La princesa y el soldado TERMINADA
by camiiko no puniishment
Summary: AHORA SI TERMINADA CON EPILOGOS COMPLETOS.¿Amas tanto a esa persona?¿Pero y si eso significa dejarla? Una historia acerca de como los perjuicios de la época de estos muchachos impedía que estuvieran juntos.Pero¿Que es un gran amor sin luchar por él?
1. Encontre lo que buscaba Confianza

Una historia para antes de dormir.

Dedicada a Maki(:

Aclaraciones:

Los textos que estén entre guiones (-) son diálogos de los personajes.

Los diálogos que están en letra _cursiva_ son pensamientos de los personajes.

Los diálogos que estén en MAYÚSCULA son gritos de los personajes.

El tiempo es en alguna dinastía china ficticia, pero el palacio de Pekín y la moneda (Yuan; equivalente a 1.4 MN) son reales.

Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de las CLAMP, los uso para el fanfiction sólo para entretenimiento de los lectores, y los derechos se quedan reservados para sus autores.

Pofavor lean esta historia que me salió del corazón. n.n

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 1: Encontré lo que buscaba...

Ahí estaba yo, una princesa china, a la edad de 10 años, como siempre dando un paseo por el enorme jardín lleno de arboles de cerezo , flores y pastos verdes, con un camino sumamente cuidado, para que mi costosos trajes no se dañaran al caminar entre las ramillas con mis zapatos bordados de seda fina, nada podía hacerme más feliz que estar ahí sentada leyendo o practicando caracteres, y divirtiéndome para formar diferentes palabras, en ese piso de madera, que me traía olor a roble, tan pulido y libre de astillas. Habían unos cuartos solo para mi, por lo que nadie más que los criados que cuidaban de mí y mi dama de compañía podían estar ahí, hasta que…

-Hey mocoso harapiento! A donde crees que vas! No huyas! Te mataré por haber robado joyas de la princesa!-

Un niño flacucho de no más de 12 años, sucio y con el pelo largo y enmarañado y con las ropas raídas y viejas, trataba de escapar de un guardia de una de las puertas de mis aposentos, traía un par de juegos de aretes en la mano e inútilmente trataba de escalar las pulidas y blancas paredes imponentes que rodeaban el palacio chino. El niño ya consumido por el pavor ante las amenazas, no tuvo más remedio que correr hacia donde me encontraba, pero tropezó con una piedra, barriéndose por el piso, y encima de él, el mencionado guardia aferrando una mano con fuerza al cabello del muchacho y presionándolo terriblemente hacia la tierra, aplastando su pálido rostro contra el lodo. El niño, ya sin esperanzas, forcejeaba inútilmente, casi seguro de que moriría.

-_Pobre niño-_Dije para mis adentros.

-Dama Mizuki, ¿Que hacen con ese niño?, si solamente agarró un par de aretes, no es para maltratarlo así no crees?-

-Ya lo sé princesa, pero la ley es la ley-

-Pero lo está matando!-

-No podemos hacer nada, porque no vamos adentro?-Dice la dama de compañía intentando que yo no me fijara en la situación.

-Déjeme hacer algo! , A usted no le gustaría que a mí me hicieran algo así!-

-Pero esto y aquello son cosas muy diferentes princesa-

-Mira su cara!, está llorando y sufre! Como es que hay un guardia así en mi puerta? Como se atreve a golpear niños? , le diré a mi padre que lo despida! Por favor! Déjeme ayudarlo!-

-No creo que sea buena idea, el emperador se puede enojar-

-Y un comino!-

Nadie merece ser tratado así, he leído sobre eso, en mi país, aun con un hombre tan bueno como mi padre, la pobreza existe, y ese niño probablemente vendería esos simples pendientes, que para mí solamente eran unos adornos más, pero para él podría significar la subsistencia del siguiente mes…

Me acerco al guardia, con miedo, se veía bastante violento, el niño se había cansado de luchar, y esperaba su muerte a golpes, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, y vi una profunda desesperanza y sus ojos sin brillo, cuánto tiempo había estado así de infeliz?...

Trato de quitar al guardia de encima del niño con un empujón de todo mi peso, pero no fue suficiente, y el guardia estaba tan metido en la pelea que no se da cuenta y un segundo más tarde se oye un golpe sordo al suelo.

Todo se queda en silencio, y el guardia del susto se quita del niño y se tira temblando, implorando a los cielos vivir un poco más, pues el golpe sordo había sido producido por mi cuerpo al caer contra la dura tierra, dejándome media inconsciente.

-Princesa! Princesa!-Grita horrorizada mi dama de compañía al verme tendida en el piso.

-El guardia sale huyendo, no sin antes ser atrapado por otros 2 guardias que se acercaban para ver porque tanto ajetreo.

El niño se levantó de repente, como si no le hubiera pasado nada, como si ya estuviera acostumbrado, me intenta tocar la cabeza, pero mi dama se lo impide. Pero al ver la sinceridad en aquellos inocentes pero maltratados ojos color ámbar puro del chiquillo, se detiene y lo deja seguir.

-Ella está bien, solo necesitará descanso hasta que recupere la conciencia, y un poco de hielo para la zona del golpe-

A la dama Mitzuki se le regresó el alma, pero también le llegó la perplejidad, ese niño era bastante inteligente. Se parecía a alguien que Mitzuki conocía, y que le arrebató una cálida sonrisa. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

Pero mientras dejaba divagar sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta de que el niño yacía tirado también en el suelo, molido y cansado. No tuvo corazón para ordenar que se lo llevaran, más cuando desperté y vi a ese niño, que de cerca se veía tan hermoso con pestañas tan espesas y largas, lo primero que dije fue:

-Mitzuki, quiero hablar con mi padre…-

Una vez sentada en uno de los kioscos, esperando a que mi padre cediera un poco de su tiempo para atenderme, mi mente volaba hacia aquel niño tan bonito, con esas pestañas tan lindas y me pregunté de qué color tendría los ojos…

Mi padre llegó y estuvimos charlando un rato de lo ocurrido y quedaron algunas conclusiones:

Una sería que despedirían a ese guardia, por la poca moral que tiene, además de armar un escándalo en mis aposentos, golpear a un niño sin compasión y golpearme a mí, la principal razón por supuesto.

La segunda sería que se decidió formar una guardia real para mi, ya que después de lo que pasó mi padre cayó en la cuenta de que una mujer no podría contra un hombre así nada más, aparte de que era peligroso estar sola simplemente con una dama de compañía.

La tercera sería de que ese niño, sería parte de mi guardia real, ya que tiene algunos conocimientos básicos, es inteligente, tiene la condición física necesaria y porque a mi padre no le gusta deber a nadie, porque al pobre lo dejaron medio muerto. Se le pondría un tutor, en lo que se instruía lo suficiente para entrar a la escuela militar y graduarse para ser merecedor del puesto.

La cuarta era que a mi papa se le ocurrió que yo y el seríamos buenos amigos, y que no estaría de más que yo conociera un poco sobre la vida de los súbditos de mi padre, ya que nunca había salido de las murallas de palacio, y no estaría de más tener alguien diferente con quien platicar a parte de mi aburrida dama de compañía.

El misterioso niño estaba en una de mi habitaciones, yo había pedido cuidar de él hasta que despertara y entonces explicarle su situación. Esperaba al lado sentada a que despertara, viéndolo dormir tranquilo y envuelto en vendajes, con uno de sus brazos rotos.

Como casi no se movía tuve la oportunidad de estudiar mejor sus facciones; tenía la piel levemente bronceada, su pelo castaño como el cedro y ahora limpio, brillaba incluso más que el mío, que era un poco más claro, ¿era acaso tan hermoso? ¿O era que solo yo así lo veía?, bueno, en ese tiempo yo no pensaba en el amor, así que esa opción no la tomé en cuenta, tenía solo 10 años!.

Mientras yo observaba distraída, el alzó una mano, que curiosamente no había abierto en todo el rato…

Cuando yo iba a abrir la boca para ordenarle a Mitzuki que entrara el me ganó:

-Toma-Me dijo casi en un susurro.

Abrió su mano delgada, con esos dedos tan largos y allí estaban mis pendientes robados.

Yo simplemente los tomé y le di las gracias. El abrió sus ojos y se me quedó viendo. Al ver que yo estaba un poco temerosa, el lanzó una risita por lo bajo.

-No se preocupe Princesa, no le voy a hacer daño, además, aunque quisiera no podría en este estado-

Yo me relajé y vi su sonrisa cálida.

Hace cuanto que a mí no me sonríen solo porque soy una princesa, si no por lo que soy por dentro?

Le devolví la sonrisa, mostrándome un poco más confiada.

-Cómo te llamas?-Pregunté un poco apenada, no estaba acostumbrada a tratar con niños de mi edad.

- Xiao Lang- Y tú?

-Princesa Nadeshiko Kinomoto de la China Imperial- Dije sin vacilar.

-Pero ese es tu nombre público no? -No me engañes, yo se que tienes también un nombre de nacimiento por el que solo tu padre y tu madre te llaman .

-Pero no puedo decírtelo, no hasta que te hagas de mi guardia real-

Se quedo visiblemente sorprendido, y le costó un poco procesar tamaña información.

-Te lo iba a explicar cuando despertaras-

-Que yo qué?!.No me iban a meter de esclavo o a echarme fuera de palacio una vez me pudiera tener en pie?!-

-Eso es lo que normalmente hacen, pero mi dama de compañía reconoció tu inteligencia y hábil percepción cuando dedujiste mi estado después del golpe del guardia, entonces hablé con mi padre y el estuvo de acuerdo en que te quedaras-

-Pero como en un puesto tan importante?!-

-Porque te considero capaz de protegerme una vez salgas de la escuela militar y después de un entrenamiento especial-

-Supongo que será mejor que morir a golpes- dijo ya un poco calmado del ataque de nerviosismo.

-Pero no quiero obligarte…-Era la primera vez que consideraba los sentimientos de los que me rodeaban, todos hacían lo que yo ordenaba, pero él, por alguna razón yo sentía que estaba fuera de mi alcance.

-Claro que no me estarás obligando-Se incorporó con esfuerzo y se acercó a mí, luego me tomó de ambas manos y me miró a los ojos, yo me sentía incapaz de rechazarlo, sus manos eran tan enormemente cálidas, y las mías tan pequeñas, cabían perfectamente en las de él. Luego siguió hablando.

-No me está obligando. Princesa, de niño mi sueño era poder estar algún día protegiéndola, por lo menos en la armada militar o como guardia de la puerta, pero mi vida dio un giro inesperado hace 4 años, cuando mis padres fueron acribillados en una guerrilla al sur de la cuidad, nos quitaron todo lo que teníamos y yo me escapé por poco de convertirme en un trabajador de las minas de carbón. Me encontré a una caravana que iba pasando a las afueras de la muralla y ahí estuve viviendo un año con un viejito chamán que me enseñó lo necesario para sobrevivir y me cambió de nombre. Dijo que con eso se me olvidaría mi pasado, y así fue, hasta que éste murió por causas naturales y volví a escaparme. Desde entonces he vivido a costa de otros y cuando vi la oportunidad de entrar al palacio y robarme algunas cosas para sobrevivir el invierno me atrapó el guardia y bueno ya sabrás lo demás.

-Lo que te ha pasado es muy triste joven muchacho- Yo bajé mi cabeza, para rezar por él, cuanto habrá tenido que hacer para comer, cuando yo comía cosas de los rincones más exóticos del mundo?.

-No te pongas así-Aceptaría con gusto ocupar ese cargo, y prometo desempeñarlo mejor que nadie, además le debo mi vida y mi futuro.

-Claro que no! Todo lo que he hecho es haberte cuidado hasta que despertaras!-

-Pero gracias a usted tengo mi sueño realizado y un propósito en esta vida que ya no será cruel conmigo nunca más, aparte sigo aquí también por ti, que hubiera sido de mi si no hubieras detenido al guardia?-

-Bueno, pero no lo hagas sonar tan especial que me da vergüenza-

El se rió de nuevo, me soltó las manos y se volvió a recostar. Entonces yo me quedé mirándolo y luego pregunté.

-Entonces cuál es tu nombre verdadero?-

-Te lo diré si me dices el tuyo también-

-Ya te dije que no puedo!-

-Será nuestro secreto-

-No-

-Bueno, entonces le propongo algo-

-Que cosa?-

-Nos llamaremos por nuestros nombres reales sólo cuando estemos solos y será nuestra marca de amistad, que tal?-

-Amistad?-

-Si!, tenerme de amigo-

-Como sería eso?-

-Como no sabes!-

-Pues no sé porque nunca he tenido uno-

-Ahí, cierto, te has criado entre tutores y sirvientes-

-Algo así-

-Pues bueno, seré tu primer amigo-

-Y que hacen los amigos?- Pregunté interesada.

-Se cuentan secretos, juegan juntos, se ríen, tienen palabras clave, se quieren mucho y por supuesto confían el uno en el otro-

-Y yo puedo confiar en ti ?-

-Sería lo fundamental para que supieras que siempre te voy a proteger pase lo que pase y que nunca te fallaré cuando estés en peligro-

Esas palabras me llegaron.

-Entonces confiaré en ti-

-Excelente-dijo el emocionado. Entonces me dirás tu nombre?

-Pero tu primero "Xiao Lang".

-Ja ja, vale- Me llamo Syaoran Lee.

-Syaoran Lee-

-Sip, pero dime Syaoran.

-Bueno, yo me llamo Sakura- y ya conoces mi apellido.-

-Es muy bonito, además suenan casi igual-

-Si, es cierto!- dije yo dándome cuenta de la similitud.

-Entonces me dejarás ser tu primer amigo?-

-Está bien- dije después de pensar un poco.

Después ambos sonreímos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Talvez se le s halla echo un poco aburrido T__T! espero k no . , pero no os desesperéis amigoos mioos!! que viene lo buenooo muajajajajaajajajajajajaa

Un agradecimiento a Maki y a Ale por haber leído mi fic antes de publicarlo en fanfiction y haberme dado animos para subirlo....

Comentarios, sugerencias, REVIEEEWSS !! xD!! porfavor... aunk aún no lo merezca heheheehh

vamoss kambaree!! subiré el próximo capítulo a la voz de yAaAaA para que les termine de interesar... después no iré tan rápido para no quitar el suspensoo

jojojojojojoojo

Nos leeeemoooooooooooooooooos!! Atto: camiiko no puniishment


	2. Despedida

Una historia para antes de dormir.

Dedicada a Maki(:

Aclaraciones:

Los textos que estén entre guiones (-) son diálogos de los personajes.

Los diálogos que están en letra _cursiva_ son pensamientos de los personajes.

Los diálogos que estén en MAYÚSCULA son gritos de los personajes.

El tiempo es en alguna dinastía china ficticia, pero el palacio de Pekín y la moneda (Yuan; equivalente a 1.4 MN) son reales.

Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de las CLAMP, los uso para el fanfiction sólo para entretenimiento de los lectores, y los derechos se quedan reservados para sus autores.

Disfruten el segundo capítulo!!, se podnrá cada vez más interesante y adictivo!!

Gracias de antemano por leer (Camiiko hace reverencia).

------------------------------------------------

**Dos años después**

Capítulo 3: Despedida

Me daba mucha prisa, acogiendo entre mis brazos un tesoro que guardaría toda la vida, pero que apenas valía algunos yuanes.

Corría por todos los pasillos del palacio, casi sin aliento, albergando esperanzas por encontrar a aquella persona de ojos ámbar claro que cuando los abrió por primera vez ante mí me cautivaron tanto.

_-Syaoran, por favor! Aguarda un poco!-_

Entonces, ahí estaba, en uno de los jardines recibiendo algunas últimas instrucciones por parte de mi padre, con la frente en alto en posición de firmes escuchando atentamente sus palabras. Su cabello descuidado y rebelde, típico de un clásico adolescente, delgado y con esa piel finamente bronceada que nunca terminaba de llamarme la atención.

Aguardé hasta que terminó de hablar mi padre y luego ambos me recibieron con una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno creo que aquí no tengo nada más que hacer. Mi querida Sakura, te dejaré para que despidas de el ok?.-

Yo asentí en una reverencia y el tomó rumbo hacia el interior del palacio.

-Hola Sakura..-

-Pude alcanzarte!, no sabes que feliz estoy de todavía poder verte!-

-Gracias por haber venido a despedirme-

-Cuando regresarás de la academia militar?

-Normalmente sería en unos 2 años, pero teniendo en cuenta de que regresando protegeré lo más importante para el emperador, serían 4.-

-Tanto tiempo?!-Me puse triste y bajé la cabeza desolada.

-Se pasará rápido Sakura-

-Pero no podré verte en mucho tiempo.-

-Pero seguirás siempre conmigo!-

-Eso no se puede!-

-Claro que si!, en mi corazón... Pensaré en ti cuando esté cansado y tenga que seguir! Pensaré en ti cuando las cosas se tornen difíciles y antes de caer rendido en mi cama.-

-Gracias, yo haré lo mismo, para no olvidar tus ojos ni tu voz que tanto me entretienen-

-Muy lindo detalle si así fuera-

-Así lo será! Te lo prometo!-

-Te creo…-Luego sus ojos hermosos se posaron en lo que yo traía envuelto entre mis brazos. Me di cuenta y se lo mostré.

-Es un regalo para ti-Dije sonrojada.

-Para mí ?, pero no tenías porque!-

-Claro que sí!, Además lo hice yo misma, bueno, excepto los dijes.

-Dijes?-

-Si, mira-

Eran 2 hermosos dijes bañados en plata, circulares y con la inicial "S" escrita en chino perfectamente delineado con tinta imposible de borrar. En vez de cadena, lo que sostenía los dijes era hilo de seda de color azul, rojo y amarillo entretejido hábilmente para que no se suelte incluso si le dan un fuerte tirón.

Syaoran inclinó la cabeza y le puse el suyo, y luego el me puso el mío.

-Pero hay algo más-

-Más?, si ya me has dado todo lo que podría haber deseado nunca!-

-Pero falta algo-

Extendí ambas manos y las abrí y deje ver un pañuelo blanco marfil de seda, con bordes color azul y otra inicial igual a la de los dijes tejida en una esquina.

-Me costó un poco de trabajo hacerlo, no pensé terminarlo a tiempo. Es el primero que hago, espero te guste y te sirva para secarte el sudor o algo así-

El miró mis manos más detenidamente, vió los rasguños y piquetes que me había hecho con la aguja.

-Tienes las manos echas un desastre por mi culpa-

-Pero yo quería hacerlo, así que no fue tu culpa-

-No lo voy a desperdiciar en el sudor, se maltratará mucho.-

-Entonces no lo quieres?!-

Toma el pañuelo de mis manos y se lo guarda en un bolsillo secreto de la camisa.

-Lo llevaré para la suerte, no para ensuciarlo, lo voy a valorar mucho, gracias por haberte tomado el tiempo en esto-

-Gracias por aceptarlo, guárdalo bien y … -Se me quebró la voz, había empezado a llorar.

Me abracé los brazos, pero luego me tapé la cara, no quería que me viera llorar así, me veía tan desdichada…

De repente, sentí un calor que no conocía, un perfume a bosque y hoja de naranja y unos brazos rodeándome por el pelo y la cintura.

Syaoran había crecido, por lo que apoyó su mentón perfectamente cuadrado en mi cabeza.

-No llores más, regresaré-

-Pero te vas por tanto tiempo!-

Entonces oímos voces gritando el apellido cambiado de Syaoran (Lang) y supe que era hora de la despedida.

-Me tengo que ir- dijo él con ansiedad en la cara, no le gustaba la idea de dejarme así.

Yo hice un esfuerzo por no seguir llorando, deshizo su abrazo, pero antes de dejarme, me dio un cálido beso en la frente y se alejó.

Hechizada por el efecto en que me dejó la marca de sus labios, pude decir las últimas palabras que cruzaría con él antes de verle de nuevo:

-Tengo algo que decirte, es algo muy importante para mí y quiero que escuches atentamente- Mi voz sonaba algo temblorosa, estaba hirviendo y tenía la cara completamente roja.

El se dio la vuelta, y al ver mi expresión de rubor, el también se puso como tomate.

-Mejor déjalo para cuando vuelva, tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo.-

Dicho esto me sonrió y se esfumó del jardín.

Yo me senté ahí en el pasto, debajo de un hermoso cerezo rompiendo a llorar, por ese ser que me dejaba, para volver mucho después.

-_Que soy yo para ti Syaoran?, mi eterno pensamiento, que me deja otra noche sin dormir...-_

Entonces, hice una oración al cielo.

_Aire que todo lo tocas  
y todo lo puedes besar,  
dale un beso a mi amado  
que yo no se lo puedo dar,  
dile que le quiero  
y no le puedo olvidar._

Mientras él , ya considerablemente apartado del palacio, el cual no había dejado desde hace 2 felices años pensaba:

-_Lejos de mí, pero no de mis pensamientos, te prometo que nadie cambiará nunca, lo que yo por ti siento-_

Entonces comenzó a embargarle la duda:

_-Trataré muy duro y llegaré muy lejos, pero mi esfuerzo al final valdrá la pena?-_

Luego, agarró el pendiente y lo estrechó entre su mano.

_-Bueno, no sé, porque no he llegado al final, pero por ella, creo que si lo valdrá. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien, bien, aquí la entrega del segundo capítulo… un poco melosiito no creen? xD!!

Naaaaaaa, eso no es NADA!! ,

¿Qué pasará cuando se reencuentren?

¿Qué era lo que Sakura iba a decirle al guapiisimo Syaoran?

¿El, que sentirá por Sakura?

¿Regresará Syaoran como guardia Real o no regresará siquiera?

Ok, la última pregunta es demasiado obvia -_-

Noss leeemooooosss!! Atto: Camiiko no puniishment.

Reviews de lo que quieraan!! No cuesta picarle al botoncito n.n

Aclaración de capi: El padre de sakura es el Emperador Fujitaka Kinomoto (:


	3. Lo que hace la distancia, Encuentro

Una historia para antes de dormir.

Dedicada a Maki(:

Aclaraciones:

Los textos que estén entre guiones (-) son diálogos de los personajes.

Los diálogos que están en letra _cursiva_ son pensamientos de los personajes.

Los diálogos que estén en MAYÚSCULA son gritos de los personajes.

El tiempo es en alguna dinastía china ficticia, pero el palacio de Pekín y la moneda (Yuan; equivalente a 1.4 MN) son reales.

Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de las CLAMP, los uso para el fanfiction sólo para entretenimiento de los lectores, y los derechos se quedan reservados para sus autores.

**IMPORTANTE:**

**El palacio de Clow es un palacio ficticio ubicado en algún lugar de China, donde el Emperador Fujitaka y Sakura vacacionaban.**

**Recuerden que Syaoran se cambió de nombre porque un chamán le dijo que sería mejor para olvidar su trágico pasado. Su nombre falso con el que se identifica es Xiao Lang. Su nombre verdadero Syaoran Lee.**

**Xiao- Syao es el apodo que le pone Eriol a Syaoran por los dos nombres que tiene éste, se lee (Shiao-Shiao).**

Disfruuten el 3er capii de esta historiiaa!! Pondré los agradecimientos de los reviews al final para no entretenerlos demasiado en esta parte!!

GRACIAS POR LEEERR!! ( Camiiko con lágrimas en los ojos)

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**4 años después**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

Capítulo 3: Lo que hace la distancia, Encuentro.

-Y me tuve que ir a pasar la primavera en el palacio de Clow, ¡Syaoran llegaría al palacio de la capital de Pekín y yo no estaría para recibirlo con un demonio!- Mascullaba yo entre dientes mientras tejía y destejía una y otra vez una trenza de bambú para aliviar mi tensión.

-¿_Y si no lo reconocía? ¿Y si el aún me veía como una niña?¿Y si ya no era tan guapo?¿ Se habrá vuelto gordo o tosco? ¿Será que ya no querrá estar conmigo?-_

Me torturaba a mi misma con esa clase de pensamientos desde hace algún tiempo, ¡necesitaba verlo ya!. Extrañaba su voz, su sonrisa, su compañía…

Entonces sacudí mi cabeza. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? El era mi guardia Real, no un príncipe del que yo me pudiera enamorar, ése era el problema. Amor prohibido era lo que me pasaba. Me enamoré de él y me daba un miedo terrible que un día mi padre apareciera con un pretendiente que haya pedido mi mano en matrimonio y me tenga que alejar de Syaoran Lee para siempre.

Intenté no pensar más en eso. La brisa se hizo cada vez más fresca. Hacía poco tiempo que había pasado el invierno, pero aún se sentía mucho frío así que mejor me largué hacia mi habitación.

De repente, entra agitada mi ya vieja dama de compañía Mitzuki.

-¡Princesa! ¡Princesa!, a que no adivina de lo que me acabo de enterar!- Venía agitada y saltando. Me dio risa, pues pensé que esa clase de cosas ya no eran propias de una anciana.

-¿Que pasa Cleo?, toma un poco de aire que te ahogarás.- le dije con la típica gotita en la cabeza, intentando calmar su excitación.

-Sí, señorita- Se calmó, se sentó en la silla de mi tocador y empezó a contarme del chisme del que se había enterado.

-Pues resulta que iba de regreso de comprar la crema de rosas que usted me mandó a traerle, cuando oí a su padre leyendo en voz en la sala del trono alta ¡Las actividades para organizar el regreso al palacio de Pekín!-

-¿¡Regresaremos a Pekín?!-¡Por fin! ¡Podre ver a …

Me detuve en seco, mi dama no podía saber de quien hablaba ni por quien suspiraba antes de acostarme a dormir, si se enteraba mi padre era mejor apurarme a tirarme de un dama hizo caso omiso a mi frase sin terminar y terminó su historia:

-También oí que su guardia Real ya estaba formada y que todas las sirvientas estaban comentando sobre la suerte con la que bendijeron los cielos a la princesa-

-¿Porque?- dije extrañada, sentándome en mi mullida y lujosa cama de sábanas de seda roja y rosa.

-Porque son sólo 2 los que estarán detrás de usted todo el tiempo- dijo picarona.

-¡Pero eso no es suerte! ¿Deberían ser más no?- la miraba sin entender a donde quería llegar.

-Por eso es suerte, porque no necesitará más- sonrió al vacío, y yo me confundí todavía más.

Viendo mi cara de confusión e incredulidad se apresuró a terminar.

-Ambos son los 2 primeros lugares de puntaje en la academia militar, y el segundo y tercer lugar no les llegan ni a los talones, se graduaron con todos los honores, aparte dicen que ambos son muy bien parecidos, uno de ellos es mi hijo y el otro es el joven Xiao Lang.-

-¿Xiao? ¡Lo consiguió! ¡Tal y como lo prometió! – Abrasé a mi dama y las dos saltamos de felicidad, ella por su hijo y yo por mi Syaoran.

-Y dime, como es tu hijo?- Pregunte interesada en conocer al otro integrante de la guardia.

-Pues tiene unos ojos azul profundo como el océano, parecidísimos a los de su difunto padre, le va tan bien con su color de pelo…- dice Mitzuki cual madre soñadora, orgullosa de su brillante hijo.

-¿Porqué lo dices?- pregunté interesada, tratando de imaginarlo.

-Porque tiene el pelo negro como la noche más obscura -

-Ahh, un color bastante místico- dije viendo en mi mente al chico misterioso de ojos profundos azulados, de pelo negro nocturno.

-Pero no se espante por favor- dijo añadiendo a lo último

-¿Por qué habría de?, me gustaría ver esa combinación- dije segura.

-No es por eso, es que es demasiado misterioso, tanto que a veces no le reconozco, no sé si cuadra con lo intelectual que se ve con los lentes que lleva.-

-¡Guau!, No te ofendas dama Mitzuki, pero… ¿Cómo es que un chico con lentes ahora es tan guay como para salir con honores del entrenamiento?-

-Porqué se puso un objetivo del que me sentiré eternamente orgullosa, pero a la vez triste por la forma en que tomó la muerte de su padre-

-Explícate-Estaba bastante interesada en su historia.

-Su padre murió salvándole de una ráfaga de balas, cuando ocurrió una guerrilla al sur de la ciudad de Pekín, el se odiaba a sí mismo por haber sido débil, y le afecto demasiado ver la sanguinaria muerte de mi querido marido Reed. Logró salir de la depresión, con una mente decidida a no volver a dejar que nadie inocente muera frente a sus ojos de nuevo. No sería débil nunca más. – a Mitzuki se le llenaron sus ojos de lágrimas, pero nunca pregunté si eran de orgullo o de tristeza.

-Me alegro mucho por él- dije poniendo mi mano sobre las suyas, arrugadas y cansadas.

-Yo también- me sonrió como si de una abuela se tratase.

Entonces entró mi padre a la habitación.

-Mi querida Sakura, tu madre Nadeshiko en el cielo a escuchado tus plegarías y por fin he terminado nuestros asuntos aquí en Clow por lo que regresamos hoy mismo a Pekín-

-¡_Bendita madre y bendito Buda!, ¡me regreso a Pekín!, bueno, al menos sé que Syaoran se volvió más guapo,¿ que edad tenía ahora? ¿17? A no… ¡18!-_

Aunque me llevara 2 años solamente, podía sentir el aire maduro que lo rodearía, seguro que ya no era más aquel niño flacucho que dejé de ver hace 4 años.

-Y dime dama Mitzuki, ¿Cómo se llama tu hijo?, lo recordaré para llevarnos bien en un futuro.- dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Agradezco esa atención mi Princesa, mi hijo se llama Eriol.-

-¿ Ese nombre no es inglés?-

-Si, como su padre- me percaté de que Mitzuki miraba el vacío con ojos brillosos… ¿Qué se sentía que tu amaras a alguien y que tu amor fuera correspondido?, seguramente ella lo sabía.

Aparte la mirada, concentrándome en aquel recuerdo lejano de unos ojos preciosos del color del ámbar, y de esa sonrisa de dientes perlados… su cabello rebelde que siempre se olvidaba de cepillar.

_-Syaoran- _no sabía si él me correspondería, y me asustaba que su respuesta a mi declaración fuera negativa, no sólo por nuestros sentimientos, si no por el enorme acantilado de presiones sociales que nos separaba.

-Ya veo- dije sin mucho ánimo a la afirmación anterior de Mitzuki.

-Bien, Dama Mitzuki, aliste las cosas de mi hija- había olvidado por completo que mi padre estaba ahí. Lo miré para ver si se había percatado de algo en mi mirada perdida, pero sólo me encontré con sus siempre amables, profundos y tiernos ojos cafés de un padre querido.

-Como ordene su Excelencia- hizo una profunda reverencia y se apuró a hacer mis baúles de ropa.-

Mi padre devolvió el gesto con una asentada de cabeza, y se fue de mi habitación con una sonrisa serena en su rostro.

Empecé a empacar mis cosas al lado de Mitzuki.

-No señorita déjele el trabajo pesado a su dama- dijo deteniéndome y quitándome la yukata de flores de sakura que traía en las manos. Una de mis favoritas.

-No Mitzuki, ya estas más grande y te cansas con mayor facilidad. Déjame ayudarte, después de todo son mis cosas.- le dije mientras seguía recogiendo telas.

Ella me puso una sonrisa sincera, y suspiró.

-Bueno, creo que es por eso que Buda le dio tanta felicidad, usted es muy buena persona- También le sonreí, y seguí recogiendo.

-Gracias-

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**En el palacio de Pekín**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

-_No me cansé, no me rendí, no me di por vencido y por fin, tendré el mundo perfecto que tanto anhelaba contigo_-

Pensaba Syaoran mientras se aferraba al colgante, desesperado ya por verme.

Entonces, enfocó más su vista hacia el horizonte, pero recostado todavía en aquel gran cerezo donde solíamos jugar cuando éramos más chicos.

Entonces, se oyó el gong desde la torre de vigilancia, resonando y asustando a los pájaros de la zona. Jean se paró de un salto, alisándose su ropa y comprobando tener todavía en su bolsillo el cuidado pañuelo color marfil.

-¡¡Eriooool!!-,¡ha llegado tu madre!, dijo gritando mientras entraba a la biblioteca casi tropezándose de lo rápido que había corrido, sacando de la lectura de un libro bien gordo al primero.

-¿De verdad?,¡ya voy!- dijo cerrando con fuerza el libro y haciendo un ruido espantoso con la tapa y dejando volar un poco de polvo de lo viejo que estaba el méndigo libro.

-¡Vamos, hay que correr a la sala de trono!- grita exasperado como niño chiquito que quiere abrir sus regalos de navidad.

-¡Ya voy enamorado!- dijo picarón mientras iba a su lado trotando. Ambos salieron como cuetes rumbo a la sala de trono.

-¡¿Cómo?!- dijo Syaoran enojado cuando cayó en la cuenta del apodo de su amigo Eriol, a lo cual este se ríe.

-Como si no se notara que te mueres por la princesa- dijo Eriol con una cara picarona y suspicaz.

-¿¡Cómo te enteras de tantas cosas, demonios!?- dice Syaoran casi yéndose de boca por la percepción de Eriol.

Se puso completamente rojo, lo que hizo más obvia la afirmación del pelinegro.

-Ese pañuelo que nunca sueltas y ese dije que portas casi con orgullo te delata amigo- dice Eriol alzando una ceja, casi acusando al ya sofocado en sonrojo Syaoran.

-Claro que no me gusta!- dice atropellando las palabras por el nerviosismo.

-¿A si?- dijo maliciosamente Eriol. Nunca se le escapaba una, y Syaoran lo sabía.

-Bueno si, pero no debería de gustarme- confiesa Syaoran mientras deja de correr y baja la mirada disgustado.

Al ver la enorme negativa de su amigo, Eriol se le planta enfrente completamente serio.

-¿Y que si te digo que a mí también me gusta y que cuando llegue le robaré un beso?-

A Syaoran se le prendió la lamparita, y con una mirada digna de un asesino le amenaza para no perder terreno.

-Uno: ¡no te atreverías! el emperador te rompería el cuello con sus propias manos y dos: ¡ANTES DE ÉL PRIMERO YO TE DEJARÍA COLGADO DEL PRIMER ÁRBOL QUE ENCUENTRE!-

Eriol no pudo evitar una súper carcajada al ver lo celoso que podía llegar a ser Syaoran. Éste solo lo miró rencoroso.

-¿Ves?, no puedes evitarlo, te gusta y eso no es malo- dice Eriol para tratar de calmar al explosivo compañero que tenía.

Syaoran sonrió de medio lado, mirando el cielo.

-No es malo, pero está prohibido… ¿Que le daría un simple soldado como yo, cuando ella nació en cuna de oro?-

-¿Y no has pensado en la posibilidad de que eso no le importe?-

-Aunque no le importe no es correcto que por eso sacrifique todo lo que conoce- ambos se miran serios, hatsa que Eriol rompe el contacto, mirando los árboles de cerezo de los cuidados jardines del palacio.

-Pero por amor se hace de todo- dice Eriol al final.

-Ya se , por eso mejor que no se sepa ok?- Syaoran miró al pelinegro con una cara de sufrimiento total, por lo que Eriol no se pudo negar.

-Pero…- dice haciendo el último intento por hacerle entender a su amigo que el amor era más importante que cualquier cosa material.

-Conversación cerrada- dice Syaoran señalándolo, dándole a netender que por su bien no podía decir una palabra más.

-Como quieras, pero puede que cuando la veas con alguien más te arrepientas- suelta Eriol mientras siguen caminando por los enormes pasillos externos del palacio.

-Estoy dispuesta a dejarla ir si ella es feliz, aunque la siga amando el resto de mi vida- Syaoran camina par a alcanzar a su amigo.

-Prefiero ser gay a dejar pasar una muchacha como esa-

-Pero no es una simple muchacha, es la princesa de China, su padre la obligará a casarse con alguien más, y si yo pido su mano lo primero que hará será despedirme-

-Pero eso no te quita el derecho a quererla y a desear que sea tuya- dice Eriol casi regañándole.

-¿No teníamos la conversación acabada?- fastidiado, Syaoran se adelanta y abre las puertas de la sala del trono, donde ya varios sirvientes, vasallos, consejeros y tesoreros aguardaban con murmullos a su gran Emperador para seguir atendiendo los asuntos de la capital y de la nación.

-Hm, tarde o temprano verás que estás en un error-

-Ese día te pediré consejo, no te preocupes-

- Pues ya está, esperaré ese día- dice Eriol un poco más satisfecho.

-Ya vale, vámonos- Eriol cierra las puertas, y se abren paso entre la multitud que se hacía cada vez más grande.

Entonces, se abrieron las puertas principales de la sala.

Los guardias, alineados a ambos lados del pasillo por donde había una alfombra roja enorme, la guardia Real del emperador y de la princesa estaban esperando a los pies de las escaleras que llevaban al trono.

Syaoran estaba visiblemente nervioso y sudaba un poco. Se veía ridiculizado al lado de Eriol que sacaba el pecho y se mantenía erguido, orgulloso porque su madre lo vería en lo más alto de su sueño realizado.

-¡Xiao- Syao por Buda!, ¡estás más nervioso que un pavo antes de navidad!¡ Cálmate!-

-¡No puedo contenerme! Y de donde sacas tu "Xiao-Syao"?- reclama Syaoran alterado. Eriol sólo le sonríe como siempre y el contesta:

-Será tu apodo, ella también conoce tu verdadero nombre no?-

-See, como quieras- Syaoran se mostró resignado, pero por dentro estaba feliz de recordar aquella extraña vez donde se conocieron.

-Excelente, pero ya compórtate- le dice Eriol a Syaoran casi regañándole.

Entonces entra el Emperador Fujitaka, rodeado de una enorme multitud de gente que pedía su atención casi a gritos, mientras éste se dirigía al trono con su expresión serena y sonriente de siempre.

-¿Donde esta Sakura?¿ La ves? Hay mucha gente rodeándolos y me estoy desesperando!-

-¡Ya tranquilo, mira! ¡Ahí viene!- Eriol me señala, tratando de ser específico pues me perdía entre tanta gente.

Entonces Eriol se queda mudo, mirando un punto fijo, aquella visión lo tomó por sorpresa y saliendo del trance miró al impaciente Syaoran con una cara de incredulidad treménda.

-¡Por Buda!, pero que digo,¡ ni por Buda!, te ganaste la lotería re bonito y es el premio mayor!- dice extasiado Eriol abrazando a Syaoran, que todavía no entendía porque tanta emoción repentina.

-¡Pero que burradas dices!- dice zafándose y salvándose de un estrangulamiento seguro. Eriol, rueda los ojos, y desesperado por lo lento que era el oji-ámbar le pregunta a gritos:

-¡¿Es que no has visto a la princesa?!-

Syaoran comienza su búsqueda sin frutos entre la multitud siguiendo el señalamiento de la mano de Eriol.

-¡No!, donde e…- No pudo decir más.

Cabello color chocolate corto cubriendo casi todo su fino cuello, ojos del color de la esmeralda más bonita, una hermosa yukata japonesa con bordados de flores de cerezo hábilmente coloreadas, su cuerpo esbelto, de una muchacha de 16 años que ya era, su tez blanca por el invierno tan crudo, esos labios tan rosados que prometían ser tan cálidos al roce y tan dulces como el néctar de las flores más raras y perfumadas.

En conclusión, más linda que un ángel.

-Ea, Xiao- Syao, sigues aquí?- dice Eriol pasándole la mano por los ojos como si su vida se fuera en ello.

-O por Buda, no puede ser ella- dice Syaoran negando frenéticamente con la cabeza.

-Pues si es ella- dice Eriol divertido ante el repentino nerviosismo de su amigo.

-¡No y no!, ¿que le digo? ¿Como me comporto?, ¿le sonrío? ¿Me desmayo?, ¡¡Que hago!!- dice Syaoran al tiempo que sacude con los hombros al chico de los ojos azules.

-Sólo mantente calmado y sonríele discretamente, no te pases y que no se te caiga la baba- Eriol intenta calmar a Syaoran con un puñetazo en la cara, pero éste suelta al pelinegro, esquivando el golpe certero.

-¡Cuánto daría por correr a abrazarla y decirle cuanto la quiero y cuanto la extrañé!-

-¿Pues no que no?- dice divertido el pelinegro.

-¡Al diablo lo que dije!- niega Syaoran mandando todo al demonio.

-Vale, vale pero porque serás tan bipolar!?- Eriol se rió, dándole el puñetazo que se merecía Syaoran en toda su jeta.

-Cállate! Ahí vienen-

Ambos chicos se congelan en sus lugares, pues de pronto oyeron una voz que los tomó por sorpresa:

Guardia Real, arrodíllense ante su Princesa Nadeshiko Kinomoto

Pensamientos de Syaoran Lee:

_-La princesa estaba a unos metros de nosotros, nos miraba confundida, probablemente intentaba adivinar quién era quien, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para comprobarlo, porque nos arrodillamos con la rodilla izquierda en el suelo y la otra alzada, mientras poníamos la mano derecha en el corazón con el puño cerrado en señal de lealtad y respeto hacia ella, bajando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos, el otro brazo iba recto pegado al cuerpo y con el puño cerrado-_

_Había ensayado muchas veces esa parte, soñando con el día en que vería de nuevo a esa maravillosa criatura._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y que les pareció éste capi? n.n !! En un momento más subire el próximo capítulo para que no se queden con las ganas! n.n

Pues como me pusieron en algunos reviews, les concedo un capi mas largo que el anterior, espero esstén satisfechos, igual, corregí alguans fallas de ortografía, aunque ya saben... algo que sugieran, comentarios...

TODO ES BIENVENIIDO!! Todo para ustedes que se molestan en leer mis locadas !! xD Muchisiimas gracias por los reviewss!! Juro que me hacen la viida felizz con ellos!!

Primero que nada, éste capitulo va dedicado a una linda chica de 14 años de nombre Dark- oji!! Muchas gracias por tu alentadoor revieeewwww, igual a ver si te agregoo linda!! ( Ha , como si yo fuera tan grande . ) xD naa tengo 15 asii que aii nos leemos amiga xD!

Agradezo el revieww y el haberme puesto entre sus hisotrias favoritas de Sasha Kinoli!! De verdaaadd seré eternamente feliz si terminas de leer mi historia! .

El revieww de Sakura Platina!! Un capii mas largo para tii corazoon xD!!! (Ok, debo de dejar de ser tan pegajosa xD!)

Arien Calaelen!! Claroo que leeré tu fiiicc !! Es lo menos que puedo hacer por haberme dejado un review !! Cuenta conmigo!! Se ve que eres una chica super linda con una esscritura mejor!

Disculpen si ven alguna falta de ortografia o algún error en los guiones o si el capi esta muy corto. Pormeto tratar de arreglar los detallitos que me pusieron en los reviews en los siguientes capitulos!!

NOS LEEMOOS!!!GRACIASS DE TODO CORAZOON POR LEER MIS LOCURAS! atto: camiiko no punishment


	4. Lo que cambió entre nosotros, La Plaza

Una historia para antes de dormir.

Dedicada a Maki(:

Aclaraciones:

Los textos que estén entre guiones (-) son diálogos de los personajes.

Los diálogos que están en letra _cursiva_ son pensamientos de los personajes.

Los diálogos que estén en MAYÚSCULA son gritos de los personajes.

El tiempo es en alguna dinastía china ficticia, pero el palacio de Pekín y la moneda (Yuan; equivalente a 1.4 MN) son reales.

Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de las CLAMP, los uso para el fanfiction sólo para entretenimiento de los lectores, y los derechos se quedan reservados para sus autores.

**Si confundí algo en los agradecimientos de los reviews aganmelo saber ehehehehe soy nueva en esto gomennasaai u.u **

**Bueno pueesss aquii esta el capii 4 !!! Una biblia xD!! Esta larguisimoo!! Y porfiin salee Eriol con todo su esplendor xD!! Gracias por seguir leyendoo!! Este capii esta lleno de revelaciones igual que el anterior!! Preparense para sufriiir con el proxiimo capii y sólo les puedo decir:**

**Cuidado por donde pasa mucha gente ee !! Más después de armar un jaleoo en la plaza de Tian An Men donde Sakuriita va con todo y Guardia Real. **

**Gracias por leeerrrr mis locuraaaaaas!!! Prometo hacer el fiic cada vez más interesante!! (No tienen idea de las cosa que tengo en mente muajajajaaja)**

Capítulo 6: Lo que cambió entre nosotros…

Syaoran daba vueltas en la biblioteca, con Eriol cansado de verlo a un lado, finalmente, éste último se sienta en una de las muchas mesas, y abre el libro tamaño jumbo de la mañana para continuar con su lectura.

-Hey Xiao-Syao, ¿Es que no te dignarás a aparecer por su terraza?-

-No, prefiero esperar a que se duerma y después la contemplaré un rato, debe estar cansada, la veré mañana- contesta Syaoran, aunque más bien parecía que hablaba consigo mismo. No miraba a ningún lado que no fuera el suelo, marcando sus huellas impacientes en la bonita alfombra por la que ya había pasado más veces que lo que pasaba a Eriol que tanto le gustaba leer en ese cómodo sitio que era la biblioteca del palacio.

-Mmm, simplemente te estás torturando ¿no crees? ¡Anda y ve de una vez!- pareces un perro hambriento esperando un hueso del cocinero.

-¡No!, esperaré a que se duerma y después…- al parecer, hizo caso omiso al típico comentario de comparaciones que hacía Eriol habitualmente.

-Y después la contemplarás dormir y hablarás con ella mañana, pareces perico hombre!- dice Eriol poniendo su fuerza de voluntad entre ambos Guardias para evitar golpear al imbécil que se paseaba por la pobre alfombra.

-Estoy nervioso, sólo es eso, no la he visto en 4 años-

-¡Y por eso debes ir a verla ahora!, peleas contra gigantones y los derribas casi de una sola patada sin temor a que te hagan polvo, ¡pero no quieres ir a ver a una chica porque te da nervios!-

-No seas exagerado!- Syaoran para de caminar y se acerca a Eriol para defenderse de todas las que ya le había tirado.

-Pues así es!- Dice Eriol exasperado, levantándose y cerrando el libro de tortazo.

-Esperaré a que se duerma y…- Syaoran le da la espalda y sigue con su tarea de hacer desgastar la alfombra.

-Sí, ya sé lo demás no te apures, haz lo que quieras- el pelinegro se desparrama en la silla, cansado de pelear con el temperamento de su amigo.

-Gracias- Syaoran abre la puerta de la biblioteca, y antes de cerrar , Eriol le dice:

- Si me necesitas estaré aquí hasta tarde-

-Dale ratón de biblioteca- dice Syaoran intentando bajarle los humos a su amigo, que más parecía padre sobre protector que nada. Aunque de todas formas, el intelectual era Eriol.

-Cállate Xiao -Syao- Pues siempre le devolvía sus sarcásticos comentarios.

-Ja, ja- Syaoran saca su risa falsa, ambos se sonríen como amigos de toda la vida y cada quien se pierde en sus asuntos.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**Horas después**

**------------------------------------------------------**

-Ya es tarde, seguro está dormida-

Syaoran se escabulle en la oscuridad de la noche, con una lámpara de luciérnagas que el mismo atrapó para no despertar curiosidad de alguien en el palacio con una luz excesiva. Llega a la esquina que se topa con mi terraza, y sigue avanzando tanteando la pared.

-No puedo dormir, llevo horas dando vueltas en la cama, será mejor que me vaya a la terraza a respirar un poco de aire-Le digo a mi medio dormida dama Mitzuki.

Me levanté y salí a la terraza, aspirando el aire fresco de la brisa nocturna.

En eso escucho un ruido entre los arbustos, me sobresalto, me asusto, y me paro a la defensiva, pero me doy cuenta de que no tengo nada con que defenderme, pero trato de no gritar para no despertar a nadie.

-¿_Y si es un bandido?, ¡ Que hago!, Maldita sea sólo traigo una bata ligera de seda, ¡qué vergüenza!. Bueno, está bastante oscuro, menos mal.-_ Típica cabeza de una chica atolondrada como yo.

Entonces, sigue el ruido y yo me pongo cada vez más nerviosa, pues los pasos se acercan sigilosos entre las hojas secas que crujen bajo sus pies.

Aparecen unas luciérnagas, pero no se mueven más de unos centímetros entre sí, se me hace extraño e involuntariamente me acerco a ellas.

-Pero que…- digo tratando de alcanzar esas lucecillas.

Entonces veo un rostro y salgo corriendo, pero me tropiezo por el susto y caigo de boca.

-Demonios!, menos mal que metí mano-digo entre dientes.

Alguien me pone una mano en el hombro y yo pensando que es la cara que vi, giro mí torso y pongo mi brazo firme, para que resuene en el primer lugar con el que se tope de mi atacante. Sorprendentemente una cachetada resuena.

-¡Auch!, ¡Sakura! ¡Me dolió!,¿¡ Qué no estabas dormida?!-Dice aquella sombra sobándose el cachete.

-¿Qui-quien es?,¡¿ Cómo sabes mi nombre?!- digo parándome de golpe, poniéndome a la defensiva.

-¡¿No me recuerdas?!- insiste la voz entre las sombras.

-¿Qué?- intentaba hacer memoria, y sorprendentemente esa voz se me hizo lejanamente familiar. Me acerqué con sigilo al supuesto conocido.

Me acerco hacia la sombra mientras levanto la jaula de luciérnagas y las acerco a su cara.

Me impacté por aquel rostro tan bello, ese cabello corto tan rebelde, café del color de la madera mas nueva y esos ojos casi dorados que brillaban al compás de las luciérnagas…De esos ojos sí me acordaba.

- ¡¿Syaoran?!, ¡¿eres tú?!-

-¡¿A quién querías, al conejo de pascua?!- dice aún con su mano presionada en el cachete que yo lastimé.

-¡Lo siento de veras!- dije mientras tocaba su rostro ligeramente bronceado por el sol.

-No te preocupes…¡Pero en verdad me ha dolido!- dice reclamando al final.

-¿Pues no que no me preocupe?- le hice un puchero, mirándolo fijamente. Viejos tiempos llegaron a mi memoria.

-Hay tu me entiendes- dice desviando la mirada, para luego volver a juntarla con la mía.

Entonces nos quedamos viendo, había tantas cosas que decir, tantas preguntas. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo él se percata de mi "atrevida" ropa de dormir. Se quita la camiseta del uniforme, mientras yo me quedo estupefacta, viendo sus músculos a través de la camisa blanca que parecía que se los hubieran esculpidos a mano,¡ tan perfectos!.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- le pregunté volviendo a la realidad.

-Hace frío, póntela, no quiero que te enfermes- dice en voz baja, apenado.

No hacía frío pero supongo que se me olvido mi ligero batón. Me puse roja y al verme él también.

Me la puse y entonces aspiré ese aroma que tanto me gustaba, el se había dado la vuelta esperando a que me pusiera su camisa.

-Hoja de naranja- dije complacida.

-Es tu preferido no ?- dice hablándome de espaldas.

-Si-

-¿Te has puesto la camisa?

-Si- dije tímidamente-Ya puedes voltearte.

El giró lentamente pero no me vió a la cara, estaba sonrojado.

-¡Pero qué quisquilloso eres!-

-¿Yo?-dijo en sorpresa. –¿A quien se le ocurre dormir así? ¿¡No te dio pulmonía en invierno?!.

-¡Pues claro que no!- le dije mientras le picaba el hombro con el dedo con toda intención.

-De que estás echa exactamente?- dice haciendo el mismo gesto, pero obviamente con más delicadeza.

-Cállate, que nada más vas a sentir el golpe- le dije mientras terminaba de enterrar con furia mi dedo en su clavícula.

-A, claro, claro- dijo, se notaba que le encantaba y le divertía verme enojada.

Se hizo el silencio de nuevo.

-Me alegra verte otra vez, has crecido bastante, ya no eres aquella niñita que correteaba a mí alrededor cada vez que me veía- dice sonriéndole a la nada.

Me sonrojé ante el comentario.

-See, igual a mi me da mucho gusto verte, y que cumpliste tu promesa de volver- miré al suelo, luego lo vi de reojo.

-Te dije que lo haría, al igual que pensaría en ti siempre, nunca te saliste de mi mente- Me miró y ambos desviamos la mirada segundos después.

-Que bueno, tu tampoco-

-Y aún tengo el colgante puesto-

-¿¡De verdad?!- dije volteándome de golpe y acercándome a él.

-Sip!-

Me enseñó el colgante en su cuello y se lo volvió a guardar dentro de la camisa.

-Oye, puedo…- dije después de otro momento de silencio, ya un poco más confiada con él.

-¿Que?- dice mirándome con curiosidad.

-Nada-

-Dime, no pasa nada- se acercó peligrosamente, y yo me sonrojé a más no poder.

-No es nada olvídalo-

-Dime Sakura- se notaba que se impacientaba con rapidez,

-¿Puedes darme un abrazo?- Callé cuando terminé tan rápido como lo solté. Me di la vuelta dándole la espalda esperando oír un NO o algo así.

El se quedó mudo también. Lo pensó un rato y se acercó a mi completamente inexpresivo, me observó.

_-Que alguien me quite la vida si se me ocurre decir que esta mujer no es la más bonita del mundo, si tan sólo yo fuera el único al que ella le tienda los brazos, si tan sólo fuera yo el único que bese sus labios-_

Me dio la vuelta lentamente, y me guió hacia él, abrazándome con delicadeza, y luego con fervor, tratando de esconder su cara en mi hombro. Ahora era más fácil, pues yo también era más alta y ya no tenía que apoyar su mentón en mi cabeza. Yo me estremecía con su respiración agitada y su corazón desbocado. El mío también estaba así, seguro el también lo podía oír. Me saltaron algunas lágrimas, y aferré mis manos en la camisa blanca que él aún traía puesta. Ya no era más un niño flaco, ahora estaba perfectamente esculpido en músculos, su espalda un poco ancha, propio de su edad y sus hombros anchos también.

-No sabes cuantas ganas tenía de verte, te extrañé demasiado- dije entre sollozos, tratando de fundirme en el calor que producía su cuerpo.

-Yo también, no llores más, estoy aquí contigo, no me iré otra vez- decía acariciando mi cabello, como si se tratara de hebras de oro: Muy delicadamente.

-¿Prometido?-

-Te lo prometo-

Me abrazó un poco más, luego me soltó y me limpió las lágrimas con uno de sus largos dedos, luego nos sentamos en el pasillo que daba a mi cuarto, dispuestos a saber lo que había pasado entre nosotros durante tanto tiempo.

Hablamos de todo lo que nos perdimos en esos 4 años, entre riza y riza, Syaoran me platicaba sus primeros días en la academia militar, y como lo ponían a entrenar con muchachos que parecían mastodontes. Hasta que comencé a bostezar.

-Es tarde, duérmete ya, nos veremos mañana- dijo levantándose de mi lado. Sentí una sensación de vacío en mi interior.

-Tu camisa…- dije acordándome al verlo sólo con su camisa blanca.

-Dámela después, no te preocupes- dice evitando que yo me parara. De todas formas no le hice caso y me puse de pie.

-No te regañaran si te ven sin ella?- dije mirando el detallado uniforme con caracteres chinos, y tigres bordados en las orillas de las mangas, al igual que en el cuello.

-Tengo otra-

-Bueno, la cuidaré y te la doy mañana-

-Ok, pero que no te vean con ella, que se imaginarán cosas raras y chance y nos cae un balde de agua fría a los 2- Syaoran comenzó a alejarse, recogiendo la jaula con luciérnagas.

-Es divertido- dije con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué cosa?- se acercó a mí. Nunca dejaba de ser tan curioso.

-Parece como si estuviéramos escondiendo un crimen o algo así-

-¿Te parece mal lo que estamos haciendo?-

-No es así y lo sabes, no es malo que mi amigo esté en la guardia Real, ni que nos llevemos tan bien- defendí, tratando de que no malentendiera.

-A mi me parece mal que nos abracemos sabiendo que tu eres una princesa y yo un simple soldado- esas palabras me traspasaron como si de una daga se tratase. La realidad era cruel.

-¿¡De que vas?!, ¿¡me abrazas sólo por compasión?, por no herir mis sentimientos?-

-No es que no me guste, por mi no haría otra cosa que mantenerte en mis brazos todo el día- Se paró en seco, ya está, se había delatado él sólo. Volteó a ver al suelo, a punto d explotar en rabia por lo idiota que podía llegar a ser cuando se enojaba.

Pero yo también estaba muy molesta como para haber entendido esa indirecta tan obvia.

-¡A mí no me importa lo que tú seas o lo que yo sea!, estoy harta de que siempre me traten bien sólo por ser alguien importante, ¿por qué mis sentimientos no valen?¿ Lo único que vale son las joyas y los lujos?-

-Yo no podría ofrecerte tanto, a eso es lo que voy- dice con expresión dolida, atravesándome con su profunda mirada cargada de sentimientos que ni él podía descifrar.

-No me importa con tal de que estés conmigo!- solté gritándole.

-¡Pero es que las cosas no son tan fáciles!, ¡todo cuesta en la vida!, no basta con sólo pedirlo!- ahora ambos estábamos demasiado alterados.

-A, ahora soy sólo una engreída que solo pide y pide-

-Que no!- dice agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos. A punto de arrancarse algunos mechones por la tensa situación.

-¿¡Entonces quien y que soy para ti?!Que soy para ti fuera de los lujos y de los kimonos caros, ¡que sería para ti si tan sólo fuera una chica de pueblo! ¿Verdad que ya no hay preocupación sobre lo que pueda tener o no?¡Contéstame Syaoran!-

-Las cosas no son así Sakura, no eres una chica de pueblo, eres una princesa y yo no podría ni acercarme a ti si no fuera porque soy tu guardia Real, tu padre nunca consentiría una relación más allá de la amistad- dice agarrándome por los hombros, haciéndome entender algo que yo no quería aceptar.

-¡Y un comino lo que piense mi padre ahora!, ¡¿ has cambiado tanto?!, ¿Al grado de dejarme de ver como lo que soy a través de mi posición? Tú no eras así, ¡eso a ti te daba igual! Yo por eso te quería, porque me ofreciste ser mi amigo, no sólo mi estúpido guardia Real, fuiste el primero que me vió como una niña, no como princesa.-

-Es porque he crecido y madurado, y me doy cuenta de cómo son las cosas, soy realista, nada más-

-Pero no me has contestado como me vez ahora!-

Syaoran dejó escapar una maldición a los cuatro vientos, calmando un poco la irritación en la que había caído, para evitar seguir contestando cosas sin sentido. Lo medito un poco y me contestó completamente serio.

-Ahora yo te veo como Joanne, pero fuera de nosotros 2 sólo eres la princesa- Eso dolió, demasiado. Quería llorar, quería matarlo a cachetadas por haberme puesto en claro sus pensamientos hacía mi de una manera tan cruda.

-Hipócrita- alcancé a soltar.

-Lo siento-

-Pues no parece, toma tu camisa, es mejor que te la dé ahora-

Se la extendí y vió mis ojos, que estaban a punto de estallar en llanto.

Me di la vuelta y apreté los puños para no llorar, pero fue en vano.

-No llores por favor, me duele – dijo acercándose a mí de nuevo, pero yo lo detuve con la pura mirada de dolor que traía.

-No, no te duele!, eres tú el que me lástima!, creí que llegarías y serías el mismo de siempre, pero has cambiado, te has hecho más frío y más superficial como todos los demás, y si siempre fuiste así, todo lo que he vivido ha sido una completa mentira, y yo una idiota por hacerme ilusiones contigo, ¡Por haber confiado en ti Syaoran!-

-Sakura yo…- otro intento en vano de acercarse a mí.

-No!, No me llames por mi nombre! Podrás hacerlo hasta que me pruebes que no te importa lo que sea yo, si no que vale más todo lo que hemos compartido juntos todos estos años ¡ Y que tampoco importa lo que piensen todos acerca de nuestra relación!¡ Me haces sentir como si estuviéramos haciendo algo prohibido!-.

-Desde el principio debí de haber marcado límites, pero me sentía tan agradecido hacia usted que simplemente lo pasé por alto- ahora ambos nos decíamos crudas realidades, aunque de todas formas, cada vez que fluían las palabras, cada vez que nos arrepentíamos por no declararnos el amor que se escondía ante tanta negativa cargada en nuestras frases.

-Y ese agradecimiento se fue a la basura para ser reemplazado por arrepentimiento y la traducción sería que no te gusta nada esta situación y qué prefieres mantener distancias conmigo diciendo que la amistad que compartimos fue una equivocación de 2 niños ignorantes-

-No me gustaría que esto acabara de esta manera, de hecho no me gusta el rumbo que toma esto, vamos a dejarlo así, más claro que el agua, yo te veo como la chica de 16 años que eres aquí y ahora, pero cuando estés en el trono serás inalcanzable para mí-

-¿Así es como lo vez?, que mientras soy yo misma soy algo especial para ti, pero cuando estoy entre los lujos simplemente ¿soy un objeto a proteger?-

-Completa hipocresía si así lo quiere llamar, o cobardía también-

Ahora nos estábamos sincerando, bien las cosas estaban mejorando, el enojo estaba pasando…

-¿Porqué cobardía?-

-Porque podría agarrarte ahora entre mis brazos, decirte cuanto te necesito a mi lado, besarte apasionadamente, pero cuando pienso en su padre y en la vida que dejaría usted atrás me siento sumamente culpable por lo que la obligaría a dejar, más que por dejar a China sin heredero al trono, por eso no voy más allá y por eso me obligo a decirle los muchos inconvenientes que…- Se paró en seco, ¡Eso era sincerarse demasiado!.

-¡_Con un demonio!¡ Que acabo de decir! ¡Me acabo de declarar a la princesa de China! ¡Buda por favor que no lo haya entendido!- _Me miró con pavor en sus ojos.

-¿Que acabas de decir?,¿ abrazarme?,¿¡ BESARME?!, no estarás insinuando que…- Estaba conmocionada, tanto choro romántico junto no estaba entre mis predicciones, por lo que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

- ¡No estoy insinuando nada! Y ponte la camisa que te vas a resfriar, vete a dormir y olvida lo que te dije!, soy tu amigo y tu guardia Real, eres Sakura y siempre serás Sakura para mí, eso no lo dudes, jamás me gustaría que esto terminara y más que agradecimiento, ahora siento algo más profundo por ti.-

Yo intentaba procesar todo lo que me decía, y al ver que yo no iba a decir ni una sola palabra, continuó hablando desbocadamente.

-Llámame Hipócrita, Sínico o Superficial, pero nunca, nunca olvides que eres todo para mi, doy mi vida por ti seas princesa o la chica de la panadería más cercana, ¿vale?-

Dicho esto se va y desaparece en mitad de la noche… ¿Tenía roja la cara?, ¿No Syaoran estaba atropellando las palabras? ¿Soy yo o vi que sus manos temblaban?...

_-¡¿Que ha sido todo esto?!- Estábamos peleando y después el dijo que…- _

Me puse completamente roja, y no pude evitar sonreír.

¿ Decirme cuánto me quería?, ¿es que el sentía eso por mí?, pero entendía perfectamente sus miedos, el no podía ofrecerme mucho y mi padre nunca lo consentiría, porque soy heredera al trono, y porque nuestra dinastía no podía terminar así, y luego entraba mi miedo; casarme con alguien que no fuera él. Pero ese miedo no podía decírselo, no quería que me volviera recalcar lo lejos que estábamos el uno del otro.

¡Maldito mundo de clases sociales!

Esa noche no pude dormir.

**-**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Al día siguiente**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Con los primeros rayos del alba me levanté, había recordado que hoy era el cumpleaños de mi dama, y quería comprarle un juego de aretes y collar de jade que le encantó cuando salimos hacia el palacio de Clow, eran las únicas veces que yo salía del palacio, sólo para transportarme a otro. Me pregunté si…

-_Tengo que hablar con mi padre-_

Me vestí debidamente y dirigí a la sala del trono donde me acerqué al imponente trono.

-Padre, necesito hablar con usted- ese señor amable que siempre era, mi padre más que emperador me sonrió ampliamente y me izo un además con la mano para acercarme a él, a lo que yo obedecí.

-Adelante mi querida Sakura, te escucho-

-Pero necesito que sea más a solas- dije mirando con un poco de inseguridad hacia la corte.

Mi padre volteo a ver a los pocos súbditos que daban vuelta por ahí esperando atención del emperador y luego asintió.

-Muy bien, vamos al kiosco-

-Gracias Padre-

-¿Que es lo que te preocupa mi querida Sakura?- me pregunta el Emperador Fujitaka una vez en el hermoso kiosco de mármol claro.

-Es que, bueno yo- dije indecisa y bajando la mirada pero que él con su mano tierna me levantó, obligando a mirarle a los ojos.

-Vamos hija suéltalo ya, no temas de tu Padre- dice mostrándome una sonrisa sincera que me dio seguridad para hablar.

-Quiero ir afuera-

-Pero si estamos afuera-Me dijo con incredulidad, como si me hubiera vuelto loca.

-Me refiero a ir al pueblo- Esperé el estallido de su voz siempre tranquila.

-¡¿AL PUEBLO?!-¡Pero hija! ¡Allá no hay nada para ti!-

-No es por mí, es por mi dama- le corregí a la defensa.

-¿¡Que es lo que quieres para la Dama?!, que te lo traigan, pero TÚ no irás! – dijo aún serio en su decisión.

-¡Padre por favor!, ¡es su cumpleaños y también su aniversario de permanencia conmigo!, ¡Ella ya lleva 14 años aquí encerrada como un canario al igual que yo con16!-

Suavizó su mirada, y por ende su voz. Suspiró.

-¿Encerrada como un canario?,¿ así te consideras?-

-¡Pues claro, nunca he salido!, ¿Cómo esperas que gobierne algún día si ni siquiera conozco el ambiente y situación de los que son tus súbditos?-

-Pues viéndolo de esa manera…- dijo pensativo

-¡¡Por favor!!- supliqué

-Pues bueno, pero te acompañará tu Guardia- dijo un poco más seguro de que no pasaría nada con la Guardia Real que yo poseía.

-Ehh, claro será más seguro.-¡_Con un demonio! ¡Quería evitar hablar con Syaoran!, ya no sé cómo tratar con él después de ayer, me dará vergüenza hasta verlo a la cara…_

-Excelente, ve y avísales, su estancia está al lado de la biblioteca-

Le besé la frente y se fue a seguir atendiendo gente.

No había pensado en la sartería de cosas que no dijimos Syaoran y yo en la noche anterior, pero cuando lo hice me sentí muy culpable por haberme puesto tan egoísta y a él haberlo puesto contra la espada y la pared.

Ahora que ya no estaba conmocionada había tenido oportunidad de pensar con más claridad y me di cuenta que la forma en que él veía nuestra situación era bastante válida, y que la única razón por la que yo me enojé fue porque creía que el ya no me veía como una amiga si no nada más como alguien inalcanzable. Pero al final me dijo que se había equivocado y que lo olvidara. Pero sé que se sigue preocupando

Llegue a la biblioteca y me topé con Eriol, lo supuse por la descripción de la dama Mitzuki.

-¡Princesa Nadeshiko!, ¡que sorpresa ver a un pajarillo tan hermoso por aquí!, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?-

-Muy amable de tu parte, me gustaría pedirte a ti y a Syaoran… digo Xiao que me acompañen al pueblo por un regalo para mi dama que quería escoger yo misma-

Me miró con suspicacia, pero pronto me respondió.

-Con mucho gusto, permítame llamarle a Xiao-Syao-

¡Eriol también conocía el verdadero nombre de Syaoran! El al ver mi mirada de susto, me aclaró el asunto, y yo suspiré aliviada.

-Sí también soy amigo suyo, estoy enterado de su situación con el nombre cambiado-

-Ah, ya veo- Me alegré de que se llevara bien con otras personas, y que ya no se sentiría tan solo estando aquí en éste enorme palacio.

Eriol entró en la biblioteca mientras yo esperaba afuera, dejando mi mente divagar.

-_Que le digo…¿ "Hola"?, ¿Lo ignoro? ¿Le sonrío?, bueno ¡Lo que sea menos hablar con él! , no quiero hablar del tema de ayer, pero debo disculparme, mejor espero a que estemos solos y le diré que no me importa como sean las cosas, mientras el siga aquí conmigo-_

-¡Xiao-¡Syao!, ¡tenemos trabajo!- dice agitado Eriol al haber estado buscando a Syaoran por toda la enorme biblioteca.

-¿Que?- Syaoran estaba en una escalera alta intentando alcanzar un libro de uno de los muchos estantes altos.

-Que tu princesa nos llama- dice Eriol para apresurar el lento razonamiento del oji-ámbar.

-¡Y dale con eso!, ¡ya te dije que no es mía!- alegó tanto que casi se cae de la escalera, por lo que se rinde y decide intentar alcanzar el libro más tarde.

-¡Pero bien que quieres, no me lo niegues!-

-¡Cállate y vámonos!- dice Syaoran dándole un empujón nada cariñoso a Eriol, a lo que éste simplemente se ríe.

-¡Vale, vale!- _Jaja, es tan divertido cuando se enoja._

Eriol sigue a Syaoran hasta la puerta y ahí estoy yo parada viendo hacia el cielo, pensando en mis cosas, tan distraída como siempre.

-Es tan bello- dice Eriol mirando el cielo a punto de atardecer, con esos tintes rojos, rosados y anaranjados, mezclados en una poderosa combinación que deja hechizado a cualquiera, como si hubiera sido puesto todo a mano con aquellas nubes que parecían del algodón más fino, quebradas en el cielo.

-Si, siempre lo ha sido- dice Syaoran perdido en los ojos maravillados de la princesa.

-¡El cielo idiota!- dice Eriol al ver que era lo que miraba Syaoran.

-¿¡Ah?!, Ah si muy lindo. -Dice ruborizándose por que lo habían atrapado con las manos en la masa.

-Al diablo contigo, eres caso perdido.-

-Me halagas- Syaoran dice con sarcasmo.

-Lo sé- Eriol sólo mantiene su inalterable sonrisa.

- ¿Nos vamos?, quiero regresar antes que se haga muy tarde- dije regresando de la imagen del cielo.

-¡Como diga!- dicen los 2 al unísono.

Salimos del palacio, yo, vestida más humildemente, y con una capa que impidiera ver por completo mi rostro, aunque tenía la impresión de que nadie me reconocería, pues nunca había salido del palacio y solo los de dentro me conocían.

Aunque con dos tipos siguiéndome, puede que sospecharan, más por sus uniformes que los delatarían por si había algún inconveniente.

-Princesa, no camine muy deprisa, hay mucha gente en las calles y pueden haber ladrones- me reprende Syaoran cual padre a su hijo.

-No te preocupes Syaoran, estoy lo suficientemente grande como para saber andar con cuidado.- me molestaba demasiado que me dijeran cosas tan obvias. Sabía cuidarme sola, por lo menos ese día me sentía sumamente segura conmigo misma.

-Es bastante ruda ¿e?- alaga Eriol divertido por la cara de Syaoran de molestia ante tal contestación.

-See- contesta Syaoran desganado. –Y terca

-¿Y cuál es el puesto que vió Alteza?-

-Debe estar por aquí Eriol, no desesperes- estaba demasiado concentrada queriendo dar con el puesto correcto.

-Muy bien-

-¡Oh!¡ Miren!,¡ Es ese de allá!-

-¿Puesto de jade?- ¡Pero hemos pasado varios!.- dice Syaoran

-Pero aquí está el que yo quería, le regalaré a mi Dama un juego de collar y aretes que ella vió aquí cuando nos dirigíamos al palacio de Clow.-

-Ah , ya veo- dijeron ambos entendiendo mi seguridad al caminar por calles desconocidas para mí.

-Buen entonces vamos ya- dije impaciente.

Era un muy sencillo, como todos los demás; una mesa de madera, con telas que cubrían cada lado y una capilla media roída por las ratas, de colores muy sobrios y apagados, sin embargo, con todo tipo de artículos de jade en ella; pendientes, dijes, collares, cadenas, peinetas, diversos adornos para el pelo, jarrones pequeños, alhajeros, agujas, anillos, vajillas muy hermosas de diferentes tamaños, etc.

Entonces, vi el artículo que me interesaba, estaba muy feliz porque aún no lo hubieran comprado.

Pregunté el precio al viejo que estaba atendiendo el puesto.

-Mil Yuan joven comprador-.

-Excelente- Extiendo la mano para darle los billetes cuando me agarra la mano súbitamente. Me la aprieta sin piedad, hasta que empieza a sangrar por sus uñas enterrándose en mi delicada piel mientras yo forcejeo.

-¡¡Ese anillo que traes puesto!!¡¡¿¿Es robado no es así??!!, ¡¡Ese anillo pertenece a la familia del emperador!!, ¡¡¡¡Exijo que me lo des maldita ladrona!!!!-

-¡No! ¡¡Espere!! ¡¡¡Me está haciendo daño!!!¡¡Suélteme!! ¡¿Es que acaso no sabe que yo soy…- No fue necesario que dijera más, puesto que el señor me había soltado y yacía en el suelo tirado. Había recibido un golpe muy duro.

-¡Maldito!¡ Quien se atreve a golpearme!- exige saber el viejo. Éste se para de golpe para ver el rostro de su agresor y se encuentra con un muchacho de más o menos 20 años con lentes sobándose el puño con el que lo había golpeado.

El viejo estaba a punto de alegar cuando se detiene en seco y cierra la boca con un gesto de asombro e incredulidad en su cara.

-¡¡Eres!!...- dice el viejo con una nota de pavor en su voz.

-Oh si, si soy…-

Parecía que se le había aparecido el diablo, pues Eriol le señalaba su logotipo de Guardia Real que traía en el pecho a la altura del corazón. Un símbolo incuestionable que al viejo, luego de salir de su sorpresa, le valió y se lanzó contra el portador sólo para recibir otro puñetazo, que esta vez, lo dejó inconsciente.

-¡Caray! En verdad espero no haberlo matado-Dice Eriol cuando se repone del puñetazo que acababa de regalar.

-No te preocupes, mejor así, se lo merece por lastimar a la Princesa, aunque hubiera estado más contento de que le partieras en 2 la cabeza- dice sarcásticamente Syaoran mientras se rasga una manga para vendarme la mano.

-Lo siento, solo les causo problemas- dije triste y desanimada cuando me termina de vendar la mano.

-No te preocupes, fue nuestra culpa, nos distrajimos viendo otros puestos-dice Syaoran tratando de animarme. –¿Te duele mucho?-

-No, estaré bien- Quito mi mano vendada de las de él para agarrar el juego de collar, dejo los billetes, pero aprieto demasiado la mano lastimada y suelto un pequeño quejido.

Syaoran suspira cansadamente.

-No me mientas Sakura, en verdad te duele- Syaoran se comportaba como si fuera un padre sobre protector y ya estaba comenzando a hartarme.

-¿Por algo nunca puedo mentirte, molesta sabes? ¡¿Y no te dije que no me llamaras por mi nombre?!-

-Soy demasiado suspicaz para usted.- dice poniéndome una sonrisa maliciosa.

Le lanzo una mirada asesina y luego me volteo simulando estar enojada y haciendo pucheros.

Eriol se ríe ante el gesto tan infantil.

-Bueno Xiao-Syao vamos ya que la gente está comenzando a amontonarse aquí.-

-Tienes razón Eriol, hay que largarnos-

Syaoran me agarra la mano para asegurarse de que no me pierda entre el gentío. Yo me sonrojo. Ya sé que sólo fue un simple gesto de prevención, pero ese gesto me dice que le importo. Y me hago otra vez la misma pregunta…

_-¿Me protege tanto por ser la princesa? O será porque en verdad me quiere…-_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Wujujujujujuuujujuuu buen capii a?? (OK no, talvez fue un poco aburrido) Por favorr no me odieeen!!

Veran que el prixiimo capiiitulo los ara sudar!! Y darse cuenta de que pues... ¿No te das cuenta de lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes no?,

¿Syaoran y Sakura por fin se sincerarán?,

¿Entonces que pasará si el Emperador Fujitaka llega con un pretendiente?

¿Quién será el susodicho? ¡El caso es que Syaoran arderá en celos y Sakura en otra cosa! (No sean mal pensadoos 77 ) xD!!!

GRACIAAS POR LEEER !! DUDAS COMENTARIOS SUGERENCIAS AL BOTONCITOOO DEL REVIEEEWWWW!! (De veras em siento el gran culo cuando me llegan reviwss muchas graciias no saben lo feliz que hacen a esta humilde autora y lectora. Atto: Camiiko no puniishment.


	5. Rapto y ¿Escape fortuito?

Una historia para antes de dormir.

Dedicada a Maki(:

Aclaraciones:

Los textos que estén entre guiones (-) son diálogos de los personajes.

Los diálogos que están en letra _cursiva_ son pensamientos de los personajes.

Los diálogos que estén en MAYÚSCULA son gritos de los personajes.

El tiempo es en alguna dinastía china ficticia, pero el palacio de Pekín y la moneda (Yuan; equivalente a 1.4 MN) son reales.

Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de las CLAMP, los uso para el fanfiction sólo para entretenimiento de los lectores, y los derechos se quedan reservados para sus autores.

IMPORTANTE!!:

**1. Tal vez este capi esté corto, pero igual de interesante!! Syaoran date prisa antes de que sea demasiado tarde!! mUAJAJAJAJAJA.**

**2. La tilo es una planta medicinal que en pequeñas cantidades es relajante, peor en mayores pude ser un potente sedante y hasta un peligroso tóxico. **

**3. Las joyas imperiales, son equivalentes a tesoros nacionales, por lo que son sumamente caros o simplemente no alcanzan precio de lo invaluables que son. **

**4. La plaza de Tian An Men no es ficticia, pero la uso sin fines de lucro. **

**5. Los hermosos reviews que me han mandado los agradeceré al final de este capi para no entretenerlos demasiado n.n. **

**GRACIAS POR LEER!! ( Camiiko hace el signo de paz ) **

Capítulo 5: Rapto y ¿Escape fortuito?

Estábamos intentando pasar casi a empujones entre la gente que se arremolinaba entre las calles. Unos intentando vender productos, otros vendiendo comida, algunos más pregonando. Yo miraba a toda esa gente, preguntándome como sería vivir siempre entre toda esa bulla.

De repente, alguien me arrebata bruscamente de Syaoran. Intento gritar pero es imposible, me cubren con un pañuelo la nariz y la boca y entre tanta gente, nos perdemos, entonces, siento un potente olor a planta medicinal que no me deja respirar aire libre…

-¿_Qué es esto?, ¿¡Tilo?!, no puedo… respirar…-_ mi visión se hacía borrosa, y perdí las fuerzas para gritar por auxilio.

Inmediatamente mis brazos y piernas no responden, y finalmente todo se oscurece.

Syaoran notó que la mano que sostenía se había esfumado, y después de mirar a todos lados desesperadamente, cae en la cuenta de que no estoy con ellos.

-¡ Sakura! ¡¡MALDICIÓN!! – detiene su caminata entre la gente que sigue pasando como si nada.

-¡¡ERIOL!!- grita Syaoran desesperado al ver que su amigo no le prestó atención y seguía guiando para salir de la plaza. Al oír la voz alterada del oji-ámbar, algo le dice que las cosas no están bien al pelinegro, por lo cual se voltea súbitamente y comprueba su corazonada.

-¡¡Xiao-Syao!! ¿¿¡¡Donde está la princesa??!!- dice casi regañándolo.

-NO ESTARÍA ALTERADO SI LO SUPIERA!- le grita en su cara Syaoran.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡¡Vamos al palacio!!- Eriol jala de la camisa a Syaoran para que éste se eche a correr con él, pero el segundo se echa a correr al lado contrario del camino hacia el palacio.

-¡NO! ¡Ve tú y avisa para que organicen una búsqueda! Yo me quedo a buscar de una vez-

-¡Pero Xiao!-Syao dice Eriol tratando de detenerle.

-¡APÚRATE! ¡No tenemos tiempo de ponernos a dudar, hay que actuar ya mismo!- Syaoran se aleja corriendo tan rápido como los empujones a la gente le permiten avanzar, y antes de perderse Eriol alcanza a contestar:

-¡Vale, vale! ¡Nos vemos!- Entonces ambos Guardias se alejan el uno del otro…

Syaoran me buscaba entre la multitud mientras se arrepentía de no haber puesto en claro sus sentimientos por mi…

-¡Pero eres tonta! ¡Porque me sueltas!- dice entre dientes por la tensión.

-_Sólo espero que estés bien. Por favor Buda, ¡protégela hasta que la encuentre!_- Syaoran se mete en otra calle cercana para preguntar acerca de una chica que tuviera mis rasgos con la esperanza de que sólo me hubiera despistado y de que no estuviera en peligro alguno.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Mientras tanto en el palacio**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-Juro por mi vida que lo que digo es verdad Emperador!- Se explicaba Eriol arrodillado pero desafiante ante el todavía sereno Emperador Fujitaka.

-Pues me temo que tu vida ya no vale nada mi joven guardia Eriol Hiraguizawa-Mi padre se sostenía el ceño fruncido con la esperanza de que se le fuera la migraña que le provocó la noticia de mi rapto.

-¡No me importa incluso si me degolla enfrente de mi Madre!, Lo que importa ahora es encontrar a su hija por lo que le suplico que me autorice mover un escuadrón de búsqueda ¡ ya!-

Eriol se para enfrente del Emperador, y algunos Guardias lo amenazan con sus espadas afiladas por haberse acercado tan peligrosamente.

Y sin embargo, el oji-azul no se mueve ni un ápice.

-Muy bien, mueve los escuadrones que quieras, te doy la autorización hasta pasado mañana. Pero si mi hija no está pisándote los talones de vuelta al palacio para ese entonces TÚ y el joven Lang serán colgados en la plaza pública.-

Mi padre era demasiado bueno como para ejecutar jóvenes en la plaza pública, pero aunque no pareciera estaba tan encolerizado por la falta de cuidado de los Guardias Reales que estaba dispuesto incluso a poner volantes por todas las calles de Pekín anunciando su muerte como un espectáculo.

-Excelente, es más tiempo del que necesito, se lo aseguro- Eriol seguía con su mirada seria, intentado que sus palabras surtieran efecto en el medio desconfiado Emperador.

-Más vale Carleigh, estás advertido- Mi padre hace una señal a los Guardias que amenazaban con matar a Eriol si éste llegaba a hacer un movimiento en falso y retiran sus armas un poco desilusionados por no haber atravesado al joven intelectual.

De repente, irrumpe gritando un ministro del Consejo del Emperador con un pergamino en la mano.

-¡¡Alteza!! ¡¡Alteza!! ¡¡Me han llegado noticias del paradero de su hija!!-

-¡¿Qué dice?! ¿Las noticas vienen de Xiao Lang?- pregunta esperanzado el pelinegro.

-No joven Guardia, vienen de…- el ministro calla, dudando si revelar sus conocimientos o no.

-¡¡¡Hable de una vez ministro!!!- dice impaciente el Emperador.

-¡¡¡De los mismos secuestradores Alteza!!!- dice el ministro completamente conmocionado.

E Emperador exhala con un poco de alivio.

-Muy bien Hiraguizawa, parece que se les ha salvado el pellejo.-

Sin embargo, el Ministro corrige algunos malentendidos, con una nota de miedo en su voz.

-No dice donde encontrarla señor, dice un lugar donde puede reunirse con ella, pero exigen la mitad de las joyas imperiales del palacio como pago por el rescate-

-¿¡Y donde es?!- preguntan Eriol y el Emperador Fujitaka al unísono.

-En la plaza de Tian An Men mañana a las 12 cuando la luna esté en lo más alto.- leyó el Ministro con nerviosismo.

- ¡Hiraguizawa!- llama la atención el Emperador.

-¿Si señor?- pregunta Eriol mientras se vuelve a arrodillar.

-Ve a buscar al joven Lang y comunícale las noticias. Hay que trazar un plan de rescate y el es bueno para eso.-

-¡Como diga Alteza!- Eriol se levanta y corre hacia la salida del palacio.

Era una noche tormentosa, el viento soplaba con ganas y azotaba todas las ventanas con furia y un terrible aullido que sacaba escalofríos. La noche era más negra que la boca de un lobo y la lluvia caía tan fuerte que se podía sentir como te aguijoneaba la piel como agujas, salvo porque no era más que agua.

Y ahí, en la entrada del palacio, estaba Syaoran, abatido y cansado por su fracaso en mi búsqueda, caminando a paso lento, con la cabeza baja y la mirada ausente, dejándose romper por la tormenta de aquella noche.

-¡Xiao-Syao!, ¡que te pasó! ¿Porqué vienes así?- pregunta alarmado Eriol corriendo hacia su amigo, perdido en sus pensamientos y en la derrota.

-Busque y busque, ¡pero no encontré siquiera un indicio de donde puede estar!. ¡Es mi culpa por haberme confiado!.¡ Y mira la noche! ¡Sólo Buda sabrá cómo estará y si está pasando frío o hambre!- Syaoran hablaba angustiado, más para sí que para Eriol, dejando ver a su amigo lo vulnerable que se podía sentir uno por la preocupación a la persona amada.

Eriol se apresura a darle ánimos a Xiao-Syao antes de que quiera suicidarse con lo que tenga enfrente.

-No te aflijas hombre, estará bien, han mandado una nota, la secuestraron, debieron de ver el anillo y dentro de la conmoción de la gente se la llevaron.- aunque no sonó muy alentador, sirvió para que el oji-ámbar se dejara de torturar por mi paradero inseguro.

-Y que piden a cambio…- pregunta casi en un susurro mezclado con alivio.

-La mitad de las joyas invaluables del Palacio- Eriol lo dice calmado para evitar que su amigo explote de nuevo.

-¡¡¡Es demasiado!!!- Aunque no funcionó muy bien…

-Lo sé, pero el Emperador está dispuesto a darlo, después de todo es su hija y una vida vale más que toda cosa material…Excepto la mía y la tuya. -

-¡¿Porque dice eso?!-

-Pues porque nos colgarán en la plaza pública si la Princesa no está de regreso para pasado mañana…Son amenazas concretas del Emperador-.

-¡Al fin el buen hombre se pone bravo! .Bueno, si no la encontramos nos morimos, lo tengo bien merecido, tu tal vez te puedas escapar del país o algo así.- Syaoran recupera un poco la cordura, y ambos jóvenes caminan sin rumbo fijo en la lluvia que seguía cayendo sin piedad.

-¡No Xiao-Syao! Te considero más que un amigo, eres como mi hermano así que no me vengas con que te deje sólo. Estamos en las buenas y en las malas ¡¿ok?!- Eriol palmea con energía la espalda de su compañero, salpicando por doquier.

-Significa mucho para mí Eriol, gracias. Entonces viéndolo así no puedo dejarte morir! Así que nos largamos ya mismo a encontrar a la Princesa. – vaya que Syaoran se recuperaba rápido ¿e?

- Vamos a mover un escuadrón de búsqueda, y cuando sea la hora del rescate, si no la hemos encontrado, no tendremos más remedio que dar las joyas, pero para trazar un plan decente, el Emperador necesita de ti.-

El oji-ámbar no pudo evitar sacar una sonrisa galante y triunfal.

-Ah ya veo, genial, juguemos a los soldaditos- dice con aire altanero.

-Ja, ja, ja, ¡ganemos unas cuantas!, vamos adentro para trazar el plan, te aviso que estamos completamente empapados ¡¡¡y me va a dar una gripe de aquellas!!.- Ambos se echan a reír, como dos camaradas en una reunión del domingo.

-Ya, vamos corre- Mis Guardias corren al interior del palacio, valiéndoles un comino dejar un río por donde pasaran.

Syaoran hablaba en privado sobre las estrategias de búsqueda con mi padre, luego salieron a la entrada principal del gigantesco palacio como media hora después, donde estaba Eriol formando los escuadrones con los soldados que tenía a la disposición.

-Muy bien, excelente plan Lang, como lo esperaba de ti- El Emperador tiene una sonrisa serena, pero aún se le notaba la preocupación en sus ojos.

-Gracias, Alteza- contesta Syaoran con una profunda reverencia.

Entonces mi padre hace señas de que pueden marcharse, a la par de que dirigía una mirada de advertencia y amenaza hacia ambos Guardias Reales. Estos se estremecieron y avanzaron hacia los escuadrones.

-Muy bien, ¡¡todos muévanse!!- dice Eriol a su escuadrón.

-¡Vamos señoritas!¡ Mi abuela caminaba más rápido!-grita Syaoran algo alterado pero se le hacia la nota de sarcasmo y emoción en su voz.

-Hay Xiao-Syao, a veces no te entiendo, ¿Pues no que estabas al borde de la depre por no encontrar a la princesa por tus medios?-

-¡Cállate Eriol!, ¡Es la primera vez que dirijo un escuadrón!, ¡Me siento Emperador!-

-¡Pues que no te oiga el verdadero, que adelantarán tu juicio de muerte!-

Ambos se enserian después de un rato de bromas, dispuestos a cumplir su objetivo.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**En alguna casa cerca de la plaza Tian An Men**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-¿_Dónde estoy?, No puedo moverme… ¿¡ Que es este lugar?!-_

Forcejeo inútilmente en la oscuridad solo para saber que estoy fuertemente amarrada y amordazada.

_-Tengo miedo, quiero irme de aquí, si tan sólo supiera donde estoy, donde habrá algo para…-_

Note un brillo en aquella oscuridad, era un vidrio roto que estaba en el piso de aquel frío lugar algo húmedo por la lluvia de afuera.

Me arrastré, lo tomé con ambas manos, y me alcancé los pies para desatarlos. Menos mal que resultó y seguí con las manos, era más difícil pero poco a poco se iba aflojando la cuerda, y contra el dolor que me producían las heridas de cuando el puesto de jade, lo logré.

Estaba a punto de pararme cuando se oye una perilla de alguna puerta cercana.

No podía ver más allá de mi nariz, estaba completamente oscuro.

Procuré esconder el vidrio, y fingí estar amarrada, confiando en que la oscuridad me ayudara a disimular. Esperé hasta que la puerta se abriera completamente.

Entró al pequeño lugar , ya un poco más iluminado, una señora de avanzada edad, de cabello blanco tirando ha plateado y arrugas profundas que marcaban una vida sumamente difícil. Probablemente fuera alguna esclava o algo así. Me estremecí ante la idea. ¿Que irían a hacer conmigo?.

Sin embargo la vieja simplemente se limitó a hablar con un poco de desconfianza cargada en su voz.

-¿Tú eres la Princesa no es verdad?-

_-¡¿A qué venía esta conversación?!-,-_Si, señora-. Dije con la misma desconfianza.

-De verdad lo siento mucho, le dije a mi esposo que no le hiciera nada, pero él es demasiado rencoroso, y se le prendió la idea de que pidiendo rescate por usted se haría más rico que vendiendo Jade- la anciana se acercó a mí con paso inseguro,

_-¿Rencoroso? ¿¡Pero yo que le había hecho?!, espera un minuto…¡¿Jade?!, ¡no será!...¡_Señora!, ¡¿su esposo es aquel hombre al que golpeó un soldado de mi Guardia?!- La anciana rompió a llorar. Yo diría que estaba asustada.

-A sí es, perdónelo por favor, hemos tenido una vida difícil, y hay que aprovechar cualquier oportunidad de progresar, pero esto fue demasiado lejos-

-¿Y qué hará usted?, acepto las disculpas, pero déjeme ir a casa. Le prometo pagarle alguna pensión, y si usted no es feliz con su marido, le doy el derecho de libertad con los poderes que me otorga el Emperador-

La anciana dejó de sollozar, y se dirigió a mí más seriamente, dándome a entender que no aceptaría mis propuestas.

-No Princesa, usted no entendería, a pesar de que a veces me gustaría ejercer mi derecho de libertad, yo lo amo demasiado como para dejarlo, el es viejo y necesita de alguien que lo cuide, aunque no sepa agradecerlo o no haga lo mismo conmigo-

-Está bien, ¡pero déjeme ir, se lo suplico!-

-La dejaré ir, pero quiero que me dé algo a cambio, déjeme su anillo, era lo que mi esposo quería desde el principio, si tan solo olvida lo ocurrido estará bien- La anciana casi suplicaba, y el anillo no era tan importante, así que se lo di.

-Se lo dejo, y le deseo suerte, pero si necesita ayuda, o su marido la golpea o algo yo me voy a sentir muy culpable, por lo que por favor si tiene problemas no dude en acudir al Palacio.-

-Así será Princesa, y espero ver el día en que usted gobierne China con un sabio y bien parecido esposo- la señora estaba agradecida, lo supe con la mirada de respeto y la profunda reverencia que me dedicó. Yo sólo sonreí de medio lado, con un poco de melancolía.

-Gracias-, -_Aunque si ese esposo no es Jean, probablemente nunca me vea sentada en ese trono. No quiero que sea otro. -_

Salí corriendo hacia la lluvia. Escaparía de ese lugar, antes de que la señora saliera corriendo detrás de mí o que el viejo me hubiera visto salir.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DUDAS COMENTARIOS SUGERENCIAS FELICITACIONES AL BOTON DE REVIEWWW

Bien muajajajaj este rapto era necesarioo para que Syaoran comprndiera que por más que lo quiera ocultar NO PUEDE VIVIR sin Sakuriitaa !!!

Veran el siguiente capii waaaaaaa por fiinnn Beshooo xB .... (Camiiko no puede evitar arder en celos) ehehehehehe

Suguiente cap: La princesa en peligro... Syaoran al borde de la cólera... Eriol es la voz de la razón xD . Sentimientos correspondiidos. Felicidad después de la tormenta. Pero ¿todo se quedará de color rosa? . Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa xD Haremos enreedos tiipo telenovela.

1. Sakura platiina: U siii Syaoraaan morirá ardiido en celoos xD ( literalmente xD), gracias por fijarte en las mejoras, hago lo mejor que puedo !! n.n See, syaoran es tan leeeeeeeeeendoo !! Lo será mas!! xD !! GRACIAS POR TU REVIEWWWW.

2: Princesa Sakura: Un revieeew desde prtugaal no sabes lo feliiz que soii!!!! No te decepcionaree!! GRACIAAAAASS POR LEEER!!!!

3: Sasha Kinoli: que bueno que te entretuvieron los capiitulooos!! Espero que sigas disfrutando de mi Fic!! Naa, no los are sufrir mas ( Camiiko curza los dedos) xD, verás que todo será para bieen xD!! Gracias por el halagoo no sabes lo feliiz que soyy!! GRACIAAAAS POR TUS REVIEWWWSS!!

4: Arien Calaelen: Tomé en cuenta lo de los números en eéste cap, no se si te diste cuenta ejejeje GRACIAS POR LA CORRECIÓN!! Espero sigas leyendoo esta loca historiaa!! De verdad me haces feliiz poor leer!! GRACIASS POR LEERR MI FIIIC !!!!!!!!!


	6. Con sólo el firmamento de testigo

Una historia para antes de dormir.

Dedicada a Maki(:

Aclaraciones:

Los textos que estén entre guiones (-) son diálogos de los personajes.

Los diálogos que están en letra _cursiva_ son pensamientos de los personajes.

Los diálogos que estén en MAYÚSCULA son gritos de los personajes.

El tiempo es en alguna dinastía china ficticia, pero el palacio de Pekín y la moneda (Yuan; equivalente a 1.4 MN) son reales.

Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de las CLAMP, los uso para el fanfiction sólo para entretenimiento de los lectores, y los derechos se quedan reservados para sus autores.

**IMPORTANTE:**

**1. ESTE CAPI VA DEDICADO A TODOS LOS QUE ME HAN PUESTO REVIEWS Y LOS QUE SE HAN TOMADO EL TIEMPO EN ESPERAR LAS ACTUALIZACIONES!! **

**2. PREPARENSE PARA LEER EL CAPII MAS TIERNOO DE SUS VIIDAAS! AGUARDE HASTA SENTIRME ASKEROSAMENTE SENTIMENTAL PARA HACERLO!!**

**3. LLOREEEN!! Y GRACIAAAAAAS POR LEEEEEEEEEER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!xD!!**

**4. Acuerdense que el nombre por el que conocen a Syaoran Lee en el palacio es Xiao Lang, La Tilo es una planta medicinal para relajar, pero que en grandes cantidades es una fuerte toxina. **

**Bueno como pueden ver este capitulo va a estar askerosamente largOoOo!! Pero ñaa estaraa tann tann KAWAIII!! Díganme donde consiigo un Syaoran!! xD**

**LEAN PORFAVOOR!! n.n !! (Camiiko implora ) xD**

Capítulo 10: No sabes lo que tienes, hasta que lo pierdes. Un beso de testigo.

Estaba completamente desorientada y cansada, había corrido casi toda la noche, pero Pekín era una ciudad muy grande y tal vez me fui del lado equivocado. El frío me calaba hasta los huesos, y sin embargo mi frente ardía como el mismo infierno. Estaba pensando en dejarme caer ahí donde estuviera, esperando morir por hipotermia o peor, que se le hiciera comestible a algún perro hambriento.

Pero… me acuerdo de repente, un rostro borroso, cabello caoba y rebelde, esa sonrisa de dientes perlados y sus ojos… Sus ojos!

_-¡No puedo quedarme aquí! ¡No voy a terminar así! Santa madre en el Cielo¡ no así por favor!, tengo que verle de nuevo, decirle cuánto siento haberle gritado y haberle hecho decir cosas que él prefería guardarse, por haber sido egoísta, por verle sonreír de nuevo conmigo, como aquellos viejos tiempos…-_

También pensé que dejaría sólo a mi padre, eso tampoco podía ser. No se merecía tanta tristeza. Un hombre tan sabio y bueno como él, que hizo todo lo posible por criarme sin una madre.

Mi mente se concentraba en dar un paso y luego otro, en un ritmo seguido para no caerme, estaba demasiado agotada, pero tenía que seguir, no sabía ya porque, sólo seguir andando y andando hasta topar con algo conocido.

Se me dificultaba la respiración, me estaba ardiendo el cuerpo en fiebre, pero sentía un frío tremendo, me dolían mucho los píes y me pesaba todo lo demás, mi ropa estaba completamente mojada.

Consideré en quitarme algunas prendas, pero estaba demasiado cansada, y si me paraba temía no volver a continuar.

De repente, escuché una voz, luego otra, luego gritos por todos lados, que gritaban la misma cosa, pero no alcanzaba a comprender que era. Agudicé el oído…

_-Están buscando a alguien, están gritando el nombre de alguien, esa persona tiene mucha suerte- _

Se hicieron más cercanos los gritos, y luego alcancé a ver luces en la calle de alado.

Pensé que me podrían ayudar, así que me metí por el callejón que llevaba hacia la otra calle. Entonces comprendí el nombre.

-¡¡PRINCESA NADESHIKO!!, ¡¡¡PRINCESA!!!!!!-

-¿_Es a mí a quien buscan?, ¡si,! ¡Es a mí!, Solo un poco más, camina un poco más Sakura,¡ no te rindas!- _me decía a mí misma, intentando enviar señales a mis cansados músculos de que todavía no era tiempo de parar de caminar…

-¡¡¡¡SAKUURAAA!!!!!

-¡¡¡¡PRINCESAA!!!!-

_-¿¡Syaoran?!, ¡¡¡es Syaoran!!! ¡¡¡Y Eriol!!, camina hacia su voces Sakura, ya casi llegas!-_

Seguí andando a duras penas hacia el grupo de personas que se distinguían entre la lluvia, pero me tropecé con una piedra, y no pude levantarme más.

-_Mi cuerpo no responde, debe ser el efecto de la Tilo, me hicieron inhalar demasiado, maldito viejo- _pensaba para mi misma mientras mi mente se nublaba en las toxinas de esa planta.

-¡Hey! ¡Guardia Lang! ¡Qué es eso!- dijo uno de los soldados del escuadrón de Syaoran al ver un bulto tirado en el suelo cuando echaba una última mirada de reconocimiento.

Syaoran volteó y agudizó la mirada, abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente ante lo que sus ojos le dejaron ver.

-¡¡Es un cuerpo!!, ¡¡ERIOL!!-

-¿Que pasa Xiao?- en frente de los soldados no podía decir su nombre verdadero, nadie más lo sabía, sin embargo si se enteraban podrían acusarlo de falsificar nombre en la academia militar y toda la cosa.

Eriol se acercó a Syaoran para averiguar que captaba la atención del oji-ámbar.

-¡Detenme acá!, voy a ver qué es eso!- Prácticamente le azotó la antorcha en el pecho para que Eriol la agarrara.

-¡¿Que es qué?!-

-¡¡Tu aguántame acá!!-

Sin preocuparse por nada más, Syaoran corrió hacia el misterioso bulto, que iba tomando forma con forme se acercaba.

-¡_Por favor que sea ella!- _

Se acerca al cuerpo y se detiene cauteloso.

_-Maldita sea, debí de traer la estúpida antorcha, no puedo ver nada-_

-¿Syaoran? …¿Eres tú?- dije con una voz ronca y débil casi inteligible.

-¡¿Syaoran?!- Syaoran se terminó de acercar de golpe hacia el bulto que ya había identificado.

Ahí estaba yo, respirando hondamente para absorber oxígeno, pero por más que quería, sólo me entraba un poco.

Así que empecé a respirar cada vez más difícilmente.

Syaoran se arrodilló y me acunó entre sus brazos, con cuidado para no agravarme posibles heridas.

Me acercó más hacia su pecho para protegerme lo mayor posible de la lluvia helada, que seguía cayendo sin compasión sobre nosotros. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta del castañear de mis dientes, mi dificultad para respirar, lo frío de mi cuerpo, y los fuertes escalofríos.

Preocupándose cada vez más, me miró de pies a cabeza.

Traía los pies descalzos, amoratados y maltratados, mi ropa estaba hecha un completo desastre y creo que se hubiera llenado la mitad de un lago si la exprimían. Yo apenas estaba consciente.

_-Maldita sea, ¡¡¿¿Cómo es que llegó a este estado??!!- _

Noté la angustia en sus ojos e intenté animarlo dentro de lo que cabía posible, pues yo misma no podía ya ni con mi alma.

-¿Sy-Syaoran?, Ess- toy bien, ssso-lo va-mmo-nos al p-pal-lla-cio-

_-No demonios, claro que no estás bien, casi te pierdo y ahora por culpa de mis descuidos mírate nada más.- _

Con la mirada borrosa, vi su mirada dolida, su cara derrotada por la impotencia. Me abrazó más a sí mismo, como si temiera que me escurriera como el agua de lluvia que corría por las calles.

Entre dientes, todavía abrazándome fuerte, me susurró.

_-_ Te llevaremos a casa ahora mismo para que te atiendan. -

-L-lo ss-ien-t-to- alcancé a contestar, pues con trabajo y pensaba.

-No te disculpes, es mi culpa por haberte descuidado, pero me alegra haberte encontrado, tu padre está que se lo llevaba el diablo.- Hizo algo parecido a una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿Pp-or qq-e te es-ff-fuerzas tanto p-por mi ?- Lástima que no estaría despierta para oír la respuesta. La fiebre fue demasiada, y perdí el conocimiento.

-Escúchame y grábatelo, por ti soy capaz incluso de irme con una sonrisa a quemarme al mismo infierno, ¿me oíste?-

Pero ya no hubo respuesta por mi parte…

-¡¿Sakura?! ¿¡Sakura?! ¡Respóndeme! ¡Por favor no te rindas! ¡No te puedes ir! ¡Quédate conmigo!-

-¡¡¡Xiao!! ¡¡¡Qué demonios te entretiene tanto!!!- Eriol fue corriendo con la antorcha a donde su amigo yacía aferrándose al bulto.

-Es ella Eriol, pero está en muy mal estado, adelántate con algunos hombres y avisa al emperador, ¡¡y que tengan listo un doctor!!-

-A la orden Xiao Lang- sin pensarlo dos veces, Eriol se fue con algunos soldados al palacio, importándole un comino la lluvia torrencial que empañaba sus lentes.

-Estarás bien Sakura, eres muy valiente, te has escapado de los secuestradores, tu padre se pondrá contento por tu hazaña…- decía Syaoran más bien consolándose a si mismo.

Syaoran me carga en brazos, le ordena a todos regresar a palacio con prisa, pues yo me ponía cada vez más delicada.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**En el Palacio**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-¡Por favor! ¡El médico! ¡Donde está!- decía Syaoran al borde de la histeria cuando llegó corriendo conmigo.

-¡¡Por acá Xiao!!- grita Eriol guiándolo hacia uno de mis cuartos, que curiosamente resultó ser el mismo en el cual yo hablé por primera vez con Syaoran.

-Acuéstala- dice el doctor Ming.

-Sí Doctor- Syaoran sintió en el alma dejarme sin su protección, pero tenía que hacer caso al médico.

Muy bien, salgan todos de la habitación, voy a tratar a la Princesa, Dama Mitzuki, usted se queda para ayudarme a ponerle vendajes y quitarle las ropas mojadas.

Pasan 2 horas. El Emperador está en su trono, esperando noticias, Eriol fue a buscar algo de cenar para él y para Syaoran, mientras este último estaba apachurrado en una silla con la cabeza entre las manos, pensando en la visión que le había dejado esa noche; yo , tirada en una de las calles por las que me buscaron por horas. Y el torturándose así mismo, preguntándose cuántas cosas me aquejaban y que fue lo que me dejó tan grave. Completamente sumido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que el doctor ya estaba afuera, esperando a poder dar su veredicto.

-¿Como está doctor?-dice Syaoran, completamente agotado, con la voz débil y quebrada.

-Suerte si sobrevive esta noche, lo siento mucho- Fue como si el mundo se callera a pedazos y quedara todo en escombros en una milésima de segundos.

Y Syaoran se encontró debajo de todo ese peso…

-¡¿Qué cosa?!-

-No puedo hacer nada más que esperar a que responda al medicamento que le di, pero temo que su cuerpo no lo acepte o que sea demasiado potente para su estado-

-¿¡Pero que pasa?!, ¡¡¿¿que tiene!!??- Syaoran se para de la silla y completamente histérico agarra al doctor por la camisa, arrugándosela con las fuerzas que le quedaban. –¡¡Contésteme!!-

-Hey, ¡¡SYAORAN!!, ¡déjalo, está viejo y también está preocupado! Déjalo hablar. – Eriol acababa de llegar con dos tazones de curry con arroz en manos, pero su mirada era más fría que el hielo.

-¡Ha hablado la voz de la razón!, ¡cierra el pico Eriol!-

-¡¡Suéltalo para que nos diga qué tiene!!- contesta Eriol enojado, algo completamente raro en él, por lo que el joven del pelo caoba decidió ser más prudente.

-Ya, lo solté-

Syaoran retrocede y el doctor se acomoda la ropa, ambos recuperan la compostura y prosigue.

-Jóvenes, al parecer la Princesa estuvo inhalando importantes cantidades de una planta llamada Tilo, es una planta que se usa para la relajación, pero en mayores cantidades puede ser un sedante poderoso e incluso puede ser fatal, tiene todos los síntomas de intoxicación con esa planta, lo que le provocó dificultad para respirar, pérdida del conocimiento y fiebre alta, que, combinado con la lluvia a la que estuvo expuesta por horas, fuertes escalofríos y un grado inicial de hipotermia. Qué bueno que la encontraron a tiempo, si no, hubiera sido demasiado tarde. Ahora solo hay que esperar a que el medicamento le haga sudar todas las toxinas. Si es que antes no fallece por la fiebre sumamente alta, si sobrevive hoy, estará mejor mañana-

-Quiero verla- dice Syaoran conteniendo la desesperación en la que estaba cayendo.

-No creo que se conveniente señor Lang- niega el doctor.

-No le pregunté, voy a pasar- Se le agotaba la paciencia al joven Guardia…

-No señor, no está completamente vestida, si se entera el Emperador…-

Pero otra vez ganó la rabia y la preocupación.

-No me importa, ¡¡quiero verla!!-

Syaoran entra a la habitación, pero no tarda mucho en querer salir de ahí.

Ahí estaba yo, aferrándome a la cama por el dolor y por las convulsiones que me daba el medicamento para sudar todas las toxinas. Sudaba a chorros.

-¡¡Mitzuki!!, ¡¡no puedo!!, ¡¡me duele!!, ¡que pare ya!, Que alguien me mate ¡¡YA!!-

Gritaba desesperada revolcándome en la cama.

-Se que duele Sakura perdóname por favor, ¡¡No puedo hacer nada!!.- la dama lloraba sin consuelo por mi estado, aferrando su mano a la mía

-No puedo respirar,¡¡Mitzuki!!, ¡¡ NO PUEDO RESPIRAR!!- grité horrorizada cuando descubrí que por más fuerte que inhalaba no entraba oxígeno.

-¡¡¡Doctor!!! ¡¡Por favor!!¡¡No respira!!-

Syaoran simplemente se quedó helado ahí, fue demasiado para él…Primero fue duda, luego fue impotencia, para ser remplazado con furia. Tan pronto recuperó un poco la cabeza después de verme así, sale del cuarto, no sin antes echarme una última mirada, viendo como el doctor luchaba por mantenerme con vida con una mirada dolida.

-XIAO-SYAO! ¡¡A dónde vas!!-

-Voy a matar al desgraciado que dejó así a Sakura- Syaoran temblaba en sus propios sentimientos… poco falto para que no le reventara el puño en la cara a Eriol.

-¡¿Y como lo harás?!, ¡no sabes dónde está!, además si te acusan de asesinato ¡¡te destituirán de tu puesto!!-

-¡Así me vaya con el diablo no me importa!, ¡lo mataré con mis propias manos!-

-¡Vamos Syaoran recupera la razón! ¡No seas tan impulsivo! Sakura está aquí luchando por su vida, ¡No la dejes ahora que puede ocurrir lo peor!-

Algo tenía Eriol que conseguía calmar a Syaoran.

Algo protegía al oji-azul que no había recibido una paliza por parte del chico del cabello rebelde.

Y así, lentamente Syaoran fue calmándose, encontrando su conciencia, pensando en los problemas que le causaría todo eso.

-Tienes razón, me quedaré aquí… ¡¡¡pero si descubro quién fue!!!-

-Relájate Xiao-Syao, todo estará bien- Otra vez, la sonrisa manipuladora del pelinegro, otra vez, calma para el peli caoba.

-Eso espero-

El doctor Ming sale de mi cuarto, un poco agitado.

-¿Y bien?- dice Syaoran impaciente.

-Al parecer el ataque respiratorio fue de que había hecho efecto la medicina.- Esta libre de la Tilo, pero tendrá que guardar reposo por la fiebre, la hipotermia se le quitará con un buen baño caliente y más reposo entre cobertores tibios.-

-¡¡¡Alabado sea Buda!!!- dicen ambos jóvenes al unísono.

-¿Puedo pasar a verla?, claro, si usted me lo permite- dice Syaoran un poco apenado por su conducta de hace unos minutos.

-Claro que sí, está consciente, pero procure no agitarla demasiado y que sea corto, necesita dormir.-

-¡Gracias Doctor!-

-De nada, veo que estaba muy preocupado por ella, y me alegro de que la princesa tenga alguien así que la quiera…Porque usted la quiere ¿no es así?-

Eriol casi se muere de la risa al ver a Syaoran con la cara de estúpido y los ojos a punto de salirse de sus cuencas ante el comentario del Doctor.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿_Es que en verdad soy tan obvio???!!!-_Syaoran se sonroja y omite el tema, entra al cuarto despacio, procurando no hacer mucho ruido por si yo ya me había dormido.

-¿Puedo pasar?-

-Pase-Mi voz se oye débil y un poco forzada.

Una punzada más para el corazón del oji-ámbar.

-Me asustaste, creí que te nos ibas- dice Syaoran al recordarme aferrada a la cama.

-Siento que me hayas visto así-

-No te preocupes, fui muy imprudente al entrar sin aprobación del doctor.-

-Bueno, creo que yo sobro aquí- La dama Mitzuki se levanta de la silla y se va, no sin antes dedicarnos un guiño. Ambos no rehuimos las miradas, con las mejillas hirviendo.

-Lo siento- dije finalmente.-Siento haberme comportado tan egoísta aquel día en que regresaste. No tenía porque haberte gritado, y no me importa lo que pienses, con tal de que te quedes conmigo y siga siendo tu amiga. Aunque nadie más lo sepa.-

A Syaoran lo tomó desprevenido mi disculpa, pero luego de asimilarla, se volteó hacía mi, y me dedicó aquella sonrisa sincera que a mí tanto me gustaba.

Se acercó a la cama, sentándose en una silla que había al lado de la cabecera. Me tomó mis manos frías en las suyas que siempre eran tan cálidas y reconfortantes.

-Disculpa aceptada. Pero yo también me porté cruel contigo, pues también quería verte, y no me importa que los demás sepan lo bien que nos llevamos, y si tu quieres que esté siempre a tu lado, pues así será todo el tiempo que quieras.-

-Pero ya sabes que no quiero obligarte, eres libre de irte si lo deseas-

-No me gustaría romperte el corazón así, además, no tengo razón para hacerlo, ya que yo…- Se puso más rojo que el color de la seda de mi edredón, y no se decidía si mirar al suelo o mi cara.

-¡_O por Buda! ¡¿Se me va a declarar?!- _Comencé a hiperventilar, y me puse colorada, mi corazón lo traía en la garganta.

El escupió las palabras como si se librara de un gran peso.

-Yo te amo.- Syaoran me rehuyó la mirada como un niño avergonzado, esperando mi reacción. –¡_Ya está!, ¡Lo dije!, Ahora, que venga lo peor, no me importa.- _

Sonreí ante tal gesto, este chico nunca dejaba de guardar sorpresas en su interior.

_-_Ya te habías tardado..- le dije con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

El se voltea, y me ve directo a la cara, yo sonreía y mis ojos brillaban como si me hubieran regalado el presente más bello del mundo.

-Pero bien sabes lo que estamos haciendo, no es correcto, en cualquier momento tu padre puede entrar por aquella puerta ¡Con un tipo queriendo desposarte para ser emperador de China!- la última frase la dijo con pesadez, le agradaba tan poco la idea como a mí.

-Sabes que no me importa, ya te lo he dicho- le recalqué.

-¡Pero qué harás!, ¡¿Qué haremos?!, ¡Lo nuestro no irá más allá de un amor prohibido!, aunque estoy seguro de quererte para toda mi existencia, no será suficiente como para que tu padre te deje ir!- No pude evitar sonrojarme un poco por la sinceridad de sus palabras, sin embargo el problema aún estaba aquí.

-¡Eso ya lo sé!, el nunca consentiría que yo dejara la línea de sucesión, e ignoro totalmente quién podría ser Emperador después de mi Padre, pues al casarme contigo pierdo el derecho.-

-Mira Joanne, te amo, pero con tantos problemas no podremos ser felices, así que sería mejor que no sucediera nunca-

-Ya sabes que no me importa, prefiero ser feliz a estar sentada en ese trono al lado de alguien que no amo, pero no hay más sucesores al trono, y no puedo abandonar a mi país ni a mi padre que tanto m e ha dado, así que estoy contra la espada y la pared.-

De repente entra mi Padre, Syaoran sale del cuarto con una expresión fría y seria, y yo finjo estar todavía muy mal para que mi padre se fuera y no me obligara a platicar demasiado.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Horas después**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Alguien me despierta a mitad de la noche.

-Princesa, vengo a escoltarla hacia el viejo cerezo del jardín, hay alguien esperándola.-

-¡¿Eriol?!- enfoqué la vista en la obscuridad y lo comprobé.

-A sí es..-

-Gracias, iré en un minuto-_ No puede ser otra persona, siempre nos reuníamos a jugar en aquel cerezo tan frondoso, pero más viejo que mi propia dinastía._

Me vestí con una yukata sencilla, y salí a la terraza.

Eriol me esperaba afuera, parecía un ser místico con el contraste que le daba la luna a su piel albina, y cuando se dio cuenta que le miraba, me dedicó una sonrisa.

-Con su permiso-

Me toma de la mano para evitar que me tropezara con alguna rama, ya que estábamos casi en completa obscuridad, y yo era bastante torpe.

Llegamos al cerezo, iluminado por la luz de aquella luna llena, ahora mis ojos estaban acostumbrados a aquella obscuridad, así que podía ver mucho mejor.

-Bueno, mi trabajo termina aquí Princesa, me retiro- Eriol hace una reverencia, y desaparece entre la noche.

De pronto oigo una flauta, una canción que a mí me gustaba mucho desde niña, y que sólo una persona la podía tocar, pues la había compuesto sólo para mí.

- ¿Dónde estás?- miraba a todos lados, pero ni rastro de la persona que buscaba.

La música no para, y yo camino hacia el cerezo, donde me siento, esperando a que la canción terminara.

-Por más que la escucho, todavía me gusta- dije cerrando los ojos, para concentrarme en la bonita melodía

-Temía no acordarme de las notas-

Sonrío, en efecto, era esa persona que yo esperaba.

Syaoran aparece a un lado de mí, se sienta, y nuevamente comienza a tocar. Yo solamente escucho.

-Nunca pude aprender a tocar así, eras un pésimo maestro- le dije con ironía, recordando los viejos tiempos.

-Ja, ja, ja, pues yo nunca pude concentrarme contigo en las clases de historia. Mi tutor siempre me regañaba por tu culpa.-

-Sigue tocando-

-Que graciosa- Jean pone los ojos en blanco y luego cambia a una melodía más alegre.

-¡De esa también me acuerdo!, una vez te pusiste a tocarla en la entrada del palacio, y más de una persona que pasó te dio una moneda-

-Hasta ahora me pregunto por qué te quedaste con la mitad de mis ganancias- Su mirada acusadora me atravesó.

-Sigue tocando-

Syaoran se pone a tocar de nuevo, pero luego se detiene y mira hacia la luna.

-¿Sabes?, he estado pensando, y creo que no me importa a mi tampoco-

-¿De qué hablas?- Le pregunté sin entender.

-No me importa lo que piensen los demás, simplemente somos uno chicos, no deberían de preocuparnos cosas de gran magnitud y si solo lo simplifico a nosotros, no es tan difícil. Y estoy dispuesto a asumir las consecuencias de mis actos-

-¿Enserio?, ¿No te importa?- creo que sabía por dónde iba.

-Sólo por esta noche, sólo por este momento, piensa que no existe nada más y que sólo el cielo estrellado esté de testigo.-

De pronto se acerca lentamente hacia mí, con esa mirada tan penetrante y profunda.

Yo simplemente me quedé paralizada cuando sentí sus brazos rodeándome, como si fuera la última vez.

Me aprieta con fuerza, y me susurra al oído:

-Te quiero, nunca lo olvides, eres la razón de mi vida, y no soy la persona más perfecta del mundo, pero si conmigo te conformas…-

-Pues para mí lo eres, no existe ser más perfecto que tu-

Nuestras miradas se cruzan.

-Me pregunto... que hice yo en otras vidas, para merecer algo como tú.-

Una mano suya se escapa de mi espalda, me acarició con cuidado el cabello, para luego sonreír con toda la felicidad de la humanidad sobre sus hombros, aquella sonrisa que hacía que yo dejara de respirar.

Un suspiro suyo me regresó a la realidad.

-Y yo que me he estado guardando tantos sentimientos en estos 4 años que dejé de verte, que a veces me tragaba y aguantaba, por miedo a que me rechazaras o porque no quería arriesgar todo el cariño que me has dado.- Entonces como un niño malcriado y posesivo me abrazó nuevamente con todas sus fuerzas.

-Hay, Syaoran, si supieras desde hace cuanto tiempo soñaba con estar entre tus brazos, por cuántos años soñé con que me dijeras palabras tan tiernas. Te amo más que a mi vida, de verdad, no sé qué demonios hacía sin ti-

Entonces me miró de nuevo a los ojos, escudriñando en mi mirada a tal grado que me sentía desnuda.

Entonces rompió el silencio.

-Tu padre me matará si se entera de que te he sacado de tu cama por esto-

Su cara estaba completamente roja, y … ¡¿sudaba?!.

-¿P-Porque?- dije con los nervios encrespados.

-Por esto…-

El se iba acercando poco a poco, y mi cerebro marcaba señales de pánico, diciéndome que retrocediera.

_-¿Retroceder?, ¿de él?, ¡¿pero que está haciendo?!-_

Mi corazón latía con fuerza, empezaba a hiperventilar, estaba inmóvil, incapaz de articular palabra o hacer algo.

Y sin embargo sabía lo que venía.

_¡¿-M-Me va a besar?!-_

Syaoran tomó mis mejillas, aprisionándolas con ternura.

Nuestros labios se iban a rozar, y yo, dudé…

-¡E-Espera!- dije al último segundo.

-¡¿?!-

Se detuvo bruscamente, su corazón se quebró un poco, y me interrogó con una mirada dolida.

-¡¿Por qué?!, ¡No me puedo contener más!, ¡te amo desde que soy un crio!, ¿por qué me desprecias ahora?, ¡¿que fue entonces todo lo que me has dicho?!- Me bombardeo con tantas preguntas que mejor le dije sin rodeos lo que me detenía.

-Es mi primer beso, y quiero que me lo de la persona que más ame- ¡No quiero sentir que esto no está bien Syaoran!-

-¿No… me amas?, lo que dijiste fue por…- hablaba confundido, no comprendía porque ahora me estaba retractando si se supone que era lo que ambos más queríamos.

-¡No Syaoran!, te amo más que nada!, pero…-

-¿Pero? – Se mostraba más inseguro. Se preguntaba que había hecho mal…

- Quiero estar segura de que al hombre a quien le entrego el tesoro más valioso para cualquier chica, lo va a saber apreciar, ¿Pues daremos otro paso no es así?, ahora ya no me consideras sólo tu amiga de la infancia. Aparte de que soy bonita… quiero saber que me amas también por lo que soy por dentro-

Y bajé la cabeza, angustiada.

-¡_Tonta,¡ tonta!,¡ ahora sí te cargaste el momento!-_

Syaoran empezaba a comprender mis inseguridades. Y después de meditarlo un poco respondió.

-Siempre te vi como si fueras un ángel bajado a la tierra, y no sólo por tu belleza infinita, ni porque me hayas salvado mi futuro cuando niños…-

Si no por tu bondad, tu cariño hacia la vida, tu forma de ver el mundo, esa manera tan especial de ser, siempre alegre y optimista, sensible y sencilla. Divertidamente contrastada con tenacidad, fuerza, coraje y esa energía para hacer valer tus pensamientos y valores.

Pero también están tus miedos, tus inseguridades y tus defectos.

¡Y yo te amo con todo el combo incluido!-

No pude evitar reírme un poco ante su comentario de hacerme ver como si fuera comida rápida de un puesto de ramen de la cuidad.

El se alegró de verme sonreír y me dedicó una gran sonrisa. La cual fue correspondida con una igual de grande.

Entonces el volvió a hablar. Nunca lo oí tan seguro de sí mismo.

-¡Ábreme las puertas de tu corazón por favor!, ¡Nunca te lastimaría ni haría algo que tu no quieras!, ¡Me maldeciría el resto de mi vida si yo te causara cualquier tipo de sufrimiento! Te amo más que a mi vida y vendería mi alma al diablo con tal de tenerte para mí… Nadie que no sea yo te pondrá nunca un dedo encima ¡¿me entiendes?!, ¡No sabes las ganas que tengo de protegerte entre mis brazos!, me moriría si el hombre que te amara no fuera yo…-

Me miraba a los ojos con esa mirada color ámbar puro, esos ojos tan profundos, brillosos a la luz de la luna, tan seguros e inspiradores….

-_¿¡Por qué me tiene que mirar así?!,¡ Odio esa mirada…- _

El volvió a tratar de besarme, me tomo por los hombros y se acercó tan bruscamente como lo cortó.

_-aunque tal vez sea porque…, no hay quien la resista…-_

Se rozaron nuestros labios finalmente. Fue dulce, lento, tierno y calmado pero cargado de sentimientos. El mundo se detuvo alrededor de nosotros.

Sus dulces labios entreabiertos imploraban desesperados probar el interior de mi boca y hablando el mismo lenguaje, entre abrí los míos para sentir su cálido aliento que era más embriagante que el sake.

Nos separamos para tomar el oxígeno faltante.

Estaba que me moría de vergüenza. Me daba vueltas la cabeza, asimilando poco a poco lo que acababa de pasar, repitiéndome cada imagen. Me temblaban las manos por los nervios…

Eran tantas sensaciones nuevas…

Syaoran se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando, me tomo las manos, y me calmé casi automáticamente, pero seguía sin mirarle a la cara.

En su rostro se formó una media sonrisa, y me tomó la cara entre sus manos, siempre tan cálidas…

Yo lo miré a los ojos tímidamente, para descubrir que él tampoco estaba en mejores condiciones que yo. Estaba rojo como un tomate. Me acercó a él, esta vez con más delicadeza que cuando me tomó por los hombros para darme el beso más urgido y esperado de mi vida que por fin había recibido segundos antes…

Me abrazó de manera protectora, me apretó fuerte contra él, y yo no hice más que corresponderle. Estuvimos un rato en silencio, y luego el habló, susurrándome al oído.

-¿Sabes?...-

-¿Qué?-

-Definitivamente tus labios tienen algo magnético-

Yo me reí por lo bajo, pero por dentro estaba derritiéndome por sus palabras, aunque siempre había sido así.

Cada palabra que salía de su boca siempre tuvo un significado para mí.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la puta con mi sentimentalismo!! xD !! Bueno espero que al menos les haya sacado una sonrisa sincera!!

**En el prox cap. **. Ya llegó el prometido!! Yukiitoo!! No seas impulsiivoo!! Syaoraaann te golpearaaa!! xD Ah ups.. Yuki no esta enterado de su comprimisoo o.O ¡¿Que está dispuesto a hacer Syaoran para que el Emperador acepte la relación que mantiene con Sakura?!

REVIEWSS POR FAVOOOR!! Son como gasolliina para que este auto siga escribiendoo!!!!!

OK o.O

Eyyyyyyyy MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWSS MIS QUERIDIIISSIIMOOS Y ATESORADOOOS LECTOREEEEEEEESSS

No puse esta vez de quienes eran los reivews porque la ojiita donde los anote se me perdio u.u y ia habia borrado los mensajes de review que me llegan al msn . !! HONTOONIII GOMENASAIII !! De verdad perdonenmeee

( Camiiko hace múltiples reverencias al estiilo nihon-jin ) .

GRACIIAAS POR LEER Y POR SU APOYOOO Atto: Camiiko no punishment


	7. Rival

**Una historia para antes de dormir.**

**Dedicada a Maki(:**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Los textos que estén entre guiones (-) son diálogos de los personajes.**

**Los diálogos que están en letra _cursiva_ son pensamientos de los personajes.**

**Los diálogos que estén en MAYÚSCULA son gritos de los personajes.**

**El tiempo es en alguna dinastía china ficticia, pero el palacio de Pekín y la moneda (Yuan; equivalente a 1.4 MN) son reales.**

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de las CLAMP, los uso para el fanfiction sólo para entretenimiento de los lectores, y los derechos se quedan reservados para sus autores.**

**Capítulo 7: Bajo el cerezo, condición, rival.**

**IMPORTANTE:**

**PRIMERO QUE NADA: UNA ENORME DISCULPA POR NO SEGUIR MI FIC, PERO ESTOY DE VUELTA DISPUESTA A TERMINARLO**

**1. En este fic Syaoran cambió su nombre por que un xaman con el que vivió le dijo que así era más facil olvidar su pasado. En el palacio se le conoce como Xiao Lang, pero su verdadero nombre es Syaoran Lee**

**2. Sakura en este fic tiene un nombre por el cual sólo le llaman sus familiares y personas cercanas: Sakura Kinomoto PERO su nombre para su imágen pública es Nadeshiko Kinomoto**

**3. El obi es esa tira enooorrmee con el que se amarraan los kimonos xD!**

**GOTCHAA?**

**CAP 7: Bajo el cerezo, condición, rival...**

Syaoran estaba recostado con la cabeza en mis piernas,

y yo para no cansarme tanto, apoyaba la espalda en el enorme cerezo, contemplando la luna llena y deleitándome con la música de Syaoran.

El tocaba la flauta, sacando lo mejor de su repertorio, mientras yo le peinaba algunos mechones de su sedoso y rebelde pelo caoba, creándole algunos rulos.

Hasta que comencé a bostezar…

El hermoso joven que yo tenía recostado en mis piernas dejó de tocar, y posó su mano suave en una de mis mejillas.

-Creo que te he sacado de tu habitación por mucho tiempo, es tarde y tienes que reposar por varios días más, será mejor que regresemos.-

-No te preocupes, aún puedo un rato más, podría estar acariciándote el cabello toda la noche.-

Le dediqué una sonrisa aniñada, tratando de que desistiera. Pero él presionó un poco más su mano contra mi mejilla, y luego la movió hacia mi frente. Torció su boca en una mueca de disgusto, mientras yo le miraba si entender…

-Te está volviendo la fiebre, regresemos ahora mismo, no quiero que tengas una recaída.-

Sabía que sería imposible dialogar con él si se ponía tan terco, así que asentí. El se levantó para sacudirse su ropa, y luego se arrodilló de espaldas a mí.

-Sube a mi espalda, estos días no podrás esforzarte demasiado-

-Eriol me trajo caminando, estoy en condiciones de caminar por mí misma, no tengo problemas con eso...- Estaba bien que se preocupara por mí, pero no a tantos extremos. Pero pronto todo cambió y las cartas se fueron de mi favor.

-ERIOL NO VIÓ TUS PIES CUANDO TE ENCONTRÉ TIRADA EN LA CALLE!- Gritó sacudiéndose de repente, mirándome dolido.

¿Se culpaba por ello?

De todas maneras mis pensamientos no evitaron que me asustara un poco su tono brusco de voz. Retrocedí un poco, inconscientemente.

El se dio cuenta, se paró y nuevamente me abrazó fuertemente, como si su vida dependiera de ello, como si temiera perderme y con un tono de voz enrabiado por los recuerdos que venían a su mente comenzó a hablar.

-¡Esa imagen que tengo de ti en aquel oscuro lugar me va a atormentar el resto de mi vida Sakura! ¡No sabes cómo me llené de culpa cuando te vi así! .Quería partirle el cuello a la persona que te hizo todo ese mal y ¡¡Poco faltó para que lo hiciera de no ser porque estabas aferrándote a la vida en ese maldito cuarto!!-

Separó su rostro de mi hombro, y me atravesó con una mirada llena de tristeza. -Temí no volver a ver tu sonrisa si me largaba a buscar a ese infeliz- finalizó.

-No, Syaoran, ya no te preocupes por eso por favor, prométeme que no buscarás más a esa persona, yo te puedo prometer que no me hará más daño pues lo único que quería era mi anillo.- Le dije tomando su cara entre mis manos, mirándole suplicante, pero no fue suficiente.

Syaoran soltó el abrazo, abriendo los ojos tanto como su sorpresa y enojo le permitieron.

-¡¿No fue el infeliz de la tienda de Jade?!-

-El fue- dije con un poco de miedo a que explotara de más.

-¡Demonios!, ¡¡Eriol debió partirle la mandíbula en ese entonces!!-

Tuve la impresión de que Syaoran gritaría su repertorio completo. Y no precisamente el de canciones para flauta…

-¡No fue la culpa de nadie!, ¡te suplico que ya no pienses más en eso!, nada bueno resulta de la venganza!- Le abracé tan fuerte como pude antes de que perdiera el control de sí mismo.

Syaoran se controló a duras penas por respeto hacía mi, cerró los ojos y respiró hondamente, hasta que por fin se calmó.

-Está bien, más vale que no haga estupideces, pero al menos deja que te lleve en mi espalda…- dijo un tanto serio.

-Vale, ¡pero ya cambia esa actitud!- traté de disuadirlo, y alegrarle el resto de la noche, pero ya estaba amargado por completo.

Puso la sonrisa más falsa que tenía, aún estaba enojado, y yo decidí conformarme.

Era demasiado cansado estar discutiendo tan tarde con él.

Me subió a su espalda.

El caminaba despacio, sumido en sus pensamientos. Y yo, con el arrullo del viento entre los árboles de cerezo, con los grillos y con él calor de la persona que me cargaba, caí profundamente dormida.

-Sakura, ya llegamos a tu terraza… procura no hacer ruido, la dama Mitzuki está durmiendo.-

No obtuvo respuesta.

-¿Sakura?- Creyó que tenía una recaída de la Tilo, y haciendo malabares se apuró a entrar al cuarto y recostarme en la cama, pero se dio cuenta de que sólo dormía, por mi rostro tranquilo y sereno.

Suspiró con pesadez, y sonrió para sus adentros.

-_Me pregunto si…-_ Oh si, él y sus ideas locas.

Me besó en la frente, sólo presionando sus labios contra mi piel delicadamente, sintiendo lo tibia que me había dejado la poca fiebre que tenía, saboreando con ese roce lo que para él la piel más suave y bella del mundo.

Se separó lentamente, y después de volver a sonreír para sí, se fue, con algunos pensamientos cruzados en su cabeza.

-_Necesito hablar con Eriol, pero será mejor que sea en la mañana. Si lo despierto a tan altas horas estará tan jodidamente dormido al escucharme que si le digo que vi una vaca volando me va a jurar por su Madre que el también vio una antes de dormir…-_ y haciendo una mueca de fastidio por tener que esperar hasta la mañana, se fue a dormir con impaciencia.

Ya en la mañana…

Los rayos del alba rosaron su linda y algo bronceada piel, molestándolo y obligándolo a despertar.

-¡¿Pero qué hora es?!-

Syaoran se levantó de golpe, pensando en que se había quedado dormido hasta tarde.

No vió a Eriol en su cama, pero supuso que no era muy tarde, aún se sentía el frío del rocío que daba en las mañanas.

-_A veces me pregunto por qué este maldito uniforme, si de todas formas casi no hacemos nada más que estar siguiendo a Sakura cada vez que sale..._-

Syaoran maldecía para sus adentros mientras se terminaba de vestir a lo loco dirigiéndose a la enorme biblioteca.

-¡Eriol!, supuse que estarías en la biblioteca!-

-¡Hola Syao- Xiao!, ¿Como te fue ayer?, espero que no hayas dicho nada que pusiera de malas a la señorita Sakura- dijo Eriol casi en amenaza.

-Bueno Eriol, no siempre me cargo el día ¿ sabes?- Syaoran alzaba una ceja reclamando, pero no hizo más, por lo que Eriol supuso que no estaba de buen humor.

-¿Algo te molesta no es así?- Eriol le sonrió, de manera comprensiva, esa sonrisa caritativa que hacía confesar todos tus pecados.

-Eres como un libro abierto compañero- ¿Es este el momento que he estado esperando?-

-Pensé que nunca lo haría pero…- Syaoran desvió la mirada hacia un lado.

-¿Necesitas consejo no es así?- Eriol seguía con esa sonrisa tan amable y comprensiva.

Syaoran sabía que no podría negarlo, veía a Eriol más que como un compañero, lo veía como un amigo y casi como el padre que nunca tuvo.

-Así es…, pero no quiero que alardees mucho al respecto ¿de acuerdo?- Syaoran casi lo mata con una mirada de advertencia, pero Eriol ni se inmutó.

-¡Vaaale!- dijo emocionadísimo.

-Pareces un crío cuando te comportas así, ¿en verdad tienes 20?-

-Lo que pasa es que tengo mejor carácter que un cascarrabias bipolar de por aquí-

-Oye, oye, no hace falta que seas tan directo!-

-Lo siento jaja, es que no puedo evitar ser tan sarcástico-

-Bueno ¡¿me vas a escuchar o no?!-

La verdad que ambos parecían tan inmaduros…

-Empieza pues...- dijo Eriol recobrando la compostura perdida.

Y así empezó nuestro destino.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué???!!! ¡¡¡¿¿¿Que harás qué????!!!! ¡¡¿¿Te has vuelto loco??!!, ¡¡NO bromees conmigo!!!- decía Eriol recorriendo la habitación de un lado a otro casi jalándose su hermoso cabello negro azulado.

-Esa es mi idea, pero no pienso decirle nada a Sakura- Syaoran parecía verdaderamente estresado.

-¡¡¿¿No te das cuenta de que si viene alguien más su relación se acaba!!?? ¡¡Ella no lo va a aceptar!!-

-¡Pero quiero hacer bien las cosas, estoy en la línea de fuego!-

Y se perdió el último grano de cordura en la conversación.

-¡¡¡¡Debería golpear esa gran cabezota tuya!!!!- Eriol por fin explotó, aquel ser tan sereno con su sonrisa infinita.

-¡Ya te lo dije!, quiero formalizar nuestra relación, pero sé que el emperador no aceptará así porque así, por lo que no tengo opción, además, ¡será lo mejor para todos!-

-¡IMBÉCIL!, ¡esto no es ningún juego!, ¡estarás traicionando sus sentimientos!, ¡Romperás su corazón si esto no sale como esperas!- Eriol tomó por el cuello de la camisa a Syaoran, y éste hizo lo mismo con la del pelinegro. Ambos se podían poner desafiantes cuando querían.

-Voy a tomar el riesgo, aunque sea para que ella no se sienta culpable, no voy a tirar su pureza a la basura haciendo algo que ya sabíamos no era correcto…- Entrecerró sus ojos, y soltó a Eriol, por lo que este también soltó a Syaoran.

-Syaoran…contéstame algo, sólo para estar seguro de que todo este disparate tiene algo de sentido…- dijo Eriol retomando el curso de una conversación normal.

-¿Que cosa?-

-¿Serías capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por la persona que más amas?...-

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Por qué crees que haré lo que pienso hacer!-

Sin embargo Eriol sabía mejor las consecuencias…

-¿Aunque eso signifique dejarla y cederla a otro hombre, pensando que nunca más estará entre tus brazos, que no serás quien este siempre en sus pensamientos, y que no serás tú el que la haga…mujer?-

Alger sonaba frío y a juzgar por su expresión, iba bastante enserio, eso tomo por sorpresa a Syaoran, quien se quedó mudo al comprender la magnitud a la que llegarían las consecuencias de sus actos.

Syaoran vaciló, pero lo pensó un poco y contestó igual de serio y seguro, mirando a los ojos a su amigo.

-Así es Eriol, aunque eso signifique morir en vida para mi, si ella es feliz, no tengo derecho a interferir más en su vida, si ella me dice que no me ama, entonces, yo lo entenderé, y me alejaré de ella dignamente y como un buen perdedor.-

Eriol suspiró hondo.

-Pero ese no será el caso aquí, si ella ya te ha dicho que eres el único al que sus ojos ven, ¿como esperas que acepte casarse con al quien que no seas tú?, ¡ella no pensará con la misma filosofía Syaoran Lee!-

-Pero si me convenzo de que la persona con la que se case será mejor hombre para ella que yo, entonces ella se terminara enamorando de él.- Le dolía pronunciar esas palabras, pero por la dignidad y felicidad de esa persona haría lo que fuera.

-¡¡¿¿Bueno es que tú en verdad no la quieres!!??, ¡¡¿¿Por qué carajo te empeñas tanto en que no esté contigo??!!-

-Porque por más que la amo no puedo ofrecerle nada más que una vida en el campo, lejos de su padre y de todo lo que conoce, porque estaríamos huyendo ya que su padre nunca lo aprobaría, y porque ella es la única heredera al trono-

Syaoran finalmente tenía la razón, y éste al ver que Eriol había comprendido, bajó al suelo su entristecida mirada ámbar.

-Si llega alguien que realmente puede hacerla feliz, y que no es mal visto por la sociedad, entonces la dejaré con ese alguien por que la amo y quiero lo mejor para ella.-

Eriol posó su mano en el hombro de Syaoran, y el segundo volvió su mirada al chico de piel albina.

-¿Piensas que ella te olvidara tan fácil como tú?-

-No Eriol, yo no la olvidaré nunca, su recuerdo me acompañara el resto de mis días…-

El oji-azul ladeo su cabeza en negación.

-No tengo más remedio que apoyarte, pero si veo que esto no va bien, yo mismo lo pararé ¡¿me oyes?!-

-Gracias, ya me siento apoyado- dijo Syaoran sarcásticamente.

-¡Va enserio!, y ¿Cuando piensas decírselo al emperador?-

-Hoy mismo-

-Ya veo… ¡Pues suerte compañero!, ¡tendrás mi apoyo físico y moral!-

-Gracias, que haría sin un amigo tan raro como tú, que además de cuatro ojos parece un palo con ropa…-

-¡¡Ah sí lo sé, soy guapi…!, ¡¡Oye!!! Quien es cuatro ojos y palo con ropa!!-

-¡Deberías comer más!, ¡estás más flaco que un palo de escoba!-

-¡Cállate bipolar manos largas!-

-¡¡Oye!!, ¡¡no te metas con mis preciosas manos de artista!!, aparte, a Sakura¡ le encantan mis manos!, ¡Y tu mejor no hables que estás jodido por completo!, no entiendo como no te chocas cuando corres!-

-¡Hey caya nene!, ¡veo mejor que tú y tengo mejores reflejos aunque no tenga mis lentes puestos! –

-¡A quien le dices nene!, ¡¿quieres que te parta la nariz?!-

-Jajajajaja, ¡así me gusta verte Syao-Xiao!, ¡Completamente animado!-

-Eres caso perdido Eriol…- dice Syaoran con una gotita en la cabeza.

Ambos compañeros comenzaron a reír por el momento de diversión que salió de tan delicado tema.

-Suerte, si me necesitas estaré en la biblioteca- dice finalmente Eriol

Ya en el interior del palacio.

-_Pues allá vamos_-

Syaoran entro a la sala del trono, estaba nervioso. Llegó al frente del emperador, arrodillándose como es la costumbre.

-Majestad, solicito audiencia en privado con usted, es un asunto delicado del que necesito hablarle-

-Muy bien joven Lang, por favor sígame-

Ambos entraron al espacio privado del Emperador, el cual se sentó en la silla que estaba frente al escritorio e hizo un ademan a Syaoran para que él también se sentara.

-No se preocupe, estoy bien así-

-Muy bien Xiao Lang, está muy serio hoy, espero que no sea muy grave su asunto-

-De hecho lo es señor-

Apretó sus puños, el corazón le palpitaba con mucha fuerza, y comenzaron a temblarle las piernas.

-Majestad, usted me conoce desde que soy un pobre diablo que entró a palacio, me dejó quedarme para que su hija aprendiera más acerca de su pueblo, y para que creciera jugando con alguien como toda niña de su edad-

-¿A donde intentas llegar Lang?- El Emperador Fujitaka había adquirido una nota de presión en su voz.

-En los 2 años que estuve aquí en palacio, preparándome para la academia militar, adquirí un profundo cariño hacia su hija, que más tarde, años después, se convirtió en un… amor muy sincero-

-¡¿QUE!?- El emperador Fujitaka cambió su expresión de caballero educado cuando se puso rojo de coraje, cerro lo ojos y apretó los dientes y los puños, respirando hondamente hasta que adquirió un color más natural.

-Quiero que sepa que nunca me atrevería a hacer algo impropio o irrespetuoso hacía… Sakura-

-¡¡¡¡Como es que sabes su nombre!!!!-

-Solicito permiso para hablar abiertamente- Advirtió Syaoran para llegar hacía le grano.

-Permiso concedido, pero que no sea algo que me lleve al paro…-

-Yo, le pedí ser su amigo, el día que desperté en su habitación. Ella desconfiaba de mí, y cuando me explicó lo de la Guardia Real, supe que no sería nada bueno si no confiaba en que yo siempre estaría a su disposición, protegiéndola.-

-Bueno Lang, en eso tienes razón-

-Me dijo su nombre, y luego me dedicó esa sonrisa tan linda. Desde ese momento me quedé prendado. Y no la pude sacar más de mis pensamientos. Puede estar seguro de que es la única a la que mis ojos ven-

-¡¿Y a qué viene todo esto?!- pisó el freno de repente Fujitaka al estar al borde del colapso por tanta pasión en las palabras de Syaoran.

-Porque ella siente que lo que sentimos el uno por el otro está mal, y yo también me siento culpable por eso-

-A ya veo…-Aguante ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿QUE ELLA QUE???!!!-

-Así es majestad, mis sentimientos son correspondidos-

-Mi hija… ¡¡¡¿¿enamorada de su Guardia Real??!!-

-El amor es irracional, y también es el sentimiento más puro e incomprensible del ser humano. No hay edad ni circunstancias específicas para ello. Cuando ella me dijo que me quería, no pude estar más feliz, y cuando la besé…-

-¡LA BESASTE!- Syaoran hizo caso omiso a la amenaza indirecta de muerte que el grito del Emperador significaba

-…Sentí que tocaba las puertas del cielo, pero no quería que nuestra relación se fuera por mal camino, así que he venido a pedirle su aprobación, para que esto sea lo más legal que se pueda.-

-¡De ninguna manera!, ¡ella es la Princesa!, ¡algún día tendrá que gobernar!,¡ no puede estar perdiendo el tiempo con un muchacho de pueblo!-

Syaoran continuó defendiéndose.

-Sakura aún no está en edad de casarse, no entiendo por qué no puede tener un romance sano y hermoso, como cualquier chica de su edad. Además Majestad, yo no soy capaz de lastimarla ni de obligarla a nada. El día en que me diga que no me ama, no le pediré explicación siquiera. Simplemente me largaré por donde vine. Pero esa decisión tendrá que ser sólo de ella. La amo más que a mi vida. Y me gustaría que escuchase mi propuesta, para que me dé su aprobación, pero ella no podrá saber nada de nuestro trato-

-Habla entonces Lang- sentenció el emperador

-Majestad, quiero que me deje tener una relación formal con su hija, una relación que usted apruebe, y que ella sepa que usted la apoya. Que no se sienta culpable de nada. A cambio estoy dispuesto a irme de su vida una vez cumpla la edad requerida para casarse y aparezca un pretendiente DIGNO de ella, que la ame y la respete tanto como yo- Enfatizó con un tono de prevención.

-Muy bien Xiao Lang… acepto el trato, hablaré con mi hija esta tarde-

-Gracias por escuchar hasta el final, me retiro Alteza-

Syaoran hace una profunda reverencia, y luego se va.

Entonces el Emperador se pasa los dedos en el pelo, apretando sus manos a la cabeza.

-_Qué harías tu mí amada Emperatriz…, nuestra hija… se enamoró. Y lo peor es que creo que no hay nadie mejor para ella, que el joven sincero que escogió. ¿Pero que es lo correcto?. Dejar de lado todo el protocolo y dejarlos que sean felices, o que se separe este amor inocente. Destruyéndolos a ambos, sin poner en peligro la dinastía y al pueblo.-_

En la biblioteca…

-¡Eriol!, ¡Eriol!, ¡lo conseguí!, ¡el Emperador aprueba nuestra relación!-

Eriol estaba leyendo otro libro gigante, retiró la vista del libro y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa a su compañero.

-Excelente Syao-Xiao… ¿y aceptó la condición?-

-Sí, estaremos bien hasta que ella cumpla los 18, que es la edad en la que comienza a recibir propuestas de matrimonio.-

-Por gente que no conoce, y que seguro la va a incorporar a su harem de esposas.- vuelve a insistir Eriol tratando de que Syaoran recapacitara en lo que había hecho.

-No creas, el Emperador prometió que solo dejaría pedir su mano a aquellos que fueran dignos de ella-

-¿Y estás bien con el resultado?- vuelve a decir preocupado Eriol.

-Por ahora supongo que estoy bien…-

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**2 años después**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

-Dama Mitzuki, no me puedo abrochar yo sola el obi, deje de llorar por favor, ¡sólo es una patética fiesta!- decía yo algo harta.

-Pero es que Princesa,¡ por fin deja de ser una niña!, ahora es una mujer a punto de ser presentada ante la sociedad para encontrar esp…-

Paró de hablar ante mi mirada amenazadora, ella sabía bien que no me casaría con alguien que no fuera Syaoran, desde que mi padre aprobaba nuestra relación. Mañana sería nuestro aniversario para cumplir 2 años, y estaba más feliz por eso que por conocer a un montón de gente aburrida.

-Un poco más apretado por favor-

-Si señorita- La Dama me apretó lo más que pudo el obi, luego me hizo los últimos arreglos del maquillaje y por último me puso una peineta que según decía, había sido de mi madre.

-Muy bien Princesa Nadeshiko, ya está lista, espere a que su Guardia venga por usted para que la escolten al salón.-

La Dama se fue, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Yo me quedé, mirándome al espejo.

-¿_Le gustará como me veo?- _Sonreí tímidamente, sonrojándome ante la posible reacción.

-Me siento menospreciado-

Giré la cabeza hacia la puerta, y ahí estaba el hombre de mis sueños; Un chico de ahora 20 años, alto y con complexión delgada, con una expresión dulce y despreocupada, los brazos cruzados y su cuerpo recargado en el marco de la puerta, esos ojos profundos y dorados como el ámbar, su cabello corto café y algo revuelto, también se había horadado su oreja izquierda con un hermoso pendiente de oro con incrustaciones de rubí. Traía una camisa blanca arremangada, y encima la túnica del uniforme. Verde con dorado eran los colores predominantes. El escudo de la Guardia Real y los bordados del cuello alto, la cinta de la cintura y las pequeñas cintillas para abrochar la camisa eran de oro.

-¿Por qué lo dices Syaoran?-

-Por qué a mí no me hicieron fiesta cuando cumplí los 18-

-Ja, no bromees, esto será lo peor de mi vida, ¡tendré que bailar en frente de un montón de gente!-

-Ya lo sé, pero no creo que nadie se fije si te equivocas-

-¡¿Por qué estas tan seguro?!-

Syaoran se acercó, me dio un beso fugaz y luego me abrazó.

-Por qué tu eres muy hermosa, y hoy podría jurar que si no te conociera, pensaría que eres un ángel-

Su comentario me puso como tomate.

-Todos van a estar mirando, me dará pánico escénico, ¡además sabes que soy demasiado torpe!-

-Es cierto que te va a estar mirando mucha gente, pero no hay razón para temer. Yo y Eriol te estaremos apoyando, y golpearemos a los que te falten al respeto-

-Ja,ja,ja, no creo que puedas golpear a los ministros, monarcas y jefes de estado así nada más.-

-Que no les agrades será suficiente razón-

-Ya, Syaoran, harás que me sonroje y no pueda bailar-

-¡Hey tortolos!, ¿interrumpo?-

Un joven igualmente vestido que Syaoran, con el cabello elegantemente acomodado en un flequillo de lado y sus ojos que a pesar de los lentes que usaba, brillaban como el reflejo de la luna en el mar azul, estaba asomado en la puerta como un niño curioso y divertido.

-No te preocupes Eriol pasa- dije dulcemente, mientras deshacía el abrazo de Syaoran, y éste me tomaba la mano.

-Gracias. E venido a decirles que es hora del debut ante la sociedad de la Princesa Nadeshiko -

-¡Eriol!, te he dicho que me puedes llamar Sakura-

-Lo siento, lo que pasa es que todavía no me acostumbro-

-Vamos Eriol, acompañemos a Sakura al salón.- dijo Syaoran extrañamente de buenas.

-Vaaalee, pero acomódate las mangas, esta es una ocasión especial-

-Ya, vale- Syaoran se acomodó las mangas de mala gana, mientras yo me reía ante su mal genio, que no tardó en aparecer de nuevo.

Ambos Guardias se pusieron delante de mí, abriéndome la puerta del salón para que pasara, lentamente la gente se empezó a abrir dejando un pasillo para dejarme pasar entre murmullos y alguna que otra exclamación de aprobación. Syaoran y Eriol se pusieron atrás de mí luego de cerrar las enormes puertas, conduciéndome hacia mi Padre

-¡Mis estimados invitados!, me complace presentarles a mi preciosa hija, la Princesa Nadeshiko Kinomoto de nuestra China Imperial como la próxima heredera al trono.-

Todas las miradas curiosas estallaron en aplausos. Ahora comenzaría el baile, un baile que se supone, atraería las miradas de los jóvenes solteros.

Jean estaba bastante nervioso, su mirada podría matar si se pudiera, estaba atento a todas las miradas jóvenes que pudieran ser posibles pretendientes, enemigos para él. Aunque de todas formas sabía que se tendría que rendir si alguien con todos los requisitos se aparecía.

Alger simplemente mantenía el semblante serio, adivinando las miradas de todos los presentes, para descubrir quienes eran simples solteros, y las posibles amenazas.

Luego, las miradas de ambos se posaron en una sola persona, un joven de unos veinte y algo, sonriente y con la mirada misteriosa y amable, cabellera plateada, y ojos grises como los de un gato.

En pocas palabras, se les apareció el diablo en persona… y se dirigía hacia mí, una inocente muchacha con los 18 acabados de cumplir platicando con mi padre.

Cuando el Emperador lo vió acercarse hacia nosotros, interrumpió nuestra animada plática, y dijo:

-Mi querida hija, te presento al joven Yukito Tsukishiro, su padre es un gran amigo mío originario de Japón pero con residencia en Inglaterra, para pasar algunos meses con nosotros y conocer más de nuestra cultura.-

El se alejó para platicar con otros amigos y nosotros nos quedamos solos.

-My sweet and lovely princess, es un placer conocerla al fin-

Tomó mi mano y la besó. Yo me quedé algo extrañaba con el idioma, pero intenté no parecer tan descortés.

-Su piel es tan suave como la seda Princesa-

-Eh, gracias- No me gustaba para nada por donde iba la cosa, esperaba que en algún momento Syaoran lo golpeara o algo así, estaba poniéndome nerviosa.

Me recorrió de pies a cabeza, maravillado por la ropa que para él era bastante exótica.

-En efecto, ¡que belleza de mujer!-

-¡¿_Qué?!-_ Me sonrojé y le rehuí la mirada. Este tipo era demasiado atrevido y no me gustaban para nada sus comentarios occidentales.

-Oh, lo siento, olvide que no estoy en Inglaterra, perdón si la ofendí-

-N-No se preocupe señor e joven…-

-Puede llamarme Yukito señorita-

-Ah, está bien, Yukito. –

-Puedo llamarle Nadeshiko si no le importa?-

-Claro-

-Siento interrumpir Alteza, pero ya es hora de su debut- Habló una voz molesta, pesada y reprimida.

El dueño de la voz miró fríamente al joven Tsukishiro, diciéndole indirectamente que se largara.

-Bueno señorita Nadeshiko, no le quito más su tiempo- tomó mi mano y la beso de nuevo- Después quizá podamos tener un tiempo para disfrutar a solas… no puedo esperar a verla bailar.

-Gracias joven Yukito, nos veremos después- le dediqué una sonrisa y él se fue.

-¡Maldición Sakura!, ¡ese tipo no me gusta nada!-dijo Syaoran en voz baja cuando me escoltaba hacia el centro del enorme y lujoso salón.

-¡Ya lo sé!, pero no puedo hacer nada, ¡mi padre me dijo que platicara con él!-

Syaoran lanzó un gruñido de desprecio hacia el tipo rubio.

El debut fue un éxito, todo mundo aplaudió con admiración. Mi nerviosismo se esfumó cuando en uno de los primeros giros, alcancé a ver la cara de Syaoran con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas coloradas, con esa sonrisa de felicidad que tanto me gustaba.

Pero luego me encontré también con las miradas y la sonrisa de aprobación por parte del joven Yukito Tsukishiro. El me sonrió, mostrándome sus hermosos dientes blancos, y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

Ese gesto puso algo alterado a Syaoran.

Él intentaba encontrar en el joven Tsukishiro algún defecto que le impidiera ser merecedor de mí, pero no pudo, y comprendió, que el momento que más temía había llegado. Probablemente ese tipo sería mi pretendiente.

-Eriol…-

-Comprendo Syao- Xiao, probablemente sea el…-

-Maldición…- Syaoran apretó sus nudillos reprimiendo sus ganas de tirar y destrozar todo lo que estuviera a su vista, y de paso sacarle esa sonrisa confiada del tal Yukito de una sola trompada.

Yukito se acercó a mí, invitándome a tomar una copa de vino. Luego, me llevó hacia el kiosco del jardín.

-Su baile fue espléndido señorita Nadeshiko, mis felicitaciones-

-Gracias-

Empezamos una charla animada. Descubrimos que teníamos un montón de cosas en común, y luego de conocernos mejor, empezamos a contar anécdotas de nuestra vida. Los de él me maravillaban mucho, muchas me contó historias de muchas partes del mundo, y me describió muchos lugares interesantes.

Reíamos sin parar, hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que la mayoría de los invitados ya se había ido, y los que quedaban estaban paseando por los enormes jardines, la mayoría parejas.

No me había dado cuenta de que Syaoran llevaba un tiempo escondido en los arbustos con Eriol.

-¡Vámonos Syaoran!,¡ sólo te estás haciendo daño!, ¡tú ya sabes que ella te ama más que nada, no entiendo por qué los espiamos!.-

-Somos su Guardia, Eriol… no la espiamos, la protegemos de ese tipo inglés. No sabemos lo que podría pasar…-

-Lo que tú no soportas es que Sakura esté en el kiosco siendo cortejada por alguien más-

-Cállate Eriol-

-Aguarda…-

-¡Que!-

-¡Mira! ¡Detrás de ellos!-

Syaoran asomó la cabeza, cautelosamente y alcanzó a distinguir una figurilla escondida detrás de otro arbusto.

-Parece… que no somos los únicos inconformes…- dice Eriol un poco serio.

-¡Es una chica!-

Eriol se asomó como vieja chismosa. Enfocando su vista.

-¡¡Tiene que ser una broma!!- dijeron ambos al unísono.

-Parece triste…-

-Es cierto, ¿crees que tenga algo que ver con el joven Tsukishiro?-

-¡Porqué lo tratas con tanto respeto Eriol!, ¡ese imbécil posiblemente se quiera casar con MI novia!-

-No olvides que fue tu idea lo de dejarla ir con otro tipo mejor que tú-

-¡Maldita sea Eriol no me digas nada!-

-Vaaale-

Syaoran lo miró con una expresión incrédula, aliviando un poco la tención creada hasta el momento.

-Nunca cambias…-

Entonces algo llamó la atención de ambos y de la figurilla del otro lado.

-Nadeshiko yo… e pasado una noche maravillosa contigo.-

-Igual yo Yukito, hace mucho que no me emocionaba con anécdotas tan originales.-

-M-Me preguntaba si… querrías estar conmigo las siguientes también.-

-¿Como?-

De repente me abrazó, y yo intenté zafarme desesperadamente, no me gustaba el rumbo que tomaba la situación.

-Por favor no me rechaces…-

-¡No!, ¡Por favor!, ¡Suéltame!- Estaba a punto de llorar. Suplicaba que me dejara. Pero fue muy tarde.

Me besó.

La figurilla desapareció del arbusto.

Syaoran estaba a punto de reventarle la nariz cuando... se oye el eco de una fuerte cachetada.

Todo se quedó en silencio.

Syaoran y Eriol salieron de su escondite. Yo estaba llorando de rabia, y desilusión.

-¡¿_Porque me besó?!, ¡Yo no quiero que me bese nadie más que Syaoran! ¡No quiero a nadie más tan cerca de mí!-_

Eriol me recogió del piso y me acunó en sus brazos. Todo aquello fue demasiado patético. Pero yo me sentía demasiado des honrada.

-Está bien princesa, no se preocupe estará bien.-

Yukito acabó de salir de su shock e intentó remediar su error, se acercó a mí, pero alguien se interpuso.

-Lo siento joven, tengo que pedirle que se retire, como puede ver la Princesa no se encuentra en condiciones de hablar con usted- Su voz era fría y monótona.

Yukito terminó de recuperar su cordura, y volvió a poner en su rostro esa sonrisa de dientes perlados.

-Parece que la Guardia Real es muy efectiva, aunque sea con los invitados-

-No nos vamos a arriesgar con nadie. Por favor retírese.-_ Lárgate de una vez bastardo!-_

Syaoran hizo una reverencia cortés hacia Yukito, haciéndole ademán con la mano para que se fuera al salón.

-Muy bien- Me miró por última vez, y luego me dirigió unas palabras.-

-Ciento lo ocurrido Princesa, probablemente no me dirija más la palabra, pero me gustaría que supiera que mis sentimientos hacia usted son sinceros, así que por favor no se sienta culpable, y espero volver a tener su agradable compañía otro de estos días. Que, de verdad, sería un completo honor para mí. Iba enserio lo de las noches siguientes, yo… quiero que usted sea mí emperatriz. Con su permiso, me retiro.-

Aquello fue una patada en el estómago para Syaoran. No quería admitirlo, pero esa era la persona correcta. Lo había decidido. Esa… sería la última noche que amaría con locura a Sakura.

-Syaoran, lo siento…-

Volvió de sus pensamientos hacia la tierra.

Vió la cara de angustia que venía de mí, me miró con dulzura y se acercó.

Eriol dejó caer sus brazos para que Syaoran me tomara entre los suyos. Comencé a sollozar otra vez.

-Está bien, no te preocupes, no fue tu culpa, no estoy molesto ni nada por el estilo.-

-¿De verdad?-, no sabía cómo reaccionar a lo que me dijo Yukito, mi miedo más grande se había hecho realidad.

_-Yo…quiero que usted sea mi emperatriz…- _

Esas palabras zumbaban en mi cabeza…

-Ahora hay que volver a la fiesta, después podremos hablar más a gusto. Vamos, sécate ya esas lágrimas que llorar no va contigo.-

Me recompuse en algunos minutos, y la fiesta pasó sin mayores contra tiempos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**LOGICAMENTE CONINUARÁ!! ARRIBA CAPII 8! GRACIAS POR LEEEEEEER NO LOS ENTRETENGOO MAS Y PERDOON POR LAA ENOOOORME TARDAANZAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**atentamente: Camiko no Puniishent**


	8. Por favor no me lo hagas más dificil

Una historia para antes de dormir.

Dedicada a Maki(:

Aclaraciones:

Los textos que estén entre guiones (-) son diálogos de los personajes.

Los diálogos que están en letra _cursiva_ son pensamientos de los personajes.

Los diálogos que estén en MAYÚSCULA son gritos de los personajes.

El tiempo es en alguna dinastía china ficticia, pero el palacio de Pekín y la moneda (Yuan; equivalente a 1.4 MN) son reales.

Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de las CLAMP, los uso para el fanfiction sólo para entretenimiento de los lectores, y los derechos se quedan reservados para sus autores.

**NOTA IMPORTANTE!!!:**

**1. A PARTIR DE ÉSTE CAPITULO EL FIC SE CONTARÁ EN "POINT OF VIEW" DE SYAORAN , Y TAMBIÉN DE SAKUR QUE ES COMO A SIDO HASTA AHORA. ES PARA PONERLE MÁS EMOCIÓN!**

**CUANDO SEA DE SYAORAN: ****(Syaoran Lee (Xiao Lang) en point of view)**

**CUANDO SEA DE SAKURA: ****(Sakura Kinomoto (Nadeshiko Kinomoto) en point of view)**

**PORFAVOOORR DEJENMEE REVIEEEWWSSS ESTE CAPII LO AMARAAAN !! (camiiko vestida de porrista dando ánimos para leer su fic)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****-------------------------------------------**

Capítulo 8 : Porfavor no lo hagas más dificil...

Por fin terminó mi tormento. Estábamos solo yo y Syaoran en el hermoso cerezo. Esta vez no había luna.

Como casi todas las noches, el estaba acostado en mi regazo, tocando una suave melodía. Parecía más relajado. Aunque más bien…era una bomba de tiempo. Yo, le hacía pequeños girones en su cabello café caoba tan suave y rebelde, podía hacer eso toda la noche. Lástima que estaba tan cansada…

-¡Estoy hecha polvo!¡ No volveré a bailar hasta mi próxima vida!-

-Mañana vas a estar mejor, no te quejes tanto-

-Oye Syaoran, no hace falta que te pongas tan agresivo conmigo-

Estaba cansada. No tenía ganas de pelear con él. Pero esto ya era algo casi rutinario…

-Lo siento, hoy no ando de buenas-

-Me dijiste que no estabas enojado conmigo…-

-¡No estoy enojado contigo!-

-¡Entonces quita esa cara!. ¡Te van a salir arrugas en la frente antes de que cumplas los 30!-

-Pues dile a ese ¨amigo¨ tuyo, que no se pase de listo con MI chica-

-Pues te tengo las noticias de que él no sabe nada de esto.-

-Aún así, como se le ocurre besarte. Le hubiera roto la nariz de no ser porque tú le diste la cachetada.-

Lo fulminé con la mirada. El sabe que yo no estaba tan contenta por haber golpeado tan fuerte al hijo del mejor amigo de mi padre.

Syaoran, al ver mi reacción, sonrío de oreja a oreja maliciosamente. Y luego se comenzó a reír.

-¡Que es tan gracioso!-

-Que en verdad pegas muy fuerte. Estoy orgulloso de ti. Puede que no necesites Guardia Real si sigues así-

-Oye no juegues con eso, no me gustaría perder a mi Guardia-

Syaoran no contestó.

-¿Syaoran?-

-Estoy bien- Lo siento, mi comentario fue grosero.

-Te disculpo si…- Me sonrojé un poco. Sabría a lo que iba.

-¿Que?-

-¿Me das un beso?- Pregunté tímidamente.

El sonrío complacido.

-Esa es mi línea…-

Comenzó con un beso leve. Pero luego fue aumentando la intensidad. Mordía mis labios mientras recuperábamos el aliento. Luego otra vez. Cada vez subiendo más de nivel. Jugamos un poco con la lengua. Era un sabor agradable y dulce. Pronto todo aquel juego de besos nos cansó. Y empezó lo más peligroso.

Syaoran recorría cada centímetro de mi espalda mientras yo sentía corrientes eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo. Suspiraba en su oído, lo que le impedía detenerse. Comencé a masajear su cabello. Tirándolo suavemente, despeinándolo. El bajó sus besos a la barbilla, haciéndolos cada vez más leves, hasta llegar al cuello, donde eran casi roces. Me hizo la carne de gallina pero me gustaba. Comencé a pegarme más a él. Acariciando cada parte que me encontraba. La ropa comenzaba a hacerse más molesta…

Trataba de quitarle la camisa blanca, más bien arrancársela, pero él me detuvo a pesar de que no estaba más cuerdo que yo.

-N-No debemos- dijo entre jadeos. No así mi pequeña Sakura.

-¡Tu empezaste Syaoran!-

-¡No me pude contener! Ya te dije que tus labios tienen algo magnético…- Me acomodó los mechones de mi cara en su sitio. Y luego me besó la frente. Me dedicó su sonrisa de dientes perfectos.

-Te amo- Le susurre.

-Perdóname. No quería hacer nada que te ofendiera. –

-Sabes que no fue así Syaoran, yo te lo pedí-

-¡¿No te das cuenta?!, si no me detengo te…- Me miró con sus ojos angustiados y luego me rehuyó su mirada ambarina.

-Syao…- dije preocupada. Dime qué te pasa… No me gusta verte así.-

-Si saben que no eres… virgen cuando te cases, te considerarán sucia o algo peor…No te voy a arrebatar eso.-

Admito que me ruboricé por el comentario.

-Pero tú sabes que yo…-

-¡No Sakura!, Hay que admitirlo… no te vas a casar conmigo- Apretó los puños. Y bajó la mirada de nuevo.

-¡No me lo digas! ¡No seas cruel! ¡Por favor…no quiero que hables de eso!-

-Sakura, ha llegado el momento de que hablemos…- Estaba muy abatido. No me gustó nada su expresión y comencé a temer lo peor.

-¿Syaoran?- No me vas a decir que… Estaba asustada.

Me miró directamente a los ojos. Me tomó la cara con esas cálidas manos. Y vió mis ojos confundidos y aturdidos.

-No quiero lastimarte. Primero tengo que estar seguro de algo…-

-¡¿De que hablas!?, ¡No te entiendo Syaoran Lee!-

-Te prometo que hablaremos mañana, por favor, no te pongas así-

Estuve a punto de alegar, pero Syaoran se percató de algo cambiado en el ambiente, y se esfumó.

-¿Syaoran?- Miré para todos lados, Pero cuando me di la vuelta…

Yukito Tsukishiro…

-Yu …¡¡Yukito!!-

-No…soy tu gato…- ¡¿Pues a quien querías?!-

-_No querrías saber la respuesta_- No, es que me sorprende un poco verte a estas horas. ¿No puedes dormir?.

-Algo así, en parte por la culpa. Fui un estúpido hace un rato-

-_Vaya que sí-_ Ah…no… no te preocupes. Ya pasó. No te aflijas por eso.

-Pero parablemente fue…tu sabes…tu primer beso-

Yukito estaba preocupado por ese asunto. Y se me hizo muy malo mentirle. Pero tuve que hacerlo.

-Eee ,si, pero, no lo considero tan importante-

-Vaya. Muchas chicas lo consideran como un tesoro. Creí que no me hablarías después de eso-

Negué sus preocupaciones con la cabeza. Y le dediqué una sonrisa cálida y dulce. Sus dudas se disiparon y volvió a tener ese trato ya tan natural y divertido conmigo.

-Y dime que hace la princesa de China a estas horas de la noche-

-Me gusta contemplar la luna bajo este cerezo.-

Estaba perdida en los destellos pálidos de la Luna y las hermosas estrellas, todas dispersas por el infinito cielo. Tenía la mirada fija en algún punto del universo, maravillada por aquella estrellada noche. No me di cuenta de que Yukito me estaba observando.

-_Es tan hermosa…nunca había sentido algo así con alguien. Lástima que he perdido mi pureza con tantas mujeres. Pero con Nadeshiko es todo tan distinto… Ahora mismo mi corazón está palpitando a todo y se me dificulta respirar, no puedo evitar sonreír y tampoco puedo dejar de contemplarla…Es algo mágico.-_

-Princesa-

Yukito me llamo con tono serio y cuando cruzamos miradas me invadió una sensación de seguridad y tranquilidad. Su mirada era parecida a la de Syaoran, con la excepción de que éste tenía los ojos de un color gris pálido.

-¿Que pasa Yukito?- Atiné a decir algo tan simple luego de volver de la fantasía provocada por sus ojos.

-Es verdad lo que le dije antes de marcharme…- Siento que me he enamorado de usted y no puedo ocultarlo. Por lo que por favor le pido que me abra su corazón y dispuesto a esperar su respuesta el tiempo que usted quiera.-

-¿En verdad vas tan enserio?...- No podía creer lo que escuchaba, porque pensaba que querer tanto tan de pronto a alguien era…imposible.

-Se que piensa que es una ridiculez ¿pero usted no cree en el amor a primera vista?-

-No estoy segura de que tengamos el mismo concepto…-

-Pues…mi concepto sería…aquel beso-

Casi se me despega la mandíbula del resto de mi cara, ¡¿es que así eran de descarados en occidente?!

Le iba a pegar otra cachetada.

-¡¿Quien te crees tú que eres!?-

Él no volvería a caer en lo mismo. Me detuvo la mano.

Intenté hacerlo de nuevo con la mano libre, pero me la detuvo también. Se dejó caer sobre mí, apoyándose en sus antebrazos para no aplastarme por completo.

-¡¡Quítate de encima!!-

Claro que forcejeaba inútilmente, era demasiado fuerte.

-Éstos sentimientos jamás los experimenté con nadie, por favor…le suplico que piense en lo que le dije-

-Suéltame insolente…-

-La dejaré si me promete que pensará en lo que le he dicho.-

-¡¡Te estás pasando por favor suéltame!!- ¿_Pero qué demonios me pasa?¿Porque esta angustia y desesperación?. _

Estaba temblando y mis ojos brillosos amenazaban con derramar lágrimas.

-_Por qué me siento así… No es para tanto que me ponga a llorar porque Yukito insista tanto…-_

Yukito se quitó inmediatamente, no sabía si ayudarme a pararme o alejarse por la pena.

-Yo… creo que… no fue correcto lo que hice, lamento haberla asustado-

-No…yo…no sé que me pasó-

-Demonios. ¿En verdad me debe de odiar no es así?- Puso una cara sarcástica y melodramática.

-¿Procura no hacer eso tan seguido vale?-

Supongo que por la tensión, nos empezamos a reír como idiotas.

-Bueno, lamento haberle hecho pasar un mal rato, sería mejor que nos fuéramos a dormir ya-

-Tienes razón debe ser bastante tarde-

Ya me iba (o me escapaba) cuando…

-¡Princesa Nadeshiko!-

-¿Si?-

Yukito acercó mi rostro al suyo, pero me di cuenta de que su intención no era mala. Fue un simple beso en la frente.

Me tomó de las manos, alzándolas y me volví a perder en la magia y profundidad de sus ojos.

-Yo… quiero que sepa que pase lo que pase puede contar conmigo, no importa lo que sea o cuando sea, quiero que crezca la confianza entre nosotros-

-¿_Donde he oído eso antes?-_

Ese pensamiento me sacó la mayor de mis sonrisas.

-Muchas gracias…- Pero no quiero crear falsas esperanzas en ti ¿de acuerdo?.

-Entiendo eso-

-Entonces, nos veremos mañana supongo.-

-Dulces sueños Princesa-

Ya en mi habitación…

Estaba pensando en las muchas cosas que me pasaron ese día en que cumplí los 18. El amor entre Syaoran y yo crecía cada vez más, y había conocido a una persona bastante simpática e impulsiva.

_-Yukito Tsukishiro huh? – No me gusto para nada que se me declarase tan formalmente. Es un buen chico, pero me da miedo lo que esta situación pueda causar. _

_¿Será que mi padre lo considere más adelante como mi prometido?, ¿Entonces qué pasaría conmigo y con Syaoran?- _

Después de eso me dormí con mi cabeza hecha un auténtico revoltijo de pensamientos.

En el despacho del emperador a la mañana siguiente…

-Creo saber por qué estás aquí.- Te estarás preguntando si el joven Yukito Tsukishiro será el prometido para mi hija.-

-Más bien estoy seguro de ello. Detesto admitirlo, pero es el tipo de persona que mejor le queda. Aunque es endemoniadamente impulsivo.-

-Estás aquí porque sabes que el momento de entregarla a llegado…¿ no es así Xiao Lang?-

-S-Si señor…- Con todo el dolor de mi corazón. Sé que es mejor así para todos.

-Pero no para ti…Dime ¿porque haces esto? ¿eres masoquista o algo así?

-No Emperador…- Es solo que, trato de hacer lo correcto.

-Y dime, ¿que sientes ahora?-

-Siento pesado el corazón y me duele…-

-Debes de pensar que soy el demonio…-

-Yo quiero convencerme de que es lo correcto, no puedo dejar a China sin heredero al trono. No puedo alejarla de la vida que ella conoce. Las leyes son las leyes.-

-A veces, el amor significa romper reglas…-

-Le ruego que no me lo haga más difícil-

-No, sólo quería saber si…-

-¿Ya me puedo retirar?-

-A si, si, pero por favor, le encargo joven Lang que busque al joven Tsukishiro para que le comunique la noticia y lo ponga al tanto de este loco enmarañe. –

-Claro Alteza…-

Syaoran se retira con una reverencia. Después de cerrar la puerta se aleja de ahí corriendo. Necesitaba desahogarse.

Llegó a su habitación. Temblaba.

Apretó sus dientes y los nudillos hasta que estos se quedaron blancos. Pero no pudo contenerse.

Tiró y pateó todo lo que encontró. Gritaba desgarradoramente. Y cuando descargó su rabia, se sentó cansado y desecho, hundiéndose en la confusión. Comenzó a llorar.

-¡_Maldita sea!¡ MALDITA SEA! ¿Por qué soy tan estúpido?- _mascullaba para sus adentros.

Entonces, entre las cosas tiradas, vió el pañuelo de color marfil con su inicial grabada a mano en una de sus esquinas.

Se calmó un poco, recogió el pañuelo, y lo mantuvo a la altura de su corazón.

-¿_Esto ha sido un error?, ¿en verdad, tendremos que separarnos?, Que alguien me golpee por ser tan imbécil. Que yo mismo he causado todo esto…_

_- Pero quiero convencerme de que es lo mejor. No puedo hacer nada contra las leyes y costumbres de los ancestros. El amor entre una Princesa y un simple soldado sin fortuna… no puede ser. – _

De pronto se acordó de Tsukishiro, se guardó un pañuelo en su bolsillo secreto de la camisa y luego se paró del suelo como si no hubiera pasado nada. Estaba serio, ya se había desahogado.

Ni siquiera se molestó en recoger el cuarto, quería terminar ya con el asunto pendiente.

Encontró al joven Tsukishiro comiendo en el kiosco cercano a su habitación. Y a pesar de lo mucho que lo odiaba se dirigió a él con mucho respeto. Después de todo seguía siendo una autoridad superior.

-Joven Tsukishiro, le ruego me moleste por interrumpir su merienda, pero el emperador lo solicita en su despacho privado, son asuntos importantes-

Algo llamó su atención.

Una joven que se veía de la misma edad que yo estaba sentada en las escaleras del otro extremo del kiosco. Peinándose su cabello ondulado de color negro azulado, como el de Eriol, por sus ropas, supuso que no era más que una sirvienta pero no la había visto antes.

-¿_Habrá venido con Tsukishiro?- _

-Gracias joven Guardia…em…joven…-

-Me llamo Xiao Lang señor-

-Eso no es lo que oí-

Una voz femenina entrometida había puesto en duda el secreto de Syaoran.

Yukito miró incrédulo a la hermosa jovencita, que a pesar de eso, se le notaba que venía del campo, pues sus manos parecían haber pasado por toda clase de trabajos lo que en contra de la voluntad de Syaoran, lo obligó a admitir que tenía una bonita figura.

-¿Y que es lo que has oído mi linda Tomoyo?-

-Amo Yukito, oí que un guardia con lentes le llamaba Xiao-Syao-

-¿_Cuando a oído eso esta tipa?- _Iba contra sus principios golpear a una mujer, por lo que Syaoran se limitó a mirarla con desprecio.

-Bueno, con que suprima un nombre no tiene mucha importancia Tommy- Dice Yukito un poco desilusionado.

-No debería mentirle a sus superiores…- Tomoyo le miraba con gesto acusador, pero no volvió a decir palabra. Volvió a la tarea de peinar su cabello.

-Joven Tsukishiro, el Emperador le espera-

-A sí, claro, claro, gracias joven Lang-

Yukito se retiró del lugar, no sin antes decir:

-Tommy, pórtate bien, volveré en un rato-

-Sí, Amo- contestó feliz.

Syaoran se extrañó demasiado ante el tono paternal de Yukito, y la excesiva confianza de la tal Tomoyo.

Se animó a preguntar.

-Exactamente que son tu y Tsukishiro, ¿huh?-

-Me recogieron para servir en la casa del Amo Yukito cuando yo era niña. Nos hicimos buenos amigos, eso es todo-

- Ah, ya veo. Bueno, solo era curiosidad, con su permiso señorita, me retiro-

Cerca de la biblioteca…

-Tengo que hablar con Joanne ahora- Se complicará más el asunto si Tsukishiro lo dice algo a Sakura antes que yo. –_Debo ser yo el que se lo diga-_

Syaoran caminaba con prisa a lo largo del enorme palacio, odiando el tremendo solazo que había. Ya no sabía si sentía más calor por la posición alta del sol, o porque se estaba llenando de rabia, por que una persona lo detuvo a mitad de camino.

-Eriol quítate del medio… voy a ver a Sakura-

Eriol de inmediato sospecho por la dureza de sus palabras.

-Oh, Perdona, solamente me preguntaba si tu no sabías quien a desordenado toda la habitación ¿Habrá sido un ratero? -

Claramente sabía la respuesta, se notó por su tono exagerado y melodramático de la última frase.

-Sabes que tengo problemas para controlar mi temperamento. Déjame en paz, tengo prisa.-

Syaoran esquivó a Eriol con habilidad. Pero una mano lo detuvo por su hombro.

-Necesitamos hablar Syaoran- Tienes que relajarte. Si no, no estarás tranquilo cuando la veas, y quien sabe que barbaridades vas a soltar. –

Syaoran reconsideró un poco y cuando relajó sus músculos tensos, Eriol supo que estaba dispuesto a escuchar. Así que siguió hablando:

-Sé que fue cosa tuya lo del cuarto, pasaste un mal momento. Quiero que confíes en mi Syaoran, llevamos mucho tiempo siendo amigos, y entiende que no me gusta verte así.-

Syaoran se volteó hacia Eriol, ambos tenían una mirada seria.

Syaoran esquivó la mirada y rompió el silencio.

-Eriol, agradezco de todo corazón que quieras bridarme apoyo en este momento crítico, pero entiende tú que yo necesito poner las cosas en su lugar…ahora-

-No tomará tiempo, además, el joven Tsukishiro salió rumbo al palacio de Adler por un encargo especial del emperador.- Tenemos hasta mañana.

Jean dirigió una mirada fugaz de reconocimiento hacia Eriol, comprobando que no estaba mintiendo. Pero aún así el tenía que "solucionar" las cosas conmigo.

-Ahora estoy calmado Eriol, me descargué haciendo un revoltijo el cuarto. Lo levantaré en cuando regrese… deséame suerte.-

-Sabes que yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con esto. No esperes más de mí que un hombro para llorar tus errores… idiota.-

_-Pero es lo mejor, para ambos.- _ahora Syaoran se preguntaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto, pues estaba claro que el sufriría eternamente al verme en brazos de alguien más. Pero el esperaba que yo le olvidara, e incluso que le odiara.

Y eso era lo que planeaba hacer.

-Porque la quiero tanto, y quiero lo mejor para ella, la entregaré a alguien que en verdad la merezca, aunque con ello se me parta la existencia en dos- le dijo finalmente a Eriol.

Syaoran estaba tan serio y decidido a arruinar su vida que Eriol ya no pudo decir absolutamente nada, le palmeó el hombro, y le despidió sin ganas con la mano mientras se alejaba.

-Ya sabes dónde buscarme…idiota.-

El ambarino sonrió de medio lado, y pasándose ambas manos por el rostro para aliviar la tensión, se dirigió hacia mi terraza.

-Sí, probablemente sea un gran idiota-

Continuó su camino rumbo a mi terraza aún maldiciendo por el sol, que poco a poco avanzaba rumbo al horizonte para descansar una noche más.

Una noche que ninguno de los dos olvidaría jamás.

Yo estaba viendo a los peces del estanque, con un batón de seda fina, del color de un delicioso y suave color durazno. Me trenzaba y destrenzaba el pelo… pensaba en mi Syaoran.

Y como si lo hubiera invocado, oí pasos ansiosos crujiendo bajo las hojas y el pasto de la terraza en la que estaba, frente al ventanal de mi habitación.

Inmediatamente me dejé el pelo en paz, me ardieron las mejillas y sentí el vértigo en el estómago. Se acercaba la única persona a la que le pertenecería siempre mi corazón.

-¡Sakura!, ¿estás vestida?, ¿puedo pasar?-

Sólo traía un ligero batón, pero ¿Qué me importaba?

-Sigue caminando, no creo que los peses te delaten.- le dije con sarcasmo.

El sonrió, como extrañaría aquellas sonrisas sinceras que yo le provocaba.

Se sentó alado de mí, y descubrí que estaba volteando hacía cualquier cosa que no fuera yo.

Me reí por lo bajo.

-Syaoran por favor, no creo que a estas alturas te interese como demonios me vista.-

Entonces, volteó a verme, penetrándome con la mirada como si fuera la última vez.

-Sakura, yo… necesito que me escuches- dijo seriamente, tomándome por las manos.-

Lo miré completamente interrogante, pero él me rehuyó la mirada…

-Yukito Tsukishiro ha sido elegido como tu prometido…- me apretó las manos y se mordió el labio, esperando mi reacción, siguiendo con su condena de muerte.

Pero al ver que yo no me movía, decidió seguir…

-Le prometí a tu padre, que si encontraban un pretendiente, no me opondría, así que aquí se terminó la relación.

Por fin una parte de mi cerebro se prendió, y atiné a alegar.

-Me estás diciendo que… tu y yo…- Negaba instintivamente con la cabeza.

- No fuimos realistas desde un principio y sabríamos que este día llegaría. Yo me limito a aceptarlo…-

-¡Pero qué dices!¡ No me puedes dejar así!, ¡Sabes que yo no quiero a nadie más que a ti!- Me paré de donde estaba, quitando mis manos de las suyas, alejándome de la realidad.

**(Syaoran Lee (Xiao Lang) en point of view)**

Con cada paso que ella daba, a mí se me quebraba un poco más el corazón como si de un vidrio se tratase. Sabía que estaba asustada, sabía que le dolía, pero no más que a mí.

-¡Syaoran, yo te amo!, ¡No quiero ser de nadie más!, ¡No quiero envejecer con nadie más!- Las lágrimas brotaron de sus hermosos ojos ahora ensombrecidos por la tristeza que yo le había causado. Pero era algo necesario.

-Lo siento… pero tú para mi…- Me mordí el labio hasta que sentí el sabor de la sangre escapando.

-¡Tu para mí nunca has sido nada!-

Ella se desvaneció en el suelo, llorando… Ahí se me fue el último pedazo de alma que me quedaba.

Entonces yo me acerque a ella, conteniéndome con todo el autocontrol humano posible para no abrazarla y decirle que nada de lo que decía era cierto.

Me arranqué con todas las fuerzas el collar que ella me dio, y le tiré el pañuelo al piso.

-No conservaré nada, no quiero recordarte.- le dije con la voz más fría que pude sacar.

Algo horrible…

Ella los tomó con sumo cuidado, aprisionándolos contra su pecho e hizo algo que no estaba en mis predicciones; Se abalanzó sobre mí, abrazándome con todas sus fuerzas. Aturdida, confundida y asustada…

-Maldición termine con esto ya, es molesto y me hace perder mi tiempo- le dije mientras mis manos temblaban y mi garganta dolía como los mil demonios. Poco faltó para que me arrepintiera.

-Quiero saber porque… Syaoran- dijo con la voz temblorosa.

Ideé una respuesta inteligente, que me sacaría de jugada por completo.

La separé de mí casi empujándola, y la agarré de las muñecas, mirándola a los ojos.

-Sólo le seguí el juego, salvé mi trabajo, y finalmente me cansé. Y soy Xiao Lang para usted, Princesa.-

- ¿Sólo jugaste con el amor sincero que yo ciento por ti?- volvió a preguntar. Otra vez comenzó a llorar.

Mi agarre perfecto flaqueó por un momento. Quería besarla, quería tomarla en ese momento, decirle cuánto la amaba, cuánto la necesitaba.

Pero me puse duro de nuevo.

-Y no sabe qué bien se siente decirlo, guardárselo tanto tiempo me estaba enfermando. Al final, salí ganando yo, tengo un futuro, y aparte…-

La recorrí con la mirada, con parte del deseo que yo sentía por ella. Sonreí maliciosamente, y pude ver… el miedo.

Me convertí en una persona que no quería ser desde que la conocí. Una personalidad diferente. Ella sintió temor…

Me reí como si me estuviera burlando de ella.

-Me aproveché de una tonta e ingenua niña tonta.- Volví a reír y ella forcejeó para zafarse.

-¡Basta ya Syaoran Lee! ¡¿Que ha pasado contigo?!-

Zafó una mano y me cacheteó con tal fuerza que me giró medio cuerpo. La solté.

**(Sakura Kinomoto (Nadeshiko Kinomoto) en point of view)**

El estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, sus ojos estaban escondidos por su flequillo, y no veía claramente cuál era su expresión. La marca de la bofetada se comenzaba a hacer evidente, un gran moretón le marcaría su lindo rostro. Yo me sentí culpable, pero la desilusión que sentía en ese momento era mayor que yo.

¿Qué había sido toda mi vida? ¿Una mentira? , El amor…¿Era solo una ilusión?... ¿Un cruel instrumento para lograr tus objetivos?...

Su mandíbula se tensó, apretó sus nudillos tanto como sus uñas enterrándose en sus palmas se lo permitieron.

-¿Syaoran?- me acerqué a él con cuidado, temiendo que explotara en cualquier momento. Le estaba temiendo a él.

Me detuvo con una mano temblorosa, para que no me acercara.

Sonrió como todo un cínico, me miró con ojos vacíos y me dijo:

-Si ya está satisfecha alteza…- se arrodilló ante mí, tal como la vez que nos reencontramos cuando volví del palacio de Clow.

-Entenderé de verdad, si usted, no me vuelve a mirar o me manda a matar....-. –_Aunque prefiero morir antes que hacerte daño-_

Se paró frente a mí.

Pero yo aún no aceptaba el adiós.

Quería besarlo…aunque fuera por última vez, y cuando tomé su rostro entre mis manos con una mirada suplicante, el tomó una mano mía, y la aprisionó contra su rostro, lo cual me dejo completamente desconcertada.

La quitó rápidamente, con todo y las mías, diciéndome: -Pero por favor no lo haga más difícil.-

Quizás era lo mejor…Quizás era mi culpa por haber nacido en cuna real. Quizás, sólo fue un engaño de un pobre diablo para llegar a donde quería.

-Siempre había sido mi sueño proteger a la Princesa.- Dije casi en un susurro.

El me miró sin entender.

-Esa frase… la dijiste cuando éramos niños. Cuando te dije… que no tenías porque irte. Cuando dudaba si te quedarías conmigo.-

Syaoran estaba atónito, eso era completa verdad, y sintió un terrible deseo de llorar pues no se quedaría conmigo y ya era tarde para remediar sus mentiras.

**(Syaoran Lee ( Xiao Lang) en point of view)**

No permitiría que ella dudara, no permitiría que ella viera mi maldito arrepentimiento. No permitiría que ella me viera llorar.

Quería salir corriendo, maldición. Quería tirar la muralla china por lo idiota que era.

Pero una vez más, decía que era lo mejor, obviamente no para mí, sino para ella.

Me di media vuelta, dándole a entender que no estaba dispuesto a seguir hablando más de un asunto que supuestamente estaba acabado.

Ya iba a cruzar la esquina de la terraza, con el humor restregado en mis zapatos cuando…

-¡DIJISTE QUE SIEMPRE ESTARÍAS CONMIGO, MALDITA SEA!-

Lloraba, lloraba como si estuviera muriendo.

No me atreví a mover un ápice de mi cuerpo.

No quería voltear a verla, pues sabía que si lo hacía era capaz de quebrarle los labios de tantos besos que le iba a robar. Mandaría todo y a todos al demonio.

No podía voltear a verla, pues sabía que si lo hacía ella vería mis lágrimas que caían estrepitosamente. Vería mis dientes chocando como castañuelas tratando de contener los gritos desgarradores del sufrimiento de lo que quedaba de mi corazón.

Notaría que la quiero por sobre todas las cosas.

Y no permitiría eso.

Corrí tanto como el terreno y mis pies me lo permitieron, necesitaba descargarme antes de que quisiera morir partido por un vil rayo.

Casi rompo las puertas de la biblioteca cuando las abrí de una patada.

Como siempre no había nadie, sólo una persona que no estaba sentada donde debía, y no estaba dispuesto a buscar a nadie.

-¡¡¡ERIOOOL!!!- grité a todo pulmón mientras me desvanecía de rodillas en el suelo, gritando y llorando como si me estuvieran enterrando mil cuchillos en el cuerpo. Aunque era casi lo mismo de lo que sentía por dentro. La única diferencia era que no sangraba por fuera.

Eriol asustado bajó corriendo la escalera al segundo piso casi a tropezones.

-¿¡Syaoran?!- dijo mientras me trataba de levantar, pero me lo llevé conmigo al suelo.

-Le dije cosas horribles… le rompí el corazón Eriol.- le decía mientras seguía llorando descontrolado.

-¿Era por su bien?- me dijo mientras me miraba tratando de hacerme entender por última vez que sólo me lastimaba… Su mirada mostraba la compasión de un padre.

Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

-¡No sé!, Ahora no se absolutamente nada! Solo me quiero morir amigo…- temblaba… y mucho, me dolía la cabeza de tanto llorar. ¿Y quién dice que los hombres no lloran?, todos debemos desahogarnos alguna vez, al igual que la lluvia de las nubes…

-No te quedes a mitad de camino Xiao-Syao- me dijo Eriol una vez me calmé y me sentaba apretando mi pecho contra mis rodillas, sentado en las escaleras a la entrada de la enorme biblioteca… Lo miré sin entender.

-No estoy de humor para tus acertijos viejo…- le dije de mala gana.

-Pronto te darás cuenta, supongo.- Eso me puso todavía más irritado, pero no le hice mucho caso, y mejor me perdí en las estrellas que comenzaban a verse en el cielo nocturno… Estrellas que me recordaban el brillo de sus ojos…

_-Sakura…-_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LOGICAMENTE NO SE QUEDARÁ ASII SEÑOOREES xD!!!!

aquí es cuando empiesa lo buenoo!! muajajajajajaja

Adelanto del próximo capítulo:

La peor noticia para Syaoran que por poco y le hace perder los estribos, ¿se descubrirá la verdad?, ¿Yukito por que le pegaste a Syaoran? Hora de cumplir el trato hecho años atrás...

Porfavooorr Revieeewwwsssss . son mi fuente de inspiración =_=

attoo: camiko no puniishment


	9. Algún dia se haría ésta pregunta

Una historia para antes de dormir.

Dedicada a Maki(:

Aclaraciones:

Los textos que estén entre guiones (-) son diálogos de los personajes.

Los diálogos que están en letra _cursiva_ son pensamientos de los personajes.

Los diálogos que estén en MAYÚSCULA son gritos de los personajes.

El tiempo es en alguna dinastía china ficticia, pero el palacio de Pekín y la moneda (Yuan; equivalente a 1.4 MN) son reales.

Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de las CLAMP, los uso para el fanfiction sólo para entretenimiento de los lectores, y los derechos se quedan reservados para sus autores.

**IMPORTANTE:**

**UN CAPI MÁS Y EL EPÍLOGO SEÑOREES! GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIIC PRONTO LO ENCONTRARÁN COMPLETOOOO (camiiko agradece infinitamente)**

**1. RESPUESTA A REVIEWS ABAJO**

**2. HABRA PAREJA DE TOMOYO Y ERIOL A HUEVOOO PERO HASTA EL PROXIIMO CAPP NO DESESPEREEEN PORFAVOOR n.n**

**3. TAL VEZ WNCUENTREN UN POCO ODIOSA A TOMMY-CHAN, PERO SE ARREGLARÁ TODO n.n**

**4. YUKITO ES EL AMOR PLATÓNICO DE TOMOYO ! CAMBIE LUGARES ESTOII DEMENTEEEEE XD!!!!**

**MUCHISISISISISISISISISIMAAAS GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIIC DE VERDAAD ME HACEE NTAAN FELIIIIIIIIZZZ T_T**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Capítulo 9: Algún dia llegaría esta pregunta...

Me miré al espejo, vestida como una muñeca fina de porcelana, con mi pelo adornado en delicados bucles y florecillas de cerezo, con un bonito kimono del color de la pasión…rojo con ganas. El obi era rosa con morado, con adornos de flores exóticas por todos lados.

Mi cara del color de la nieve, ahora estaba levemente tocada por el maquillaje, intentando que me viera colorada, pues hace ya un mes que no me sonrojaba naturalmente porque la fuente de mis alucinaciones se había despedido de mi en el atardecer de aquél día negro…

Y se preguntarán, ¿Qué hago vestida así?

Pues voy a ver a Yukito, o mejor dicho, me han ordenado ir a ver a Yukito aunque no quiera, y no quiero porque sé en lo que terminará todo esto, y sé la decisión que tendré que tomar. ..

Mitzuki me sonríe como la típica abuela que quiere a su nieto, pero ese acto de calidez disfraza una tristeza, pues sabe lo destrozada que me dejó que Syaoran me dejara…Pero, como él me dijo, esto era lo mejor.

Aunque no lo fuera para mí el por lo menos estaría tranquilo sabiendo que tiene lo que quiere y que no tiene que andar montando escenitas de amor con una tonta Princesa.

Sacudí la cabeza para esfumar los recuerdos que ahora me parecían más una película de amor de un final trágico que vivencias de alguien real, porque sí, lo había descubierto, el amor no era real.

-Princesa, el joven Tsukishiro la debe de estar esperando ya en el kiosco- dice Mitzuki casi como advertencia al ver que yo seguía en mis pensamientos acerca de cómo la vida es cruel algunas veces.

-Si Mitzuki, saldré por la terraza, es menos largo el camino y no estoy de humor para perderme de nuevo por el palacio.-

Entonces recordé algo lindo:

El primer año en que Syaoran vivía en el palacio me perdí por un área poco concurrida por los sirvientes mientras jugábamos escondidas, el me encontró en 2 segundos mientras yo lloraba como becerro porque estaba asustada y al ver que no me calmaba, Syaoran sacó algo de entre su camisa, una pequeña flauta de madera; Comenzó a tocar una ronda infantil mientras yo olvidaba el susto al maravillarme con el descubrimiento de que Syao era un músico casi prodigio.

El pensamiento me provocó una sonrisa, y no me di cuenta de que ya iba a mitad de camino, aunque no tomé la ruta habitual, ya era muy tarde para cambiarla.

Entonces, vi a un chico con el pelo azulado, que al compás de la deliciosa briza que se sentía aquella mañana, se movía creando reflejos de luz por su brillo, mientras mostraba movimientos de artes marciales a los aspirantes para entrar a la academia militar, era extremadamente bueno, tanto que me quedé pasmada viendo como se movía casi imperceptible a mis ojos, y enfrente de unos casi fanáticos soldados inexpertos.

Una vez terminó, todos aplaudieron hasta reventárseles las manos…Pero lo que mis ojos vieron después, me hicieron temblar como gelatina hasta los huesos.

Aquel chico alto, con el torso desnudo más trabajado que nadie y esculpido de manera alucinante, con su fuerte mentón, con su perfecto perfil, con tan bellos y misteriosos ojos dorados como el ámbar y su pelo color madera caoba revuelto como era su estilo. Syaoran.

Pero, un momento, ¿Acaso estaba más flaco que la última vez que me digné a mirarle?, ¿Qué esas no son ojeras profundamente marcadas?, ¿Por qué su piel ya no tiene ese pintoresco bronceado?, ¿Por qué había perdido su aire altanero?, ¿Qué le pasó al brillo vivaz de sus ojos?

En ese momento no me daba cuenta de lo obvia que era la respuesta, si, estaba enfermo, enfermo de amor prohibido, enfermo por el fantasma del recuerdo que lo despertaba cada noche y no lo dejaba en paz.

Intrigada por saber más acerca de su condición, me quedé viendo sus tácticas de pelea, ciertamente, el hecho de que era superior a cualquier guerrero quedaba más que claro, pero parecía que no le importase, parecía que su mirada andaba en otros lados, y que su cuerpo más bien actuaba de modo automático.

_-¿Qué ha pasado contigo Syaoran Lee?- _fue lo único que circuló por mi mente en esos minutos, al menos hasta que terminó.

En un reconocimiento por parte de su mirada hacia el paisaje que lo rodeaba entre los soldados descarriados por la euforia que les producía tener un maestro de artes marciales tan bueno, su mirada se encontró de tropezón con la mía.

Todo se detuvo en esos escasos segundos…

…Pero pude ver bien su semblante… En efecto, estaba más delgado, lo noté pues sus pómulos se comenzaban a notar de entre sus mejillas, sus ojos apagados y su piel sin color me hicieron estremecer, y sin embargo, un segundo antes de que reaccionara y volteara la cara hacia un lado, conseguí divisar un dejo de felicidad entre un fugaz brillo de sus opacados ojos.

¿Estaba feliz de verme? ¡Como se atreve!, ¡Me destroza el corazón y luego que me dice que ya no quiere verme, se pone contento porque me aparezco de casualidad por donde él anda!

¡Y no era justo! ¡No era justo porque yo sonreí tontamente ante su reacción de timidez! ¡Maldito seas Syaoran!

Antes de que él consiguiera ver la sonrisa que yo no podía quitar sin razón aparente, me fui corriendo de ahí, con mi mente hecha un estómago.

-_Por fin me había hecho a la idea de que no me querías, de que ya no estaríamos juntos, y sin embargo me has sonreído ¡y has estropeado todo!-_

Sin darme cuenta había llegado al kiosco más pronto de lo que hubiera querido, aún tenía mi mente bastante confundida y frustrada, pero decidí no descargarme con el pobre de Yukito, que me esperaba con una mega sonrisa en las escaleras del kiosco para sentarnos en la mesa repleta de comida para el desayuno.

-Buenos días Princesa Nadeshiko- Yukito me hace una reverencia breve, y luego me guía hacía mi silla. Me siento yo, se sienta él, y descubro a una niña mirándome con recelo atrás de Yukito…

-¿Ella es?- digo algo indignada por la forma calculadora en que me mira esa niña de cabello negro ligeramente ondulado, que por sus ropas no me pareció más que una esclava.

Volteó su cabeza luego de que preguntara por ella.

-Oh, lo siento Nadeshiko, es como mi nana, sólo que más joven je je. Se llama Tomoyo y me acompaña a donde quiera que voy.- Yukito le dedica una sonrisa de complicidad a la chica que no se veía más grande que yo, pero cuando Yukito la volteó a ver, toda ella se iluminó, como niño pequeño que espera en la fila de la dulcería.

-Siempre que quieras Yukito.- dijo a la par que sus mejillas se ponían de un intenso color rojo y sus ojos se hacían tan brillantes como diamantes.

¡¡Pisa el freno!!:…¿Mejillas rojas?, ¿Ojos brillantes?. ¿¡Qué demonios pasa aquí?!

Otra cosa que me sorprendió bastante fue la relación amo- sirviente que tenían esos dos; ella parecía casi adorarle como un dios, y al parecer Yukito no le hacía el feo… pero no reaccionaba como ella.

¿No era la única que sufría de un amor no correspondido? ¿De un amor prohibido?

Que horrible debía ser que más gente sufriera lo que yo…

Me di cuenta de que Tomoyo me miraba con insistencia, y yo le dediqué una sonrisa, pero ella volteó de nuevo la cara, como si le molestara que yo fuera buena con ella.

No pasaron ni 2 minutos y de nuevo se me quedó viendo, analizándome y juzgándome de lo que fuera que pasara por su mente.

Yukito y yo nos la pasamos conversando bastante animadamente de cualquier cosa que se nos ocurriera en ese momento, y entre rizas y bocados, se me olvidó la presencia de aquella misteriosa chica Tomoyo que venía como compañía de éste chico Japonés.

-Oye Nadeshiko, yo… te invité a desayunar hoy con un fin bastante importante…¿Te importaría escucharme con atención?.-

Yukito había tomado mis manos de repente, y su mirada pasó a una tan seria que hasta creí que se había muerto alguien.

-Tommy, por favor ¿Puedes dejarnos solos?- Auch. Tomoyo abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, y de lo que fuera que me fuera hablar Yukito, ella fingió la comprensión más grande del mundo, yéndose corriendo.

Juraría que vi correr una lágrima por su mejilla cuando se dio la vuelta para irse, sin embargo, Yukito pareció no notarlo, o estaba demasiado concentrado como para darse cuenta.

Por alguna razón em sentí culpable de su tristeza.

-Sé mejor que nadie, que no nos conocemos demasiado, y que tal vez no me tengas mucho cariño o confianza, pero… dime algo.-

Apretó más mis manos, con la intención de que yo le mirara a los ojos.

-¿Crees en el amor de esos en los que te da la sensación de que puedes hacer todo con tal de que esa persona especial te sonría? –

Una pregunta que ahora me parecía tan tonta… si me las hubiera preguntado hace un mes, yo le pude haber contestado que Sí a todo inmediatamente…

-Ahora para mi, todo eso no es más que un bonito sueño ¿sabes?- le dije con una cara llena de nostalgia, mirando el vacío, llenándome de recuerdos al compás que se me hacía un nudo en la garganta.

Yukito me hizo reaccionar cuando hizo que nos paráramos a un lado de la mesa, un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, y mi estómago estaba lleno hasta el tope de mariposas que revoloteaban violentamente.

-¿Nunca te has puesto a pensar que alguien puede hacer ese sueño realidad?- Yukito sacó una cajita de joyería, forrada con seda china de color fiusha.

Antes de los latidos de mi corazón y mi respiración agitada me permitieran pensar en lo que se traía entre manos, el se arrodilló frente a mí.

-Si tú me permitieras, si tú me dieras una pequeña oportunidad… Te juro que… - abrió la caja al tiempo que yo procesaba la información con una cara de asombro imposible de disimular.

Una sortija de oro, completamente cubierto con brillantes, cuidadosamente puesto sobre una flor de cerezo recién cortada y fresca.

-Nadeshiko, yo te juro que puedo hacer ese sueño realidad… para ti.-

Ciertamente le costaría seguir hablando, sus mejillas estaban que ardían, le temblaban las manos y los labios. Estoy segura que fue el momento más difícil y especial de su vida, estoy segura que fue uno de los momentos más significativos de la mía.

-¿Te casarías conmigo?.- Sacó el anillo de la cajita, tomando mi mano derecha, y yo siguiendo sin responder.

Inmediatamente después de que me preguntara, sentí el peso del collar que traía en el cuello, aquel con la inicial de Syaoran que me puse el día que me lo devolvió…

Lo agarré con la mano que tenía libre, sintiendo lo frío de la plata, entonces me llegaron a mi muchísimos recuerdos.

Cerré los ojos.

Aquel día cuando nos hablamos por primera vez, cuando él se hizo mi amigo, cuando me pidió confianza y yo le di toda la que tenía. Luego nuestra separación, aquellos años en los que yo esperé pacientemente para verlo de nuevo, a ese ángel que se llevó mi corazón con él. El encuentro, su histeria de cuando me encontraron al borde de la muerte en aquella calle donde caí. Su eterna preocupación por mi bienestar. Nuestro primer beso, y todos los siguientes, en los que algunas veces se calentaba el ambiente y decidíamos parar. Porque ambos sabíamos que este día llegarí él no tardaría en dejarme…

Porque él me rompió el corazón, porque ése idiota me enterró cuchillos en el alma, y porque… ¿Por qué me cuesta creer que lo nuestro se acabó?

Sin darme cuenta y sin que quisiera, se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, y cuando mi intento de aguantar el sufrimiento que sentía por dentro no pudo más, comencé a llorar…

En un momento de coraje, arranqué el collar de mi cuello, y me lancé a los brazos de Yukito, buscando la protección que me fue arrebatada, buscando el amor sincero que Yukito decía sentir por mí. Buscando olvidar a aquel chico que tenía tan enterrado dentro de mi…

-Sí, Yukito. Quiero casarme contigo.- Ya estaba, destino sellado, aquí todo acababa, aquí moría aquella tonta que creyó en aquel demonio disfrazado de ángel.

El comenzó a saltar de alegría conmigo en brazos para luego repartirme besos por toda la frente, y todo mientras hacía un esfuerzo por sonreírle abiertamente, tratando, hasta que por fin se me pego un poco de su inmensa felicidad.

Era lo mejor ¿Oh no?.

En otra parte del palacio, se encontraba Syaoran dándose un baño en su cuarto, dejando correr agua por todos sus perfectos músculos que ahora intentaba relajar por todo el trabajo de hoy y cuando los consiguió destensar, volvió a él la imagen más placentera que tenía. Una chica sonriéndole inocentemente al atardecer en aquel bello paisaje que daba el cerezo del jardín del palacio.

Sonrió por un segundo, invadido de nostalgia, hasta que una voz conocida lo sacó de su lugar feliz.

-¡Hey Xiao-Xiao! ¿Sigues adentro?, ¡Te acabarás el agua caliente!-

-Cállate Eriol, sabes que enseñarles a esos tipos no es lo mío y acabo cansadísimo. En un minuto salgo.-

-Pareces doncella amigo, ni mi madre se tarda tanto.-

-¿¡Y qué has espiado a tu madre?!, ¡Ya voy!.- Cerró el paso del agua, se secó en dos segundos y se puso el bóxer, los pantalones, la cinta para asegurar el pantalón y una camisa blanca de algodón que se arremangó cuando salió del cuarto de baño.

-Listo, ¿lo ves?- dice recuperando un poco de humor sarcástico.

Eriol al ver esto le sonríe, le palmea la espalda , y Syaoran sin entender sólo se limita a gruñir por la incomprensión y por la molestia que le causaba lo misterioso que podía llegar a ser su amigo.

-Vamos Xiao-Syao, que nos toca ir a comprar vendas y espadas para los soldados en entrenamiento.- Eriol se adelanta mientras Syaoran se mira a un espejo que tenían por ahí, analizándose, viendo su nuevo aspecto tan descuidado como descuidó el amor que aún lo mataba por dentro. Me extrañaba, ambos nos extrañábamos.

**(Narración desde el punto de vista de Syaoran Lee)**

Sin duda ir a comprar armas para los soldados a nuestro cargo era todo un espectáculo, pues eran tantos que teníamos que cargar demasiadas espadas entre dos hombres, y por mi parte, era la flojera total…

Iba pensando en el dinero que gastaríamos, en el azul del cielo, en lo bonito de aquellos ojos que cruzaron una fugaz mirada conmigo unas horas atrás, cuando casi me rompo la nariz contra la espalda de Eriol, por pararse, pues iba detrás de él.

-Hey cuatro ojos, ¡Qué diablos te pasa!- le dije mientras me adelantaba para mirarle a la cara, pues al parecer el no notó nuestro choque, y andar distraído no era su papel.

Miraba a la distancia, donde ese supone que sólo hay árboles de cerezo.

Recuperó la atención y me miró todavía distraído y algo sorprendido por lo que fuera que estuvo viendo.

-Ah, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué te estás apretando la nariz?.- formuló confundido, peor más lo estaba yo.

-¡¿Por qué te paras así tan de repente?!-

-Mira hacía los árboles, ¿No es ella la criada del joven Yukito Tsukishiro?.-

Miré casi instantáneamente cuando mencionó el nombre del bastardo al que le entregué lo que más quería.

Pero algo no cuadraba, ¿Por qué aquella chica esclava que casi hace que descubran la farsa de mi nombre… estaba llorando?

-Ven, vamos a ver qué ha pasado- dice Eriol sin quitar la mirada de aquella chica. Lucía bastante intrigado, y eso no me gusto para nada.

Movido por el creciente presentimiento de no sé qué que poco a poco invadía mi interior, me vi siguiendo a Eriol con impaciencia.

-Disculpe, señorita…- dijo mi amigo en tono dulce, intentando ocultar su interés por la razón del llanto.

La chica descubrió su rostro apartando sus manos poco a poco, dejando de sollozar, y subió su rostro, mirándonos .

Yo aparte la mirada. Ver a una chica llorar era lo peor que le puede pasar a un hombre, más porque la culpa la tenga uno.

¿Por qué la situación de la chica me trajo tantos tristes recuerdos?

-Hace unos días se la veía bastante vivaz, ¿puedo saber la razón de sus disgustos?- insistió Eriol siendo un poco directo, pero sin dejar esa actitud de caballero y esa sonrisa de terciopelo que desde que recuerdo causaba gran impresión en la mayoría de las chicas.

Y sin embargo aun no tenía novia, que idiota.

No, más bien, el idiota era yo. ..

Pero volviendo al tema, al parecer sí que surtió efecto, pues la esclava, llamada… em… ¡Tomoyo!, soltó todo en un instante de sollozos que ya no pudimos parar, y que a ambos nos hizo querer llorar también.

Bueno, más a mí que a Eriol…

-¡Mi querido señor Yukito le ha pedido matrimonio a la Princesa!-

Hubo un silencio sepulcral después de eso, un sonido tan cortante, que después de unos segundos se rompió por los pasos veloces y salvajes de alguien que había perdido su rumbo totalmente.

Tenía razón, soy el idiota más grande del mundo, y por eso, la había perdido.

-¡¡Xiao Lang!! ¡¡Espera!!- gritó Alger a lo lejano, pero yo no le hice caso, no miré hacia atrás, sólo seguí corriendo, siendo atravesado por mis malditos pensamientos.

_-¿¡Pero era lo mejor, no?!, ¡Era lo mejor para todos!, ¡¿Entonces por qué me duele tanto? ¡¡Maldita sea!!-_

Y a pesar de tantas preguntas, yo conocía las respuestas, yo sabía que la amaba todavía con todo mi ser, y que, a pesar de lo que dije, yo no podría vivir sin ella, sabiendo que se entregaría a alguien más, sabiendo que no pensará más en mi, sabiendo que sus sonrisas tan inocentes serían para alegrar la vida de alguien más.

¿Y porque lo hice?, Porque la amo y no merece ser infeliz sabiendo que había traicionado a su padre, dejado a su pueblo, dejado todo en lo que se había criado, todo por un pobre diablo como yo. Sabía que se sentiría atrapada y egoísta, sabía que no sería feliz en esas circunstancias, y yo, por su felicidad…

Por su felicidad yo me sacrificaría, costase lo que costase…

¿Y entonces porqué andaba ahora con un destino en mente?, ¿Porqué guardaba una esperanza de que Sakura hubiera rechazado la propuesta de matrimonio?.

Iba rumbo a su terraza, iba a preguntarle si en verdad se iba a casar, para enfrentar lo que yo había causado por ser tan cobarde y abandonarlo todo.

Pero algo me detuvo; una maravillosa visión en las aguas termales que llenaban un pequeño lago escondido entre algunos arbustos de rosas…

Un ángel, una mujer de piel blanquísima, de espaldas a mí, se bañaba en aquellas aguas, sólo siendo cubierta con la deliciosa temperatura de las aguas hasta la cintura.

El deseo carnal de todo hombre ante un cuerpo tan bello, me llevaron a acercarme sigilosamente, pues, también se me hacía bastante conocido aquel cabello corto, castaño y fino que se hondeaba un poco en las puntas.

¿Desde cuándo soy tan estúpidamente detallista?

De pronto un recuerdo por parte de mi mente bloqueada; un kimono bordado de flores de cerezo, las manos finas que nunca se cansaban de acariciar mi cabello, y que a mí me producía un placer infinito, aquel cabello del cual yo siempre me prensaba, y esos ojos color esmeralda brillante que decían cosas que yo no podía descifrar algunas veces. ..

_-¡¡Sakura!!- _grité para mis adentros por suerte.

Me puse extremadamente nervioso, y más rojo y caluroso por la visión de ESA mujer, que por el endiablado sol que no había notado hasta ese momento.

Me di la vuelta y corrí completamente avergonzado, pero mis piernas parecían gelatina y no me ayudaban en mucho.

¿Qué pasó con aquel fiero guerrero que yo era?

Entonces me percaté de que Eriol venía en la dirección a la cual yo iba a correr, y cuando volteó, yo me hice hacia atrás de forma inconsciente y brusca para que no se diera cuenta de donde estaba, pero se me acabó el piso y caí directamente al agua, caí al lugar del que yo huía.

Pero finalmente ahí estaba Sakura y podría hablar con ella.

**(Narración desde el punto de vista de Sakura Kinomoto)**

Las aguas eran tan relajantes para mi cuerpo tenso… después de haber hablado un rato con mi ahora prometido Yukito, acordamos que nos casaríamos lo más pronto posible, un mes para ser exacto, y que después de que se organizara todo, seríamos gobernantes de China.

A mi padre le avisamos después de la proposición, estaba verdaderamente feliz, pues había asegurado mi futuro, y Yukito era ciertamente un caballero atento, gentil, bien parecido y un excelente compañero. Pero, por alguna razón, al salir de la sala del trono, y al voltearle a ver para dirigirle una mirada de despedida, su sonrisa…

Ya no estaba.

¿No era esto lo que él quería?, ¿No quería que me casara todavía?

¿O… no estaba contento con mi pretendiente?

Que patrañas, pues si él fue quien lo eligió, y entre más rápido sea la boda, más rápido podre olvidarme de… mi querido Syaoran Lee.

Como desearía, hablar con el de nuevo. Aunque fuera por última vez.

Entonces, un grito ahogado, y algo que se estrello torpemente contra el agua, que salió para respirar algunos segundos más tarde.

Esperen… ¡¿respirar?!

¡¿Una persona?!

Me giré para ver quién demonios osaba interrumpir de manera tan bestial mi baño.

Oh, cierto, yo no tenía ni una vil prenda de ropa, me metí al agua, antes de que consiguiera reconocer a aquel ser…

Pero cuando volteó hacía mí…

-¡¡¿Sy-Syaoran!!?-

-¡¡Perdóneme por esto!!, ¡¡Por favor, no grite!!.- Dicho esto se abalanzó hacia mí, y me rodeó con un brazo por los hombros, y con el otro me tapó la boca, pegándome a él.

Yo sólo alcancé a forcejear por el susto, y a poner mis manos en el brazo que me rodeaba.

-Shh, por favor, Eriol nos verá si sigue haciendo ruido.- dijo mientras se hundía un poco más en el agua cuando el oji-azul pasó corriendo por el lugar, sólo delatado por su sombra entre los arbustos.

Mientras tanto la cabeza me daba vueltas, no sabía si me quemaba más la piel de Syaoran, que la propia agua termal, habíamos estado muchas veces cerca uno del otro, pero nunca ¡¡ ASÍ!!

Se fue Eriol, y con ello el agarre perfecto de Syaoran, que se alejó lo más que pudo de mi, volteándose para que yo no me incomodara por la situación.

-Princesa… yo… quería hablar con usted, si su excelencia me lo permite, no pido mucho tiempo.- dijo con voz fría.

Debo admitir que me dolió la manera tan educada en que me trató, como si estuviera molesto, o como si fuera un gran esfuerzo hablar conmigo.

-¿Se te hiere el orgullo eh…?- le dije con voz igualmente helada.

-¿Qué?- preguntó volteándome a ver…

Yo también lo miré, y ambos nos perforamos con la mirada inexpresiva, hasta que el sacó una sonrisa melancólica que a mí me partió el alma.

-Vengo a enfrentar las consecuencias de mis actos, Princesa. A quemar todo el orgullo de hombre… sólo por hacer una simple pregunta.-

Yo lo miré completamente incrédula, ¡¿No se supone que él me odiaba?!

¿¡Por qué tiene que ser tan lindo ahora?!

Al ver que yo no contestaba, el decidió seguir,

-Dime, Sakura, es verdad… que te casarás con ese…- cortó la frase, y tomó aire, como si le costara terminar de hablar. Escupió las palabras faltantes como veneno.

-¿Con ese Yukito Tsukishiro?-

Abrí desmesuradamente los ojos, y sentí una apuñalada al corazón, más por la cara que puso Syaoran por unos segundos, que por el hecho de que el ya supiera lo del matrimonio.

Se volteó, pestañeando, como queriendo aprisionar ¿lágrimas?, chapoteó el agua con sus puños cerrados, para luego pasarse ambas manos por su cabello desordenado.

Dio un largo suspiro, y se volteó hacia mí, de nuevo con su maldito semblante inexpresivo.

¿Qué había sido todo ese remolino de sentimientos? ¿Toda esa tormenta de ilusiones rotas por ese nuevo semblante frío?

Al parecer… aun me dolía que me rechazara. Me pregunto…

¿Qué tanto le dolía a el que yo me casara con Yukito?

Si es que alguna vez le importé aunque fuera un poco…

Tenía que saberlo.

-Oye… Syaoran- se oía raro mencionar su nombre de mí ahora.

-Lee- corrigió. Otra apuñalada.

-L-Lee, dime, alguna vez… ¿tuviste aunque fuera algún sentimiento vano por mí?-

**(Narración desde el punto de vista de Syaoran Lee)**

Era mi oportunidad… mi prueba de fuego. Seguir con la enorme mentira de que no la amaba, y hacerle un lío entero dentro de la cabeza, o resignarme e irme por el camino fácil. Que también era peligroso.

Tenía ganas de volver a probar esos labios tan carnosos, tan suaves, tan delicados al roce que me daba hasta miedo de partirlos por algo más que un simple toque.

Sin embargo, no lo hice. No quería echarle a perder su vida, porque probablemente ya estaba todo en su cauce, y no había sufrido por nada.

No la había hecho sufrir por nada…

-Yo…- dude. _–Esto me dolerá más a i que a mí. Te lo prometo Sakura.-_

-Ya se lo había dicho…¿No es así?, ¿Alteza?- El intento de Sakura de parecer inalterable ante cualquier respuesta que yo pudiera darle, se quebró casi al instante.

Aquel bello ángel, comenzó a llorar, y otra vez, por mi culpa.

-Maldición… debería dejar esto ya… no sé porque… simplemente… - Sollozó antes de poder terminar.

-¡¿Por qué no simplemente te sacó de mi mente y ya!?, ¡¡Pero soy muy débil y no puedo!!.-

Entonces me miró, con esos ojos inundados en una profunda tristeza, aquellos ojos que decían todo lo que ella no podía expresar, aquellos hermosos ojos, que se abrieron a más no poder, por la reacción de mi cuerpo.

Era todo, no iba soportar más. Al menos, por esta probable ultima vez…

A pesar del reclamo de mis labios por no chocarlos contra los de ella, los estampé con todo el cariño que hubiera podido expresar, en su frente.

Su cálida y húmeda frente. Resultado de las aguas termales.

Rodeé con cuidado su cuerpo con mis brazos, deseando estar así por siempre, deseando que ella no me rechazara, rogando porque me partiera un rayo, y ella se olvidara de mí.

Pero no, prefería verla con alguien más, a que me sacara de sus pensamientos.

Que egoísta y cruel. Pero, soy solo un ser humano.

Entonces, le hablé, con la voz queda, y casi suplicante.

- Prométeme, que esta será la última vez que derramas una lágrima por mi Sakura no lo merezco, olvídame de una vez, te lo suplico-

La suplica era más para mi, que para ella, pues quería verla feliz de una vez por todas, y si no era yo… mejor. No merecía llorar por un pobre diablo como yo.

Sentía como todo su cuerpo temblaba, sentía su aliento cálido chocando contra mi hombro, sus manos aferrándose a mi camisa empapada, y yo abrazándola con todas mis fuerzas, valiéndome un soberano cacahuate en lo que esto pudiera acabar, ya que me prometí a mí mismo que sería la última vez…

…que yo dejaría que su corazón se confundiera.

Y sin embargo Buda quiso que fuera diferente.

**(Narración desde el punto de vista de Sakura Kinomoto)**

-¿Por qué?, ¡¿Por qué me dices todo esto?!, ¿Por qué no simplemente me dejas si se supone que no te importo?-

Mi desesperación por saber los verdaderos sentimientos de Syaoran me estaban llevando a la locura, pero también estaba bastante cohibida y nerviosa por su manera tan agobiante de retenerme junto a él.

Me llego de nuevo ese olor a hoja de naranja que siempre lo había caracterizado.

Noté que deshacía el abrazo, pues se desvanecía la cálida presión que provenía de sus brazos rodeándome por la espalda.

Instintivamente me aferré más a su camisa, y el dudó si soltarme o no, pero al final lo hizo, y se dio la vuelta rápidamente.

Suspiró hondo, mientras yo recorría con la vista su silueta; su cabello ligeramente despeinado y ondulado por la humedad, su cuello que ahora lucía un poco pálido, del cual por años colgó un dije de plata dado por aquella tonta que se enamoró de él.

Sus hombros se movían ligeramente, a la par de su respiración, podía ver claramente sus músculos marcados en su camisa blanca, lo cual le daba un toque bastante sensual…

¡NO!,¡ no debería pensar así!

Yo ya tenía a mi prometido… pero por alguna razón eso no me convencía.

De repente todo pasó muy rápido, armas blancas apuntando a un solo objetivo…

…una lanza es arrojada al blanco identificado.

-¡Sakura!- gritó alguna persona de entre tantas que rodeaban las aguas termales.

La persona dueña de esa voz se aventó al agua, yendo hacía mi tan rápido como el agua se lo permitía, cubriéndome con una manta gruesa.

Yo estaba tan en shock que no podía ni hablar, todo había sucedido demasiado rápido, trataba de procesar la repentina aparición de los guardias del palacio, a Syaoran con una posición de defensa, y aun adiestrado verdugo lanzando una espada con dirección a mi querido soldado.

Yukito me arropaba, mientras yo incapaz de articular palabra, temblaba y lloraba mientras varios guardias entraban a las aguas termales ya manchadas de un potente color carmín para sacar aquel cuerpo precioso e inmóvil a rastras.

Y por fin salió la única palabra que pude articular, oyéndose en forma de un grito desgarrador, que heló la sangre de la mayoría que encontraba injusto lo sucedido.

-¡¡¡NOO!!!-

-¡¡Cariño por favor!!- dijo Yukito mientras yo me sacudía intentando seguir a los guardias que arrastraban sin ninguna delicadeza el cuerpo lastimado de Syaoran.

Recuperé la suficiente cordura para mirarle a los ojos, y preguntar el porqué de una manera coherente.

-Porque… ¿Porque han herido de esa manera al joven Xiao Lang?-

-¿¡Por qué te sostenía de esa manera!?-

-¡Eso es algo entre el joven Guardia y yoYukito!-

-¡¿Pero no te das cuenta del lugar y de tus condiciones!?-

-¡Pero eso no justifica la herida! ¡El no me estaba haciendo daño!-

Maldición…había hablado de más.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, para dar paso a una mirada llena de hostilidad hacia aquel, que acababa de comprobar, me había robado el corazón, dejó de posar sus manos sobre mis hombros.

Se volteó bruscamente, saliendo del agua, dándome la espalda.

-Así que es el… aquel hombre…¡¿Por el cual no abres tu corazón hacia mí?!-

¡¿Qué cosa!?

-No… yo no…- intenté decir en medio de la conmoción.

-¡Mientes!, ¡Tu padre me ha dicho que alguien te había robado el corazón!...Alguien que era digno de competencia… ¡¡Pero no sabía que…!!-

-Yukito, por favor…- salí del agua, cubriéndome con la manta que éste me había dado, tratando de calmarle un poco.

Entonces él me agarró bruscamente por la muñeca, jalándome hacía él, y de un momento a otro, me besó como bestia en celo y sin ninguna delicadeza para luego abrazarme como si quisiera fundirme con él.

Yo reaccioné un momento después de que me soltó, huyendo de su mirada que me taladraba, lo cual lo entristeció, para pasar a un coraje de la hombría herida.

Cerró sus puños, apartando la vista de mí, luego comenzó a correr en dirección de los guardias que se llevaron a Syaoran y yo corrí detrás de él casi por instinto cuando me hice a la idea de lo que planeaba.

Divisamos a los guardias, y yo dejé de correr completamente horrorizada al ver como Syaoran caminaba con dificultad, con la herida sangrante que llevaba en la clavícula izquierda.

-¡¡Suéltenlo ahora!!- ordenó Yukito a los guardias, lo cual hicieron al instante, dejando caer de rodillas a Syaoran, quién soltó un quejido de dolor, sosteniéndose por reflejo su herida.

Protegiendo su orgullo, Syaoran Lee se levantó con dificultad, mirando a Yukito con la cabeza en alto, aún apretándose la herida.

-¡¡Eres un desgraciado!!- gritó Yukito encolerizado a la par que le propinaba un buen puñetazo en la cara a Syaoran, volteándolo completamente, pero sin tumbarlo.

Yo me acerqué a tropezones, completamente asustada.

-¡¡Basta Yukito!!, ¡¡Esta herido!!- dije casi llorando.

Yukito no me hizo caso, le iba a dar otro puñetazo a Syaoran, pero éste esquivó su ataque.

-¡¡Estoy peleando por el amor de esa mujer ¡¿Con un soldado?!!-

-¡¡Te equivocas Yukito!!- dije tratando de negar lo que ya se había descubierto.

-Tiene razón joven Tsukishiro, pero he decidido dejarle el camino libre…- Syaoran se puso en posición de defensa, esperando otro ataque.

-¿¡Un soldado se compadeció de mi!? , ¡¡Tonterías!!- quiso golpear de nuevo a Syaoran, pero éste lo esquivó rápidamente, agarrando por la muñeca a Yukito, y jalándolo hacia sí mismo, metiéndole un buen puñetazo al estómago y sacándole el aire.

-Así es… peor estoy empezando a dudar que usted sea bueno para ella.-

Syaoran me señaló con un gesto de la cabeza, haciendo ademán para que Yukito me mirara, a lo cual este volteó casi instantáneamente, viendo mi cara asustada, con lágrimas amenazando con salir.

Yukito rehuyó la mirada, y miró todavía molesto a Syaoran.

-Por qué tu Lang… ¿Por qué me cediste a una persona tan maravillosa?-

-Por que merece algo más que un amor que sólo traerá desgracias a su vida.-

-Un soldado y una princesa…- dijo Yukito casi para sí mismo.

-Así es… no quiero que sufra, y mucho menos por mí. Así que… hazla muy feliz, has que olvide su pasado. Así yo viviré el resto de mis días tranquilo.-

-¿La amas tan poco como para dejarla ir?- Yukito buscaba en los ojos de Syaoran alguna respuesta a la locura que había cometido.

Syaoran pensó un poco su respuesta, mientras los guardias lo volvían a tomar por los brazos.

-¡Lee!- grité.

Pero el no volteó a verme, en vez de eso, le dijo a Yukito palabras que yo no pude oír.

-¿Usted la dejaría?, ¿Joven Tsukishiro?-

Yukito se impactó un poco. Pero contestó con sinceridad.

-No, Lang, yo no lo haría. Lucharía por ella hasta el final.-

Syaoran suspiró, y con una cara de nostalgia, cruzó las últimas palabras con Yukito, antes de ser llevado por los guardias.

-Haz que tu amor por ella crezca hasta el punto en que ya ni te importe tu propia felicidad. Hasta entonces, no serás rival para mí.-

Mark estaba sorprendido, procesando las palabras del ambarino.

_-¿Qué clase de amor mítico es al que me enfrento?- _dijo para sus adentros, mientras clavaba la mirada en aquel cuerpo cansado, que era llevado a las mazmorras.

-¿Por qué Princesa Nadeshiko, por qué me has dicho que sí te casarás conmigo si… tú amas a ese hombre?-

Algún día saldría a la luz esa pregunta, algún día se iba a saber.

-Te equivocas… Él… ya no me quiere, nunca me quiso, y yo… yo tampoco.-

-_Mentira- _Pensó Yukito. –_Así que eso fue lo que hiciste para alejarla de ti… negarle un amor tan obvio…- _Yukito se rió.

-¿Yu-Yukito?- dije temiendo que todo el embrollo ya lo hubiera hecho colapsar.

-¿Enserio, te creíste eso?- dijo todavía sin dejar de reír, casi con alivio.

-No… no entiendo que…- fui hacia él y le toqué el hombro. Mi cara de preocupación lo hizo callar.

Sus cabellos plateados resplandecientes ante el sol, adornaban su precioso rostro, junto con la sonrisa de sus dientes perfectos que en ese momento me regaló.

Me sonrojé y él lo notó, haciendo concentrar el rojo en su cara también.

-_No importa, con el tiempo, me ganaré su alma entera_…- pensó Yukito.

-Debes ponerte algo Princesa, lamento todo lo ocurrido.- me besó la mano, y se fue con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

-¿Qué…¿¡que ha sido todo esto!?- después de quedarme una eternidad parada en donde Yukito me dejó, me dispuse a irme mientras despejaba la mente. Divisé un rastro leve de sangre.

_-Syaoran…- _sentí una opresión en el pecho; ¿Dolor?, ¿Tristeza?, ¿Culpa?

Todas juntas.

**(Narración desde el punto de vista de Syaoran Lee)**

En las mazmorras del palacio.

El lugar era frio, y obscuro, pero más que nada bastante solitario. Me acurruqué en una de las esquinas de la celda, y perdí la noción del tiempo, pensando en muchas cosas…

Me moví un poco y sentí el dolor punzante de la herida de mi brazo izquierdo, así que decidí quedarme lo más quieto posible. Desde la ventana podía ver uno de los árboles de cerezo, que era mi única compañía en ese lugar tan alejado de todo.

Esperaba un castigo, y no sabía si era producto de un hombre celoso (Tsukishiro), o era por el pecado de amar a alguien que prácticamente estaba fuera de mi alcance.

-¡Deja de hacerte el idiota Xiao Lang!- escuché voces del pasado, que me hicieron recordar…

¿Por qué estando tan seguro de lo que sentía por ella… causé nuestra separación?

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Flash Back**

**En la academia militar.**

-¡No me jodas enclenque del demonio!- decía aquel gigantón obeso con el que me pusieron a pelear. Uno que otro golpe suyo me llegaba y me tumbaba al suelo enlodado. Yo respiraba con mucha dificultad, y sangraba por todos lados…

Contaba con 15 años.

-¡Basta ya Xiao!, ¡No tienes porque probar nada!- me decía aquella persona con lentes, que por más extraño que era, ya lo consideraba mi hermano.

-¡Cállate Hiraguizawa!¡Le mostraré a este imbécil con quien se está metiendo!-

-¡Pobre diablo!¡Sabes que por más que se esfuerce un plebeyo como tú, un príncipe será el que te gane a la Princesa, ¡Con solo mostrar sus bolsillos!-

Estaba tan encolerizado que ni siquiera estaba atento en la pelea, y aquel maldito mal nacido aprovechaba para mandarme a morder el polvo una y otra vez.

-¡Ingenuo!, ¡NO la mereces!-

_-No la mereces…- _

-¡Al final no va a importar lo que hagas!, ¡No la tendrás!, ¡Se quedará con alguien que él consejo apruebe, no con un idiota sin fortuna!-

_-Idiota sin fortuna…-_

-Y aunque ella te quiera… ¿Dejarás a China sin heredero al trono?¿El Emperador te aceptaría?, ¿Crees que no tendrás mejores partidos con los cuales competir?, ¿Ella querrá dejar todo lo que conoce… ¿por ti?-

_-¿Dejar la vida que conoce…¿Por un soldado sin fortuna?, ¿Cuándo podría haber más hombres… mejores que yo?-_

_-Maldición…-_

Y me fijé en la cruda realidad. ¿Sakura… tú verás todo como lo hago yo ahora?

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Y años después sigo con la misma estúpida mentalidad señores…

-Xiao Lang- llamó una voz serena, trayéndome de mis pensamientos. Volteé hacia los barrotes de la celda, viendo al Emperador Fujitaka.

-¡Majestad!- dije al tiempo que me inclinaba juntando mi cabeza al suelo tan rápido como la herida en la clavícula me lo permitió.

El Emperador lo notó.

-Lamento mucho esa herida Lang, me encargaré de que te atiendan como se debe. Después de todo eres un miembro importante de mi ejército, y no quisiera que esto afectara el entrenamiento de mis soldados.-

-No señor no lo hará- dije sin dejar de pegar mi frente al piso.

-Creo, que ya te enteraste de que mi hija por fin se casa- dijo sin rodeos…

Aunque no hubiera querido, aparecieron los celos en mí, haciéndome temblar.

-Con todo respeto… ¿Puedo saber a qué debo su presencia?- dije enterrando mis dedos como garras en la tierra de la celda…

-Vengo a decirte que no quiero más vacilaciones… le debo su clavícula, joven Xiao Lang…pero usted me debe el cumplimiento del trato que hicimos años atrás…-

Me pregunté si realmente era el Emperador… su voz era exageradamente forzada, como si no quisiera decir aquellas palabras, pero no iba a manchar el nombre de mi familia faltando a mi palabra.

-¿Qué es lo que desea que haga su majestad?- Continuaba con la cabeza al piso, por lo que no él no veía mi ceño fruncido en una horrible mueca de sufrimiento total; rezaba porque me dijera que me quedara en Palacio…

_-¡Por favor!…para seguir viendo su sonrisa…aunque no sea por mi por quien sonría, yo si sonreiré para ella, así que…¡Por favor!…- _Gritaba en mi mente esperando el veredicto final.

-Quiero que deje el Palacio de Pekín- de la pura impresión y desilusión, mi cuerpo se movió solo, subiendo la cabeza y taladrando con mi mirada confusa la del Emperador.

Por un segundo vi la pena en los ojos del Emperador Fujitaka, pero pronto recobró su fría expresión, y perdí las esperanzas. Bajé lentamente mi cabeza, hasta pegarla de nuevo al suelo… Mis dientes mordiendo mi labio inferior lo hicieron sangrar, pero dolía más un vacío peor al que sentí aquella vez en su terraza. Creí que había dejado olvidado mi corazón ahí y ya no sentiría nada…pero me equivoqué.

¿Tan grandes eran mis pecados… tan malo era amar a alguien?

El Emperador me dejó a mí y a mí dolor, y pero antes de salir de las mazmorras…el grito enfurecido y ronco que salió raspando mi garganta como una bestia, le heló la sangre por completo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ADELANTOS DEL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO: ¿Syaoran abandonará palacio? ¿Por**** que el emperador Fukitaka kiere adelantar la boda? ¿Syaoran se emborracha? ¿Mei - Lin salee en el fiiicc ?? ¿Que consecuencias traerá todo estoo!! ¡S y S luvhe por su amor! (Porque si no los lectores me matan) XDDDDD**

**1 MARITA-CHA: GACIAASP OR DECIDIRTE A ESCRIBIIIRRR!!! ESO QUERE DECIIR QUE TE AGRADA MI FIIICC Y ESOO ME HIZO SALTAR HASTA EL TECHO DE FELICIDAAD!!**

** KINOLI!! OBVIAMENTEE CORAZÓON!! SIIGO EL FIIIC!! PROMETO PASAR TUS ESPECTATIVAS!!**

**3. ASHAKI: MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA NO TE GARANTIIZOO NADAAA PEROO PSSS ES LO QUE DA EMOCIOOOON VERPAS COMO TODO SE SOLUCIONAAA AMOOLOS FINALES FELICCEES ..BESIIToOoS!!**

**4. NANITA09: TU CREEES QUE LE DIO BUEN GIRO A LA HISOTRIA? xB MUCHAS GRACIAAS POR TU COMENTARIOOO !! SII YO TAMBIEN LLORÉ CUAND OME DI CUENTA DE LO QUE ESCRIBIII XDDD ( producto de ésta canción Only One de Yellowcard) BAJALA XD**


	10. Yo sin ti no puedo Decision

Una historia para antes de dormir.

Dedicada a Maki(:

Aclaraciones:

Los textos que estén entre guiones (-) son diálogos de los personajes.

Los diálogos que están en letra _cursiva_ son pensamientos de los personajes.

Los diálogos que estén en MAYÚSCULA son gritos de los personajes.

El tiempo es en alguna dinastía china ficticia, pero el palacio de Pekín y la moneda (Yuan; equivalente a 1.4 MN) son reales.

Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de las CLAMP, los uso para el fanfiction sólo para entretenimiento de los lectores, y los derechos se quedan reservados para sus autores.

**IMPORTANTE: **

**1. MUCHSA GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME HAN DEJADO REVIEEWWSS DIOOS SOLO POR USTEDES TEERMINO ESTA COOSA XD**

**2. UFFF QUE ESTA CARGADOO DE EMOCIOON ESTOOO EEE LEAN Y DISFRUUTEEEN QUE ESTA PAL PAROO XD (camiko no punishment hace signo de paz)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Capítulo 10: Yo sin ti no puedo…

_-¿En serio, te creíste eso?…- _

¿Qué quiso decir Yukito con ello?

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por mi Padre, que llegó a mi terraza, sentándose alado de mí, y mirando los peces que saltaban en el estanque.

-Mi pequeña Sakura- me llamó

-¿Sucede algo padre?- dije con la mejor de mis sonrisas. Eso siempre le alejaba las preocupaciones de su mente.

Él me contestó la sonrisa, pero aún lucía preocupado.

-¿Padre, está bien?- Dije posando mi mano en su hombro. Esa preocupación que yo divisaba en sus ojos no era característica de él.

-Mi niña, ¿Te trata bien el joven Tsukishiro?-

No entendía a que iba la pregunta, pero igual respondí.

-Claro que sí Padre, me respeta y me quiere también, él me lo ha dicho.-

-¿Crees que hice bien en poner a éste joven en tu futuro?-

_-Pudo haber sido otra persona, pero… me acordé que esa persona nunca me quiso de verdad. Me lo dijo-_

-No se preocupe, hizo lo correcto-

Al parecer sus ojos se vaciaron un poco de aquella misteriosa preocupación, así que le resté importancia al interrogatorio.

-Adelantaré la boda, entre más pronto te vea protegida con un marido, más pronto estaré tranquilo. –

Un vértigo se apoderó de mí, pero me recuperé lo suficientemente rápido como para parecer normal por fuera.

-¿Qu-Qué tan pronto?- articulé a duras penas

-En 3 días- Mi padre buscó algún rastro de inconformidad en mis ojos, pero yo desvié la mirada.

-Está…bien, excelente, iré a darle la noticia a la dama Mitzuki.-

Corrí hacia el interior, cerrando la puerta corrediza, dándole a entender a mi Padre que no quería hablar más con él en ese momento.

-Mi querida Emperatriz…Por favor, dame una señal, para saber si estoy haciendo lo correcto con nuestra hija- dijo pensando en voz alta mi Padre.

Mientras tanto, yo corría hacia la cocina, tratando de encontrar a mi Dama Mitzuki.

Me asomé a la ajetreada cocina, y cuando me vieron los sirvientes automáticamente se postraron de rodillas ante mí, lo que yo calmé al instante. Lo que menos quería era que se me reconociera de aquella forma, cuando yo no había hecho nada especial con mi vida.

-Disculpen… ¿no ha visto alguno de ustedes a la Dama Mitzuki?- Intenté ocultar mi ansiedad.

-Excelencia, se encuentra en el kiosco, atendiendo al señor Tsukishiro- dijo uno.

-¡Muchas gracias!- salí corriendo de ahí, y salí de nuevo en la búsqueda de mi Dama.

Divisé el kiosco, como siempre, ahí estaba la chica que acompañaba siempre a Yukito, pero ésta ya no me miró con desdén como las otras veces, en cambio, sus ojos brillaban, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, y sostenía con cuidado una hermosa rosa.

¿¡Qué me había perdido?!

Llegué al kiosco.

-Mi linda Nadeshiko.- dijo Yukito al tiempo que me besaba la mano.

Miré casi con miedo a la criada de mi prometido, pero ésta ni se había inmutado.

¿Sería posible que…?

-Parece que andas muy feliz el día de hoy Tomoyo- le dije con una sonrisa.

Ella casi suelta la flor de la sorpresa, y nerviosamente me contestó.

-S-Si señorita- se rió, con las mejillas completamente enardecidas.

Yo sonreí abiertamente. Estaba muy feliz por ella, había encontrado un amor que no era necesario esconder.

-Me alegro mucho por ti- le dije.

Sus ojos brillaron más intensamente, y me agradeció asintiendo la cabeza.

-Bueno, basta de este secreteo entre chicas- dijo Yukito un poco divertido.

Me abrazó casi sin pensarlo, y yo le deposité un beso en la mejilla.

Yukito me sonrió satisfecho.

Pero luego me acordé a lo que había ido al kiosco.

-Dama Mitzuki, necesito que me ayude con el obi de un kimono, al parecer se me descoció a más de la mitad ¿Podría ayudarme con las agujas?-

-Claro que sí Princesa, vamos de una vez si usted desea.-

-Bueno, si mi señor me deja ir…- dije un poco sonrojada, haciendo obvio que Yukito no había soltado el abrazo.

-Claro que si- dijo soltándome sin un ápice de vergüenza en su cara.

Que raras eran las costumbres occidentales.

-Gracias Yukito- me tomó las manos y me las besó, y yo solo alcancé a sonrojarme. Salí a prisa con la Dama Mitzuki, y hasta que llegamos a mi cuarto, le solté las verdaderas intenciones de mi llamado.

Tomé un poco de aire, pues había estado corriendo todo el rato, y hasta que tuve suficiente para mantener una conversación, le dije:

-¡Dama Mitzuki!, ¿donde tienen encerrado al joven Xiao Lang?-

-P-Pero niña, usted no…-

-¡Ya sé que no debo verlo después de lo del otro día!-

-Pero Princesa…- la Dama Mitzuki me miraba como si le pidiera que cometiese un crimen en mi nombre, y eso irritaba bastante.

-¡Por favor!, ¡Tengo que verlo!- Mis ojos apunto de soltar lágrimas la hicieron ver que iba enserio, que necesitaba hablar con Syaoran, así que se rindió ante mi petición.

-Está en la última celda de las mazmorras- Bajó la mirada, totalmente inconforme con mi decisión de según ella seguir atormentándome con un amor que no podía ser.

Y a correr de nuevo.

El cielo se obscurecía, y las estrellas empezaban a aparecer, y que noche tan obscura era aquella.

El guardia de las celdas se sorprendió un poco al verme por esos lados del palacio, pero no chistó en dejarme pasar. Recorrí con la vista todas las celdas hasta que giré en una esquina, y vi…

-¡Eriol!- dije con sorpresa, sostenía una prenda de ropa que no supe reconocer hasta que me acerqué a la última celda junto a él.

Eriol no se había percatado de mi presencia hasta que volví a gritar su nombre, su intento de sonrisa y la celda vacía en la que él llevaba rato, me dijeron algo que no quería saber.

-Esto es…- dije a Eriol que recorría con su blanca mano la ya identificada camisa con bordados de oro y olor a hoja de naranja, mezclado con sangre y algo de tierra.

Al parecer… llegué tarde, supuse que… lo harían dejar palacio después de lo ocurrido en las aguas termales.

-Syaoran…¿Abandonó el Palacio?, ¡¿Sin decir una palabra?! ¡¿Sin despedirse?!-

Ahora había agarrado al pobre pelinegro de una de sus mangas, jalándolo para que me diera respuestas que seguro también ignoraba.

-¡Pero esta herido!, se ha ido solo y no tiene hacia dónde ir…-

-Estará bien alteza-

Miré a Eriol con desconcierto, y en sus ojos serenos del color de un profundo océano, divisé una profunda tristeza y preocupación.

-Sabe cuidarse solo, y es fuerte así que… basta ya, no llore más por él-_Porque era lo que él menos quería_-

-¡Eriol!- dije entre sollozos cuando me abracé a él, viendo una figura en la cual dejar caer mis máscaras, y simplemente soltar todo lo que tenía dentro.

Después de esa noche, no lo volví a recordar, mi corazón lo había olvidado.

O al menos eso pensaba, ¿Sería cierto?

**(Narración desde el punto de vista de Syaoran Lee)**

Ya había caminado algunas horas, lo suficiente para salir de la cuidad de Pekín. Traía puesta una camisa blanca, y el pantalón gris atado con una cinta roja en la cintura, completando mi nueva apariencia de pueblerino con un saco que llevaba a cuestas con ropa, mi última paga y un cuchillo por si las dudas…

Me había quitado el pendiente de oro para no llamar la atención, y no portaba más aquel uniforme con el cual pasé toda mi niñez y adolescencia.

Algunas chicas campesinas cuchicheaban a mis espaldas, otras me mostraban sus atributos sugiriéndome cosas obvias, pero yo simplemente pasaba de eso, no estaba de humor, sobre todo cuando algunas se parecían tanto a la que me había obligado a olvidar.

-¡Oye guapo!- me gritó una mujer bastante linda por enésima vez en esa noche.

Estaba cansado, había caminado todo el día y ver tanta gente de nuevo me sugirió que estaba cerca de un pueblo.

-Genial, comienzo a sentir algo de hambre- corrí un poco al divisar luces propias de una aldea, y mi estómago saltó de gusto cuando vi una posada con un letrero que decía "Habitaciones disponibles".

Entré, y vi un ajetreo impresionante de gente, algunos tomando, otros jugando con prostitutas, y todas esas cosas.

Me senté en un lugar apartado, y un señor se acercó a pedir mi orden.

-Onigiri con relleno de ciruela y agua por favor-

Me trajeron la orden, y cuando estaba a punto de probar un bocado…

-¡Hey tu mocoso!, ¡Ese es nuestro lugar, muévete antes de que te parta la cara!-

¡Era el colmo, hoy definitivamente no era mi día!

-Ah. Lo siento es que… bueno, no tiene nombre la mesa- Mi tono sínico hizo estallar a aquel hombre de cabellos negros y ojos cafés que tiró la jarra y el plato.

Y como yo ya había dicho, no estaba de humor.

-Mira imbécil no querrás meterte conmigo, lárgate y déjame en paz-

-¡Ha!, ¡El mocoso me está buscando pelea!-

Me harté de la situación, no pude evitar meterle un buen puñetazo.

-¡Pelea!¡Pelea!¡Pelea! -era el escenario que se había creado en aquella posada.

Ambos nos estábamos revolcando en el suelo, haciéndonos sangrar mutuamente, al final, aquel brabucón no pudo conmigo, pero yo ya estaba tan metido en la pelea que nos tuvieron que separar.

-¡Estás loco mocoso!¡Demente!- Gritaba mientras trataba de acercarse a mi nuevamente.

-¡Que!¡¿Quieres más!?- Yo intentaba zafarme de los que estaban agarrándome de los brazos, hasta que algo me dejó helado.

-¡Ese es el Guardia Real de la princesa!¡Mejor no te metas con el Touya!-

-¡No!¡Yo no…!- dije mientras todo el lugar se quedó callado.

-¡¿Así que te crees más que nosotros por vivir en Palacio?!-

-¡¿Crees que puedes hacer lo que quieras!?-

Hasta que no sentí los golpes de los campesinos enojados con el tipo de gobierno del Emperador Fujitaka no empecé a defenderme, sabía que mis palabras a mi defensa no serían escuchadas, así que preferí contenerme y sólo defenderme.

Naturalmente mis años de entrenamiento aún me acompañaban, así que acabé con más de 30 campesinos inexpertos sólo con algunos moretones y cortes superficiales.

Tomé mi saco y salí de ahí.

-Ah, genial, con éste alboroto será imposible encontrar otra posada en éste pueblo de rebeldes.- dije pensando en voz alta.

-No somos rebeldes, sólo gente inconforme con nuestras vidas-

Aquella voz me hizo voltear casi de inmediato; una chica vestida a la China me había escuchado hablar solo… tenía cabello largo negro recogido en cebollas, ojos cafés tirando a rojos, tez blanca y sus facciones eran finas.

-¿Por qué me sigues?- dije algo cohibido.

-Vi el alboroto de aquella posada, y también tus heridas- Señaló las heridas que se distinguían en mis brazos al igual que los moretones que ya comenzaban a dolerme.

-¿Y que con eso?- mantenía mi tono frío y cortante.

-Supongo que necesitas un lugar donde pasar la noche, la posada de mi familia te puede acoger si tú lo quieres-

-No me tutees niña- dije algo molesto por la rebosante confianza que me mostraba.

-¿Quieres o no?- Volvió a preguntar sin rodeos.

Suspiré implorando paciencia a Buda.

-De acuerdo- Me hizo ademán de seguirla, y yo caminé en silencio.

Llegamos a la posada, bastante grande, por cierto, me asignó un cuarto y por fin se fue esa molesta criatura, para volver rato después con un buen de vendas y ungüentos para mis heridas.

-No te vayas a mover- dijo mientras comenzaba por poner ungüento en un corte de navaja del antebrazo.

-Ya…- Al parecer no había entendido lo del tuteo.

-Dime, ¿sólo hablas con ésas molestas monosílabas?-

-¿¡ Y a ti no te parece que hablas demasiado niña?!-

-¡Pero que poco tacto para tratar a una mujer!-

-¡Porque tú eres una niña molesta y gritona!-

-¡Es sólo que no reconoces a una mujer cuando la vez!-

-¡Ha!, quizás porque la que ocupa mi corazón me parece difícil de superar…-

Recordé a Sakura, lo cual me adentró en mis recuerdos con una cara de embobado melancólico que a esta chica no le hizo gracia.

-Quizás porque no sabes que hay mejores-

Iba a alegar, pero ella me selló la boca con un beso bastante subidito de tono.

-Ba-¡Basta! -Dije apenas me dejó respirar.

-Que… ¿No beso mejor que ella?-

Ni siquiera podía hablar, observé sus labios hinchados y entre abiertos, su cabello despeinado y su kimono demasiado abierto a mi vista.

Tragué saliva.

-Sal de aquí niña- retiré la vista, como haría un caballero que no avergüenza a una dama.

-¡Me llamo Mei-Lin no niña!- dio un portazo y la oí bajar las escaleras.

Estaba más que claro que no era una niña, pero preferí no pensar en ello, la excitación del recuerdo de ese sugerente beso y la vista que me dejó ver la muchacha…

-Maldición… quiero agua helada para el baño.-

Mientras me regañaba a mi mismo por ser un completo pervertido con una "niña" extraña, oí que algo se acercaba desde los arboles que rodeaban el manantial de agua fría en el que yo me había metido.

Algo cayó con una velocidad impresionante, y lo caché con mis manos.

-¿Un papel doblado?-

Oí un águila y volteé a ver ante aquel sonido tan familiar; divisé el águila color café claro.

-¡Kerberos!- Era el nombre del águila de Eriol, la habíamos entrenado juntos para que entregara y recibiera mensajes de suma importancia, pero ¿que era tan importante como para enviarme algo?…

Desdoblé rápidamente el papel que había dejado caer el águila.

¡Syaoran Lee! ¿Estás cumpliendo tu parte del trato?¿Por eso te fuiste?,

-Es obvio cuatro ojos, ¿Crees que dejaría a Sakura por mi cuenta? Sabes que no soy capaz de hacer eso-

Sakura fue a buscarte a la celda, lo supe porque yo estaba ahí, recogiendo el desorden que dejaste. Como ya es la costumbre, lloró como si se acabara el mundo.

-Cierto… me fui después de que el Emperador habló conmigo, dejé mi uniforme y empaqué mis cosas sin siquiera despedirme de ustedes, deben odiarme por eso…-

¿A dónde has ido? ¿Estás bien amigo?

-Ni te imaginas por lo que he pasado en menos de 12 horas Eriol-

Syao… tengo que decírtelo, es necesario que lo sepas, no te escribiría por otro motivo pues se que sabes cuidarte solo…

-Ja, gracias por tu sincera preocupación…-

Han adelantado la boda, Sakura se casa mañana y te lo vuelvo a preguntar; ¿Estas conforme con esto? ¡Con un demonio Syaoran Lee! ¡No te quedes a mitad de camino! ¡Que entre en esa cabezota tuya…

Suficiente con lo que había leído, arrugué el papel sin piedad, arrojándolo al agua dejando que la tinta corriera por el manantial.

Sakura se casaba justamente mañana, no me lo esperaba tan pronto, pero eso explicaba el porqué de que Fujitaka me hiciera abandonar el palacio.

Él no quería obstáculos.

Salí del agua vistiéndome y corriendo a la posada.

Quería olvidar todo, aunque fuera por un solo segundo quería olvidar quien era, que era lo que me ataba a este mundo…

Llegué a la posada y me senté en la barra donde pedí un trago de lo más cargado en licor que tuvieran.

Me lo tragué en un segundo.

-Jo-Joven, creo que la bebida ya es demasiado fuerte y…

-¡¿Le estoy pagando no?!,¡Lo quiero todavía más cargado con un demonio!-

¡Y luego estaba el imbécil de Eriol con sus sermones!

Me volví a tragar la bebida de una sola vez.

-¡Otro doble!-

¿¡Que quería, que le tirara el mundo que estaba a punto de formar sin mí?!

Me tragué la bebida de un solo sorbo…otra vez.

-¿Uno más?- preguntó el cantinero que al parecer ya había entendido la idea.

-Otrsho…-

Pero tampoco soportaba la idea de verla feliz al lado de alguien más; alguien que la observara dormir en las noches, alguien que le obsequiara flores sin razón alguna…

-¡Quieiro otrsho!- El cantinero ya sabía lo patético de mi situación así que se limitó a servirme más.

…alguien que la hiciera sonrojar, alguien que la besara de repente y sin razón aparente, alguien con el cual reír por trivialidades…

…Alguien que no sería yo.

Era como mi décimo trago y ya estaba tan pasado de copas que ni siquiera me fijé cuando llegué a la habitación, aún pidiéndole a la nada otro trago para seguir "olvidando" mis penas.

Oí la puerta abrirse, pero estaba tan mareado que ya no me importaba si alguien iba y venía. Giré mi cabeza para ver al intruso y cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver a Mei-Lin.

Miré su rostro sonrojado, que miraba hacía cualquier lado que no fuera yo, bajé la mirada y divisé su cuerpo apenas cubierto por una bata de seda blanca, sus senos se alzaban marcando deliciosas curvas entre la tela, al igual que sus caderas.

El alcohol no me dejaba pensar con claridad, así que la llamé parar que se acercara.

-Saku…- dije al tiempo que se acercaba a mi lado, jalándola hacia mí y dejándola caer encima.

Sentir sus pechos aplastándose contra mí hizo que se me parara el corazón por un momento, luego por el beso de tornillo que yo le correspondí .

-Ya te dije que me llamo Mei-Lin- me dijo cuando tomamos aire. Pero ya dije que yo no pensaba con claridad.

¿Qué pasaría en la noche de bodas de aquella preciosa flor de cerezo?

"Ella era suave, delicada al tacto como un finísimo cristal. "

Yo acariciaba las piernas de esta chica que estaba conmigo, mientras ella lanzaba pequeños gemidos mientras me mordía los lóbulos y exhalaba su aliento en mi cuello, erizándome la piel.

"Su olor, un suave perfume, ahora siendo aspirado por aquel lobo ávido de poseer tan bello cuerpo"

Ésta mujer también olía dulce, embriagándome como otra copa de licor, me puse encima de ella, abriéndole salvajemente la bata, besándole el cuello como animal en celo, sintiendo los jalones de pelo que ella me daba.

"Su inocencia, sus manos tímidas y aquel bonito color rojo de sus mejillas, obligándole a ir un poco más despacio para no incomodarla"

Con ésta era diferente, yo me pegaba a ella tanto como podía, restregándome contra su piel tibia, mientras no dejaba de comerme sus labios a besos cargados de pura pasión, ella gemía cada vez más fuerte, y la excitación en mi crecía también.

"La besó tiernamente en los labios, susurrándole a la par palabras de amor, acariciando sus cabellos, descubriendo poco a poco el escote hasta dejar ver tan esplendorosa vista de montes blancos"

Mi mano fue a parar a uno de sus senos, estrujándolo sin piedad alguna mientras ella recorría con sus manos expertas mi espalda, dándome descargas eléctricas, lo cual me incitó a dejar a pura saliva mi marca en todo ese cuerpo.

"Ella gemía tímidamente, mientras el lobo sonreía maliciosamente, pronto llegaría el momento"

Entonces una visión:

Sakura, con una mirada chispeante, sus cabellos revueltos, jadeando y temblando un poco. Su mano entrelazada con aquella mano que no era la mía, esperando aquel momento con algo de miedo y ansiedad.

Oh no… ese imbécil no la iba a lastimar, no iba a permitir que nadie…

¡No iba a permitir que nadie que no fuera yo la poseyera, ella sería la madre de mis hijos, ella sería la mujer con la cual compartiría el resto de mi vida, amándola y respetándola aún después de la muerte!

-¡NO!- Me quité tan bruscamente de la chica que caí de la cama, pues aún no estaba en mis cinco sentidos.

-¿Es que no te gusta?- su voz tan "inocente" me dio escalofríos.

Me levanté del suelo, y me giré de espaldas hacía ella.

-No deberías hacer esto, no es bien visto en una señorita-

-¡Y tu urgencia de macho que!- dijo indignada. De acuerdo, le había correspondido un poco.

-Mis sinceras disculpas si le he hecho algo que no debía- Me giré hacia ella e hice una profunda reverencia, aún sin abrir los ojos.

-¡No te creas!¡Seguro hay mejores hombres que tú!- Me dio tal cachetada que me quitó el mareo que me quedaba… pero no hice ni dije nada.

Podía ser tan sínico cuando quería…

Ella gritó de frustración, y se fue, mientras yo dejé caer mi máscara de caballero para continuar acostado por la resaca.

Era cierto todo lo que me pasó por la mente; en efecto me volvería loco sin Sakura, después de todo yo no mandaba en mi corazón.

-¡Al diablo con todo y todos!¡Pelearé por la mujer que amo!-

¿Y porque no podía ser feliz?¿Que tenía todo esto de malo si ella me amaba tanto como yo a ella?

¡Váyanse al demonio!

Como pude me levanté de la cama y rasgué la manga de mi camisa blanca, arremangándola mientras buscaba algo con que escribir.

Para mi suerte encontré un frasco de tinta medio vacío, sería suficiente para escribir una carta.

_Estoy en el primer pueblo cruzando la frontera norte de Pekín, vente en caballo o volando pero te necesito aquí ¡Ahora!._

Llamé al águila de Eriol con un silbido y para mi sorpresa el animal estaba en un árbol cercano a la ventana en donde yo me había asomado.

-¡Kerberos!¡Vuela lo más rápido que te permita el clima y entrégale esto a Eriol!- Le amarré con un hábil nudo la tira de tela al águila, rogando porque como fuera el águila me hubiera entendido.

El águila tomo vuelo, y yo decidí dejar en claro las cosas con la muchacha esa Mei-Lin para tener mi conciencia tranquila.

Me vi en un espejo que estaba colgado al lado de la puerta y en verdad me asustó lo que vi:

Un chico más flaco de lo que recordaba, serios raspones sin mencionar el vendaje que aún traía por la herida en la clavícula me cubrían todo el cuerpo, tenía las ojeras muy marcadas, y mi tez era casi tan pálida como la de Sakura…

Si esto me hacía estar sin ella un par de meses, ¿Qué demonios sería de mi el resto que me quedaba de vida?

Decidí cambiarme de ropa; una camisa negra de las que usaba para entrenar, un pantalón beige y las botas negras del uniforme, también decidí ponerme mis guantes negros por si a Eriol se le ocurría traerme un caballo al igual que una capa café tirando a verde para no ser reconocido fácilmente una vez entrara a Pekín de nuevo…

¿Pero por qué les describo lo que traigo puesto?

Mejor sigamos con la historia…

Salí del cuarto con mi bulto a cuestas, bajando las escaleras y topándome con el cantinero.

-¡Joven! ¿Tan rápido se le esfumó la resaca?-

-Ni siquiera me acuerdo de ella- Bromeé.

Me despedí de él con un gesto de la mano y cuando salí de la posada:

-¡Señorita Mei-Lin!- dije aliviado por no tener que buscarla

-¡¿Por qué serás tan descarado!?-

Oh por Buda el orgullo de las mujeres es tan…

-Siento mucho lo que ocurrió hace algunos minutos, la buscaba para despedirme, me regreso por donde vine así que no le causaré más molestias.-

-¿¡Te vas?!- Y dale con el tuteo…

-Si… escucha yo… si en verdad pensaste que yo podría- fui interrumpido

-No te preocupes, acepto que me confundió que correspondieras, pero luego entendí que sólo había sido para desahogarte…-

-¡No!, ¡No por favor!¡No digas eso! Verás yo hice lo que hice porque en verdad eres una mujer muy hermosa y bueno…- Mi voz fue descendiendo hasta casi un susurro y bajé la mirada apenado y avergonzado…

No tenía excusa…

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- dijo buscando mi mirada, pero yo no podía verla a los ojos…

-Hey…¿Cómo me llamaste?- Mi mente trabajó un poco y pude procesar la información que me pedía.

-Pues que eres una mujer…¡¡??- ¡¿Mujer?!

Cuando se dio cuenta de que admití que no sólo era una niña su sonrisa se agrandó tanto como sus labios se lo permitieron.

-Así que… no soy una niña- Mi cara se puso tan roja como una manzana o tal vez peor.

Ella se rió hasta que le dolió el estómago y yo me sentí un idiota hasta el…

-¡Nos vemos chica!- me fui todavía un poco cohibido malhumorado y avergonzado, pero antes de dar vuelta en la esquina…

-¡Oye!¿Y cómo te llamas chico de las monosílabas?- Me gritó desde la puerta de la posada.

-Xiao… no… ¡Syaoran Lee!- le grité, ella agitó la mano con una sonrisa en su rostro, y yo se la correspondí con mano incluida.

**(Narración desde el punto de vista de Sakura Kinomoto)**

Me traían como chica de la vida alegre; de arriba abajo todo el día con los preparativos de la boda y con eso que sería a lo occidental…

Que si el vestido blanco con el velo enorme, que si el Padre, la música, comida, invitados, decoración, madrinas, padrinos, anillos ¡Todo me volvía loca!

Me escapé un rato a la terraza cuando oí que la Dama Mitzuki me buscaba así que sólo se me ocurrió un lugar en donde pro fin podría relajarme; aquel árbol de sakura viejo y solitario donde me pasaba el día con Syaoran.

Y comencé a divagar en mis pensamientos…

Así que… en menos de 24 horas estaría casada, con un chico lindo, apuesto, amable, caballero y todo lo que una mujer puede pedir en un marido.

Dicen que cuando amas a una persona la vez como lo más especial y hermoso del mundo, ¿Entonces por qué no podía pasar de una pobre descripción sobre su físico y manera de ser?

Yo sólo rogaba por ser feliz con él, trataría de esforzarme.

El sonido de galopes de caballos me sobresaltó de repente, me asomé hacia donde provenía el ruido, dándome cuenta de que Eriol iba saliendo de palacio a toda velocidad con un caballo negro salvaje que sólo él y otra persona podían controlar…

¿A dónde iba cuando ya estaba anocheciendo?

Seguro algún encargo para los preparativos de la boda…

-Princesa Nadeshiko…- otro que me sacaba de mis pensamientos…

-Yukito- dije dedicándole una sonrisa.

-¿Te molesta si me siento?- Me corrí hacia un lado, haciéndole espacio para que se sentara al lado de mi.

-No sabes que feliz estoy, es como si flotara todo el día, escuchando la palabra boda por todos lados…-

-Sólo un día más- dije fingiendo un ánimo tremendo. Ahora no estaba para nada de humor como para hablar de esto con él.

De repente sólo sentí la marca de sus labios en mi cachete, lo cual me dejó un poco atontada. Lo miré y divisé el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Te molesta que haga eso?- me dijo con la mirada desviada, haciendo competencia a los tomates en color.

-Para nada- Ésta vez fui sincera, era ciertamente algo que apreciaba de él. Era todo un caballero, y era muy amable conmigo.

¿Y quién no se acostumbra a eso?

-Tengo que irme Princesa, nos veremos mañana en nuestra ceremonia- Me tomó de las manos y me las besó con cariño, a lo cual yo me sonrojé.

-Descansa ¿De acuerdo? – El se me quedó viendo como si hubiera hablado en un idioma extraño.

-¿Qué pasa?- Dije completamente desconcertada al ver un brillo nuevo en sus ojos.

-Que estás comenzando a ser más afectiva conmigo, me alegra mucho eso-

-¿Por despedirme?- seguía sin entender.

-Porque antes me rehuías la mirada y sólo asentías a mis despedidas, ahora me pides que pase un buen sueño sin quitar tus hermosos ojos de los míos-

Sonreí, una verdadera sonrisa salió de mi interior, estaría bien, el me apreciaba.

¿Pero y yo?

**(Narración desde el punto de vista de Syaoran Lee)**

Creo que la gente pensaría que era un espantapájaros humano si no me movía de la entrada del pueblo alguna vez…

Llevaba esperando ¡Horas! por Eriol, ¡Me daban unas ganas enormes de hacer en adobo al maldito Kerberos de mierda!

Obvio, nunca confíes en un pájaro que tiene el cerebro igual a la cabeza de un alfiler…

Estaba comenzando a querer correr hasta Pekín, cuando unos inconfundibles cabellos negros azulados moviéndose violentamente por la velocidad de aquel fornido caballo negro me hicieron querer venerar al ave por ser tan inteligente.

-¡Syao-Xiao!- Su sonrisa era enorme, como si no nos hubiéramos visto en años, por supuesto que la mía también, chocamos la mano pero él no me la soltó y con la fuerza de un solo brazo me subió al caballo.

-Gracias por venir a recogerme amigo-

-¡Y qué más querías! ¡No te imaginas lo feliz que estoy por que por fin te funcionara el cerebro!-

-Oye… Ahora entiendo lo de "No te quedes a mitad de camino"- dije ignorando olímpicamente su sarcástico comentario con una voz melancólica.

¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?

-¿Al fin lo entendiste?- Eriol me miraba de reojo, sonriéndome serenamente y feliz porque yo hubiera descifrado su acertijo.

Echó a correr al caballo, mientras yo me sostenía como podía para no terminar partiéndome el cuello en el suelo.

-Pues… me gustaría oír tu definición de mi acertijo- dijo cortando la frase para no perder el control del caballo.

-Que tenía que haber luchado por el amor que siento por esa persona, porque esa persona también me quiere- Lo miré justo cuando se estaba aguantando de la risa inflando los cachetes, lo cual me puso más rojo que la cinta que traía puesta el día anterior. ¡Sí que me hacía decir tonterías!

-¡Ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor!- Soltó una sonora carcajada, mientras yo intentaba hallar la manera de golpearlo muy duro sin caerme de la bestia esta que corría hecho un demonio.

Cabalgamos la madrugada y parte de la mañana, pero era tanta la adrenalina que ninguno de los dos sentía los efectos del sueño.

Debía llegar antes del medio día, o tendría que asesinar a Yukito para hacer viuda a Sakura y casarme con ella después.

Ja, como si me molestara la idea de hacer trizas a ese tipejo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**POR FIIN LAS COOSAAAS SE ARREGLAAAANN VAMOOS SYAOO-KUUN VE A POR SAKUURAAA**

**UPPS PERO... NOS OLVIDAMOS DE ALGO.... YUKITO, EL EMPERADOOR, Y DE QUE SYAORAN YA NO ES BIENVENIDO EN EL PALACIOO ¿Y ALGER? ¿Y TOMOYO? ¡¿DE QUIEN SE HABRÁ ENAMORADO ?! ¿PORQUE PARAS EN SECO EL CABALLO SYAO? ¿UN ANGEL? ¿SYAORAN LLEGARÁ A TIEMPO? ¿ Y SAKURA QUE HARÁ CUANDO LLEGUÉ EL MOMENTO DE LA VERDAD?**

**NOO SE LO PIERDAANN EN EL PROXIIMOO CAPPPIITULOOOOOOO (atto: camiiko no punishment)**


	11. El principe que rescata a su princesa

Una historia para antes de dormir.

Dedicada a Maki(:

Aclaraciones:

Los textos que estén entre guiones (-) son diálogos de los personajes.

Los diálogos que están en letra _cursiva_ son pensamientos de los personajes.

Los diálogos que estén en MAYÚSCULA son gritos de los personajes.

El tiempo es en alguna dinastía china ficticia, pero el palacio de Pekín y la moneda (Yuan; equivalente a 1.4 MN) son reales.

Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de las CLAMP, los uso para el fanfiction sólo para entretenimiento de los lectores, y los derechos se quedan reservados para sus autores.

**IMPORTANTE:**

**ESTE ES EL ULTIMO CAPITULO T_T !!! PEROOO xD HABRA EPÍLOGO!!! SII UN LIIIINDOOO EPIIILOGOOOOOO X3**

**PONDRE LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS A TODAS ESAS PERSONAS QUE ME ANIMARON CON SUS REVIEWS A TERMINAR MI FANFIC EN EL EPILOGO!! :D**

**MUCHISISISISISISIMAAS GRACIAS PORR TOOODOOOOOOOO**

**ADVERTENCIA DE LEMON. (ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE LO ESCRIBO PORFAVOR NO ME MATEN)**

**¿PAREJA DE TOMOYO X ERIOL? ¿ UN ÁNGEL EN LA IGLESIA? ¿LLEGARÁ A TIEMPO SYAORAN? ¡DIOS MIO QUE GOLPIZA! ¡SE DESCUBRE LA VERDAD! **

Capítulo 22: El príncipe que rescata a su princesa…

Todo estaba listo; flores de sakura por todos los jardines, pasillos, terrazas, y por supuesto en la iglesia. Una enorme cantidad de gente que apenas conocía o que sólo les había visto de lejos llegaban a la iglesia mientras que sirvientes y soldados cuchicheaban de la celebración.

Mientras tanto… yo aguardaba sentada en mi terraza, viendo las ramas de los árboles que se movían de un lado a otro por la brisa fresca, oía a las aves que cantaban, y respiraba hondamente para hacer compás con aquella serenidad que se sentía.

-Princesa, todo está según lo planeado, vamos ya a la iglesia, que le espera su Padre.-

Había llegado la hora.

Por un momento me imaginé a Eriol sonriente como siempre, esperándome para ir a la iglesia, donde sabía que estaría Syaoran en el altar, con esa sonrisa que me derretía siempre, con esos ojos en los que me encantaba perderme, para casi gritar de alegría cuando diera el Sí… pero me rompieron la burbuja.

-Princesa… vamos ya- volvió a repetir mi Dama Mitzuki.

El que estaba en el altar era Yukito Tsukishiro y Syaoran ya no estaba más conmigo.

Nos dirigimos al recinto sagrado y en el camino toda la gente que me encontraba me deseaba suerte, felicidad, fertilidad y toda esa cursilería.

¿Cuándo me hice tan amargada?

Ah, cierto, desde que Syaoran Lee se había ido y con él mi corazón roto, o tal vez porque la vida me había enseñado que todas esas cosas no existían, que eran sólo palabras vacías.

Ante las grandes e imponentes puertas de madera con ángeles y todo un paisaje celestial tallado a mano estaba mi Padre, tan elegante con toda la extensión de la palabra, sólo que en vez de un traje chino con bordajes de bonsáis y jardines mágicos llevaba un smoking con una faja rara que cubría su cintura. El casi se ríe al ver que no le quitaba los ojos de encima a su traje y yo me sonrojé como casi nunca lo hacía desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Mi pequeña hija que hoy deja su sagrado hogar para convertirse en una gran mujer…- mi padre me tomó de las manos, y con sus ojos llorosos que me conmovieron tanto que yo también solté algunas lágrimas.

Me soltó las manos y quitó un par de lágrimas:

-Lo único que lamento es que sea lejos de mí- Su sonrisa serena se curvó en una mueca, pero se recompuso antes de que la tristeza lo sucumbiera.

-Hay Papá- solté más lágrimas gruesas.-Pase lo que pase yo siempre estaré contigo ¿sí? –

Yo quería mucho a mi Padre, pese a que nunca pasara tiempo con él, yo sabía que todo lo que hacía era por mí, y que como a todo padre le dolería dejar ir a su hija, soltarla al mundo cruel.

Y vaya que el mundo podía ser cruel.

Entonces la marcha nupcial comenzó. Aquella puerta se abrió dejando volar pétalos por todos lados, me tomé del brazo de mi Padre y comenzamos el paso por la alfombra.

La gente estaba parada, y todos me miraban curiosos, muchos me veían con una sonrisa infinita, pero otros me veían casi con lástima.

Al parecer se habían escapado rumores del ¨triángulo amoroso¨ que se formó entre Yukito, Syaoran y yo.

Intenté no pensar en eso, y sonreír orgullosa pero…

¿Por qué siento mis mejillas húmedas? ¿Son lágrimas?

Entonces vi la inmensa sonrisa de Yukito…

Yukito Tsukishiro...

Él nunca sería feliz conmigo, porque yo quería a otra persona. Esperaba dentro de mi corazón que él me perdonara algún día por eso. Pero era lo mejor, era lo mejor separar a un amor que no podía ser, y todavía mejor que uno de los dos olvidara por completo.

Que parte tan fácil te tocó Syaoran…

Mi padre me entregó a Yukito, y yo me sentí desfallecer por dentro, no había vuelta atrás.

-Te vez preciosa… Sakura- La sonrisa de Yukito se ensanchó todavía más y se volteó para encarar al sacerdote que hablaba sin ser escuchado desde hacía rato.

-_Te ves preciosa…Sakura…Sakura…-_El me había llamado por mi nombre, como lo hizo my Syaoran algún tiempo atrás.

_-¡Tonta!¡Tonta! ¡El no volverá! ¡Sácatelo de una buena vez de la cabeza! Por más que le ruegues al santo crucificado que tienes enfrente que te traiga a Syaoran, no puede… Porque Syaoran no volvería por ti, porque él te dijo que no te amaba. –_

Era cierto, esos sólo eran cuentos de hadas en los cuales el príncipe rescataba a su princesa y yo había dejado de creer en todo…

…Desde que esa persona se fue.

Y una lágrima silenciosa calló mientras veía al santo que me miraba con misericordia.

**(Narración desde el punto de vista de Syaoran Lee)**

Traspasamos la puerta norte de la ciudad que había dejado días atrás, con un propósito en mente, pero me asusté al ver que no había gente en las calles pues todos seguramente verían aunque fuera desde el techo de sus casas el casamiento de la Princesa.

-¡Maldición Eriol! ¡¿Ésta mula no avanza más rápido?!- le grité.

-¡¿Quieres tratar tú?!- me dijo mientras me hacía ademán para agarrar las cuerdas.

Mi sonrisa de determinación lo hizo ver que estaba dispuesto a que el animal volara, así que se agarró de la crin del caballo mientras yo agarraba las cuerdas por encima de sus hombros.

-¡Sujétate los lentes! ¡Llegaremos en menos de un pestañeo! ¡Hia!- Hice mover al caballo el cual doblegó su velocidad.

Claro que nos llevamos algunos puestos de comida y antigüedades baratas, ¿Y porque no? Algunas amenazas de los vendedores, creando una revuelta en toda la ciudad sobre un caballo que corría con dos jinetes; un Guardia Real y el ya identificado ¨traidor¨ que fue destituido de su puesto.

-¡Hey que si que vuelan los chismes!- me dijo Eriol divertido.

-O hablas o te agarras, cuatro ojos- le dije amenazante, pero en él no surtía efecto mi mirada furtiva así que sólo se rió.

-¡Hia! ¡Más rápido!- El caballo corrió más y más rápido, hasta el punto al que sentía el viento rompiendo contra mi cara y de no ser por Eriol que estaba al frente ya me habría matado alguna basura convertida en proyectil.

Eriol traía su espada, como Guardia Real que era, así que le dió alcance a los guardias que intentaban cerrar las pesadas puertas del palacio, así que no fue necesario bajar la velocidad del caballo.

Los dos inexpertos guardias yacían tirados en el suelo, bajé la velocidad al ver que una figura más se acercaba, pero al darme cuenta de que era sólo la esclava de ese Tsukishiro me tranquilicé.

Pasamos alado de ella, pero su mirada llena de brillos misteriosos, su sonrisa ensanchada y sus mejillas sonrojadas junto con la rosa que sostenía me llamaron la atención.

-Eriol… ¿me he perdido de algo?- le dije casi asustado, pero casi me da un paro cardiaco al ver que era a ÉL el tórtolo al que veía la esclava, y que mi amigo estaba más rojo que la rosa que sostenía la chica, mirándome con cara de ¨por favor no hagas un escándalo¨.

Y en efecto fue lo que me dijo, de igual forma no le hice caso.

-Por favor no hagas un escándalo…- Suplicó todavía ahogándose en la sangre que se arremolinaba en la cara.

-¿¡QUE!?- Pero fui tan brusco que paré al caballo sin darme cuenta, y teniendo en cuenta la velocidad… los dos paramos comiendo tierra en el suelo.

-¡Joder Syao-Xiao!- me dijo Eriol mientras me daba un golpe en la cabeza que me volvió a dejar la cara en la tierra.

-¡Pues que querías tacaño de mierda! ¡No me habías dicho nada y enterarme de este modo que el Casanova de Pekín se enamoró tan de repente me a dado un shock tremendo!-

-¡Pero no tienes porque gritar estúpido!- Ya nos íbamos a golpear cuando nos alcanza la chica de nombre… em… a sí, Tomoyo.

-¡No es momento de pelear Eriol!¡Vienen más soldados!- dijo la chica de ojos grises y blanquecina piel, poniéndose alado de Eriol y ayudándole a levantarse.

Ambos vimos los cerca de 10 hombres que venían con espada en mano, así que termine de pararme de imediato; mi amigo con su espada y yo en posición de batalla... pelearía con las manos desnudas, como hace un verdadero guerrero.

-Quédate detrás de mi Tomoyo- dijo Eriol como todo un hombre.

Sonreí ante tal gesto, pues yo solía ser así con Sakura, entonces me habló aquella chica.

-¡Joven Lang tiene que apurase!¡La Princesa está ya en el altar!-

Sentí que la cabeza me dio vueltas.

-¿Estas… segura?- dije casi sin poder respirar.

-¡Dese prisa!¡Váyase!-

Mi cerebro me decía que corriera, pero no podía dejar a Eriol peleando solo.

-Eriol, me quedo a pelear contigo- Volví a mi posición de pelea.

-Vaya, dicen que un amigo se distingue mejor en la obscuridad.- Ambos sonreímos y cuando él se distraía por proteger a Tomoyo yo le quitaba de encima a los cobardes que querían atacar por la espalda.

-¡Eriol cuidado!- Me puse enfrente de él, para recibir el golpe con el mango de la espada en la cara. No me tiró y por la adrenalina no sentía dolor.

Le metí un buen puñetazo que dejó inconsciente al soldado, mientras venía otro con la espada que yo paré con mi brazo, haciéndome otro tajo que sangraba a borbotones.

-¡¿Cuántos son!? ¡¡Demonios!!- Dijo Eriol mientras estaban apunto de atravesar a Tomoyo con una lanza que Eriol cortó hábilmente con su espada pero al voltearse de nuevo le partieron el labio de un puñetazo fuerte. Escupió sangre.

-Amigo lamento que estés haciendo esto, perderás tu trabajo por mi culpa.- le dije mientras hacía amague a un espadazo y le metía un codazo en la espalda a otro soldado que cayó de rodillas para ser rematado con una patada en el estómago.

-¡Tonterías!¡ Yo hago lo que sea por ti amigo! ¡Estamos juntos en esto!-

Con nuevas energías Eriol le pisó el pie a un soldado que se acercó, obligándole al pobre diablo a distraerse y ser tirado de una buena tacleada por parte de ¡¿Tomoyo!?.

-Sí que es buena la chica ¿eh?- Dijo Eriol orgulloso. Yo sólo asentí con asombro.

Seguimos avanzando rumbo a la gran iglesia, del cual ya veía el crucifijo enorme del techo.

_-¡Por favor Sakura espérame!-_

Pero ese día todos se empeñaban en que yo no llegara a la boda a tiempo.

-¡No me jodan!- dije implorando a los cielos piedad cuando vi el resto de la guardia del emperador que nosotros habíamos estado entrenando los últimos dos meses. Aún eran jóvenes adolescentes como yo alguna vez lo fui, y no quería hacerles daño.

-Syao-Xiao…- me llamó Eriol preocupado.

-Lo sé Eriol…-

Todos esos chicos nos miraban indecisos, rehuyéndonos las miradas, dudando si durarían un minuto contra nosotros.

-Escuchen muchachos, háganse a un lado, no queremos que esto se ponga más feo de lo que es.- les dije dando un paso hacia adelante, pero ellos se pusieron en posición de batalla.

-Lo sentimos Maestro… nos han dado órdenes de…- dijo uno.

-Nos van a expulsar de la escuela militar si no…- alcanzó a decir otro.

-Por favor, comprenda…-

Suspiré pesadamente.

-Tomoyo, quédate atrás- dijo Eriol, asumiendo a los chiquillos como oponentes de batalla. Ella lo miró desconcertada.

-No tenemos opción linda…- Le miró.

-Entonces, pongan en práctica las enseñanzas.- Dije antes de empezar.

Resultaron ser más buenos de lo que se veían, tenía un ojo morado, una mejilla hinchada y tal vez algún nudillo roto, me comenzaban a doler los moretones de las anteriores peleas, tanto de la posada de aquel pueblo como la casi cicatrizada tajada que me dieron en la clavícula.

Erio respiraba con dificultad, le habían roto sus lentes, que ahora estaban cuarteados en el suelo, pero aún con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, se veía amenazante. Los recogió y se los puso, aún en el estado en que se encontraban. Tomoyo le miraba con lágrimas en los ojos mientras Eriol intentaba sonreírle, antes de volver a escupir sangre por la buena patada en el estómago que le habían dado segundos atrás.

Entonces alcancé a oír la fuerte voz del casamentero, juez o como se llamara el tipejo que estaba casando a Sakura con el otro tipejo de Yukito Tsukishiro.

-**Acepta** usted por **esposa a** la señorita **Nadeshiko Kinomoto**…-

Suficiente, había tolerado bastante.

Golpeé sin piedad a los que se me acercaron, y amenacé con la mirada a los valientes que aún querían pelear contra mí, pero me distraje y entre varios me agarraron para impedir que siguiera avanzando hacía la entrada de la iglesia, la cual casi podía tocar con mis dedos.

-¡Eriol!- gritó aterrada Tomoyo; lo habían tirado al suelo también entre varios, estampándole la cara contra el suelo de piedras que era el camino de la entrada de la iglesia.

Entonces sujetaron entre dos soldados a Tomoyo, quise acercarme a ayudar pero me tenían completamente inmovilizado y era eso o detener la boda.

-¡Quítenle las manos de encima desgraciados montoneros!- Eriol estaba en su límite y sin embargo seguía forcejeando para intentar ayudar a Tomoyo.

Ellos rehuyeron la mirada avergonzados, sin dejar de sujetar a Tomoyo, que había dejado de forcejear para que Eriol no se hiciera más daño.

-**Acepto**- dijo Tsukishiro con júbilo en la voz. Me pasó de nuevo la visión que tuve acerca de la noche de bodas, y un sentimiento de ira y pavor me recorrió la columna. Llegué a mi límite.

-¡SAKURA!¡SAKURA!¡SAKURA!- dije hasta sentir que me raspaba la garganta, mientras me ponía más al brinco intentando zafarme de los molestos soldados quinceañeros y montoneros.

**(Narración desde el punto de vista de Sakura Kinomoto)**

-Y usted señorita, ¿acepta al joven Yukito Tsukishiro como esposo?-

Finalmente me lo preguntaba ese señor que me tenía mareada con tanto juramento por parte de nosotros, estaba sudando frio, y el corazón me palpitaba casi en la garganta, al igual que mis manos temblaban entre el ramo de flores que apenas sujetaba.

Abrí la boca pero no salió nada. Volví a intentar.

-Yo…-

Pero algo me hizo dudar más que nunca; a lo lejos escuchaba mi nombre… alguien me llamaba a lo lejos.

En esa voz se notaba la desesperación al rojo vivo y me pregunté quién me llamaba con tanta insistencia, con tanta urgencia, y que hacía que mi corazón diera un par de vuelcos y me sintiera en un vértigo total.

Sería mi imaginación...

...O por lo menos eso pensé hasta que vi a Yukito y a los invitados que se giraban hacia las puertas por las envestidas que parecían de un animal salvaje y que pareciera que las iba a tirar en cualquier momento.

Se empezó a oír un murmullo general, mientras la cara del padre de mi casi esposo se llenaba de preocupación al igual que la de mi padre.

Era un hecho que alguien amenazaba con entrar, pues Yukito se puso delante de mí con intención de protegerme de lo que fuera que estuviera afuera.

Le miré a la cara y por primera vez vi un semblante verdaderamente serio y amenazador.

-¡¿Pero qué pasa!?- gritó mi Padre parándose el también ya completamente harto de la situación.

Los gritos de aquella persona se hicieron más audibles, mientras que los espadazos también se hicieron presentes al mismo tiempo que se golpeaban más y más fuerte las puertas.

Entonces por fin se abrieron, de una sola patada de aquella persona…

…Y le vi.

Estaba siendo amansado por los cerca de 30 chiquillos que impedían que diera un paso más adentro de la iglesia. Me llevé una mano a la boca de la pura sorpresa, dejándome caer de rodillas.

-¡SAKURA!- grito el al verme pero yo estaba tan impresionada que no procesé nada.

Estaba golpeado, muy golpeado. Su cabello estaba revuelto más de lo normal; sus ojos brillaban con intensidad, con fuego… tenía morado uno de ellos; su precioso labio sangraba, mientras que trataba de aguantar el dolor de su mejilla hinchada y el raspón morado de su quijada; sus ropas estaban rasgadas, ensangrentadas y noté que no movía una de sus manos.

Lágrimas cayeron sin piedad sobre mi rostro.

_-¡¿Por qué estás aquí?!-_

Si él no me amaba, si él me había dicho cosas horribles, si él me había abandonado, si él me había engañado, si era una carga para él, entonces porque…¡PORQUÉ ESTÁ AQUÍ SYAORAN LEE!

Syaoran no se contuvo más y se deshizo de todos los que lo sujetaban para entrar con paso decidido, con la mirada furtiva.

Yo por puro reflejo traté de ir hacia él pero Yukito puso una mano en mi camino obligándome a retroceder.

-¡Pero tú qué haces aquí!- Preguntó con rabia, mientras Syaoran descubrió mi mirada llena de miedo y confusión obligándole a apartar la suya y responder a Yukito.

-¡Tu más que nadie sabes que hago aquí Tsukishiro!-

Yukito entrecerró los ojos, endureciendo la quijada.

-¡BASTA YA!- dijo mi Padre. -¡No toleraré esto señor Lang!¡No toleraré que irrumpa así en la boda de mi hija! ¡Guardias!-

Guardias de quien sabe donde salieron de entre los invitados, aprendiendo salvajemente a Syaoran quien apenas pudo defenderse. Lo hicieron quedar de rodillas con la cabeza baja.

La gente se paró de golpe, algunos preocupados por su estado, otros pensando que lo tenía bien merecido.

Luego Yukito se decidió a hablar.

-¡¿Por qué has vuelto Lang!? ¡Que fue todo aquello que me dijiste aquella vez rumbo a las mazmorras!, ¡¿Alucinaciones de un hombre caído?!-

_-¿Hablaron en las mazmorras?-_ Recordé una breve plática inaudible para mi aquella vez que hirieron a Jean en el manantial.

Miré a ambos en busca de respuestas, Syaoran apenas formó una sonrisa, pues su labio roto se lo impedia,mientras Yukito no dejaba de mirarle con hostilidad.

-No Tsukishiro… no eran mentiras, si es que las podemos llamar así. Era la verdad pura de lo que sentía…-

Entonces me atravesó con la mirada, dejándome paralizada. Hizo horcajadas y escupió sangre, devolvió la mirada a Mike.

Sin saber porque, mi corazón latía con fuerza, y me obligué a escuchar sus palabras con toda atención…

-Te di a entender… que por amor a ella… yo me sacrificaría, pero no entendía… que ella sufría como yo, no veía que ella me amaba como yo a ella y fue… cuando me di cuenta que costara lo que costara, la mantendría a mi lado… mientras ella aún me quisiera-

_-¡¿Por mi!?- _Pensé.

-¡Y si ella aún está dispuesta a dejarlo todo por mí Yukito Tsukishiro pelearé contra ti, contra estos guardias, contra el Emperador!¡Y hasta contra tu mismísimo Dios!- Los guardias le golpearon callándolo.

-Pero si es un buen chico Fujitaka no se cómo no lo quieres como suegro- le codeó un ministro a mi Padre, al que sólo le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Syaoran!- Grité, valiéndome la diferencia de nombres, aunque al parecer nadie se dio cuenta. Quise ir con él, me preocupaban mucho sus heridas…

-¿Qué hace este chico fuera de mi ejército?- Gritó el ministro de guerra.

-Falta gente así en este país- dijo otro.

-¡Basta ya!- gritó Yukito.

Él me levantó del piso con un poco de brusquedad, a lo que Syaoran forcejeó para intentar llegar hacía mí pero fue en vano.

-¡Suéltala Tsukishiro!- le gritó desgarradoramente Jean.

-¿Yukito?- dije con una nota de miedo en la voz.

Éste me aprieta más contra sí, y susurra en una mueca torcida:

-Perdóname- Al tiempo que saca una pequeña pistola de entre su saco, la cual es apuntada directamente al ceño fruncido de Syaoran.

-¡Si no hago las cosas así!¡Sakura no será mía nunca!-

-¡Yukito!- Grité con horror al ver sus intenciones.

-¡Que sepas que yo tampoco dudaba en matarte Tsukishiro!- Syaoran estaba demasiado confiado, pro a mi no me agradó nada la determinación con la que Yukito agarraba el arma. El dispararía y si no ocurría un milagro iba a a apretar el gatillo y yo consideré rápidamente la idea de interponerme entre Syaoran y la bala cuando…

Una luz cegadora invadió todo el recinto sagrado, un calor y una paz infinita se sintieron en todo el lugar…

-¡Que es lo que veo!- gritó una señora antes de desmallarse.

-¡Un ángel!¡Gloria a dios!- dijo el padre juntando sus manos para rezar.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral al dejarse ver un ángel con alas desplegadas y enormes que llenaban todo el techo de la iglesia; una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros casi grises, con un vestido blanco hermoso de encajes.

Cuando crucé miradas con aquél bello ángel éste me sonrió, y yo no pude evitar sacar una lágrima, que por alguna razón desconocía.

El ángel ensanchó su sonrisa y bajó hasta el altar, donde pude ver mejor su rostro sereno, luminoso y sonriente.

-Es un milagro…-

-¡Es la emperatriz Nadeshiko!-

Cuando dijeron el nombre de mi madre, miré casi de golpe a mi Padre, que se dejó caer de rodillas con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Entonces tu eres… ¿mi Madre?-

Ella no responde pero ensancha más su sonrisa y se acercó a Mike, tomándole la mano con la cual no dejaba de apuntar hacia Syaoran pero con menos decisión que antes.

Yukito de inmediato soltó el arma, dejándose caer de rodillas con la boca abierta completamente impresionado y en shock por la visión que estaba teniendo. Mi madre le sonrió y el recuperó su sonrisa perlada.

-Es correcto, yo desde hace mucho lo había pensado, pero no lo quería aceptar…-

¿Estaba hablando con mi Madre?

Yukito me soltó, y me dio un suave empujón hacia donde estaba Syaoran, todavía sujeto por los guardias.

Le miré confundida, pero el me sonrió.

-Vamos… ve con él- Me volvió a dar otro empujón, pero yo retrocedí, girándome hacia él.

-Pero Yukito… tú…- El había aceptado que había perdido, pero no cambiaba el hecho de que me estaba permitiendo irme en sus narices con la persona que yo quería, sabía que le dolía.

-Eres una gran persona… Sakura, es por eso que yo me enamoré de ti, pero tu…- El miró al malherido de Syaoran, que a duras penas se sostuvo en pié.

Los guardias le habían soltado, reverenciando a la Emperatriz fallecida que era mi madre, otros ignorantes habían retrocedido como cobardes.

Syaoran me miró, yo le miré pero ambos dudamos en que hacer, habían pasado tantas cosas…

Entonces nuestras miradas se centraron en mi madre, que flotaba con sus hermosas alas blancas que relucían como destellos y se dirigía a mi Padre, el cual la recibió con un abrazo y un cariño que había reprimido por años.

-Mi querida Emperatriz…- dijo mi Padre hundiendo su cabeza entre los hermosos cabellos de mi madre… era tan hermosa….

-Fujitaka… querías una señal ¿o no querido?-

Mi padre miró a mi madre, quién nos volteó a ver, a nosotros los tortolos indecisos.

-Entonces ellos…- dijo mi Padre.

-¿Qué no fue la misma historia con nosotros?¿Olvidaste el júbilo con el que peleamos por nuestro amor hasta que lo vimos realizado?-

-Pero es que yo tenía miedo de que…-

-Ellos también temen Fujitaka, déjalos estar juntos, quita esa tonta ley que aprobó el consejo después de mi muerte-

-Nadeshiko…- mi Padre le acarició la mejilla al ángel de mi Madre, mientras esta deshacía poco a poco el abrazo para dirigirse a mí.

Ella me tomó de las manos, jalándome hacia donde estaba Syaoran, el cual se incorporó un poco más, mostrándome una mueca que distinguí en sonrisa, producto del aturdimiento del golpiza que le dieron los guardias minutos a tras..

Miré a Yukito indecisa, pero toda duda desapareció cuando él asintió con una sonrisa enorme diciéndome:

-Encontraré a mi persona especial, serás la primera en saberlo.- Yo le sonreí también, infinitamente agradecida.

-¿Sakura?- llamó Syaoran para llamar mi atención.

Lo volteé a ver de golpe, lo cual lo aturdió un poco y rehuyó la mirada.

-Syaoran…e…Xiao Lang…Lee…yo- El ensanchó esa mueca que traía a una tímida sonrisa, y volvió a mirarme, esta vez con un nuevo brillo en sus ojos.

-Tonta…- me tomó con la mano derecha, que no tenía lastimada como la otra.

Entonces sin que yo pudiera evitarlo me jaló hacia él. (Ha, como si quisiera haber evitado eso…)

-¡Suéltame!¡Quién te crees para abandonarme así y luego regresar como si nada, diciendo que me amabas y que el infierno que me hiciste pasar fue por...- Yo seguía forcejeando, pero él con la poca fuerza que le quedaba conseguía retenerme contra su pecho, sin hablar.

-¡Perdóname!, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname…- Su voz iba haciéndose casi un susurro, mientras ambos caíamos de rodillas y él se hundía más en mi hombro, como si tratara de fundirse conmigo.

Lágrimas cada vez más gruesa salieron de mí, haciéndome callar y comprender… que yo no sentía nada hacía el que me hiciera odiarlo, que no había nada que perdonar…Sentir su calor tan de repente rodeándome el cuerpo fue como recuperar una seguridad que sentía perdida, como volver a respirar después de haber estado mucho tiempo bajo el agua…

Me abrazó en lo que pareció un siglo, pero nadie habló, en ese momento las palabras sobraban, hasta que aprisionó mi rostro con sus bellas y ahora pálidas manos, haciéndome perder entre su mirada de bellos destellos ámbares.

-Perdóname- Dijo casi en un susurro. -¡Por favor Perdóname!- cada vez más fuerte.

-No hay nada que perdonar Syaoran, hiciste todo por mi, y deberías saber que yo también por ti haría lo que sea, si con eso tu fueras feliz-

-¡Pero es que yo sólo soy feliz contigo!- Me dijo.

-¡Estúpido yo también!¡Entonces no me vuelvas a hacer tamaña tontería!-

Él no se esperaba mi respuesta, menos que yo cambiara de humor tan rápido, por lo que le tomé por sorpresa y no pudo hacer nada más que reírse.

-¡¿Por qué te ríes?! ¡Es enserio!-

-Me fascina estar contigo mi vida- Dijo riéndose, tan fresco como una lechuga como si no tuviera infinidad de heridas en su cuerpo o nunca hubiera pasado nada.

-Bueno aquí se vino a celebrar boda, que siga entonces ¿o no?- Dijo Yukito de repente.

Casi saltamos Syaoran y yo cuando oímos de murmullos y secreteos que ni siquiera tomábamos en cuenta a una ovación total a las palabras de Yukito.

-¡Pe-pero Yukito!- Dije totalmente roja, mientras Syaoran casi se desmalla al comprender a quiénes querían casar.

-Alteza ¿Usted está de acuerdo?- Yukito miró a mi Padre, y yo lo miré casi con miedo. Syaoran me sujetó la mano y la apretó.

-Antes… me gustaría consultar con el consejo.- Dijo mi Padre con un rostro serio, pero algo me dijo que iría todo bien, pues la cara de mi Madre a nuestro lado no salía de una infinita sonrisa.

-Sakura… si tu Padre no nos casa… corremos y nos vamos de aquí así te tenga que llevar cargada con todo y velo y ramo-

Yo le sonreí y ambos con malicia empezamos a retroceder hacía la salida, por si acaso, sin soltarnos de las manos.

-Muy bien joven Lang, antes de decidir si se casa o no…- Nos detuvimos estáticos.

-Usted queda destituido de Guardia Real por la bajeza que hizo acerca de espiar a mi hija en las aguas termales- Nos miramos entre nosotros casi de inmediato, y luego miramos a todos los presentes que nos miraban con picardía. Yo miré a Yukito que tocía sin control, y se apretaba el ceño.

Nos enrojecimos hasta las orejas…

-Pero ascenderá a miembro del consejo, en efecto esa determinación que usted posee nos será de…-

Pero Syaoran no le dejó continuar. Lo miré confundida, pero él me apretó la mano, sugiriéndome que todo estaría bien.

-Si me permite decirlo alteza, creo que mi determinación viene con mucha impulsividad, así que les conviene alguien que use la cabeza correctamente, y que sepa dar consejos inteligentes para su imperio-

Mi padre alzó la ceja.

-Eriol Hiraguizawa me parece una excelente opción, es muy culto…me atrevo a decir que tiene mejores conocimientos que muchos de sus consejeros.-

-¡Hey Xiao!¡Que me quemaran por brujo, cállate!-

Todos volteamos a la entrada de la iglesia, viendo a un chico de cabellos negros ligeramente despeinados y lentes rotos, mientras cojeaba apoyándose en una chica que alcancé a distinguir como Tomoyo.

¡¿Tomoyo!?

¡Ajá! ¡Así que ella estaba enamorada de Eriol!¡Y era él el que le daba las rosas!

-Muy bien, lo aceptaremos por el inteligente comentario- Algunos rieron en el recinto, incluyendo a unos ministros.

-Señor… he oído que éste joven Xiao Lang tiene conocimientos de estratega, y que es maestro en artes marciales de todo tipo, sin mencionar su perfecto puntaje en la academia militar… ¿No podría considerarlo como mi sucesor en Ministro de Guerra? Usted sabe que yo me quería retirar desde hacia tiempo para ver a mi esposa enferma…-

-¡No se hable más!¡Xiao Lang!- le llamó mi Padre.

-¿Si alteza?-

-¡Le nombro Ministro de Guerra!¡Le guste o no!-

-¡Será un honor señor!- dijo Syaoran agarrándose más de mi casi cayéndose de la sorpresa, temblando de la emoción.

-Pues ahora sí, considerando que he quitado la Ley de Restricción, usted se casará con mi hija-

Todos aplaudieron, mientras mi Madre volvía a desplegar sus alas, despidiéndose de mí y de mi Padre para ir junto al santo crucificado que por un momento me pareció que tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

Syaoran se acercó al altar conmigo alado, ambos con las mejores sonrisas, guardando cada detalle de nosotros en nuestras memorias, mirando al Padre, escuchando cada palabra suya como debía ser.

Al final, ambos dimos el Sí tan ansiado por ambos y habiendo terminado, Syaoran me cargó sin previo aviso, ambos rumbo a la salida de la iglesia en medio de toda esa lluvia los pétalos y granos de arroz que casi provocan que nos resbaláramos en el último escalón…

**(Narración desde el punto de vista de Syaoran Lee)**

Los arrozasos casi provocan que me callera con todo y mi amada esposa encima…

Qué lindo suena ¿no? Amada esposa…

Me sentía que flotaba, pero cuando pasé al lado de Eriol éste me guiño el ojo, haciendo que volviera de sopetón a la tierra.

La noche de Bodas…

Trague saliva, y mucha.

Después de celebrar con Tomoyo y Eriol, el Emperador me llamó a su oficina para revisar el papeleo, uniformes y medallas que me darían por todo eso de mi nuevo rango como Ministro de Guerra, a lo cual el día se obscureció, haciendo brillar el firmamento por encima del azul.

Sabía lo que venía ahora… por lo cual caminé con paso indeciso y de robot rumbo a lo que sería nuestra habitación de recién casados que Tomoyo (que amaba la decoración según nos contó) y Sakura arreglarían decentemente.

Toqué la puerta…(lo sé, que tontería).

-Pasa Syaoran. Éste también es tu cuarto- me dijo Sakura desde dentro. (Me recalcó la tontería)

Respiré hondo y pasé.

La habitación olía a hoja de naranja, y había velas que hacían una iluminación tenue, rosas tiradas en el suelo, pétalos de sakura por doquier pero pronto algo más hermoso ocupó toda mi atención.

Frente a mí con la inocencia y timidez de una niña … estaba Sakura, vestida con una bata de seda color durazno en donde se marcaban las finas y esquizitas curvas delineadas que yo recordaba aquél día en las aguas termales.

Sus ojos brillaban al compás de las velas, y se cubría el pecho con sus brazos, dejándome ver sólo sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Oh no… esto nunca iba a ser para nadie más. Sobre mi cadáver.

Me acerqué a ella con cuidado, sabía que estaba asustada y probablemente avergonzada.

Le acaricié sus mejillas, a lo que ella se sobresaltó un poco. Bajó la mirada.

-¿Qué ocurre?¿Tienes miedo?-

-N-No, e-es solo que…- me dijo con voz queda, aún no me miraba.

-Hey… está bien decirme si tienes miedo… no te preocupes nunca haré nada que tú no quieras- La obligué a alzar el rostro pero seguía sin verme a los ojos.

-¿Te parezco bonita?- Me soltó de golpe.

Yo le sonreí lo más que me dieron los labios, que comenzaban a sanar.

-¿Te acuerdas que una vez te dije que si no te conociera diría que pareces un ángel? –

Ella asintió despacio.

-Bueno, aún hoy, mañana, el año siguiente y todos los que sigan seguiré pensando lo mismo…-

-¿Pero estarás conforme conmigo? Es decir… yo soy inexperta y no…-

-Shh- La callé. –Nunca dudes de ti misma que no me gusta, yo te amo y nunca he pensado menos que eso.-

-Yo también te amo- me dijo.

-Sakura… si no estás segura yo…-

-Si quiero- me dijo rehuyendo la mirada.

-¿Estás segura?- No quería que hiciera nada de lo que no estuviera lista todavía.

-Sí- Esta vez me miró decidida, y yo sólo la besé.

La besé como nunca lo había hecho, cargándola para hacerla caer suavemente en la cama.

Empecé a bajar a su cuello suave y blanco como la nieve, exhalando mi aliento hasta que se le erizó la piel y suspiró hondamente.

Le besé la frente, y repartí pequeños besos tiernos mientras descubría poco a poco su bata, ella indecisa dejaba caer sus brazos a sus costados.

Sakura respiraba fuerte, casi podía sentir sus latidos contra mí, pero antes de bajar la mirada le miré a los ojos, buscando su aprobación.

Ella asintió despacio, completamente roja. Entonces bajé la mirada de golpe.

Sus pechos me dejaron completamente alucinado, es decir, ese acompasar de su respiración junto con la luz de las velas que bailaba mezclándose con su piel blanca perfecta me hicieron admirarlos por un buen tiempo hasta que ella los tapó, negándome a lo que yo ya me había hecho adicto.

-No me mires así… me da vergüenza Syaoran-

-Pero si eres hermosa Sakura- Puse mis manos en sus muñecas y ella poco a poco se descubrió de nuevo.

Llevé mi mano casi inconscientemente a uno de ellos, a lo que ella gimió casi al instante.

-¿T-Te lastimé?- le pregunté alarmado. Por Buda que era idiota.

-N-No es solo que…- Dijo con un brillo mágico en sus ojos.

No la lastimé, ella había conocido el placer.

Entonces probé con besarlos, iríamos poco a poco.

Ella suspiraba de vez en cuando, retorciéndose debajo de mi, luego puse mi mano mientras seguía besando el otro, a lo que ella me respondió acariciando mi espalda que por cierto todavía estaba vestida y que aún así sentía corrientes eléctricas por la espina dorsal.

El asunto se calentó cuando comencé a recorrerle sus largas y suaves piernas, desabrochándole la bata para poder besar su ombligo y todo lo que le restara de piel, marcándola como mía. Ella comenzó a atraerme hacia sí, enroscándose con las piernas.

Había llegado el momento.

-Sy-Syaoran… no te has quitado más que la camisa y no es justo, yo sólo traigo una prenda encima-

La miré casi asombrado ¿A dónde se fue la timidez?

Me quité todo, cuidando de no ser muy brusco para no romper el momento.

Entonces algo me dolió.

-¡Auch!...- me detuve cuando estaba a punto de terminar de desvestir a mi linda Princesa.

-¿Syaoran?- me preguntó preocupada, incorporándose un poco.

-Es que yo… bueno es mi… es que estoy más excitado de lo que pensaba… duele- Le solté tartamudeando más rojo que los pétalos de rosa.

-Ya estoy lista Syaoran, estoy lista- Me dijo roja de vergüenza también.

La desvestí, grabándome cada centímetro de piel de su delicada figura. Sus curvas pronunciadas, sus piernas esculturales, sus finos brazos y su delicado cabello de bucles que caía haciendo formas entre toda la cama. Su mirada que decía más de lo que yo sabía adivinar y sus labios hinchados por mi culpa. Deliciosa culpa.

Ella mantenía sus brazos a sus costados, ese pudor ya había pasado, pero sus piernas estaban fuertemente cerradas, y temblaba…

Eso no me gustó.

Me volví a recostar, pero al lado de ella, pues sus piernas no me dejaban acostarme encima.

-¿Sabes? Es una lástima que hayan gastado tanto en decoración, si de todas maneras lo único que capta mi atención hoy eres tú-

Ella sonrió y me acarició la mejilla, mano que yo sujeté y aprisioné contra mi cara delicadamente.

-¿Temes que te haga daño mí preciado retoño?-

-No es eso Syaoran, yo no dudo en que serás tierno conmigo-

-¿Temes acaso no agradarme? Porque si es eso ya sabes la respuesta-

-Tampoco… Es que quiero saber si…-

-Lo que quieras mi vida-

-¿Has estado con alguien más aparte de mí?-

Admito que ya me esperaba la pregunta.

-No he llegado nunca a estar con una, es decir no pasaba de caricias cuando adolescente, era propio de la edad-

-¿Cosas de hombres?- Me preguntó inocentemente.

-No… es que yo siempre quise ser virgen por respeto a ti, porque yo siempre te he querido sólo para mi, y deberías saber que cuando pensaba que alguien más te poseyera yo…- Me dejé llevar por los celos. Pero sentí su delicada mano en la mía que apretaba la sabana sin piedad.

-Te lo agradezco, y deberías saber tú que yo siempre seré tuya y de nadie más- Ella soltó el amarre del cual había hecho sus piernas, dejándome ver el bello fino de su feminidad.

La miré a los ojos, buscando duda en ella pero no la encontré.

-Syaoran… vamos ya, estoy lista-

Me posé delicadamente sobre ella, besándole el cuello con pasión pura, sus labios eran los que recibían el peor castigo, pues casi se los rompo a puros besos de amor. Entonces le besé la frente, y busqué su mano.

Ella me apretó la mano, la cual temblaba, era lógico que tuviera miedo, pero procuraría ser suave con ella.

La apreté yo también.

-Abre las piernas… tomate tú tiempo-

Ella las abrió lentamente, dejando posar mi hombría en la entrada de su feminidad.

Apliqué un poco de presión.

Ella apretó más su mano contra la mía, haciéndome ver su expresión.

Ella respiraba hondamente, tratando de no gritar.

Más presión.

-Ah…mj-

-¿Te duele mucho?¿Quieres que pare?-

-Sigue e-estoy bien-

Me metí en ella de golpe, sintiendo como una delicada barrera se rompía y un liquido caliente se esparcía por la sábana blanca.

Sangre…

-¡Hay!- gritó. Apreté con todas mis fuerzas su mano, tratando de quedarme quieto lo más que se pudiera, sin moverme.

Temía haberla lastimado más de lo necesario.

Lágrimas se asomaron por sus mejillas teñidas de rosa, y yo torcí mi boca en una mueca de disgusto total.

-Sakura…-

Ella abrió los ojos y se encontró con mi inconformidad.

-Estaré bien Syaoran… es que…duele-

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella se acostumbrara a la nueva sensación; enroscó sus piernas, mostrándome confianza para seguir.

Di suaves envestidas, sintiendo sus estrechas paredes que provocaban sensaciones que jamás había sentido, sentía que tocaba las puertas del cielo, pero más cuando oí mi nombre de los preciosos labios de mi amada, en suaves tonos roncos de placer.

Fui un poco más fuerte, besando sus pechos, mordiéndolos suavemente, marcando lo que ya era mío en más de un sentido. La recorrí con mi lengua, besé su frente, besé sus labios, recordándome a mi mismo ser gentil con ella, pues era lo más preciado que tenía y que tendría.

-Te amo- fue la única palabra que nos dijimos antes de sucumbir ante el éxtasis del placer. Terminé dentro de ella, con esperanzas de dejar una semilla mía en su vientre.

-Syaoran…- Me susurró casi en brazos de Morfeo ( No… suena mejor "casi en mis brazos", no iba a permitir que el idiota de Morfeo durmiera con MI Sakura)

Ella me tendió sus brazos, y yo hice que se recostara en mi pecho, ciertamente no podía pedir más con esa calidez que ella le dio a mi vida.

-Syaoran, ¿Puedo acariciar tu cabello?- Le miré las brillantes esmeraldas que tenía por ojos, besándola de nuevo.

-Me encanta que hagas eso, ni lo preguntes-

Me entretuve por largo rato trazando formas indefinidas con la yema de mis dedos en la piel de su espalda mientras Sakura hacia lo mismo con mi cabello, viendo divertido como de vez en cuando se le erizaba la piel. Me encantaba crear esas sensaciones en ella.

Pronto, su mano se quedo quieta, resbalando hasta caer a mi pecho.

Miré el rostro de Sakura, sereno… al parecer, mis caricias la habían dormido.

Verla tan segura en mi lecho, entre mis brazos, arropada en la misma sabana que yo, me daba una seguridad y una felicidad que nunca creí volver a sentir; una vez más, los celos se apoderaron de mí y mi sonrisa tonta se apagó.

Me repugnaba a mi mismo haberla dejado sola, con ese crío de Tsukishiro. El podía ser un caballero con las damas, pero imaginarle seduciendo a Sakura, llevándola hasta la cama, y…

-Syaoran…-

Sakura entre sueños se acurrucó más a mí, respirando pausadamente, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su bello rostro.

Estaba soñando conmigo…¡Estaba soñando conmigo, demonios!

Y que si alguien más veía, y que si alguien más le hablaba, y que si alguien más la pretendía. Ella me quería a mí. Ella me amaba a mí….

…Y yo la amaba a ella.

Le besé su frente cálida y acomodando mi barbilla entre sus dorados cabellos y respirando su aroma… me dormí también.

**(Punto de vista de Sakura Kinomoto)**

Y esa noche, reanudamos nuestra historia…

FIN

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EHHHHH LOS ASUSTTEEEEEEE XDDD YA VERAAN EL EPILOGOTE QUE SE VAN A HECHAAR!! YA QUE DEJÉ MUCHAS COSAS SUELTAS;

¿QUE PASÓ CON MIKE? ¿DECENDECIA DE SYAORAN Y SAKURA? ¿EL NUEO TRABAJO DE SYAORAN? ¿TOMOYO Y ERIOL?

definitivamente se necesiita uun epilogoo aparte de que eextrañaree esta cosa xD

GRAACIIAAS A TODOOOOSS POR LLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERR!!! ESPEREN SOPRESAS PARA EL EPIILOGOOO SERA MUI INTERESANTEEE!!!!!!!!!!

adelantos de la proxima historia también en el epílogoo ESTOY QUE ARDOOOO XDDD

attoo: camiiiko no punishment (ariigatouu gozaimasuuuu )


	12. Epílogo: PARTE 1

EPILOGO PARTE 1: LO QUE HA SIDO DE NUESTRAS VIDAS...

**(****Narración desde el punto de vista de Syaoran Lee)**

**IMPORTANTE:**

**1. //_Esta forma de esciribr es de carta//..._**

_**2. **Esta forma de escribir son pensamientos..._

**3. ------------------------------------**esto es cambio de escena.

LO DEMAS YA LO SANE ASÍ QUE A LEER XD aa ANTES!!!!SE IRAN DE ESPALDAS CON EL EPÍLOGOO!! Y COMO LEYEEROOON AKKII NO SE ACABAAAA

DISFRUTEN ESTO QUE ES GRACIAS A USTEDES QUE HOY HAGO EPÍLOGO...NO TENÍA IDEA DE LO BIEN QUE SE SIENTE SER APOYADO PARA METERLE GANAS A ALGO.

GRAACIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASS T_T (AGRADECIMIENTOS AL FINAL DEL EPILOG ::entiendase epílogo pt 2 ) AHORA SIN MAS :::

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**5 años después**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Los Unos han atacado la frontera norte, destruyendo 6 pueblos a su paso…con eso es suficiente para decir que se dirigen al paso Tong- Shao, donde los acorralaremos lo más lejos posible de la aldea agrícola que está aquí.-

Señalaba trazando caminos con mis dedos, tratando de concentrarme en mi trabajo y haciéndoles entender las estrategias planeadas a los Capitanes al mando para que no hubiera errores y no arriesgáramos más hombres más de lo que era necesario.

-Esta aldea es importante por sus producciones de arroz y cebada…Capitán Shang, tiene que ser cuidadoso para no dejar pasar ni un hombre del ejército enemigo.-

Éste capitán asentía, mientras yo seguía hablando ansioso por terminar. Hoy no había tenido un buen día, como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre desde que llegaron los Unos… y desde el día en que nos dieron la noticia de…

-Ministro, continúe por favor.- me dijo un viejo amargado, perdón, otro Capitán al mando.

Eriol estaba con nosotros, anotando los datos importantes de las estrategias para informar al consejo de cómo se desarrollaba la guerra desde nuestras barracas, pero hacía rato que no escribía nada, dedicándose a escudriñarme con la mirada.

Esa era señal de que más al rato ese idiota me daría un sermón.

-Si…, como les iba diciendo señores, trataremos de hacer estas estrategias de forma que las bajas humanas y materiales sean mínimas en éste territorio de…-

Una hora después, Eriol y yo ya estábamos solos, él anotando todo lo que no anotó en la sesión, y yo perdido en mis pensamientos, esperando a que mi amigo terminara para poder ver a Sakura de una vez.

Hace un año visitamos a un doctor en la ciudad de Shanghái, aparentemente muy bueno y muy recomendando obstetra.

Y recuerdo las palabras de aquél hombre… persiguiéndome cada noche.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**FLASH BACK**

-Esto puede que sea muy duro de asimilar, señor Ministro, Alteza…-

-¿Cuál es el resultado de sus análisis?- Sakura preguntó ansiosa, apretándome la mano. Lucía asustada, afligida, y por un momento quise que no hubiera preguntado nada…

Y mi corazonada se volvió realidad.

-Sus entrañas están retorcidas… no podrá tener hijos. Lo siento.-

Muy dentro de mi alma, la imagen de aquél niño que visitaba mis sueños, con el que yo jugaba mientras Sakura nos veía sonriente y radiante, sujetando a un precioso bebé en sus brazos, el cual dormía plácidamente… se rompió.

Y me dolió… sentía como me faltaba el aire, como mi garganta se secaba, como me costaba soportar el dolor que crecía en mi pecho y como mi cabeza repetía esa maldita frase…

_-No podrá tener hijos. Lo siento, no podrá tener hijos. Lo siento, no podrá tener hijos,…lo siento…¡¡¡¡No podrá… tener hijos!!!!.-_

Mi cabeza trabajó a mil por hora, haciéndome volver a la realidad y sentir la mano temblorosa de mi Sakura, mientras con la otra se tapaba la boca, ahogando un grito desgarrador. Lágrimas gruesas corrían por sus delicadas mejillas mientras sus ojos casi se salían de sus cuencas.

A ella le había golpeado más que a mí…

Tuve que llevarla en brazos, cargándola hasta el carruaje que nos llevaría de vuelta a Pekín. La arrullaba mientras trataba de sofocar mis propias lágrimas, meciéndola…

No dejaba de murmurar… no dejaba de sacar lágrimas… no dejaba de temblar ni agarrarse fuertemente de mi camisa, como si temiera caer en un vacío en el que poco a poco terminaría…

**Fin del Flash Back**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-Syao-Xiao…he terminado, vámonos ya- Me paré con la mirada ausente, yéndome en automático hacia la salida de la sala de juntas.

-Syao-Xiao…- Me llamó Eriol, tomándome por el hombro para hacerme voltear y ponerle atención.

-Tomoyo te espera Eriol, no debes hacerla esperar, ya nos hemos atrasado mucho aquí.- Me giré para seguir caminando, pero el cuatro ojos se interpuso en mi camino.

Aquí iba el sermón.

-Por favor, recuerda que a mí me gustan las mujeres, pero en verdad necesitas esto…- Dicho eso me abrazó.

Esperen…¡¿Eriol me abrazó?!

-¡E-Eriol!, ¡Suéltame cuatro ojos idiota!- Le dije zafándome como el jabón.

-¿¡Querrías de una vez desahogarte?!, ¡¿Puedes decirme que es lo que te tiene tan jodidamente distante de todo?!-

Mi mirada fría y casi de odio le hizo callar… primera vez que surtía efecto.

-Sabes muy bien… él porque- Nos quedamos viendo un rato, hasta que Eriol recuperó la compostura y siguió hablando.

-Discúlpame… es sólo que no creo que eso sea todo, hay algo más que te trae así y quiero ayudarte-

-Es algo muy personal… no sé si sea correcto que lo sepas, por respeto a Sakura-

-Dilo en términos diferentes, y de ésta sala sabes que no sale nada.- Ahí estaba la sonrisa paterna que tanto odiaba a veces de Eriol, siempre tan maduro, tan extraño…

Pero era mi mejor amigo y me inspiraba una confianza ciega e inquebrantable.

-Cada vez que… la tomo… por así decirlo, ella se rompe en llanto Eriol, pidiéndome perdón por no poder tener hijos, ella se siente enormemente culpable, y yo me siento impotente por no poder hacer nada ¿sabes?-

-Oh por Buda…- dijo mientras se recargaba en la puerta, apretándose el ceño. Esperé a que lo asimilara.

-Lo siento, continúa.- Me dijo parándose derecho de nuevo, con una mirada seria, pensante.

-También me preocupa esto de la guerra, si no salen bien las estrategias, tendremos que enlistar a un varón de cada familia de todas las provincias. Y yo siendo el Ministro de Guerra, experto estratega y maestro en artes marciales y armas tendré que ir también como Capitán…- Esa imagen tranquila de mi amigo se rompió y estalló en un segundo, pero por alguna razón ya me lo esperaba.

-¡No!¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!¡Tu no vas a ninguna parte!¡Recuerda que se lo prometiste a Sakura!¡No la vas a dejar sola de nuevo!- Me sacudió con fuerza hasta que casi me zafó el cuello, callándose ante mi lúgubre respuesta.

-Porque esta vez no habrá regreso…Ya lo sé- dije terminando su frase, con la mirada apagada, rehuyéndole la mirada a mi amigo del alma.

- Syaoran Lee… si algo te pasa Sakura no será capaz de soportarlo, no será capaz de sobrevivir a otra desgracia-

Apreté los puños, y apreté los dientes hasta casi sentir que se cuarteaban.

-¡Eriol!¡Eriol!- gritó una voz aguda rompiendo la tensión con más tensión; Tomoyo.

-¡Qué pasa Tommy, no me asustes así!- Tomoyo venía agitada por la carrera, recargándose en Eriol y cuando por fin pudo hablar, se me congeló la sangre, sudando en frío hasta que Tomoyo se decidió a hablar.

-¡Sakura se ha desmayado!- Admito que se me regresó el alma al cuerpo, pero regresaron mis preocupaciones de que ella ya hubiera llegado a su límite y hubiera enfermado por la depresión y por el hecho de que no comía casi nada.

-¡Dense prisa por favor!¡El doctor dijo que daría el resultado de su examen hasta que tú estuvieras presente!- Me miró suplicante, ella y Sakura se habían convertido en excelentes amigas, Tomoyo se convirtió en su apoyo psicológico más importante desde que nos enteramos de que ella no podía concebir.

Divisé al doctor por el pasillo, y me di cuenta de que era el mismo viejo decrépito que atendió a Sakura hace años con esa barba blanca larguísima donde se podrían esconder varios objetos sin dificultad.

-Pero si es el mismo joven que estaba preocupado por la Princesa aquella vez de la fiebre por la Tilo- Dijo como si la situación ameritara un lindo reencuentro.

-Le informo honorable doctor que ahora soy su esposo, y que en efecto esta vez estoy preocupado, pero también mal humorado así que…-

-Si usted joven me vuelve a tomar por la camisa no le diré lo que quiere saber…-

Yo estaba a punto de agarrarlo por el cuello, pero los años de experiencia me dijeron que le dejara hablar… ya vería si después le arrancaba la barba pelo por pelo.

El doctor habló después de que comprobó que yo me quedaría quieto.

-Sólo ha sido un simple desmayo, por falta de azúcar en la sangre. Por favor hagan que coma un poco más, antes de que contraiga algún tipo de anemia. –

Pasé al cuarto lo más despacio que pude, Sakura estaba viendo un nido con pajaritos que crecía en un árbol cercano al ventanal de la terraza, suspiraba mientras acariciaba su vientre.

Puse mi mano en la suya, y se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí.

-No te hubieras molestado en venir cariño… estoy bien- Me dijo con una sonrisa cansada.

Le besé los labios, suavemente.

-Mi vida, tienes que comer un poco más, puede ser peligroso para tu salud que te sigas desmayando así ¿De acuerdo?-

-Lo haré, no me ha gustado para nada desmayarme así y preocupar a todos.- Esta vez su sonrisa era más despreocupada. Lo que me hizo suspirar de alivio.

-¿Estarás ocupado hoy en la noche?- Me preguntó cuándo iba a salir de la habitación para dejarla descansar un rato.

-No amor… hemos terminado con las juntas, ahora tendré más tiempo libre para ti.- Le sonreí, creyendo que ésa pregunta ya era costumbre, pues le gustaba saber qué es lo que haría cuando no estaba con ella.

-Entonces… ¿Te parece si cenamos en el kiosco?-

Me lo dijo cuando iba a salir, pero esa frase me hizo voltear a verla de sopetón, con la boca abierta de asombro; desde que nos dijeron que no podríamos ser padres no habíamos vuelto a cenar juntos, pues ella de por sí había días en que no probaba bocado alguno.

Asentí irradiando felicidad.

-¡Te amo Sakura!- le dije antes de salir de la habitación.

**(Narración desde el punto de vista de Sakura Kinomoto)**

Un día después….

-Tomoyo, ¿me pasas más azúcar?- Le pregunté a mi ahora mejor amiga casi sin pensar, mientras seguía amasando con ganas la masa para hacer galletas de jengibre…Por alguna razón me dio un deseo incontenible de probarlas, así que no perdimos tiempo y nos quedamos en la cocina.

-¿No crees que con medio tarro es suficiente?- Me dijo casi con una gota de tamaño gigante en la cabeza. Me sonreía tratando de comprender porque quería tan azucaradas las galletas.

-No… creo que un poco más no me hará daño- Le dije feliz mientras casi le arrebataba el azúcar para meterme una cucharada en la boca, y el resto, directo a la masa.

Tomoyo se me quedó viendo un rato, para luego seguir amasando ella también. Estaba tan concentrada que no oyó lo que dije después, pero no le di importancia.

-Yo creo que ese médico se equívoco, desgraciado…- Saqué la lengua como una niña pequeña, divertida, mientras comenzaba a hacer la forma de una galletita de jengibre; un muñequito sonriente.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un mes después…

Las estrategias de batalla no habían dado resultado, los Unos descubrieron a los soldados del paso Tong-Shao antes de que los emboscaran y los mataron tanto a ellos, como a las 6 siguientes aldeas agrícolas que se supone el Capitán Shang tenía que proteger.

Syaoran entró en una junta de emergencia, temiendo lo peor.

-Sólo nos queda enviar… a los varones de cada familia- Dijo un anciano miembro del concejo, que se había colado a la junta al parecer de Syaoran, pues se supone que era Eriol el que debía de tomar nota.

-¡Su incompetencia nos ha llevado a la ruina!- Le regañó el General Shang a Syaoran, a lo que éste respondió obviamente ofendido.

-¡Le recuerdo Capitán, que usted tampoco ha hecho un buen trabajo, ¡Así que mantenga su noble boca cerrada que si no se la cerraré yo!-

-¡Soy un Capitán de la Guardia, usted no me puede hablar así!- Dijo parándose de la mesa, azotándola y haciendo vibrar los vasos de agua que nadie había probado.

-¡Y yo soy su Ministro de Guerra, Capitán!- Le dijo Syaoran también parándose, azotando con el puño, haciendo saltar a toda la sala de juntas.

Alguien carraspeó para llamar la atención de ambos jóvenes.

-Sin embargo, por más Ministro que sea, usted es muy joven, así que era de esperar que por la falta de experiencia, las cosas hayan acabado como están ahora…-

Muchos oficiales asintieron, y Shang se sentó de nuevo sintiéndose apoyado.

Syaoran apretó los puños, y miró al anciano que había hablado, con fuego en la mirada y evidente furia en la voz; no permitiría que dudaran de su capacidad.

-Corrección… soy un joven prodigio, y estoy seguro de que usted, menos que nadie debería decirme lo que tengo que hacer en mi trabajo, señor-

Dejó de mirarle cuando vió que el anciano ya dudaba si saldría de aquella sala con vida, y con la mirada en alto, y una buena inhalada de aire, habló con voz fuerte, para que todos le escucharan.

- ¡Yo mismo me aseguraré de la victoria!-

Todos los presentes dejaron de dudar de él al instante, viendo que Syaoran tenía toda intención de ir a pelear, y que si tenía que luchar sólo, el lo haría, no tanto por él…

… si no para proteger a los que quería.

-¡Eriol!- Le buscó Syaoran por la biblioteca, le extrañó bastante que no hubiera nadie en la mesa donde siempre está, así que cierra la puerta para revisar en el segundo piso cuando…

-¡Idiota de idiotas!¡Como es que llegaste a ser la clase de bestia que se deja dominar por las emociones y no piensa!- Alguien le había golpeado en la cara, tirándole al suelo y luego agarrándole por el cuello de la camisa para levantarle…

-Eriol… me arrugas la camisa viejo- El cinismo de Syaoran hicieron que Eriol le golpeara de nuevo.

Syaoran, con la cara volteada, escondiendo sus ojos por el flequillo y el sudor, con la marca roja del puño de Eriol comenzando a notarse, empezó a reír, supongo que de los mismos nervios.

-¡Ha!¡Y quién es el que se deja llevar por las emociones!-

-Maldito imbécil ahora me vas a escuchar…- dijo Eriol antes de querer golpearlo de nuevo, pero Syaoran le detuvo el puño, regresándoselo a la cara y zafándose de un empujón de su amigo.

-No lo he hecho por orgullo Eriol lo he hecho por ustedes, ¡Porque estaré tranquilo si sé que ustedes estarán bien!, y en cualquier caso… si llego a morir… me llevo al líder de los Unos conmigo, y con él, al ejército entero-

Eriol no sabía si golpear a Syaoran de nuevo, o jalarse de los cabellos hasta quedarse calvo.

Pero finalmente solo soltó un suspiro…

-Bien…está bien… pero si te veo regresar de cabeza en una tumba… ni creas que rezaré por tu llegada al cielo- Eriol finalmente regresó a su sonrisa serena, estirando la mano para estrechar la de Syaoran en son de paz.

-Lo que digas, ah y …- Eriol tomó la mano de Syaoran y la apretaba con todas sus fuerzas, como si fuera la intención de dejarle algún hueso roto, sin embargo, su sonrisa estaba cada vez más grande.

Una sonrisa de malicia apareció en la cara de Syaoran, completando lo que iba a decir…

-Cuidas…a mi esposa…lentudo debilucho- Le apretó con igual fuerza la mano, como si de un juego se tratase, que de hecho…eso era.

(Hombres y sus juegos de hombres…)

-Y tu cuídate el trasero…cabezota bipolar- Ambos tenían las manos moradas, así que decidieron soltarse ya, antes de que se las tuvieran que amputar por falta de circulación de sangre.

Ahora, el último obstáculo, decirme que se iba a la guerra, y no morir en el intento, ni antes ni después de que se las viera conmigo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya era media noche, sentía el calor de Syaoran rodeándome el cuerpo, abrazándome, haciéndome dormir contra su pecho que respiraba algo irregular…

-Syaoran… estás despierto, ¿verdad?- dije en voz muy baja, por si sólo era mi imaginación.

Syaoran suspiró pesadamente… estaba despierto.

-Sakura…me voy a la guerra- Dijo de repente. El silencio se apoderó de la habitación…

Mil imágenes me pasaron por la cabeza, relacionando la palabra "guerra" con la información que yo tenía…

-_Armas, hombres, Unos, ejército, disparos, cañones, fuego, sangre, estrategias…muerte-_

_¡Muerte!_

-¡SYAORAN!- grité mientras me sentaba de golpe, viéndole a los ojos sintiendo como el corazón me dolía por el fuerte palpitar, como se me secaba la garganta y como luchaba por contener las lágrimas.

El no contestó, me rehuyó la mirada.

Yo me volví a acostar, dándole la espalda… sin evitar contener las lágrimas y el dolor que crecía en mi pecho, que no me dejaba respirar.

Él me lo prometió, el me pidió mil veces perdón, él me dijo que nunca me dejaría y ahora…

-Llegó una carta manchada con sangre, de uno de nuestros soldados pidiendo ayuda urgente. Me iré apenas salga el sol-

¡No podía!¡Simplemente no podía dejarme aquí sola y yo…

Yo estaba tan ilusionada de decirle que…

Sin embargo, sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza, una carta… manchada de sangre.

Esa pobre gente necesitaba de Syaoran, y yo no podía ser tan egoísta… sin embargo, ¿Sacrificaría mi propia felicidad por aquellos que ni siquiera conocía?

Sentí que Syaoran se movió; se acercó a mí, pasando una mano suya por mi cintura, y luego alzando su cabeza para plantarme un beso en el cuello…

¡No iba a caer!

Me arrastré hasta la orilla de la cama; si era necesario me tiraría al suelo con tal de escapar de él.

-¡No me toques!¡Traidor!- Le solté cuando sentí que su calor volvía a envolverme.

-Ah… ¿Piensas negarme mis derechos de esposo?- Dijo con una mirada maliciosa, con una sonrisa que le llegaba de oreja a oreja. Yo me helé cuando oí sus palabras.

De repente se puso encima de mí, poniendo todo su peso en mi cuerpo, mordiéndome el lóbulo de la oreja, aprisionando mis muñecas para que yo no pudiera hacer nada, de tal manera que entre más forcejeaba más me quedaban las marcas de sus dedos …

Yo me calmé, y el dejó de besarme. Me miró a la cara para ver mi expresión acusadora la cual venía con enojo, con decepción, con tristeza y con amor… Todo mezclado.

El se apoyó en sus antebrazos, para dejar de aplastarme. Suavizando su expresión de lujuria a una sonrisa dulce y tierna que me hizo querer soltar lágrimas de nuevo.

Me besó la frente y no separó sus labios hasta momentos después, yo disfrutando la cálida humedad de sus labios, él tratando de llevar en su boca el sabor de mi piel.

-No seas tonta Sakura, ahora más que nunca quiero estar contigo, amándote y acompañándote lo que me reste de vida… regresaré… y no te lo prometo, porque sé que a veces rompo mis promesas… te lo juro, como juré en el altar amarte y respetarte hasta el final de mis días-

Yo le abrasé, derretida por sus palabras… demonios…había caído.

Mi corazón empezó a latir rápido y con fuerza, cuando sentí que una mano de Syaoran bajaba hasta mi lugar especial; temblé y suspiré al sentir sus dedos dentro de mí, sintiéndome amada, sintiéndome complacida, pues lo hacía con cuidado…con cariño y despacio.

Gemí al sentir su boca mordiendo uno de mis pechos, pasando la lengua como si de un dulce se tratase. Mis manos comenzaron a moverse solas, acariciando su espalda, revolviendo su hermoso cabello y delineando sus perfectos músculos que se ensanchaban por sus movimientos.

Su lengua recorrió mi cuello, exhalando su aliento, poniéndome la carne de gallina… Luego me miró; Ambos sonrojados como si fuera la primera vez, nos besamos mientras él se introducía de una sola vez dentro de mí, haciéndole gemir y embestir primero despacio, luego cada vez más fuerte.

Yo ya fuera de éste mundo repetía su nombre, mientras ambos buscábamos nuestras bocas para terminar ahogados en placer…

No me sentía culpable de nada, no pensaba en nada más que nosotros, y no lloré más por el hijo que deseaba con él… puesto que nadie sabía que hacía 2 meses que no me llegaban aquellos días del mes…

El desmayo fue la confirmación, y al parecer Tomoyo ya sospechaba por mi repentino cambio de actitud y de apetito.

Me acosté en su pecho, acomodándome mejor para que el no estuviera incómodo.

Pasó una mano suya por mi cachete acariciándome la piel… hasta que pregunto:

-No hay lágrimas por aquí…- Me dijo en voz baja.

-Syaoran…tengo algo importante que decirte…- Subí la mirada hasta encontrarme con la suya, esos ojos que brillaban como la luna, esos ojos ámbares impacientes.

El iba a alegar por mi prolongado silencio, pero yo le callé poniendo un dedo en sus hermosos labios carnosos.

-…pero no te lo diré, hasta que regreses. Jura que regresarás a salvo…de nuevo-

El parpadeó varias veces, intentando imaginarse el porqué de mi insistencia, y al bajar su cabeza y recostarse de nuevo en la almohada supe que yo había ganado.

-Te lo juro…y te amo- Me dijo antes de caer dormido, a lo que poco le seguí yo, con una sonrisa enorme en mi rostro.

El no estaba completamente seguro de regresar… por lo menos no con vida, pero no me lo dijo, para no preocuparme más de lo que sabía que yo estaba.

Y yo no le dije nada, para que él se fuera sin preocupaciones a la guerra, y si moría… que muriera sin saber que habíamos logrado concebir un hijo. Sería menos doloroso para él.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al salir el sol, yo ya estaba despierta…bueno, no recuerdo haber dormido mucho de todas maneras.

Siento como poco a poco, Syaoran se despereza, sacando mi cabeza de su pecho con cuidado para no "despertarme", y enfatizo la palabra pues yo ya estaba en mis 5 sentidos.

Oigo como las telas le acarician la piel, cubriéndola hasta dar como resultado su uniforme de guerra. Oigo la pesada armadura; el metal chocando con más metal y hebillas, y finalmente una espada siendo envainada en su funda.

Oigo los pasos cautelosos de sus botas, que se acercaban hasta nuestra cama…el tacto de su mano recorriéndome desde mi hombro desnudo, pasando por la curva de mi cadera que era donde se perdía mi cuerpo entre las sábanas… no pude evitar moverme un poco por la agradable sensación.

Sentí como acercaba su rostro al mío, primero sentí su aliento en mi frente, pero cuando sus labios iban a hacer contacto se retractaron, poniendo ese beso contenido…suavemente en mis labios.

Oí el caer de un sobre en la mesa de noche, junto con algo un poco más pesado…

Luego oigo sus pasos alejarse dudosos, abre la puerta…pero tarda en cerrarla. Es cuando entendí lo difícil que era para él irse, y cuanto dudaba en volver.

Sin embargo…Syaoran lo haría, el volvería, y si él no confiaba en sí mismo, yo sí que lo hacía.

Me levanté de golpe, ansiosa por ver lo que él había depositado en la mesa de noche; en efecto era un sobre, pero también había una ramita llena de flores de sakura sobre él.

Mis manos temblorosas quitan la rama de flores, agarrando el sobre y abriéndolo con impaciencia difícil de contener…

_**//Sé que tu confías más en mí que yo en mi mismo, así que no te preocu**__pe__**s, volveré…espérame por favor, no importa lo que te digan o el **__tiempo que__** pase, ten seguro que volveré…porque te lo juré. **_

_**Siento h**__aber roto__** nuestra promesa, y pienses **__lo que pienses__** de mí, ten por seguro y por delante de todo **__que te amo__**…**_

_Eres__** cruel Sakura… sabías que la curio**__sidad me pi__**cará como un mosquito y que **__haría lo qu__**e sea por volver y saber qué es **__eso tan__** importante que q**__uieres __**decirme…espero **__gratame__**nte que sea lo que yo **__p__**ienso…pero prefiero no **__darme ilusiones__** hasta estar contigo **__de nuevo__**…**_

_No __**me saques **__nunca de tus__** pensamie**__ntos que tu siempre __**estarás en los **__mío__**s…amándot**__e S__**yaoran Lee. //**_

Inclusive antes de terminar la carta, lágrimas ya estaban corriendo por ella, las cuales que habían corrido la tinta hasta hacerla casi ilegible… Syaoran...

…Syaoran había llorado al escribir la carta…

Por supuesto que esto me conmovió hasta tal grado que me apreté la carta contra el pecho, me llevé una mano al vientre, que comenzaba a hacerse más notable.

-Debemos ser fuertes…y esperar a papá, para alegrarle con la noticia- Le hablé cariñosamente al niño que crecía dentro de mí.

Epílogo…parte 1. Fin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** Y QUE TAALL LA PRIMERAA PARTE DE ESTE EPILOGOOTEEE!**

**SINCERAMENTE NO PENSABA HACERLO TAN LARGO...PERO NO PUDE CONTENERMEE!! ESPERO QUE NO LES MOLESTE SEGUIR OYENDO DE MI FIC, DURANTE 1 Ó 2 CAPITULOS MAS....X.x **

**PIIKENLEE AL BOTONZIITOO DE REVIEWWWW!! ES EL COMBUSTIBLE DE LOS ESCRITORES PARA SEGUIR CON SUS FIICCS!!!!!!!!!!!**

**atto: camiiko no punishment.**


	13. Epílogo: PARTE 2

Epílogo parte 2: Entre la guerra y el amor.

**IMPORTANTE:**

**1. PERDOOOOOOOOOOON PERDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON POR NO ACTUALIZAAAAARRRRRRR . MATENMEE SI KIEREEEENN PEROO LEEAN T_T**

**2. (Deben de pensar que soy escoria por no acualizar =_= Pero creo que viviré con eso....)**

**3. HAY NOMBRES COMO SHANG, SHANG-YU, PASO TONG-SHAO que no me perteneceeen!! SON DE LA PELII DE DISNEY MULAAN XD **

**4. HAY UNA ESCENA QUE HACE SYAORAN QUE ES DE LA PELII EL ULTIMO SAMURAI =RECOMENDADAAA 10000000% !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**5. INFORMACION DE LA RELACIÓN DE ERIOL Y TOMOYO EN ÉSTE CAPI, APARTE DE QUE HABRÁ UNA SORPRESA PARA EL ÚLTIMO CAP DEL EPÍLOGO. **

**6. ----------------------------------- ESTO ES PARA CAMBIO DE ESCENA.**

**SIN MÁS, LA PARTE 2 DE EL EPÍLOGO.....**

**(Narración desde el punto de vista de Syaoran Lee)**

-¡Muere bárbaro desgraciado!- Grité al momento en que giraba violentamente todo mi cuerpo para darle una muerte sangrienta y segura a aquel hombre que me iba a apuñalar por la espalda.

La guerra era cruel… lo había comprendido en estos meses…

Cuando llegué todos me miraron con desconfianza, con odio, con recelo de mi posición social, otros condenándose a muerte porque el gran Ministro de Guerra era un chaval de 25 años poco experimentado.

Lo primero que hice fue prometerles que ganaríamos la guerra, pero me creyeron tanto como si les hubiera dicho que vi a un hipopótamo morado deslizarse en un arcoíris. No… de hecho…se rieron tanto como si en verdad lo hubiera dicho.

Regresando a palacio tendría que irme a quejar con el concejo, probablemente la guerra estaba siendo ganada por los Unos porque nuestros soldados y las instalaciones donde entrenaban y donde descansaban estaban hechas un completo asco. Las recorrí yo mismo y pronto necesité de un pergamino que arrastraba de tan largo que era, para anotar todas las fallas.

Muchos eran campesinos agricultores, y otros ni siquiera sabían lo que era un arma de fuego o una espada. Era ilógico ganar así. Estos incompetentes idiotas no iban a durar ni un minuto frente a esos bárbaros.

Tendría que entrenarlos desde cero…

Así, comenzó algo que era peor que el infierno, ya que ni siquiera había podido escribir a Sakura…

_-Mi querida Sakura… - _Me perdí en mis pensamientos, hasta que algún imbécil me sacó a patadas de mi lugar feliz.

-¡Ministro, Señor!- Aquel pobre diablo me miraba casi con miedo, y denoté su nerviosismo en la voz.

Ups… debió ser por la mirada que saqué sin pensar por haberme interrumpido mientras pensaba en Sakura.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunté alzando una ceja, para que se dignara a hablar sin morderse la lengua.

-¡Le busca el general Shang!- Dicho esto hizo una reverencia y huyó, perdón… se fue. Eso creo.

Suspiré pesadamente y me levanté con pereza del escritorio donde revisaba la administración de la comida y cuantas armas teníamos en nuestro poder.

-¿General?- Capté su atención; su mirada gélida pero con preocupación me hizo sentir una corazonada que no me abandonó hasta que habló.

-Nos necesitan en el frente… quieren a estos campesinos marchando al paso Tong-Shao para mañana al alba- Me dijo en un susurro, que más bien era un grito frustrado. El sabía lo que yo le recalqué…

-¡Ellos aún no están listos!- Dije con pánico. –¡E-Ellos no pueden combatir! ¡No le dan a los blancos y otros ni siquiera se dignan a apuntar en la dirección correcta!-

-¡Nos vamos mañana Ministro!- Su inhumanidad me hizo querer golpearlo a muerte.

-¡Escúcheme que no he terminado! -

_-¡Eran miles de vidas que se acabarían por no estar preparados! ¡Ésta gente tenía familia, tenía sus vidas! ¡Esto no era un juego!-_

Pero todo se quedó en mi boca, puesto que el Capitán no se dignó siquiera a mirarme, largándose con el rabo entre las patas.

Fui en la dirección a la que él iba, seguramente a avisar a los soldados para que prepararan municiones y agua para la guerra, omitiendo que se prepararan algo bueno de comer, pues seguro que era su última comida.

-¡Soldados!- Gritó el Capitán; todos se formaron en filas.

¿¡Pero de que iba a servir eso en la guerra!?…; Al final…el pánico, el nerviosismo, la desesperación y el trauma que es matar a otro ser humano los consumirían tarde o temprano debido a la inexperiencia.

Y nadie permanecería formado cuando los estuvieran matando….

¡Ya le iba a mostrar a ese imbécil que eran más maricas para la batalla que nada! ¡A ver si se le quitaban las ganas de mandar a estos tipos a un genocidio!

-¡Tú!- Le grité al uno de los soldados de la primera fila, éste todo nervioso intentó ponerse más firme de lo que estaba, pero del nerviosismo se le calló el rifle…

-El primer inútil que camina al suicidio…- Dije en un susurro mientras ladeaba la cabeza de un lado a otro, buscando algún soldado un poco más serio.

-¡Tú!- Le dije a otro que sólo me miró, limitándose a escuchar mis órdenes.

Saqué mi espada y me puse a una distancia considerable.

-¡Dispárame!- Le grité amenazante con mi espada fuertemente empuñada.

El soldado des encajó su mandíbula en incredulidad, y el capitán Shang intentó hablar…

-No, espere ¡Ministro Xiao Lang!…- Me dijo como si fuera un loco a punto de suicidarse, atropellando las palabras, acercándose a mi lentamente.

-¡Usted no se mueva!- Le amenacé blandiendo la espada contra él. Luego volví a mirar al asustado soldado.

-¡Que me dispares te digo!¡Hazlo que si no te atravieso el cráneo!-

Apunté el filo de mi espada contra él, acercándome une escaso paso.

Suficiente para que ese cobarde comenzara a perder coordinación por la presión. Empezó con querer encender la mecha, pero sus temblorosas manos no le dejaban ni agarrar el cerillo apropiadamente.

Me acerqué más.

-¡Dispara maldita sea!- Volví a amenazar gritando. Me acerqué más, y el soldado me apuntó indeciso.

-¡Me disparas o te mato yo!- Me acerqué corriendo a él, alzando mi espada con ambas manos dispuesto a partirle la cabeza a la mitad.

Entonces disparó, pero no siquiera cerca estuvo… y yo ya estaba a un escaso metro de él. El soldado soltó el arma, desmallándose de la horrible experiencia que le hice pasar.

Entonces hablé en voz alta, guardando mi espada y dirigiéndome a todo el ejército.

-¡Un enemigo nunca los va a esperar para ver a qué hora se les da la gana disparar! ¡Ni siquiera los va a amenazar! ¡Ni siquiera lo verán!-

Todos me miraban ahora, perfecto…

-¡Si ustedes dudan… en un segundo perderán todo!¡Por Buda no puede ser que no me den a un metro de distancia!-

Miré al Capitán Shang, con mi mirada llena de odio, tanto o más llena que la de él.

-¡Fuerte o débil, Vivir o morir, Ganar…o perder! ¡¿A estas alturas cuáles van a elegir?!. He hecho lo que estaba en mis manos por ustedes caballeros… eso es todo-

Me digné a irme de regreso a la tienda de campaña cuando…

-¡Mañana al alba nos vamos!- Dijo el tal Shang…

¡Hijo de puta!

¿Sacrificar tantas vidas por el orgullo de un hombre? ¡¿Realmente valía la pena?!

¡¿Después de ver lo que demostré!?

**(Narración desde el punto de vista de Sakura Kinomoto)**

De pronto la cabeza me dio vueltas, a lo lejano aún oía la voz de Tomoyo que me llamaba desesperada ,pero no pude mantener abiertos los ojos, sentí pesado el cuerpo y me dejé caer…

-¡Eriol!¡Eriol!- Chilló Tomoyo al ver que no respondía… ella a duras penas sujetaba mi peso contra su cuerpo, evitando que me quebrara algo en el suelo.

Eriol, alarmado por la desesperación en la voz de su prometida, corrió rumbo a la terraza de mi habitación sacando su espada, pues como eran tiempos de guerra bien podía ser un bárbaro desquiciado.

-¡Sa-Sakura!- Gritó tirando su espada a un lado.

Ayudó a Tomoyo a llevarme hasta mi habitación, y antes de irse por el doctor:

-Tomoyo, ¿tú estás bien?- Preguntó nervioso, temiendo que se hubiera lastimado su hijo…

Sí, a los 3 meses ya cumplidos desde que se fue Syaoran, Tomoyo quedó embarazada de nuestro amigo Eriol, pero no querían casarse hasta que Syaoran regresara.

Porque vaya que éramos optimistas, creíamos y confiábamos en que Syaoran regresaría sano y salvo, entonces, les comunicaría a todos que yo también estaba embarazada. Aunque creo que Tomoyo ya lo sospechaba.

Pero regresando a la historia…

Eriol posó delicadamente su mano en el vientre ya un poco hinchado de Tomoyo, buscando signos de peligro mientras recorría la mirada de mi amiga, asegurándose de que todo estaba en su cauce.

Tomoyo le esbozó una sonrisa, diciéndole dulcemente que por favor fuera por el médico, rompiendo la atmosfera amorosa que se había formado con ese ahora trío.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un par de horas después…

Eriol desgastaba la fina madera del pasillo de mis habitaciones, pasando y pasando una y otra vez como perro cuidando muerto. Las arrugas en su frente denotaban preocupación, al igual que su mueca torcida y sus dedos apretando el entrecejo.

-Maldición…por mí bien que Sakura no tenga nada serio, porque si Syaoran regresa en 2 patas y se entera de que su esposa está enferma porque han faltado cuidados de mi parte… ¡El que terminará de oscico en la tumba seré yo!- Se regañaba Eriol en voz baja.

Entonces llegó el doctor Ming con su maletín y su típica barba que bien podría servir como otro bolso. Asqueroso, pero cierto.

-¡Señor Hiraguizawa!- Llamó la atención a Eriol, que pegó un salto, sacándole de sus cavilaciones y casi tirando sus lentes.

Ante la conmoción, Tomoyo salió de mi habitación a ver qué era lo que pasaba.

-¡Les dije que cuidaran que comiera un poco más! ¿¡Se ha vuelto a desmayar!? ¡Puede ser peligroso!- El viejo doctor zarandeaba su maletín conforme crecían los regaños, sin embargo Eriol y Tomoyo dijeron todo lo contrario…

Yo comía mejor, de hecho llegaba a pasarme algunas veces, mi sentido del humor había regresado y aunque igual me hacía mucha falta Syaoran para estar completa, no estaba como antes de embarazarme.

Entonces finalmente un foquito se les prendió a ambos…

-¡¿Tu también lo habías notado?!- Preguntaron al unísono Eriol y Tomoyo, señalándose de la pura impresión de que coincidieran los síntomas de la "enfermedad".

El doctor Ming abrió sus ojos hasta donde sus peludas cejas albinas le permitieron y entró prácticamente corriendo a la habitación, para hacerme un chequeo para algo que no era precisamente una enfermedad.

No… de hecho era más como la bendición más grande del mundo, dar vida.

Yo en éste punto aún estaba inconsciente, al parecer, se me habían juntado para aprovechar los días de insomnio cuando pensaba en Syaoran, o cuando me daban mareos a causa de mi bebé.

El doctor salió de mi habitación despacio, de espaldas a Tomoyo y a Eriol que se acercaron inconscientemente a él, esperando noticias. Súbitamente el doctor giró sobre sus talones, haciendo retroceder de golpe a mis dos amigos… ya saben, la curiosidad mató al gato…par de idiotas.

-¡Está embarazada!, ¡Nacerá un heredero al trono!- El viejo saltó con una irradiante felicidad que casi se podía tocar, contagiando a Tomoyo y Eriol, los cuales se abrazaron dando giros por todo el pasillo como si la noticia fuera de un bebé suyo.

-Iré a reventarle la cara al curandero patito ese que dijo que Sakura no podía tener hijos… ¡Pero qué gusto le dará a Syaoran saber esto!-

Tomoyo entra corriendo a mi habitación, yo me había terminado de despertar por la improvisada celebración…

-Pequeña traviesa…- Me dijo Tomoyo al tiempo que me acariciaba la cabeza, con una mirada maternal que me recordó al Ángel de mi madre.

Mi sonrisa era sincera, sin embargo…

-Perdona por no decirte Tomoyo, es que quería que se enteraran cuando Syaoran estuviera ya aquí, pero supongo que será el último en enterarse-

Entonces mi sonrisa se torció sin querer, y Tomoyo se dio cuenta.

Dejó de acariciar mi cabello, y me tomó las manos, haciéndome retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-Escúchame Sakura nadie más que tú sabe cuánto él quiere regresar con bien… y tú debes de confiar en eso-

-¡Pero es que ya han pasado 3 meses! ¡Y me aflige demasiado no saber nada de él!- Toda lucha contra la tristeza que crecía en mi interior se perdió, haciéndome estallar en llanto.

-Él está bien… Eriol está al pendiente de eso, no te preocupes así, le hará daño al bebé-

Intenté calmarme.

En efecto no le haría bien al bebé que yo me estresara todo el tiempo.

Le sonreí débilmente a Tomoyo, tranquilizándola. Le hice espacio en la cama para que se acostara al lado de mí, y pronto desviamos la conversación parando en el de los nombres para nuestros bebés…

_¿Kamui, Susaku o quizá Syaoran como su padre? Ó ¿Kotori, Euphe, o Sakura como su madre?_

Mientras tanto una nueva discusión dio lugar en el pasillo…

-Doctor…¿No debería esperar a que volviera el Ministro Xiao Lang para avisarle junto con la Princesa de la llegada de su primer hijo?- Eriol formuló esta pregunta cuando el doctor quiso irse a avisar al Emperador de la buena nueva, recordando viejas etiquetas que aprendieron en la Academia Militar.

El Doctor Ming vaciló antes de contestar, carraspeando para aclarar su garganta.

-Bueno…No sabemos si va a regresar del frente… ¿Oh le han traído noticias?- El doctor, agobiado por el silencio de Eriol, decidió retirarse sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto, y ya se iba a dar la vuelta cuando…

…el propio Eriol perdió sus casillas, agarrando al viejo doctor de su barba, jalándolo hacía sí obligándole a quedarse imóvil donde estaba, más por el dolor que le causó el fuerte y salvaje tirón que recibió que por la cara de asesino maniático del peli-negro…

-Ahora veo porqué mi amigo se las traía con usted…- Eriol habló despacio, en un susurro que heló la piel del doctor, evitando hacer un escándalo que pudiera alertarme a mí o a Tomoyo. Éste intentó zafarse, ejerciendo fuerza sobre la muñeca tensada de Eriol que agarraba su barba blanca.

Pero sólo consiguió que éste cuatro-ojos intensificara el agarre, produciendo un quejido por parte del viejo.

-¿Sabe que sus comentarios son demasiado inoportunos?- Eriol taladraba con una mirada de muerte al doctor, y tras un incómodo silencio el amigo de Syaoran suspiró, soltando finalmente al doctor y regresando a su semblante normal de sonrisa serena…

-Que tenga buenas tardes…- Eriol se fue por el pasillo, dejando al borde de un paro cardiaco al Doctor Ming, que sacó un pañuelo y con su pulso tembloroso se secó las perlas de sudor que poblaban su frente, para finalmente irse por el mismo pasillo, a hacer sus deberes, aguardando a otra ocasión para informar a el Emperador Fujitaka, mi padre.

**(Narración desde el punto de vista de Syaoran Lee)**

El frio era peor que sentir un cubo de hielo pegado a la nariz…permanentemente.

Nos había tocado una endemoniada tormenta de nieve que no nos dejaba ver absolutamente nada, más cuando el cielo se iluminaba de balazos y cañones de pólvora viniendo de ambos lados.

Teníamos que ser cuidadosos, pues si hacíamos mal un cálculo y se fallaba el blanco, daríamos nuestra ubicación exacta y sería una muerte segura.

Por si fuera poco, las barracas de madera estaban cediendo ante la ventisca, lo que dejaría pasar a los Unos malditos, y tendría que haber combate cuerpo a cuerpo…de un ejército de un millón, contra 200 soldados Chinos, que eran los que más o menos sabían dominar un rifle o blandir una espada.

Y algo que no estaba en mente… flechas, flechas dirigidas a los cuerpos de todos nosotros.

¡Mierda! ¡No pueden usar flechas! ¡Éste viento es tan fuerte como para regresárselas antes de que lleguen a mitad de camino!

Esas flechas que no estaban en mente…taparon la poca luz que se filtraba de entre los nubarrones…haciéndome tomar una medida desesperada.

-Oh por Buda… ¡Todos! ¡Dispérsense! ¡A cubierto! ¡YA!-

En los pocos segundos que quedaban para escapar, el General Shang y yo (Ambos a cargo del batallón) nos dirigimos hacia las rocas para intentar cubrirnos de las flechas, cuando vi una de ellas rosándome los mechones de pelo revuelto que caían estrepitosamente en mi cara, que se clavó justo alado de mí… pero Shang no tuvo tanta suerte.

-¡Agh!- Gritó cuando sintió la punzante flecha clavarse contra su espalda, afortunadamente no en el corazón, pero eso no detuvo la lluvia de flechas, y como éste imbécil no podía andar mi lado humano que él no mostró con los soldados salió a flote, obligándome a llevarlo a rastras hasta un lugar seguro.

Otra flecha cerca, y por distraerme por ella, no pude esquivar la otra traicionera que se ensartó sin piedad en mi pecho. El dolor se apoderó de mi mente, y todo se me hizo confuso…

Otra punzada, esta vez, en la pierna. Casi en automático rompí la flecha para que me dejara caminar, o lo que se le asemejara.

Oí voces, voces que gritaban, aullidos desgarradores de la gente que moría a mí alrededor, esa gente…

¡No! ¡No podía morir! ¡No antes de volver a ver a Sakura!

Entonces me llegó la imagen de Sakura, siendo capturada por aquellos bárbaros, haciéndola esclava o algo peor… a mi amigo tratando de proteger sin frutos a Tomoyo y a Sakura, siendo fusilado al momento de interponerse…

Me levanté, con esfuerzo, ignorando inconscientemente el dolor de mi pierna y la ropa que se pintaba de sangre alrededor de la flecha en mi pecho…

-¡Soldado! ¡Llévatelo!- Paré a un soldado que huía aterrado de la nueva oleada de flechas que no tardaría en llegar, antes de que traspasaran las barracas y nos terminaran a todos.

Aventé a Shang como un costal de papas hacia la nieve, dándole a entender lo que quería que se llevara. Obedeció sin chistar, apurándose para ponerse a salvo mientras yo regresaba a las casi vencidas barracas con un objetivo en mente; darle un cañonazo en la frente al líder de los Unos.

Sabía, como todo lo sabe Buda, que como no eran más que bárbaros montoneros, una vez que se fuera al infierno el más temido, que era el jefe, toda su organización se vendría abajo, y mientras estuvieran confundidos… seríamos nosotros quien los dejaríamos como alfileteros…

El crujido de la madera de las barracas cayendo me hizo correr por el cañón como si apenas hubiera entrado en batalla, con la adrenalina como sedante para mis ya múltiples heridas.

Desesperado, prendí la mecha de un cañón de pólvora, empleando mi ojo entrenado para divisar al líder Shang-Yu entre los miles y miles de bárbaros con caballos de colosal tamaño que no dejaban de pasar por encima de las barracas de madera como si fuera un campo floreado.

Descubrí que me faltaba la coordinación que siempre tenía para encontrar los blancos y dispararles con seguridad…me di cuenta de que era porque perdía demasiada sangre. Maldición.

El cañón se dispara, pero en ese momento el viento sopló con tal violencia que simplemente se desvió a un paradero incierto.

Entonces a la última opción…

Tragué saliva, mientras con la mano temblorosa, pero con la cabeza en alto saqué mi espada, para enfrentar a todos los bárbaros que pudiera antes de caer muerto.

Estaba en clara desventaja, y el rostro sádico y sediento de sangre de aquel monstruo llamado Shang-Yu, me lo demostró.

Entonces la tierra bajo mis pies comenzó a temblar. Al principio pensé que era porque estaba mareado a causa de la falta de sangre en mi cuerpo, pero cuando vi que el ejército enemigo se desbarató cabalgando atropelladamente… caí en la cuenta de que era algo peor.

Desde lo lejos… la sombra de una imponente montaña rocosa se desvanece con un ruido ensordecedor, dándome a entender que era una avalancha.

Seguramente fue provocada por los múltiples cañonazos de ambos bandos, pero tengo que reconocer que fue lo que me salvó el pellejo, al menos algunos minutos más, por lo menos hasta que me di cuenta que la nieve y las piedras estaban sepultando vivos a los bárbaros.

El caballo de Shang-Yu perdió el control, consumiéndose por la locura, lo cual aproveché y con mis pulmones doliéndome por el frio viento, y apenas con sentido del tacto por el entumecimiento de la hipotermia que comenzaba a darme…le enterré al enorme caballo mi espada, con una fuerza sobre natural que seguro me quitó años de vida.

Shang-Yu cae del caballo, con la ira a flor de piel mientras yo corro por mi vida, viendo que la avalancha ya me pisaba los talones, cayéndome de vez en vez por los hoyos en la nieve y los cuerpos de los soldados caídos, sin mencionar los borbotones de sangre que me salían por cada herida cada vez que daba un salto o intentaba correr más rápido.

Divisé a los pocos hombres que se salvaron, gritándome para que corriera más y más fuerte. Sin embargo me pesaban los parpados y veía doble, mis piernas parecían hechas de cemento, haciéndome ir cada vez más lento.

Caí en la cuenta de una sombra enorme que me perseguía, y un frio que le llegó hasta a mi bis-abuela me recorrió… y en menos de un parpadeo…

…la avalancha me alcanzó.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DIRAN QUE SOY LO PEOR POR DEJARLOS ASII EHEHEHEHEHEH PERO RECUERDEN; EL QUE ESPERA SE LLEVA LA MEJOR PERA!**

**AHORA, MUY APARTE DE EL FIC, ME GUSTARIA RECOMENDAR ALGUNAS PELICULAS QUE SEGURAMENTE LES INSPIRARÁN PARA HACER UNO QUE OTRO FIC:**

**1. PEARL HARBOR ( EN TIEMPOS DE AMOR Y GUERRA... QUE COMBINACIÓN TAN GUAY) **

**2. EL ULTIMO SAMURAI (ESTE TÍO ERA UN ENGREÍDO HASTA QUE LO CAPTURA EL ENEMIGO Y APRENDE SOBR LA VIDA)**

**3. MEMORIAS DE UNA GEISHA ( LUCHA POR LO QUE QUIERES)**

**4. EL PIANISTA ( ESTA ES MÁS PARA CUANDO QUIERAN ALGO ÉPICO PARA EMOCIONARSE Y LLORAR TAMBIÉN)**

**5. LA DECISIÓN MÁS DIFICIL ( OTRO CONCEPTO DE VIDA, A MANO SU CAJA DE PAÑEULITOS)**

**ESPEREN EL PROXIIMOO CAPIITULOOOOO !! TAMBIÉN ADELANTOS DE MI PRÓXIMO FIIIC n.n **

**NO TTTARDAREEEE YA NO HAY MAS VACACIONES PARA MIIII SIIGAN LEYENDOOOO PORFAVOOORRRR O.O!!!! **

**5. **


	14. Epílogo: EDITADO parte 3!

EDITADO, PRONTO, ULTIMA PARTE! GRACIAS POR ESPERAR! NO E MUERTO! jajajaja(:

Epílogo parte 3: El río vuelve a su cauce.

**(Sakura POV)**

Eriol aguardaba impaciente las últimas noticias (que ya habían tardado…) acerca de la batalla en el paso Tong-Shao, la sala del consejo estaba completamente sumida en un silencio incomodo que podía volver loco a cualquiera. Pero ahora les importaba más el bienestar de quienes daban sus vidas allá afuera por ellos…y para Eriol…particularmente una persona.

Para alivio de muchos, se oyeron las enormes puertas abrirse con prisa, restándole importancia a lo pesadas que estaban. El eco de las puertas creó otro lúgubre silencio, pues nadie se atrevió a mover un solo dedo.

El criado que traía la carta, hizo una reverencia al consejo, para luego depositarla cuidadosamente en el centro de la mesa, lo cual a esas alturas ya era demasiado desesperante. Una vez que se retiró aquel sirviente, Eriol se paró del asiento lentamente, mirando la carta con nerviosismo. Dudó un momento antes de que sus albinos dedos tocaran el papel, pero luego lo tomó al sentir que una mala corazonada le atravesó como un pinchazo de aguja.

Finalmente rasga el papel con urgencia, dejando al descubierto la carta que comenzó a leer en voz alta para todos los presentes.

_**Honorable consejo:**_

_**Hemos tenido muchas batallas, pero nunca una tan gloriosa como esta…hemos ganado la guerra, sin embargo hemos perdido a muchos hombres.**_

_**Uno de ellos, mató a Shang-Yu en la fuerte tormenta de nieve, luchando con las heridas que se hizo por salvarme la vida. Sepultando a todos los bárbaros en toneladas de piedras y rocas, donde en medio de la hazaña terminó el mismo.**_

_**Aún continuamos con la búsqueda de cadáveres, y no quiero pensar que haya muerto como todos en batalla. No, ese hombre no lo merecía.**_

_**Nuestro más sentido pésame desde las barracas destruidas, al honorable Ministro de Guerra, un gran hombre, un gran héroe…Xiao Lang.**_

_**Capitán Shang. **_

La voz de Eriol se hizo un susurro casi inaudible, volviendo y volviendo a leer más para sí que para el consejo la carta hasta que finalmente lo atrapó la realidad.

Sus preciosos ojos azulados denotaron confusión por primera vez en su vida, haciendo una mueca de horror que se apoderó de todo su rostro en milisegundos; soltó la carta inconscientemente, perdiendo el equilibrio a causa del aturdimiento.

Algunos guardias le agarraron antes de que llegara al suelo, pero sus piernas simplemente no respondían…estaba en completo estado de shock.

Todo murmullo se acalló con el gran grito bestial que salió como un rugido desde lo más profundo del ser de Eriol.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡Te lo dije Syaoran Lee! ¡Te dije que no rezaría en tu tumba!- Gritó cuando algunos intentaron calmarle, a lo cual éste solo daba empujones, sin permitir que nadie le pusiera las manos encima.

-¡PROMETISTE VOLVER! ¡ME LO PROMETISTE MALDITO TRAIDOR!- Eriol estaba fuera de sí, al punto en que hizo añicos sus lentes cuando los aventó hacía la pared. Trataba de calmarse respirando, pero nada de oxígeno entraba a sus pulmones a causa de los espasmos que provocaba el llanto que surgió de él, sin poderlo controlar. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos tratando de ahogar otro grito desgarrador, que si dejaba salir, probablemente le atravesaría la garganta.

Horas después, cuando estuvo seguro de poder pararse sin caerse o tambalearse demasiado, Eriol va donde Tomoyo dispuesto a hablar sin titubear con ella acerca de la fatídica noticia, aunque en verdad no ayudaba su mirada ausente sin ése brillo característico en sus misteriosos ojos de agua oceánica.

Cuando dobló a la esquina del pasillo, divisa a Tomoyo quien le dedica una hermosa sonrisa que podía iluminar hasta al diablo. Eriol, como siempre haciéndose el fuerte, sucumbe ante ese gesto que tanto necesitaba.

Intenta devolverle por lo menos la mitad del gesto, pero solo consigue una mueca torcida y temblorosa que hace que Tomoyo se preocupe y corra hacía el cambiando su sonrisa a una mueca de preocupación…

… junto con una muy mala espina.

Tomoyo toma las hombrías manos de Eriol, apretándolas delicadamente.

Súbitamente Eriol atrae a Tomoyo, asustándola un poco por la brusquedad y necesidad con la que la pego a su cuerpo. Tomoyo, sin entender, siente que las rodillas le tiemblan a Eriol, y luego su cabello siendo empapado por lágrimas silenciosas por parte del peli-negro intelectual. Luego de oír sus dientes como castañuelas, entiende que Eriol no puede contenerse más, así que Tomoyo se relaja, oyendo silenciosa los sollozos impotentes que partirían el corazón a cualquiera.

-Tomoyo, Syaoran…- Fue lo único que Eriol alcanzó a articular. Suficiente para hacer que las pupilas de Tomoyo se dilataran hasta más no poder, para después llenarse de lágrimas silenciosas y desapercibidas. Eriol la abrazó con fuerza.

-Entiendes que… tenemos que decírselo, ¿verdad?- Tomoyo preguntó con cautela, temiendo que Eriol no estuviera tan bien como ya lo aparentaba.

Ambos estaban sentados en la terraza de afuera de mi cuarto, serenándose para que el plan que tenían no se fuera al caño por usar palabras incorrectas o que a Eriol se le volviera a subir la realidad a la cabeza.

Tomoyo acariciaba la ancha y pronunciada espalda del albino, mientras este respiraba profundamente intentando calmar los demonios que le atormentaban en su interior…escondiendo su cabeza entre sus manos, encogido como ovillo.

Hasta que por fin habló algo cuerdo desde hace algunas horas.

-Le diremos que Syaoran está desaparecido y que hay muchos hombres en su búsqueda, si a eso te refieres-

Tomoyo suspiró pesadamente. Pretendían ocultarme la verdad.

Eriol tomó la cálida y sumamente delicada mano de Tomoyo, apretándola como si pretendiera tomar un poco de su fuerza. Encararme con ese tema sería algo sumamente difícil, pero Syaoran se lo hubiera agradecido.

Entonces entraron a mi cuarto, a un cuarto obscurecido más por la nostalgia y tristeza que se respiraba que por las cortinas casi completamente corridas, por donde entraba luz con la cual yo cocía el segundo pedazo de tela en toda mi vida; una manta de seda para mi bebé.

Cantaba una canción de cuna a lo que en ese momento ya consideraba lo más hermoso de mi vida, con una voz tan dulce y suave que no tenía idea alguna de poseer, yo supongo el instinto maternal.

Claro, aunque ese panorama bello solo estaba dentro de mí, ya que por fuera y no de manera tradicional, sí que me había pegado la guerra; ojeras muy marcadas, mi piel completamente albina, y solo sobrevivir con comida que iba exclusivamente a mi estómago solo por y para mi bebé.

Hacía días que ya no perfumaba la habitación con hoja de naranja (perfume de Syaoran) y la carta que él me había dado antes de partir estaba cuidadosamente guardada en un cajón especial, junto con nuestros collares y el pañuelo que alguna vez le hice estando tan enamorada.

Inconscientemente eso representaba para mí lo que conscientemente no aceptaba ahora con 4 meses de embarazo desde que Syaoran se fue.

Ese recuerdo borroso de Syaoran que me daba la espina de que probablemente él ya no volvería.

¡Ni siquiera se dignó a aparecer para tener un entierro decente! Claro, si es que ya había dejado este mundo.

Había dejado de creer en él, y como consecuencia también en mi misma.

Entonces, sentí una corriente de aire. Desvié mis pensamientos y volteé hacia la puerta con una sonrisa algo fingida, pero como Tomoyo y Eriol mi sonrisa se hace genuina. Nunca me cansaría de verles el rostro.

Tomoyo se acerca a la mecedora donde yo estaba, poniéndose en cuclillas para que yo no hiciera esfuerzo alguno en alzar mi cuello para verles; aún no entendía porque, misteriosamente Eriol seguía creciendo, y pues Tomoyo era menor que yo así que en ella sí era natural.

-Sakura…- Tomoyo toma mis manos delgadas y níveas, apretándolas. Yo con una mirada de interés la incito a continuar y ella no duda.

-Hemos ganado la guerra- Me dijo despacio, intentando que esa información me calmara un poco para lo que venía, pues yo sabía que eso no era todo.

-Escúchame, hubo una avalancha y hay varios desaparecidos. Uno de ellos es Syaoran. Hay mucha gente buscándole principalmente a él, así que debemos esperar noticias.-

Hubo un silencio incómodo mientras Tomoyo trataba de descifrar mi mirada de sorpresa, que aparté de la de ella, riendo incrédula.

De esa riza histérica, nacieron las lágrimas, y al instante mi ceño se frunció hasta hacer mis ojos pequeños, y los sollozos imposibles de contener o detener se oyeron en todo el cuarto.

Me lancé temblando por el llanto a los brazos de Tomoyo, mientras esta me hacía caricias de las cuales yo no era consciente. Ni siquiera pensaba con claridad. En ese momento todo lo que era, todo lo que alcanzaba a procesar…era él.

Aquél que aunque me había roto el corazón en tantos pedazos, seguía amándolo con cada uno de ellos.

**(Syaoran POV)…** n/a: HA ¡Los amagué! xD

Oía voces a mí alrededor… y creo que también podía oír el frio que calaba mis huesos centímetro por centímetro.

-¡Está vivo!- Oí con más claridad.

Yo… ¿Estaba vivo?

Me cayeron toneladas de nieve encima… ¿y aún estaba vivo?

Se había drenado casi toda mi sangre… ¿y aún estaba vivo?

Carajo, debían odiarme tanto en el cielo que ni al infierno me mandaron.

Varias manos me sacaron del hoyo de nieve ensangrentada, poniéndome en una camilla de cuero y varios cobertores de pieles encima. Fue cuando recuperé un poco de calor corporal y sentí la magnitud de mis heridas.

Con razón…éste dolor era peor que quemarse en el infierno, aunque también ayudó a traer mi conciencia a este mundo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo eh…- Alcancé a decir entre mi respiración entre cortada, mientras sentía como un soldado que no reconocía como uno de mi pelotón me vendaba la pierna que descubrieron…había dejado de sangrar a causa del hielo.

Así que no estaba en peligro de muerte, ¿no?

Genial, podría decir al consejo que todo estaba fríamente calculado.

Claro, ése era mi plan hasta que me dijeron el tiempo que llevaba en las montañas.

-Ministro, han mandado los informes de su desaparición… hace más de 5 días. Es un milagro haberle encontrado con vida, de no ser porque buitres se paraban constantemente en el lugar donde estaba enterrado.-

Eso me hizo tragar saliva, a pesar de que tenía la boca más seca que nada.

Automáticamente pensé en Sakura, y un escalofrío me recorrió, no precisamente por el frio. Fuera lo que fuera que dijera esa carta, ella ya lo sabía.

-¿Puedes mandar una carta para informar que estoy con vida?- Le pregunté al soldado que ahora tomaba mis ropas empapadas en hielo derretido, desgarrándolas para tratar la herida de la flecha que se había enterrado en mi espalda.

-No puedo ahora señor… tenemos que atenderle como se debe-

- ¡Pues manda a alguien para que baje de la montaña y mande la carta!- Dije cada vez más serio y desesperado. El soldado miró mi rostro serio y desafiante. Suspiró y siguió cociendo la herida.

-A pesar de estar al borde de la muerte, usted tiene fuerzas para hacer estremecer y obedecer a la gente con simples palabras… está bien, mandaré a alguien.-

Yo, más tranquilo dejé caer mi cabeza en la camilla, tratando de soportar el dolor que se hacía cada vez más intenso, pues me estaba descongelando.

Estaba sentado en un escritorio, con algunas mantas tapando la ropa seca que me dieron, que no era demasiado abrigadora. Esperaba con ansias que me avisaran que ya se había mandado la carta. Al igual que un caballo para que me pudiera ir con una escolta ya lista.

-¡Ministro!- Llegó haciendo escándalo el soldado que mandé.

Me gire sobre mis talones esperando a que el hombre hablara luego de recuperar aliento, adelantándome hacia él con la bendita impaciencia aflorando.

-Ya…esta aquí su caballo-

Sólo se hoyó el crujir de la nieve…lo había dejado hablando solo.

Corrí mas, corrí mas, agarre por la crin al caballo y me subí de un salto, el caballo se agitó inconforme relinchando pero en galopar por Buda que le ganaba mi corazón palpitante. Necesitaba volver a casa.

¿Qué si tenía hambre?, ¿Qué si estaba al borde del colapso?, ¿Qué si me dolían las heridas sangrantes? ¿Qué si me preocupaba caerme del caballo?

Creo que me podría importar más una hormiga viéndome desde el suelo…

Crucé la entrada a Pekín, cabalgando a todo lo que daba el pobre caballo, hasta él sudaba a pesar de que entraba la noche, y los vendajes aflojados por el viaje comenzaban a dolerme de verdad.

Pero hasta creen que yo me detendría ¡Cuando por fin la vería a ella!

Mi sonrisa y mis ojos brillantes decían que no importaba en absoluto.

_**I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remember  
what it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
and the way your innocence tastes**_

Llegué al palacio, cruzando a toda velocidad donde apenas se me vió el polvo, yo ya tenía una ruta marcada y la enorme e imponente puerta no era la parada.

-¡¿Ese era el Señor Ministro?- Gritaron estupefactos los soldados, claro, si ¿Quien más que yo tiene las agallas tan rasgadas como para irrumpir así?

Paré el caballo en un edificio y casi me mato estampado en las puertas, el maldito pero magnífico animal terminó odiándome. Abrí la biblioteca con el rastro de fuerza bruta que me quedaba de esos meses de ausencia.

Y ahí estaba mi amigo; sorprendido por la violencia con la que se abrieron las puertas, pero completamente en shock por quien estaba parado en ellas, cerró el libro de golpe, parándose nerviosamente y azotando la silla de un porrazo por lo súbito de su reacción.

Se acercó a mí incrédulo a más no poder intentado decir algo por la forma en que su mandíbula se colgaba y descolgaba del marco de su cara.

Se notaba cansado, estaba pálido y tenía ojeras marcadas en su piel albina.

Hasta que por fin habló. Yo, manteniendo un semblante serio.

-¿Tienes una sola idea de lo que has hecho?- Su tono de reclamo, junto con su súbito acercamiento en combinación con su cara marcada por la pena me hizo querer salir corriendo, sin embargo, todo lo que hizo fue abrazarme.

Y esta vez, sin ánimos de decirle lo contrario, escuché como desahogaba el llanto de alivio que salió de él.

-Maldito imbécil, ¿Tienes idea de lo que has provocado en estos meses?-

Seguía balbuceando, hasta que se obligó a parar, parándose derecho y serio, secándose las lágrimas y mirándome fijamente a la cara.

-Amigo… compañero… para Sakura tú estás muerto- Me dijo con la aflicción en la voz.

Un bajón de presión me hizo imaginarme en el suelo.

¡¿Qué había dicho?

-¡Repite eso!- Me acerqué a él en tono amenazante, pero él me detuvo por los hombros para explicarme.

Lo atravesé con la mirada buscando el porqué de esas palabras, el suspiró y me lo dejó bastante claro;

-Te ha esperado… por tanto tiempo, sonriendo a todos, diciendo más para ella misma que tú estabas bien, que regresarías. Pero conforme pasaron las semanas su sonrisa se apagó, al no saber más de ti, y luego llegó una carta del General Shang, diciendo que probablemente habías muerto en combate.-

Mi ceño se frunció cada vez más durante sus palabras, y un mareo inexplicable por el aturdimiento de la realidad me golpeó. Sin embargo, Eriol siguió hablando, intentando sacar todo como era.

-Todos aquí, y más yo que te conozco desde hace tanto tiempo. ¡Por Buda que caminé por el infierno por ti! ¡Por tu esposa! No tienes idea de cuantas noches he estado en vela con el miedo de que haga alguna estupidez, o que yo mismo me tentara a matarme solo para ir a restregarte que no te rezaría en la tumba!-

Sus manos blanquecinas posadas en mi hombro terminaron sacudiéndome pero vagamente me importaba, sabía muy en el fondo que en esto podía resultar.

Lo sabía. Me había ido, y tenía que afrontarme a las consecuencias.

-Sabes que eres como mi hermano, pero tenías muy en cuenta de que no te iba a rezar si morías en la guerra. ¡Así que corre AHORA a implorar, porque ya no es pedir, es implorar… el perdón de tu esposa!-

Asentí como idiota repetidas veces, saliendo de ahí, pero antes de terminar de bajar los escalones, Eriol más calmado después de ponerme en mi lugar me dijo:

-Gracias por regresar, hermano- Era sorprendente y aterrador como podía cambiar su forma de ser conforme a la situación; Sujetaba sus lentes en forma intelectual como si quisiera enfocar mi apariencia, con esa sonrisa serena y sus ojos paternos que irradiaban de algo que me llenó de calidez el corazón.

¿Había sido ese el que me zarandeaba hace un momento?

-Gracias a ti, por todo, hermano-

Dicho eso salí corriendo, rumbo a nuestra habitación. Mi corazón palpitaba al punto de no dejarme respirar con fluidez, me temblaban las piernas pero aún así corría. Me dolían mis heridas sangrantes pero aún así corría.

Corría para verla a ella. Correría siempre por ella.

Doblé en la esquina de la terraza, pero lo primero con lo que me encontré fue a Tomoyo.

Oh demonios, si no me mató Eriol ella lo haría por seguro.

-¡¿Tu?- Fue lo primero que dijo, dejando caer las toallas blancas que traía en mano.

Las recogí mientras ella retrocedió con desconfianza.

Sonriendo se las di, no sabiendo bien cuál era la expresión que debía estar en mi rostro. Ella las tomó con cautela, viéndome seriamente como si temiera que no fuera yo o como si fuera un fantasma.

Pero para eliminar dudas… comenzaría por algo que diría el idiota entre idiotas, o sea yo.

-Estoy en casa- Le dije finalmente.

-Sakura…- Balbuceó. Yo lo escuché sin querer escuchar realmente, creyendo que aquí venía el sermón.

Pero hizo algo diferente, comenzó a llamar a Sakura a gritos.

Sintiéndome temblar con las cuencas desorbitadas mientras Tomoyo llamaba con urgencia antes de que yo me evaporara en el aire o algo parecido.

-¡Sakura!- Volvió a gritar. Me temblaba todo el cuerpo, y mis ojos se abrieron cada vez más, al igual que sentí el corazón en la garganta cuando oí pasos apresurándose a los gritos desesperados de su amiga. Sentí el vértigo en el estómago, y me agarré de la pared con una mano.

-¡¿Por qué gritas así Tomoyo?- Dijo una voz que para mí sonó como tintineos de las campanas del cielo.

Tragué en seco sin darme cuenta.

Una chica de cabello castaño, meciéndose suelto y largo al compas del viento, con su piel alvina tan tentadora para cualquiera, y aquellos labios rosados y tan suaves al tacto, hizo su aparición enfrente de nosotros.

Desvió la mirada de Tomoyo, para que sus esmeraldas extrañamente apagadas se posaran en mi mirada, para verles abrirse de par en par.

**(Sakura POV)**

La brisa mañanera me encantaba, se llevaba todas mis preocupaciones con el viento. Veía el cielo nublado, veía a los pájaros que pasaban por ahí, veía los árboles de cerezo mecerse suavemente, provocando un tranquilizador sonido.

Sentí un empujón en mi vientre, un segundo después otro.

Sonreí conmovida y me llevé la mano al vientre.

-Hola cariño, ¿estás despierto ya no es así?, ¿quieres ir a dentro para tomar el desayuno?-

Todos los días le agradecía a mi bebé por querer alimentarse, eso me hacía recordar que él quería vivir y aunque yo ya no tuviera razón para quedarme en éste mundo… por él, obviamente lo haría.

Por el hijo de esa persona y mío.

Iba a entrar en mi cuarto para pedirle a Tomoyo que fuéramos a preparar algo para nosotros y Eriol, ya que él últimamente solo picaba la comida.

Si, a Eriol aunque muy fuerte, todavía le afectaba la pérdida de esa persona.

Pero…

-¿¡Que chisme no?- De acuerdo, no pude evitar pararme secretamente a escuchar la conversación de las sirvientas que hacían todo el innecesario jaleo en la terraza mientras limpiaban las hojas secas.

-¡¿Le vieron como si nada cruzando el palacio a galope?- Gritó conmocionada una de las chicas, la otra la hizo callar, hablando más bajito para no llamar la atención.

Intentaba hacer un esfuerzo para escuchar pues algo me decía que tenía que saberlo.

Entonces oí los gritos de Tomoyo, implorando que fuera con su sólo llamado, como si algo milagroso estuviese ocurriendo, como si estuviera pasando algo que merecía la pena presenciar.

Por supuesto que nunca imaginé que estuviera tan cerca de la verdad.

La vi en la esquina apresurando el paso y cuando llegué a preguntarle por qué el escándalo, noté que había alguien más con ella.

Ese joven de mirada entre miel virgen y ámbar, que me miraba como un océano violento, con sus cabellos aterciopelados y chocolates. Con esa tez blanca provocada por el terrible invierno.

Aquellos ojos que brillaban con ansiedad marcada a fuego… labios temblantes que vagamente me acordaba de haber besado alguna vez, una caricia, aquella noche…aquel amor y aquel punzante dolor.

¡Esa persona!

-Syaoran- Fue lo único que alcance a decir con una voz estrangulada, con una mirada incrédula, sintiendo un vértigo horrible en el estómago.

Lentamente mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y me llevé las manos a la boca, para tapar un grito. Él tragó saliva.

-Sa-Sakura- Toda la poca seguridad que él había acumulado desde que llegó al Palacio se esfumó como vapor, y sólo haciendo caso a sus instintos pasó de largo a Tomoyo extendiendo sus brazos hacia mí de manera urgida. Como si temiera que me escapara de él.

Tomoyo veía la escena, abriendo y cerrando la boca como si quisiera decir algo coherente para suavizar un poco el tenso ambiente.

Pero las palabras sobraban, o simplemente no pudieron salir.

Mientras tanto en mi corazón, todas las inseguridades se fueron refrescando como si su presencia se tratara de un suave bálsamo. Más mi tonto orgullo y mi confusión me hicieron querer odiarle y ponerme difícil aunque de verdad que no tenía nada de lógica hacerlo. Ya no la tenía.

Todo se me revolvió cuando el alzó sus brazos a mí. Más cuando me insistía repitiendo mi nombre con tanta aflicción puesto que yo me alejaba casi inconscientemente de Syaoran conforme él daba un paso.

No quería, y sin embargo, si quería odiarle. Total que corrí, con mis pisadas huyendo y rompiendo el silencio incómodo que se formó.

Me importó una mosca si me haría daño correr tan despavoridamente como lo hice, al igual que me importo muy poco haberle cerrado la puerta de nuestra habitación a Syaoran en la cara, cuando apreté el pazo después de oír sus veloces pasos decididos a alcanzarme.

No quedaría en mi conciencia romperle la nariz.

Puse el cerrojo, así impediría tanto que entrara como que yo le viera a la cara. No quería hablar con él, no estaba lista a pesar de que llevaba tantas semanas deseando y extrañando su presencia, pero mi corazón mandaba en ese momento de razón, y éste estaba confundido y sumamente dolido y frustrado.

-¡Sakura!- Un escalofrío de miedo me recorrió la espalda al oír mi nombre salir de su boca como una bestia, mientras intentaba abrir la puerta a golpes más por necesidad que por enojo.

-¡Sakura!¡Por favor no me hagas esto!- volvió a gritar.

No pude evitar dejar escapar un sonoro sollozo cuando el dio en el clavo; me dejé caer de rodillas con un ruido sordo, apoyando mis palmas y frente en la puerta. Lo cual hizo callar el escándalo que Syaoran creó del otro lado.

-¡¿Qué no te haga esto? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Te mueres y luego apareces como un condenado fantasma para hacerme la vida infeliz!- Le solté.

Un silencio, y luego volvieron los azotes a la pobre puerta.

-¡Déjame entrar ahora!- Confundí la mezcla de la voz de Syaoran en furia y contención.

Sentía un pinchazo en la garganta, y me costaba respirar de lo agitada que estaba, sin embargo no iba a ceder, tenía que decirle todo lo que pasaba por mi mente.

-¡NO!, ¡Vete y deja de atormentarme!-

-¡No me interesa si te atormento! ¡No quiero dejarte!- Me respondió inmediatamente.

¿Qué no quería dejarme? ¡Por favor!

-¡Lo has hecho! ¡Siempre lo has hecho! ¡Y Te odio, te odio por eso!-

Bien…creo que se abrieron viejas heridas, pero igual si quería perdonarle en lo más profundo de mi corazón por el infierno que pasé pues… tenía que aclarar todo. De una u otra forma.

De nuevo se hicieron presentes los azotes de los puños de Syaoran contra la puerta, acompañados de gritos bestiales, los cuales se traducían en palabras. Syaoran había explotado.

-¡Me obedecerás Sakura! ¡ABRE ESTA MALDITA PUERTA O LA ABRO YO!-

-Me lo prometiste… ¡Me lo juraste! ¡Y vas y te mueres! ¡Vete de una vez!-

Syaoran dejó de golpear la puerta aunque estaba como alma que se llevaba el diablo, claro que yo me inquiete, la calma después de la tormenta no era una definición para él.

Y como lo pensaba, un momento de lucidez le iluminó la mente obscurecida por la furia; gritando no iba a resolver nada. Usaría una táctica diferente, como buen estratega que era.

Respiró hondo, y contó hasta cinco.

1

2

3

4

5

-Por última vez… abre la puerta. – Dijo con la voz más calmada y auto controlada que pudo dejar salir.

Me enterqué demasiado, y una idea fugaz cruzó mi mente; había otro cerrojo. Suficiente para hacer que se cansara de golpear y no pudiera traspasar la puerta por éste nuevo cerrojo doble que se había instalado desde que comenzó la guerra y que ahora no hacía más que sacar de sus casillas a Syaoran.

-¡Quítate de la puerta!- Me ordenó. Señal de que ya tenía su estrategia, que no era más que…

-¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡No quiero verte ni mucho menos…!- Las palabras quedaron en el aire, cuando de una fuerte patada alta Syaoran quebró la fina madera de la puerta. Aturdida me paré tan rápido como pude, queriendo empujarle con todas mis fuerzas hacía afuera, conforme Syaoran se abría paso entre el hueco que creó.

Claro que en mi estado de embarazo, hasta creen que iba a poder contra su arrebatadora fuerza.

Syaoran hizo acto de presencia en la habitación, con su entrecejo completamente arrugado y fruncido, con esa presencia fuerte y dura que tanto le caracterizaba. Ese carácter mismo que hizo que yo retrocediera con verdadero miedo en mis ojos.

Intenté alejarme de él, pero acortó inmediatamente nuestra distancia a zancadas que podían partir el suelo, tomándome bruscamente por el brazo como si quisiera arrancármelo.

-¡Ahora me vas a escuchar!- Dijo intentando ocultar su crecido rencor.

-¡Me haces daño!- Le grité sin flaquear.

-¡Me has dañado más tú que yo con tus palabras!-

-¡Ni un octavo de lo que me has hecho sentir desde que creí que algo malo te había pasado!-

Le miré por primera vez a la cara, mientras mi voz autoritaria se quebraba hasta terminar estrangulada. Le clavé mi mirada dolida hasta donde pude, y luego la bajé, pues encontrarme con sus bellos ojos miel que tanto me gustaban así de turbados y molestos me hizo sentir culpable.

Muy bien, supongo que aceptó que yo tenía un poco de razón y me soltó dándome la espalda bruscamente; se le habían acabado los argumentos válidos, pero yo seguí hablando.

-¡No tienes una remota idea Syaoran! ¡Una remota idea de lo que me hicieron sufrir cuando realicé que probablemente no volverías nunca más!-

Solo se oían los árboles bailando a la suave brisa acompañando el silencio que se hizo.

-¿Qué decía la carta que te di antes de irme?- Miró hacia el techo como si pudiera ver a Buda a través de él, pasando una de sus manos por su revuelto cabello…sacando una idea de su mente.

-Oh, si… "ten por seguro que volveré, porque te lo juré" Eso decía ¿no?- Su mirada bajó para ver mi expresión completamente sínico. Contrario a lo suaves que eran sus palabras, en sus ojos aún se veía el enojo.

Le esquivé la mirada sin contestarle. Me mordí el labio.

El me tomó de la muñeca tan bruscamente que di un respingo y por inercia lo miré a la cara.

-Aquella noche que fuiste mía por última vez, te juré que volvería. ¡Contesta! ¡¿Qué ha cambiado?- Su potente voz asustó hasta los pájaros del nido de la ventana.

Nada había cambiado, yo quería, de verdad quería creerle pero…

-Syaoran, ¿Qué hacer cuando todos te dicen todo lo contrario a todo en lo que tú crees?-

Lo meditó un poco, y me soltó la muñeca luego de darme un ligero apretón.

-Entonces hay que pensar que a veces es el mundo contra dos, mi amor- Su agarre se hizo débil, y la mano que pasaba por su cabello repetidamente se apretó contra su cráneo junto con la otra. Sus ojos se cerraron con violencia y se tambaleó.

-Creo que me voy a…-Dicho esto sus ojos se pusieron blancos, sus piernas fallaron, y cayó fuertemente al suelo.

-Sya, ¿¡Syaoran?-

Esto te enseña que definitivamente… no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes… o te hace el amague.

**(SYAORAN POV)**

_-Papá- _

_-¿Qué?- Desperté pero no veía nada, tampoco sentía mi cuerpo, no sentía nada alrededor, ni una briza de aire, ni un solo sonido._

_¿Dónde estaba? _

_-Papá…- _

_¿Quién es el que me llama?¿Se refiere a mi?_

_-Papá…- _

_Miré o traté de mirar hacia todos lados, pero sólo me rodeaba una obscuridad absoluta, aquí no había nadie más. _

_-Papá…-_

_-¿Me llamas a mí?- Dije a la nada._

_-Syaoran-_

_Esa voz no era la de hace un momento, esta se me hacía más familiar. _

_-¡Syaoran!- _

_-¿Sakura?- ¿Era ella?_

_-¡Despierta por favor!_

_-¡Sakura! ¿Dónde estás?- Grité._

_-Ya se mueve- ¿Tomoyo?_

_-¿Podemos picarlo con un palito para que se despierte más rápido?-_

_Ese idiota era Eriol. _

_-Cállate estúpido, te enterrare un palito por el…- _

_-¡Syaoran!-_

Entonces todo se hizo brillante. Una luz me cegó y me hizo volver a poseer mi sentido del tacto por el satín que me envolvía, sentía el perfume de bálsamos emanando de mi cuerpo, y luego mí alrededor se llenó de formas y colores.

Alcé una mano, para intentar comprobar que ya estaba en el mundo real, tocar lo que fuera, cualquier cosa.

Y sentí algo tibio que me la apretó y que me hizo sentir la vida otra vez.

La miré, expectante como un cachorro que espera aunque fuera un maldito hueso del amo.

La intensidad de su mirada, aunque tímida, me hizo respirar hondo.

-Sakura…me trajiste de vuelta- Le sonreí tiernamente y pasó algo que ciertamente no me esperaba.

Me abrazó, me abrazó como si así evitara el fin del mundo.

Claro que así evitó el fin del mío…¿pero me merecía ser salvado?

Agua tibia corría por mis vendajes mientras ella decía cosas inteligibles a mi oído, rosando su suave cabellera entre mi hombro y mi cuello. Lloraba.

-¡Tenía tanto miedo Syaoran! ¡Perdóname! ¡Por favor discúlpame por no haber confiado en ti lo suficiente a pesar de todos estos años! ¡Pero es que..

La aparté de mi cuello rompiendo el abrazo suavemente obligando a Sakura a que me mirara a los ojos.

Sus grandes orbes esmeraldas recorrieron todo mi rostro y luego pararon súbitamente en mis ojos.

¿Siempre había tenido los ojos tan verdes y tan profundos? ¡Me costó recuperar el aliento para hablar!

-Mi amor… ¿Qué hacer cuando todos te dicen lo contrario a todo lo que tú crees? – Le guiñé un ojo y de repente su mirada se iluminó por completo, dejándome ver esa sonrisa que pudo ser causante de un paro cardiaco.

Esas sonrisas son de las que mi corazón no soportaría. No merecía tanta belleza y seducción.

-Hay que decir… que es el mundo contra los dos amor- Yo le sonreí y ella amplió la suya todavía más. Fue el momento en que me abracé a ella como un bebé y que sentí un bulto estorbando entre su vientre y mi estomago.

¿Sábanas? ¿Vendajes? ¿Quién había dejado algún saco sobre mí? ¡Seguro el desgraciado de Eriol pretendía meterme ahí y enterrarme vivo!

Volteé hacia abajo y me topé con un bulto si… pero ese bulto estaba pegado a Sakura. ¿Por qué?

Fue la primera vez que presté atención a otra cosa que no hubiera sido Sakura. Miré a los presentes de la habitación con un signo de interrogación enorme en vez de cabeza.

Tanto Eriol como Tomoyo esperaban una reacción obvia para lo que yo acababa de ver ahí abajo en el cuerpo de Sakura. Pero ya les dije, no hay personas compartiendo mi categoría de estúpido.

El doctor Ming también estuvo a punto de inyectarme veneno al ver que mi gesto seguía siendo el de pregunta, y Sakura comenzaba a verme con preocupación mordiéndose su labio inferior.

Empecé con un…

-Sakura…¿Te has tragado un…- Toqué su estomago y algo se movió dando un brinco adentro, yo me paralicé, dejé de respirar, mi corazón dejo de latir, mi páncreas dejo de funcionar, mi hígado se murió y se me añadieron 40 años encima.

En cuanto a Sakura sus ojos no podían ser más grandes o se rasgarían y su boca no podía estar más apretada contra su mandíbula.

_Oh. Quiero mi premio al estúpido del siglo._

¡¿QUÉ?

-¡Sakura!- La miré con sorpresa y ése grito fue mi primer gayo desde mi adolescencia. Todos omitieron ese detalle. Tomoyo y Eriol casi se fusionan las manos apretándoselas. Se acercaron a mi cama y el Doctor carraspeó.

-¡¿Sakura tú estás?-

¿Creo que era bastante obvio no? ¿De acuerdo?

Ella tomo mi mano tensa posada en su estómago y la besó con ternura.

Todo en mi volvió a funcionar según su ritmo normal.

-Si- Soltó una risotada por la forma en que se me desencajó la mandíbula y mis ojos saltaron queriendo picarle los suyos. Ése tintineo que tanto me faltaba me sonó a gloria.

¿Quién quería la gloria de la guerra, si tenía la del amor? Claro que la última duele mas ¿eh?, ¿Se arriesgan?

-Estás embarazada…¡Estás embarazada!, ¡OH POR BUDA!¡ESTÁS EMBARAZADA!- Me llevé ambas manos a la boca al no poder controlar mi creciente euforia, sus mejillas coloradas y el nuevo brillo que adquirieron sus ojos me lo confirmaron, las sonrisas de Tomoyo y Eriol y la súper virada de ojos que me dio el Doctor Ming por olímpica despistada me lo terminaron de asegurar.

/ CONTINUARÁ…/


	15. Chapter 15

Y EL FINAL ... MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ESPERAR Y LEEEEEEEER!DESPUES DE CASI DOS AÑOS TERMINÉ ESTA HISTORIA.

ESTA HISTORIA SE MERECÍA QUE MADURARA CON MI ESCRITURA PARA LOGRAR UN BUEN Y MERECIDO FINAL. REVIEWS PORFAVOR!

1- Lo que esta entre / / ES CARTA!

2. LO QUE ESTA LUEGO DE -.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..- ES COMO UN EPÍLOGO EN EL EPÍLOGO.

EPILOGO ULTIMO CAPÍTULO.

4 Meses después…

(Sakura POV)

-¡Sakura! ¡Así que aquí estabas!- Salí de la concentración en el agua fría y el olor del jabón agrio que servía para quitar toda suciedad y gota de sudor de las prendas de mi esposo, siempre esforzándome por que tuviera las camisas más blancas de todo el Ejército, aún con 8 meses de embarazo, ¡Por Buda que no podía y no sabía estar quieta!

-¿Mande Tomoyito?- La miré sonriente e inocente sacando las manos de la tina de mármol llena de agua tibia y jabonosa que se encontraba en ahora mis nuevos aposentos, más cerca de Tomoyo y más lejos de la entrada principal (Syaoran era un paranoico que no "Permitiría que se robaran al futuro heredero del Imperio" por … la entrada principal) .

Busqué sus ojos recorriendo desde sus largas faldas de hilos de oro llenas de pájaros y atardeceres rojos, pasando por sus manos fuertemente enganchadas en la cadera ,sus hermosos caireles negros y su mueca contorsionada en disgusto hasta que por fin los encontré.

Sip, estaba muy enojada. Otra vez.

-¡¿Pero qué te he dicho! ¡Que no puedes estar gastando las energías que son para el bebe ni hacer ningún esfuerzo, ni …!- La interrumpí sabiéndome de memoria el verso

-¡Ni asolearme, ni caminar sola, mucho menos se me ocurra lavar! ¡O respirar si quieres?- Hice ademán de pararme agarrándome con ambas manos de las orillas del grueso pero resbalosísimo mármol de la tina, Tomoyo de inmediato ayudo a que me incorporara y cuando mis ojos estuvieron a la altura suficiente para mirar los suyos…me puse a llorar, como por cuarta vez en la mañana.

-¡Me siento inútil si no hago nada! ¡Y esta pansa no me deja vivir ya! Ni siquiera puedo dormir porque me sofoca estar en cama y ¡Mírame! ¡Parezco una maldita foca en dos patas! ¡Syaoran seguro ya hasta se consiguió una amante!- Seguí con mis amargos sollozos aferrándome al cuello de Tomoyo mientras ella me acariciaba la espalda con un gesto cálido y paciente.

Hay la maternidad y los cambios de humor…

-Tranquila, que él no tiene ojos para nadie más, bien dentro de ti lo sabes- Aflojó mi abrazo para que la mirara a los ojos – ¡Y te ves preciosa con esa pancita! El niño que esperas seguro será precioso, pero tienes que cuidarte por su salud y la tuya- Me sonrió con esa tierna carita maternal y yo me calmé. Me ayudo a caminar por la terraza en dirección al kiosco, único lugar donde me podía quedar sin aburrirme comiendo y platicando.

Íbamos a medio camino cuando divisé de lejos entrenando, a aquella persona singular que podía quitarme el aliento aún desde esa distancia, sin camisa, agitando su cabello revuelto para quitar un poco de sudor mientras mostraba a los jóvenes de la academia militar nuevas técnicas con la espada.

Por un momento se cruzaron nuestras miradas, la suya, de sorpresa, se me quedo viendo hasta que su expresión se obscureció por completo, regresando su mirada hacia la multitud.

Me quedé completamente desconcertada. ¡¿y ahora QUÉ DEMONIOS!

Voltee rápido mi cabeza pestañee desconcertada y gire mi cabeza a verlo de pura inercia ,el estaba ya de espaldas a mí.

Miré a Tomoyo quien iba mucho más atenta que yo al camino para evitar que tropezara así que no se dio cuenta de nada. Automáticamente ahora moría por que cayera la noche para poder hablar con Syaoran y preguntarle que había sido todo eso.

¿O exageraba? Estas hormonas que me hacen sentir de mas …

Pero como siempre la gente perspicaz nunca cambia… Tomoyo miró sin que yo me percatara, justamente en la dirección a la que yo había desviado la mirada. Mas allá de Syaoran estaba Eriol, acomodándose las gafas observándole pensativo, pues al igual que Tomoyo, también se había fijado en nuestras miraditas extrañas.

Eriol desvió finalmente la vista a los estudiantes de la academia, gritándoles una orden y Tomoyo volvió a su pose de antes, viendo el camino. Ya habían procesado la información, ya habían encontrado el problema.

Si, como dije… gente perspicaz.

(SYAORAN POV)

_¡!¿Y es que no podía pensar en otra cosa! _

_Haber…mujeres por favor… ¿Cuántas cosas no hay para que ustedes se entretengan completamente en reposo y sentadas? _

_¿Porqué insisten en destruir los nervios de los demás? _

_¿¡De sus hombres?_

Con esos pensamientos, me tomé en seco el octavo, noveno y décimo trago.

-Syaoran…¿Ya terminaste de hacerte el melodramático?- Eriol me miraba aburrido, como si mi atmosfera obscura no le afectara en lo absoluto y mis problemas, menos. Me señaló la hilera de vasos pequeños de cristal que llevaba de alcohol en seco.

Yo le alcé una ceja, y me serví otro, retándolo y respondiendo a su pregunta. No, no había terminado con mi sufrimiento.

-Eriol, cuando estés en mi lugar… no te la vas a acabar , conmigo ni cuentes, ¿oíste?- Lo miré altanero , pero por la acción de la bebida ahora puedo estar seguro que no le removí ni un gramo de conciencia o miedo.

-Hermano- Me palmeó la espalda y yo lo miré, con dolor en los ojos- te estás martirizando por nada, ella jamás, jamás en la vida le haría daño a esa pequeña criatura que crece en su interior-

Le hice una mueca de horror como si me hubiera dicho la mentira más grande del mundo.

-¡Sólo mírala! Como si no le importara… hace de todo cuando se le prohíbe rotundamente, ¿Qué pasa si se tropieza, si hace un sobreesfuerzo? ¡ Ella no podía tener hijos! Y no está poniendo de su parte para evitar cualquier peligro –

¿Y si había complicaciones durante el parto?

¿Y si alguno de los dos llegaba a…?

Cuando me atravesó el escalofrío que me causaron mis pensamientos tire el vaso que sostenía sin querer, se hizo añicos al instante en la alfombra vieja de la gran biblioteca y el contenido escurrió rápido por ella como sangre derramada, siendo reflejado con las velas y la luz de la luna que entraba por los ventanales.

-¿Syaoran?-

Si algo le pasaba a cualquiera de ellos dos yo…

-¡¿Syaoran?- Eriol logró traerme a la realidad golpeándome con la palma de su mano en mi nuca.

Estaba tan tomado y asustado que ni siquiera se lo reclamé.

-¡NO! ¡ELLA TIENE QUE OBEDECERME!- decidí.

-¡Syaoran por el Mismísimo Emperador y un carajo! Ella estará bien, el bebe estará bien, todo saldrá bien, el doctor Ming es muy capaz-

-¡ESE DOCTOR FUE EL REVERENDO IDIOTA QUE CASI HACE QUE SAKURA MUERA POR EL MEDICAMENTO CONTRA LA TILO!- Le dije estallando, parándome de la silla y empujándolo de la suya.

Y algo de lo que estaré siempre orgulloso, es que tengo el merito de ser la única persona en el mundo capaz de hacer rabiar al caballeroso y pasivo Eriol Hiraguizawa.

Eriol se paró inmediatamente, tirando su pesada silla de madera caoba, quebrando una de sus finas talladuras cuando azotó la pobre en el piso.

Viéndose claramente la ventaja entre los dos al estar el completamente sobrio, me sentó de nuevo de un puñetazo en la quijada.

Escupí la sangre caliente que brotó de mi labio roto una vez que comprendí lo que había pasado.

Eriol se talló la mano con la que dio el golpe, pues ha como me dolió a mí, seguro que le hade haber dolido a él, nos miramos a los ojos y luego me gritó.

-¡TE RECUERDO QUE EL FUE QUIEN TE SALVÓ CUANDO LLEGASTE AQUÍ DESPUÉS DE 3 MESES DE NO SABER DE TU TRASERO! ¡EL TE ATENDIÓ! Y SOBRE TODO ¡EL CUIDÓ DE LA ESCASA SALUD QUE LE QUEDÓ A SAKURA POR TU CULPA!-

Escupí un poco de sangre otra vez, y desvié la mirada de sus ojos fervientes.

Claro que ese doctor era capaz… pero mis miedos solo se hicieron más grandes.

(SAKURA POV)

Ya había pasado de la media noche y Syaoran aún no llegaba a nuestra habitación, pasó cerca de media hora más y yo comencé a hacerme ideas extrañas.

¿Estará con alguien más? ¿Está enfadado conmigo?

Cabeceaba sentada en la mecedora, siendo de vez en cuando vuelta a la realidad por los movimientos raros que hacía mi bebe al desplazarse por mi panza.

Creo que llegará a ser tan bueno como su padre en artes marciales, ese pensamiento me hizo sonreír.

Y también me recordó que ese futuro padre cretino no llegaba.

De repente la puerta se abrió de un golpe, azotándose, di un grito tan fuerte que mi bebe saltó conmigo, voltee asustada y en la puerta encontré a Eriol cargando a un muy, y cuando digo muy, es demasiado borracho Syaoran.

-¡Eriol! ¡No me asustes así!-

-¡¿Qué pasa?- Tomoyo llegó corriendo envuelta en una bata de seda fina color púrpura, se percató de la presencia de Eriol con Syaoran a duras penas consiente recargado en su hombro.

-¡Tomoyo!- Atravesé lo más rápido que pude la habitación y la abrace, ella miró a Eriol furiosa, exigiendo con la mirada una merecida explicación.

-Se puso borracho y peleamos- Atinó a explicar.

Analicé a Syaoran; sus ojos estaban entreabiertos fijos en el suelo, no decía una palabra.

-¡Eriol por el amor a Buda! ¡En tu vida vuelvas a asustar a Sakura así, puedes causarle un… - Tomoyo lo miró mejor, escudriñándolo de los pies a la cabeza.

-¡Tu también estás borracho!- Lanzó su voz como un agudo chillido.

Eriol se tambaleo manteniendo sus ojos sobre los de Tomoyo cuando Syaoran se acomodó mejor, aun seguía con la vista en el suelo, era como si estuviera aquí, pero su mente en otra parte.

-N-No- Titubeó Eriol. Claro que lo estaba, pero él lo controlaba mucho mejor.

¿Y saben? En todo este tiempo yo no había prestado atención, pero tampoco nadie se fijó en porque yo no había abierto la boca desde que me acerqué a Tomoyo.

El dolor crecía en mi vientre…y yo paralizada, no pude informar de nada hasta que…sentí la sangre correr entre mis piernas.

-¡TO-TOMOYO!- Chillé.

Incluso Syaoran me volteó a ver de inmediato, sus ojos hicieron un análisis de prisa y cuando se fijo en el charco de líquido rojo que se formaba en el suelo de caoba, manchando mis pies, se soltó violentamente de Eriol en una milésima de segundo y en otro aterrizó de rodillas cerca de mí y lo único que pudo salir de sus labios temblorosos fue:

-El bebé-

Suficiente para que todos se dieran cuenta que yo no estaba bien, y que había que correr, a la de ya.

Syaoran se irguió, decidido a levantarme en sus brazos, con una postura de Príncipe que nunca probó el alcohol, pero yo por instinto me aleje, y él me miró con aquellos ojos brillantes ámbares tan hermosos, pero que ahora estaban viciados.

-Quítate- Eriol aparto a Syaoran con su brazo.

-¡Es mi esposa! ¡La llevo yo!- Bramó Syaoran.

-¡No es momento de celos Syaoran, no estás bien!- y me cargó como si pesara lo que una pluma y salió corriendo de la habitación seguido por Tomoyo que luego se adelantó a buscar al doctor.

-Tú no estás mejor que yo!- Gritó Syaoran, pero había algo mas…

La única visión que tuve antes de ser comida por el agudo dolor, fue a Syaoran apoyado en la pared, con sus ojos turbados e inquietos, tratando de mantenerse en pie.

Syaoran POV

/ Yukito _Tsukishiro Idiota:_

_Sakura ha tenido complicaciones, sé que nunca dejaste Pekín por ella y que de alguna manera te enteraste de su embarazo y también sé que ella querría que estuvieras aquí también para apoyar._

_Aunque yo no te quiera cerca de ella, no me encuentro en buena condición mental para ser útil, toma un caballo, te quiero aquí ya o te traeré yo linchado en mi espada. _

_Xiao Lang_ /

Seguramente Tsukishiro leyó la carta, la arrugó, lanzó una maldición para que me vaya al infierno y salió corriendo.

Bien, ya puedo seguir golpeando la pared.

Como si hubiera sido carcomida por la erosión, la muralla que rodeaba el palacio estaba a punto de tener un hoyo.

Una, dos, tres, contaba para estrellar mi puño. . Sentía como mi cuerpo se estremecía ante el crujir de los nudillos entrenados por los años, no tendría una fractura lo sabía, sabía cómo golpear hasta mil veces sin provocarme ningún daño , pero esta vez quería conseguir todo lo contrario.

Una, dos, tres. Otra vez sentí la roca fría contra mis nudillos, cada vez sentía más dolor, y cada vez me sentía más despierto.

Oí de nuevo sus gritos de dolor a lo lejos, y como el doctor gritaba cosas inteligibles y la voz agitada de los demás en torno a ella…

Una, dos, tres. Esta vez con más fuerza, tenía que igualar su dolor, tenía que soportar lo que ella soportaba en este momento y así si ella…moría, yo moriría también.

Una, dos, tres. Sentí como se desencajó mi mano, y como cayeron trozos de piedra al suelo, perfecto.

Sólo entonces oí el galope furioso y urgido de un caballo, me voltee por instinto en la obscuridad, avistando el reflejo de un cabello plateado en un corcel negro, completamente fantasmal. Esa persona bajó del caballo y con toda rapidez se dirigió hacia mí, estampándome su puño cerrado en la cara.

Y ahora que lo pienso… ¿Cómo es que nunca me tiraron un diente si me golpearon tan seguido en la mejilla?

Con mi mano que no temblaba por el dolor, le quise regresar el golpe a esa persona, pero sus palabras me hicieron regresar el brazo a su lugar.

-¿Xiao Lang… donde está Sakura?-

Ella volvió a gritar, casi pude sentir como se desgarraba la garganta.

Pude ver los gestos desencajados de Tsukishiro.

-Eso contesta tu pregunta-

-Ella esta…¡¿ Tu q-que haces aquí?- Su voz sonó incrédula y aguda.

-No puedo entrar ahí…yo- Mi voz se quebró, nunca supe si fue el dolor de mi mano, que comenzaba a palpitar como el infierno, o era mi corazón.

-¡Tengo miedo de perderla!, No quiero tener en mi mente su perfecto rostro consumido por el sufrimiento si ella fallece! Ella no es apta para tener hijos, su embarazo es riesgoso y …-

Mi Sakura gritó otra vez, algunos pájaros salieron despavoridos de sus nidos.

-¿Dejarás que ella lo enfrente sola?, ¡¿La vas a volver a dejar sola MALDITA SEA?-

¡Esas palabras me hicieron recordar!

El mundo contra dos, el mundo contra dos, el mundo contra dos.

-No está en mis manos salvarla, ni puedo hacer nada para apoyarla-

-¡NO SABES LO QUE YO HARÍA SI ESTUVIERA EN TU LUGAR ESTÚPIDO! ¡Quiero golpearte hasta matarte!- Me agarró por las solapas de mi camisa blanca, y cuando estuvo a punto de destrozarme la nariz de un cabezazo…

-¡No puedo por favor! ¡Syaoran no puedo!-

Era ella, casi desangrándose la garganta, gritando mi nombre con ese tono que me causó escalofríos.

El mundo contra dos.

El me soltó, dándome un último empujón.

-Si no vas con ella ahora… me encargaré de pulverizar tu último hueso de celos, si me gano su corazón entrando en tu lugar-

Ultimátum que me hizo llegar hasta la puerta, donde vi a Eriol recargado en la puerta, Sakura gritó de nuevo, ahora que estaba más cerca me di cuenta que su voz se había tornado cansada y sollozaba.

-Se va a rendir- Me dijo Eriol enterrándome su mirada oceánica en lo más profundo –Y si se rinde, no sólo dejarás de ser mi amigo, si no que el emperador te va a colgar públicamente una y otra vez hasta que no tengas cuello que amarrar-

Sentencia lúgubre pero cierta.

Sólo terminó de hablar, entré, y no porque temiera por mi vida, si no porque no dejaría que ella se rindiera, si esto podría acabar en un final feliz, había abierto los ojos por fin, y esta vez no habría errores, esta vez no sería más un cobarde.

-Bien Xiao-Syao .Eriol sonrió a mis espaldas apenas terminé de cruzar el umbral.

Porque ésta prueba era otra definición de éste proverbio " Es el mundo contra los dos" Cuando se ama a alguien.

El Doctor dejó de administrarle brebajes a Sakura, Tomoyo soltó su mano de la de ella, la partera no le gritó más y mi bello ángel me estampó sus ojos mojados en lágrimas en los míos.

Tragué en seco cuando la vi tan pálida, con sus labios incoloros, su tez blanca como si fuera un fantasma, o un …cadáver.

Me acerqué a ella lentamente, mis pies pesaban pero avanzaba , y con cada paso que daba sus mejillas se iban tiñendo de rosa mas y mas y su mirada renovaba brillo, al igual que yo iba más rápido y encorvaba mis labios en una sonrisa de aliento.

Crucé aquella enorme habitación hasta que finalmente me extendió sus brazos y yo enterré mi cara entre su cuello y nuca, aspirando su cabello y sintiendo su calor. Nunca me había sentido tan aliviado y nunca me había sentido tan perdedor en toda mi vida, ni siquiera con las palizas y batallas perdidas en la academia militar, la había abandonado, pero ya había pasado, saldremos adelante.

-Syaoran – Sollozó, yo la apreté mas contra mí.

-Joven Lang, tenemos que seguir, el bebe no soportará mucho mas con tan poco oxigeno- La cabeza se me volteó instantáneamente en dirección a la voz del doctor Ming.

-¿¡ Y qué rayos hace ahí paradote?- Espeté . Bien, ya era el yo normal.

El doctor se movió dando un respingo, le dio otro té de no sé qué a Sakura y le indicó a la partera que siguieran.

-¡Vamos Sakura se fuerte!- La tenía abrazada a mi mientras ella gritó de nuevo, una ola de terror me invadió pero no la solté, estaría con ella. Tomoyo me miró y yo la miré y ambos asentimos, estábamos listos para lo que fuera. Ella le tomó la mano con la que Sakura no me rodeaba la espalda.

-¡Otra vez princesa! ¡Veo la cabeza!- Por primera vez desde hace horas Sakura sonrió y pujo con más entusiasmo, no gritó. Tomoyo ya estaba llorando y yo… yo también.

-¡Sólo una más!- Se abrió la puerta y entró Eriol poniéndose sus lentes mirándonos con expectación.

El grito primero de un niño se oyó con eco en toda la habitación.

No aguanté mas, cuando vi a esa criatura me desplomé entre los brazos de Sakura, llorando.

Ella con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas melocotón me beso y yo suspiré, estaba perdido por ella.

El bebe lloro de nuevo, la partera lo limpió y lo envolvió en una manta de algodón, y prácticamente se lo arrebatamos.

Eriol salió corriendo tan pronto lo vió en nuestros brazos.

-¡Es mi sobrino! Es tan feo… pero así lo querré! – Yo le solté un puñetazo certero en el estómago sin dejar de mirar al bebe y el rió.

Era…maravilloso. Su tez era tan tercia…tan suave. Sus finos cabellitos color chocolate parecían de los más finos hilos, y no podía esperar a que abriera los ojos.

-El final del viaje Syaoran- Regrese de la embobaduría en mi bebe cuando oí la angelical voz de Sakura, me miraba con una sonrisa cálida y yo no hice menos que devolverle una igual, la besé y le dije:

-No, estamos empezando… la felicidad eterna-

-Tsukishiro vete de aquí- Todos volteamos a la entrada, donde Eriol mantenía una mano preventiva en el hombro de aquel hombre, aquel idiota que aún mantenía sentimientos hacia mi esposa…

-¿Ya no soy tu superior Hiraguizawa? ¿Crees que ser consejero del Emperador te da el derecho a sacarme de aquí?- le contestó en el tono más sínico que pudo sacar.

-Tus costillas rotas te harán salir de aquí en una caja si no te largas, no es momento- Le espeté, rodeando a Sakura y a mi bebe en forma posesiva. Sakura me miró preocupada, dudando si decir algo o no.

-Sigues padeciendo trastornos de bipolaridad por lo que veo Xiao Lang- se intentó quitar la mano de Eriol pero él le apretó más la clavícula, sabía que eso dolía pero Tsukishiro no mostraría debilidad.

-Solo vine a ver a Sakura, ustedes no tienen nada que ver con mis intenciones- Eriol me miró cuando Tsukishiro dijo esto, buscando que hacer.

Yo miré a Sakura.

Y ella le sonrió. Y a mí me saltó una vena en la frente del coraje.

-Joven Yukito, pase por favor-

SAKURA POV

El dolor había cesado, todo había pasado, ya me sentía segura rodeada por los fuertes y cálidos brazos de Syaoran, cargando a mi bebe, sintiendo su respiración.

Hasta que se creó otra escena de drama cuando Tsukishiro llegó.

Sabía que el permaneció en Pekín todo este tiempo, incluso después de mi boda. Como si mantuviera las esperanzas de obtener mi cariño, como un buitre que espera a que el animal muera para comérselo.

Syaoran incluso enfureció cuando una vez me llegó una carta suya, esperando poder verme embarazada, al parecer estaba muy bien informado de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor.

Y ahora el estaba aquí.

Note como creció la tensión en Syaoran, como todo su aura se hizo obscuro cuando le dije a Tsukishiro que se podía acercar, y conforme avanzaba mi esposo ceñía más y más su abrazo en torno a nosotros.

-Con su permiso- Eriol quitó su mano, viéndolo fijamente en una más que clara advertencia.

Se acercó sonriéndome, pero luego desvió su mirada hacía Tomoyo.

-¡Tomoyo! ¡Pero qué bien te han sentado estos años!- Ella apretó su mano con la mía, y le sonrió nerviosamente a él.

-¡Te lo advierto Tsukishiro!- Lanzó Eriol desde la entrada.

-Felicidades Sakura, hace años todo esto estaba oculto entre las sombras, y ahora mírate, felicidades- Sus dientes perlados se formaron en una sonrisa amplia, y la verdad, sincera.

-Has podido olvidar tus fantasmas- le dije. Y el entendió, su sonrisa se apagó un poco y miró al suelo, se llevó una mano a la nuca, despeinandose sus plateados cabellos.

-Sería una falta de respeto a mi corazón… decir que olvidé mi pasado, no, solo aprendí a ignorarlos, seguro que afecta que yo siga en esta ciudad, me iré a Inglaterra y no volveré jamás, a ver si así- Me miró de nuevo otra vez con su enorme sonrisa, se acercó un poco más, observó al bebé y luego a mí.

Syaoran entre cerró sus ojos escudriñándolo, Eriol permanecía como soldado en la puerta y Tomoyo miraba al vacío.

-So… you already decided to live, Master- Dijo Tomoyo en su idioma natal, pues recuerden que ella llegó con Yukito desde Inglaterra como su criada personal. No dejaba de mirar al suelo.

-I dont have anything to live here for, but, you are happy here, stay whit this people, you are not tied to me anymore- Tomoyo, sorprendida y con los ojos brillantes, asintió y le devolvió aquella sonrisa triste que guardaba tantas palabras.

-This is a good bye then. Éste es un adiós entonces, Sakura, Señores, aprendí mucho de la vida con ustedes pero yo ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí-

Giró sobre sus talones luego de quiñarme un ojo, desapareciendo por la puerta. Nunca más volví a saber de él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(EL EPÍLOGO EN EL EPÍLOGO)

-Y Syaoran nunca jamás se volvió a poner celoso, ¿verdad Syaoran?- Dije al aire, sabiendo que me escucharía desde el escritorio a la cama.

-Calla y ven a la cama, no entiendo cómo es que no te cansas de escribir en ese diario, incluso Syao- Xiao se ah quedado dormido, creo que sus ojos se tiñeron de esmeraldas a miel de tanto esperarte y no venir-

Bufé, y el rió , sabía que era un exagerado.

Cerré el diario, dejé la pluma en el tintero, me estiré y le contesté.

-¡También has escrito páginas y páginas tu amor, y te emocionas tanto que no duermes hasta que sale el sol!- Me paré de la silla con dirección a la cama, Syao- Xiao era el nombre de nuestro hijo, que ya tenía 3 años.

Él estaba profundamente dormido acostado boca abajo, sin soltar la mano de Syaoran. El me tendió su brazo al aire para que yo me acostara también. Recosté mi cabeza en su pecho, y pasé mi mano por su estomago hasta lograr rodear la espalda de mi hijo.

-Por fin terminamos el diario ¿huh?, ¿Qué haremos con él ahora que hemos puesto desde que no me llamo Xiao Lang, hasta que nos veíamos a escondidas en aquel cerezo cuando todos creían que solo era tu guardia real?-

-Creo que es lo de menos, PERO mi padre te mataría como lo quise hacer yo ¡Cuando escribiste lo de esa Mei Lin!- Le di un codazo y el rió.

-Todas mis locuras fueron por ti…- susurró antes de que su respiración se hiciera lenta y profunda.

Sonreí antes de caer dormida también, recordando el posdata de aquellas páginas que se llenaron cuando todo por fin se hizo felicidad eterna, cuando superamos nuestros obstáculos. Cuando todo por fin estaba en su lugar. Imaginando que alguien algun dia, en otra dinastía o en otro tiempo lo encontrarían y lo leerían.

P.D. DE AQUEL DIARIO...

-Y todo esto fue nuestro diario, para ustedes, para que sean inteligentes y aprendan de nuestras experiencias. Para que protejan a toda costa a un ser querido, para que sepan que jamás se decepciona a los amigos, y para que sepan que todo es posible, si se hace de corazón, con amor, y aunque todo parezca perdido y obscuro… el destino de todos es ser inmensamente feliz, solo recuerden que son diferentes caminos con el mismo fin.-

Y este diario quedará escondido en el último rincón de la enorme biblioteca en cuanto Eriol no se encuentre ahí tratando de enseñarle a leer a su hijita de apenas dos años y Tomoyo no intente enseñarle a esos dos ingles británico al mismo tiempo que confecciona vestidos occidentales para nosotras.

FIN

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

FIN DE LA HISTORIA. REVIEWS PORFAVORSIIIIITO


End file.
